The Breaking Point
by in-umbra
Summary: He's the doctor. He's the inventor. He is sometimes the reason why his team makes it out of a mission alive. However, his brothers never appreciate all that he's done. He's finally had enough and is ready to turn against his brothers. How will the others react? Will they be able to fix this?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys time for a new story! I know I wasn't planning on starting this series until after the Protection series, but I just couldn't wait to write this up! Now before anyone freaks out, I am still working onVengeance, but I'm gonna be working in this series too. Now Shy but Deadly is on a hiatus until further notice because I've ran out of ideas. I'm sorry to the Shy but Deadly fans, but I'm taking a break. It'll be back, I just don't know when.**

 **Anyway, since this is the first chapter, there are no reviews to go over so before I begin I want to say this. I'm gonna try to do a mixture of 1st and 3rd person. Now I haven't done 3rd person in quite a while, so it may come off as sloppy...but I'll try working with it.**

 **I also want to apologize for the first chapter being so short. Usually the first few chapters will be short until I know how I want this to play out...right now I'm still figuring that out.**

 **Ok I'm going to stop talking and let you guys read. I hope I get some reviews from you and more importantly, I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

He has been in his lab all day in his own little world. Besides the occasional fighting he's heard from his brothers, everything was quiet. He smiled, as though it was rare for that to even happen. His Sensei must've kept his word for him to have a day of peace he desired.

Although, he did suspect for a little chaos. It had to be some miracle for it to be quiet the whole day. He figured pigs had to fly for that to happen...even though he knew it was scientifically impossible.

Either way, he was happy. The invention he was working on was still forming in his mind. He had no clue what project he would work on, but he knew it'll be great! What he didn't know is how many minutes...no, hours have passed since he was working on his idea for his new invention. Just as he was about to figure it out, there was a yell at the door.

"Hey D!"

This startled the turtle as he jumped up and turned his chair towards the door where his younger brother stood.

"Mikey!" he snaps. "Don't do that! I could've broken something!"

"Ooooh I wanna see!"

His brother startled rushing in, but he immediately shot up.

"Don't even think about it!" he sighs. "What is so important that you had to interrupt me?!"

"Well, we're heading up soon."

"What?!"

He looked at the time and his eyes widen in shock to see it was almost 9.

"Whoa, when did that happen?"

"Have you really been zoned out all day? You missed Raph chasing me around the lair because I pranked him!"

"What did you do this time?"

"I put food dye in his pizza and his mouth was pink!"

He couldn't help but laugh...regretting that he missed that. "Ok, that's pretty good. What did Leo do?"

"Hold Raph back obviously...and then he lectured me about not putting food dye in Raph's food...or any food. But it took Raph about an hour to get it off his mouth."

"That's great!"

"Isn't it! It was obvious that Leo was trying not to laugh."

"Yea I guess so."

Mikey then tugs on Donnie's arm. "Come on D! We're heading out soon! You better get ready!"

"Yea," Donnie responds before Mikey runs out of the room.

Donnie looked over at his work desk and sighs.

"Guess I'll have to work on it later," he mumbles before following Mikey out.

* * *

Donnie's P.O.V.

I walked out of the lab to see Raph slamming his fist into Mikey's face. Mikey falls to the floor and grunts.

"Ooowww! What was that for?!"

"You know perfectly well!"

"Oh come on! Are you still mad about that?"

"You made my mouth pink you idiot!"

I couldn't help but chuckle, and Raph looks up to see me.

"It's about time you come out of that lab Brainiac! It was getting annoying to look and see you in your own little world!"

"Well it doesn't hurt for you to do something other than argue with Leo or chase Mikey around. I heard Master Splinter has been wanting you to do meditation for quite sometime."

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH SNAAAAPPPPP!" Mikey exclaims.

"You know what Donnie-!"

"Ok, that's enough," Leo says as he walks in. "Raph, save your angry outbursts for later," he looks at me. "Well, it's nice to see you out of the lab, Donnie. I walked in and asked you a question but you kinda waved me off."

I did?

"Oh...sorry...guess I was too focused on what I was doing."

"Obviously," Raph rolls his eyes.

There was a silence before Leo sighs.

"Alright well...let's head up to the surface. There's probably some foot bots waiting for us."

We all nodded and we took off. As we did, I looked over at Mikey, and he had that facial expression when he suspects something is off.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys back with the next chapter! I'm shocked that I got 3 reviews despite how short chapter 1 was. This chapter is not really long either...sorry about that. I'm still trying to figure out how I want this story to play out so it might take a little while for now anyway. Once I figure out how I want this story to play out, I'll try to post more frequent. Also as the story goes along, I'll make the chapters , enough of that...let's get to the reviewers**

 **Guest (dd): well I'm not gonna spoil anything for the sake of yours and others...but I'm still deciding if I'll put April and Casey in this story so I make no promises. As for hating, I somewhat don't like Casey because he's a show off and annoying but I also respect him at times. I like April...and I'll have to say Leo is my least favorite turtle, but I don't fully hate him. That's just my opinion and I respect yours as well.**

 **Shaymandy: Donnie isn't my favorite turtle, but I still love him and how nerdy he is. And yes I realize the beginning chapter was short and it'll probably be like that for some of the beginning chapters. Also thanks for pointing out the typos...I have fixed them so people won't noticed. And to tell you the truth, I actually did put "the turtle" but then I thought "him" would be better, so I erased turtle and put "him" without erasing "the" oh well...my badXD. Also yea to be honest, I was gonna make the food dye green but I'm like wait...they are green, so I thought pink would be funnier. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Guest (Alex): I'm glad you're enjoying it and Donnie is one of my favorite characters, but he isn't my full on favorite! I love the little nerdy turtle though!**

 **Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and as I said last chapter, I'm still a little rusty on writing in 3rd person so don't mind it if it isn't that goodXD**

 **So enjoy, and I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Mikey's P.O.V.

I don't know what it is, but something seems...off. It was after we left the lair. I know too well that if I mention this to the others, they will simply ignore me. Man that's annoying...how no one takes me seriously sometimes.

I looked over and saw Donnie was looking at me...and it seems he's noticed. I gave a nod to give him a confirmation that what he suspected was correct. He stared at me for a few moments, before looking back ahead.

We made it top sided and headed towards the rooftop. As we ran, that strange feeling kept building up. I don't know what it was...but I know if something isn't right, something isn't right.

I looked towards the others, and they seemed too focused on what was ahead. That's when I decided to look around to see if anything was out of the ordinary. Should I mention it to them? No...they won't believe me anyway. Only Donnie seems to know about my suspicions, but of course, he isn't saying anything to the others.

If something was supposed to happen tonight, I just want it over with...I seriously hate having this feeling!

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

Donnie looked over at his younger brother and can sense that he's tense. He knows full well that if Mikey senses something isn't right, that probably means something isn't right. As much as he wanted to tell Leo and Raph, he knew he couldn't.

Leo could feel the tension going on behind him, but he decided not to ask. There was too much for him to focus on at the moment for him to worry about that. Besides, he was getting a bad feeling about this mission as well.

Raph on the other hand, was just too focused on looking for anyone to beat the crap out of. After what Mikey did to him earlier in the day, he was hoping to take his anger out on something besides his younger brother.

To sum it all up, the whole group was tense on their own levels. They continued to run for several minutes of silence. As Mikey was running, something has caught his eye, and he stopped. Donnie notices this and stops as well, looking at him in confusion and curiosity.

"Mikey, what is it?" he asks.

At this point, Leo and Raph stopped as well.

"I thought I saw something," Mikey says looking over towards the ground.

Donnie looked over to where the freckled turtle was looking, but he didn't see anything...but he knew Mikey wouldn't lie about seeing something...or he grew to know. Just as Donnie was about to say something, Raph beat him to it.

"I don't see anything," he looked at Mikey. "Are you trying to prank us again?"

"No, I swear I saw something!"

"You sure about that?!"

"I believe him," Donnie said, causing everyone to look at him. "If Mikey saw something, why would he lie?"

Mikey smiled, but now Raph was face to face to Donnie. If Raph wasn't so short, the face off would've looked much more serious.

"You know how he is, Donnie! He likes to trick us!"

"Look, I can't be the only one who's noticed that Mikey was a little...tense. I could tell that he sensed something was wrong."

Despite their arguing, Donnie and Mikey were close...best friends basically. Donnie his grown to sense if Mikey had a bad feeling about something.

"I noticed how you two were tense," Leo said before looking at Raph. "I can sense you were tense as well, but not for the same reason. In my opinion, I think all of you guys need to calm down."

"Raph's the only one who's getting mad though," Mikey pointed out.

"Hey, shut up!"

Just as Raph was about to tackle Mikey, Donnie was already tackling Raph to the ground. Mikey jumped back in shock, while Leo just stood there shocked as well.

"What the heck Donnie?!"

Just was Donnie was about to answer, he saw Mikey and Leo head for the ground too. Everyone looked up to see a laser fly over their head. If it not been for Donnie's quick reaction, Raph could've gotten severely injured.

"Where did that come from?!" Mikey exclaims.

Raph growls as he shoves Donnie off of him and sat up. He turned away from him without so much as a thank you. Donnie grunted at the action, before looking to see where the source of the laser came from.

When they did, they basically saw an ambush of foot bot soldiers.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey everyone! I don't have much to say this time except thank you all for having time to read, follow, and favor this story. I know it's still in it's early stages and the chapters are still short, but I promise you, once we really get into it, I promise it will be longer. With that, lets get to the reviewer**

 **Shaymandy: yup everything is tense and it's about to get even more tense. I also love the serious side of Mikey and that's why I write that in. Sure I'll have a few fun sides of Mikey, but I will have a lot of serious Mikey. Also the times I write that Mikey isn't taken seriously, that's actually me ranting of how everyone brushes off his gut feeling about something being wrong. An example would be Buried Secrets. Also thanks for the heads up on the typo...I realized I had two but I still need to fix them. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

 **Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

On instinct, everyone drew their weapons out and charged. The foot bots did not hesitate to fight back. However, the foot bots decided that they should try and stab the turtles. Usually they would fight first, but if no one blocked, they would have gotten stabbed. This confused all the turtles as they looked at each other in confusion.

Dudes, what the heck is going on?!" Mikey exclaims. "Why are they trying to stab us?!"

"Don't know, don't care," Raph grunts as he stabs a foot bot and kicked it over. "I just want a fight!"

"But this isn't like them!"

"It must be Shredder's plan!" Leo exclaims. "He must be trying to kill us!"

"But that doesn't make sense!" Mikey announces. "Why would he kill us by trying to use his foot bots?! Wouldn't he try and capture us and lure Splinter into a trap?!"

Leo and Raph just stared at Mikey in shock, but then Raph growled...wanting to smack him in the head...but he was too far away.

"You idiot! What if one of them has a recording device?! You could be giving the Shredder ideas!"

"He isn't that smart!" Mikey says with an eye roll.

"Why I outta-!"

"Cut it out!" Leo exclaims as he stabbed another foot bot. "You two can argue later!"

Raph and Mikey glared at each other before going back in the fight. It didn't take Leo 30 seconds to look around and realized someone wasn't in the fight. He then looked towards his two fighting brothers.

"Guys, where's Donnie?!"

The two of them looked around, and that is when fear struck them...all of them.

* * *

Donnie's P.O.V.

Within a minute of the fight starting, I noticed about 10 of the foot bots sneaking off inside the building. I looked at my other brothers, but they didn't seem to notice. Out of the minute up here, I noticed quickly that they were trying to stab us.

If I get their attention, they can have a risk of being stabbed. I care very deeply care about my brothers, and having them get stabbed is the last thing I want to happen. So I decided to chase after them alone.

After I got inside the building, I quickly noticed that it was an old abandoned tech building. The computers were covered in dust and spider webs. The wallpaper from the walls were peeling and the tiles on the floor were chipped or completely gone.

Every other window was smashed, so it could shine a lot of light in. Unfortunately, the moon was out, so the light was very much in the building. That means I'll be more exposed to the foot bots. Ok...I'll find them, get rid of them, and then head back up to the roof before anyone notices.

I saw the way the foot bots went and followed them to what used to be some kind of basement or storage room. I hid behind a box of crates and watched as they turned on one of the old computers.

I'm actually kinda shocked...I didn't think those still work without fixing them somehow. They were typing something on it...but I couldn't see what exactly. I decided to wait a few moments to see what they were really doing. After about a minute, the foot bots began walking away. Now's my chance! I emerged from my hiding spot and easily took them all out.

I then ran over to the computer to see what they were doing. After a few modifications, I was able to hack into their cite. Due to the age of the computer, it was a little fuzzy, but I was able to make out what it said. Right when I was about to find out more about what it said specifically, a warning popped up, saying that the building was gonna blow up in a minute. My eyes widen and didn't think twice of making my way out of the room and towards the roof.

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

Meanwhile, the other three turtles were constantly dodging stabbing attacks from the foot bots. Mikey managed to get slashed in the arm, but it was nothing major. They kept fighting, while at the same time, they were looking for their missing brother.

"I swear I'm gonna slap him when he gets back up here!" Raph snaps. "For making us worry like this!"

"Guys, I think he would have a good reason to run off like this," Mikey says towards the others.

Just as Raph was about to protest, Donnie came running in as if in cue. Worry was written all over his face.

"Donnie, where the heck have you-?!" Raph began snapping at him.

"Run!" Donnie cuts him off.

"What?!" Leo shouted.

"Run! This place is gonna blow!"

The others didn't even process it before Donnie began shoving them. As soon as they figured it out, they ran. They were only about two buildings away when the building exploded. The force of the explosion got to them slightly and they were flown through the air for a few seconds.

Donnie landed near a build board and groaned from the impact...but he was alright. He rubbed his head, and he noticed his brother walking up to him.

"Donnie, are you alright?"

He groans. "Yea, I'm alright. Are you-?"

However, Donnie was suddenly cut off by a slap that filled the air.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey guys I'm sorry for the sudden disappearance, but I've been busy the last 2 weeks with school and my college final. Now that I'm on Christmas break, hopefully I have more time. Anyway, I'm not gonna talk long so lets get to the reviewer**

 **BurnedIce0: well you're just gonna have to read to find out hehe. And let me tell you, it's gonna get heated! Also I love your profile picture! I love Voltron! If you want, I have a Voltron fanfic you can. Other than that, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Anyway guys, I'm just gonna sit back and let you guys read. Enjoy!**

 **I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Donnie's P.O.V.

My eyes widen as I heard and felt the slap go across my face. I looked back as him to see him giving me a glare. I looked around him for a split second to see Raph and Mikey looking slightly shock as well. When I looked back at Leo, he looked pretty mad.

"L-Leo?!" I said mostly in shock.

"Where the hell where you?!" he snapped, and it caught me even more off guard...he rarely even curses unless he's really mad...oh great. "Do you have any idea how worried we all were?!"

I stood up, rubbing my cheek for a few moments, but then faced him.

"I saw some of the foot bots go inside the building, so I went to go finish them off."

"So that means you can just leave us to fight off every other foot bot for just a few?! Mikey was slashed on the arm by one of them!"

My eyes widen as I looked over at Mikey, and I saw a cut and a little bit of blood stained on his arm.

"I-it's not that bad, Leo. It was my fault that I was cut."

Leo ignored him.

"Beside the point, you shouldn't have ran off! I would've expected Raph to run off, but you-!"

"Look, I'm sorry...but who knows what would've happened if I let them go. They had something on the computer...but I couldn't see what it was. That's when I noticed there was bomb setting to explode. All of us could've been killed if I didn't chase after them!"

"Oh yea, how do we know it wasn't your fault?!" Raph snapped.

I was shocked to hear that, and all of us looked at him.

* * *

Mikey's P.O.V.

Only the sound of the burning building filled the air as we stared at Raph at what he just said. I looked back at Donnie to see him looking a little hurt, but also a little mad.

"My fault?! How was it my fault?!"

"You just said you were at this computer that these foot bots were at! How would we know if you weren't the one that set it off?!"

Donnie looked more hurt by Raph's words, and that honestly just made me feel angry.

"I...I didn't though! It was almost as if they were planning this! If I wasn't down there, we could've died tonight!"

"And how do you-?!"

"Stop it!" I finally said, getting in between them and then looking at Raph. "It isn't Donnie's fault! He would never try to hurt us let alone kill us! It isn't his fault the building blew up!"

"Stay out of this Mikey!" he grabbed my injured arm, and I yelped in fake pain...yes, fake pain.

Raph's eyes widen as he quickly snatched his arm away.

"Mikey...I didn't mean to-."

"Now you know how it feels!" I snapped harsher than I intended to. "You're blaming yourself for 'hurting' me and you feel guilty! How do you think Donnie feels when you tell him that it's his fault for blowing up a building?!"

Raph glared at me when he realized I faked my pain before looking over towards Donnie...who still looked hurt.

"Sorry," he grunts. "I didn't mean to put blame on you for that explosion."

There was suddenly the sound of fire trucks and ambulance sirens.

"Let's get moving!" Leo said before shooting a look at Donnie. "And we will have this conversation after you tend to Mikey's arm, got it?!"

Donnie's gaze is to the ground before nodding.

"Good...now come on, lets get back to the lair before we're spotted."

Raph and Donnie nod before we started running. Donnie looked a little upset, so I decided to run next to him. He doesn't even look at me, and all I did was smile at him.

"Thanks D..."

He looked like he snapped out of his thoughts before looking at me.

"What?"

"I said thanks...for saving us back there."

He gave a small smile, and his eyes lid up slightly.

"At least you understand that my intention was to get everyone out alive. I never meant to hurt anyone."

"I know...and I think that Leo and Raph are a little...tense. Just let them calm down. It'll be fine."

He hesitated, but he nodded in agreement. We ran and I kept glaring at Leo and Raph as we did. I still can't believe them! Once Leo scowls Donnie, I'm scowling the both of them!

We made it back to the lair a little bit later, and Leo told Donnie to go and wrap my arm. Donnie nods as he motioned me to the lair.

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

As Donnie wrapped Mikey's arm, Mikey noticed Donnie's hurt facial expression, and even his hands were shaking slightly. If it wasn't Mikey, it wouldn't be so noticeable. Mikey clenched his free hand in anger at Donnie's shaky appearance. Ooooh he was so gonna get those two! While Leo was yelling at Donnie, he would yell at Raph. Especially since he took it as far as saying he blew up that building. That was taking it too far!

"Mikey?" he snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Donnie. "Are you alright?"

Mikey looked down to see his arm was already wrapped...when did that happen?

"Yup!" Mikey said in the most cheery voice he could do. "Just thinking about how I'm gonna chow down that pizza in the fridge!"

Donnie gave a weak smile and chuckled lightly. "You always think about pizza you knucklehead."

"Pizza is the best food ever! How could I not!"

Donnie always appreciated how Mikey gets him to smile...even if he is annoying. However, he sometimes wonder how it can go from being serious to being his joyful and cheery self. However, what he didn't know, is that his younger brother was far from his cheery self at the current moment.

"You're stupid sometimes," Donnie said jokingly.

Mikey laughed. "Hey!"

That smile on Donnie's face only lasted for a few moments, before Leo appeared on the doorway. When Donnie saw Leo, he frowned and sighed.

"We can talk later Mikey."

Mikey looked between his two brothers before nodding and reluctantly left. He saw Leo closing the door behind him. He sighed before he saw Raph at the punching bag. The sudden anger flashed through Mikey as his words replayed in his mind.

 _"Oh yea, how do we know it wasn't your fault?!"_

He clenched his fist and didn't hesitate to walk over towards his brother. That's when he roughly shoved him, and it caught Raph by surprise and he stumbled backwards.

"What the heck Mikey?!" he snapped.

Mikey crossed his arms and glared at him.

"We need to talk!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey guys I'm back! I'm so sorry for the absence on this story. At first, I was busy and then I got a bad case of writer's block. I was starting to write this chapter before my writer's block came in. However, thanks to everyone that are reviewers and story followers/favorites. You guys are the reason why I decided to pick myself up and continue on with this story. So thank you so much!:) Anyway, onto the reviewers!**

 **Shaymandy: yes sometimes the B-Team is better...or A- team. Honestly, Raph is my favorite turtle, but for the sake of this story I have to have him act like a jerk. Anyway, I'm sorry to make you wait so long, but here is the chapter!:)**

 **SuperEmoKeithKogane: well here's the update! I hope you enjoy! Btw love your username!**

 **SuperStarSkyor58: well yup Mikey shoved Raph alright. Now you get to see more of what's gonna happen!**

 **Anyway guys, one more thing I wanna say before you read. This is the last chapter of the introduction arc! In the next chapter, I will really get into the story's main purpose! I'm really excited to get started on that! Also the end of the chapter is a little rushed because I wanted to get this done!**

 **Nonetheless I hope you enjoy the chapter! I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Donnie's P.O.V.

I saw Mikey's facial expression...he looked a little bit worried before he left the lab. He's still concerned isn't he? Well...I can't really do anything right now except listen to Leo's lecture. After Leo closed the door, he glared at me with his arms crossed. All I did was looked down and started talking.

"Look...I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys...but I think what I did wasn't wrong! I mean what would've happened if I didn't go after those foot bots? We could've been blown to pieces!"

"I'm aware," Leo's voice didn't sound like sympathy or anger. "But the rest of us were concerned. We didn't know where you were. For all we know, you could've been captured."

"I would've done something or even yell out. I wouldn't have-."

"What if someone knocked you out from behind?!" Leo's voice got slightly louder. "Did you ever think of that? Or did you think that one of us could've been seriously injured?! You're lucky Mikey was only cut in the arm or-."

"I'm lucky?" I shot up from my chair, causing it to fall over. "I'm lucky?! You're saying this as if it's my fault!"

"That's not what I'm saying at all!" Leo snaps.

"Really, because that's exactly what it sounds like! 'You're lucky Mikey only got cut in the arm!' Yes I'm apart of this team, but sometimes I got to do what I think is right! Like before the fight even started, I freakin saved Raph's life! If I didn't tackle him, he could've been injured with possible life threatening injuries!"

"We aren't talking about Raph right now!"

"And that's another thing!" I snap. "You're yelling at me about leaving you guys to fight, when Raph was saying it was my fault for blowing up that building! That was completely uncalled for!"

Leo was silent for a few moments, and my eyes widen in shock and anger.

"L-Leo, please don't tell me you AGREE with him!"

He shakes his head. "I never said I did, Donnie!"

"Then why did you get quiet when I brought it up?!"

"Because I'm still trying to process what he said! Raph saying something like that was the last thing I was expecting. I don't blame you for that building exploding, but-."

"Then why don't you talk about it to him?!"

Leo smiles slightly. "Because I think he's already getting yelled about it right now."

I looked at him confused. "Huh?"

"Think about it."

I think for a moment, before it dawned to me. Mikey...

* * *

Mikey's P.O.V.

I had my arms crossed as I glared at Raph. He looked at me confused for a slight second before giving me a glare back.

"What is there to talk about?!"

"I think you're fully aware dude!"

He just stares at me, and that only made me more angry.

"You seriously don't remember?! What you said to Donnie?! How you BLAMED him for making that building blow up?!"

"Look, I apologized to him, didn't I?!"

"You did," I nod. "But it didn't sound like you mean it! Even Leo looked shocked when you said that! This is Donnie we're talking about...he would never try to hurt us."

"Can we talk about the many times he tried blowing up the lair when he was looking for a retro mutagen?!"

"That was a long time ago! Besides, he didn't mean to!"

He grunts. "I just wish he would be more careful with things!"

That's when anger surged through me again and I held myself back from punching him in the face.

"HE needs to be careful?!" my voice shook from holding back my anger. "Yea...he's the one who needs to be careful! You're such a hypocrite!"

He growls. "Excuse me?!"

"You just said Donnie needs to be careful, but that's something you need to tell yourself! Your anger would always get in the way! I would always be the one to stick up for you, saying you didn't mean it, but right now, I'm sticking up for Donnie! It isn't always Donnie that does something wrong! Sometimes it's you...heck, you remind me so many of how many times I mess up during missions! In case you haven't realized, Donnie basically saved our butts back there! Can you explain what crawled in your brain that made you blame Donnie for that explosion?!"

"Ok look, it's not like I meant it!"

"Oh don't give me that crap! Did you even notice how Donnie looked so hurt?! You seemed so apologetic when you thought you hurt me, but not towards Donnie! You hurt him Raph! You didn't hurt me!"

"Ok listen, I was just...so angry! It hasn't been a good day for me!"

"And when is it ever?!" I snapped. "It never seems to be a good day for you!"

"You know what Mikey!"

"What?!" I stepped close to him, holding my fist back the best I could. "What are you gonna do?!"

He stares at me before groaning and stepping away from me. All he does is go over to the pinball machine and leans on it.

"I just don't know alright?! I'm just pissed off! I don't freakin know what I was doing!"

"This isn't the first time you've done something like this," I say slightly calmer. "You do this to me too. You also like to go off on Leo a lot too. Donnie and I are kinda tired of seeing the same fight you know."

"Ugh I know! It's just...ugh it's complicated! Look...I'm sorry."

I glared at him. "It isn't me you have to apologize, Raph!" I looked towards the lab.

He glares at me before groaning.

"If you want to make this right, you have to go apologize to him!"

He continues glaring at me, before leaning off the pinball machine and began walking towards the lab. I traveled behind him...in case he goes off on him again. Even though I may be done talking to Raph, I still have Leo to talk to. We reached the lab, and as Raph opened it, it looked like Donnie was trying to do the same thing.

Both of them stared at each other. The tense in that moment was so thick, I can cut it with a knife. As they stared at each other, I looked over Raph's shoulder to see Leo. He caught my eye, and all I could do was give him a weak glare. All he did was blink before I turned my attention away.

* * *

Raph's P.O.V.

Donnie stared at me for what seemed like forever. Every time I would think of something, I would immediately forget it. Mikey's right...I can't blame him for what he did but...would he even forgive me if I say I'm sorry? Donnie is known to be a forgiving person but...after what I said to him...would it be enough?

"Raph..." Donnie was the first to speak.

Of course he just HAD to speak when I'm not ready!

"Oh...hey Donnie," I say, but for some reason I sounded like I was holding back my anger...darn it!

His eyes shift to the ground and I sigh.

"Listen Brainic I..." I stopped, and before I knew it, I felt Mikey elbow me in the shell and I grunted. "Listen I'm...sorry," I whispered that last part.

That seemed to grab Donnie's attention by the way he looked back up at me in shock.

"W-what?"

I grunted. "Don't make me say it again!"

I felt another elbow to my back, and this time I turned my head to glare at Mikey.

"Stop doing that!"

He didn't say anything as he glared at me and turned his head away.

"A-are you really though?" Donnie asked. "Because back at that building...you didn't seem like you were."

I groaned. "Yes...I really am. Mikey knocked some sense into me."

There was silence as Donnie looked down again...as if he was thinking in that matter. After a few moments, he takes a breath and looks back at me.

"I forgive you."

I looked at him, shocked. "Huh?"

"We're brothers...no matter what happens, we need to trust each other. Besides, you were probably angry again right?" he chuckles.

I looked down. "I guess so...yea."

He smiles. "Good. Now I'm pretty tired...I'm going to bed. Night."

He walks out of the lab and towards his room. When he was out of sight, Mikey glared at me again.

"What?" I said to him. "He forgave me didn't he?"

"You're lucky he did! You're lucky he's a forgiving person! After something like that, I don't even know if I would completely forgive you if you said that to me!"

"Yea Raph...you need to watch what you say."

"You have no room to talk!" Mikey snapped. "You slapped Donnie, you lectured and yelled at him, you didn't confront Raph when he was yelling at Donnie! You two need to see that Donnie was only doing it save the three of us! We could be dead for now if it wasn't for him!"

Leo and I looked at each other before back at Mikey.

"You know what?! I'm going to bed! Good night!"

And then he stomped off. Leo and I looked at each other again, before he sighs.

"Mikey's right...maybe we both need to take it down a notch."

I sigh. "Whatever...I'll see you in the morning."

And then I left towards my room...getting a feeling that Donnie could've possibly been hiding his feelings from me.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey guys I'm back! I actually was planning on posting this tomorrow, but I just couldn't wait! So, this is where the story really starts picking up! The end of the introduction is over! However, I probably won't have the next chapter up until possibly next week. The reason being is how I should have the next chapter laid out...that doesn't mean I have writer's block! I know the idea, I just have to put it in words. So expect this early next week...especially since I'm pretty busy Friday. Also to mention that I have other fanfictions/my original stories to work on. Anyway, lets get onto the reviewer!**

 **Shaymandy: no it is not...and I'm not gonna give spoilers (obviously), but all I'm gonna say is that you're gonna be very shocked with what I have planned within the next few chapters. You might actually kill me actually. Buuuuutttt you're just gonna have to wait and see!**

 **Anyway guys, I want to thank you again for all your support and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Ps, the end of the chapter will explain why I wrote the chapter the way I did hehe:) Anyway, enjoyM**

 **I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

*3 weeks later*

Over the past few weeks, the conversation about the blown up building seemed to have been forgotten. Everyone was back to the way they were. Currently, Leo is meditating with Splinter, Raph is punching his punching bag, Donnie is in his lab working on the invention he's been working in for several weeks, and Mikey is in the kitchen shoving down several pizzas down his throat. Basically just another normal day in the lair.

As Mikey was eating his pizza, he realized he could check out what's going on in the lab. He's been curious of what Donnie has been working on lately. So taking the pizza with him, he went towards the lab. Donnie was so focused on his latest invention, that he didn't even noticed Mikey walking in the lab...until he started speaking.

"Heeeeeeyyyyy D!"

Donnie jumped in surprise, almost knocking over something in the process. That's when he turned and glared at Mikey.

"Mikey, how many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me like that?! I could've broken something!"

Mikey chuckled nervously. "Heh...sorry D. I just wanted to see what you were up to!"

Donnie sighed. "I'm working on my latest invention. You know, the one I've been working on for the past month."

"Oh yea!" Mikey went over and leaned on the table. "So watcha makin?!"

Donnie let out an annoyed sighed. He hated it when Mikey disrupted his quiet time. It's always happening and honestly Donnie is just sick of it at this point. Even though the conversation from several weeks ago has been forgotten, Donnie has been feeling a little frustrated lately.

Not counting the numerous times Mikey has invaded his privacy, everyone has been on Donnie's case about the many things that can go wrong with this new invention. Of course Donnie has been hiding his frustration (like he usually does), but he just wishes they would stop bashing him about it.

"I guess you can say it's like what Bebop has," Donnie told Mikey after a few moments.

"And that would be..."

Donnie turned to Mikey. "He can turn invisible whenever he feels like it. However, instead of a suit, we have wrist bands. If I can have just a few more hours, we can use them for our patrol tonight."

"Whoa that's cool! We can face up against Bebop while we're invisible and he can get a taste of his own medicine!"

"Maybe," Donnie nodded, though not really amused. "Now can you please get out?"

Mikey smiled as he took a bite of his pizza. "Sure thing D!"

And then he left. Donnie sighed in frustration as he continued working. He just wished that everyone wouldn't give him a hard time with certain things. After all, he is sometimes the reason why they make out a mission alive.

Take the building explosion for example...he was the reason why they are still alive today. However, the others never seem to noticed..except for Mikey occasionally. Sometimes though, he knows everyone is misunderstood at some point.

There's Leo with his leadership. Raph with his temper, and Mikey with his goofing around and not being taken seriously. However, Donnie just feels more frustrated than ever at the current moment.

With another sigh, Donnie went back to making his invention.

* * *

Mikey's P.O.V.

I walked out of Donnie's lab, just to see Raph punching his punching bag. The way he was moving to hit it just looks like he was bored of sitting around and doing nothing. If he was angry, he would be grunting more and hitting harder. All I did was walk over, and I didn't even have to scare him because he just looked over at me.

"What do you want Mikey?" he asked as if he was bored of me here already.

I shrug. "I don't know. There really isn't anything to do and D just kicked me out of the lab so..."

He pulls his fist away from the punching bag and turned to me.

"So you want something to do then?"

I nodded and he sighs.

"Alright fine."

It doesn't surprise me that he wants to do something...but he usually only does if he literally has nothing to do.

"Cool!" I smiled. "Let's go play some pinball!"

He chuckles. "So you wanna get your butt kicked huh?"

I laughed. "Yea right! You're the one who's gonna lose!"

"In your dreams you knuckle head!"

We ran over to the pinball machine and Raph basically knocked me over so he can get to the machine first.

"Hey!" I snapped.

He laughs. "You're gonna have to be faster than that little brother!"

I stood up and I did everything in my power to mess him up. Unfortunately though, I couldn't break his concentration. In the end he got 5044. All I did was glare at him as he gave me a smirk.

"Try beating that little brother!"

"Alright fine," I shoved him. "I will!"

It is my time! My time to beat Raph! He will be chasing me around the lair and demanding a rematch when I'm through! Oh it's gonna be amazing!

*5 minutes later*

"What?!" I snapped. "4999?! Are you kidding me?!"

Raph laughs. "Looks like you're still gonna have to practice!"

I glared at him. "Oh shut up! If you would've lost you would've chased me around the lair!"

"But I didn't that's the thing," he smirks. "You wanna rematch?"

As much as I wanted to, I was literally just thinking that he would be demanding a rematch. For me to do it is just being a hypocrite.

"No," I say. "I don't. However!"

I sprinted towards the kitchen.

"Hey where are you going?!"

I didn't answer as I kept running towards the kitchen. Then I heard footsteps behind me and that's when I knew Raph was chasing me. I ran in the kitchen and grabbed the pizza box that was sitting in the fridge and started to run out...only to be met by Raph. Oh crap!

"Did you really think you were gonna get out that easily, little brother?" he smirks.

My eyes widen as I take off in the other direction. That's when Raph began chasing around kitchen...both of us knocking things over in the process. Not even two minutes later, we see Leo running in and then staring at us. Right when Raph's fist was gonna hit my face, we both looked over at Leo.

"What are you doing?"

Raph and I looked at each other before laughing and then dragging Leo into our chase.

"Wha...hey!"

We began chasing Leo, and it didn't take long before he just went with it.

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

As the 3 brothers were chasing each other in the kitchen, Donnie was focused on his invention. However, he couldn't concentrate due to the noise that was coming from the kitchen. After groaning, he shot up and marched straight into the kitchen. When he walked in, he saw Mikey on the table, Leo on the floor, and Raph looking like he was about to pounce at Mikey.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" Donnie asked, slightly annoyed.

His brothers looked at each other before laughing and then tackling him. Donnie let out a scream of surprise, before laughter took over and he joined his brothers. Boy, Splinter will be annoyed if he sees his sons like this...but also glad to see them getting along so well.

As Donnie was basically having a stand off with his his brothers, he smiled and laughed...his frustration going away at this moment. He was caught off guard as Mikey tackled him towards the ground. Leo and Raph went to pile on, but Donnie kicked Mikey off of him.

However, his kick was weak due to his laughter, and it later caused all of his brothers to pile on top of him. All of them were laughing so hard, tears actually almost came out of their eyes. This was a rare moment for everyone to get along like this.

Splinter was standing just outside the kitchen hearing his sons laughing...which made him smile. He always loved it when his sons would goof off like this...especially since they argue every single day! He decided to leave them be and then headed towards the dojo once agin.

However, what everyone didn't know is all the dreadful events that will happen by the end of the day...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hey guys! Wow...I actually got this chapter way sooner than I thought. However, juggling 2 fanfictions and a Q/A isn't easy, but this is what happens when I let my creative mind run wild. Oh well! Anyway, I'm getting excited for this story because I'm so close to getting to the purpose of this story! I would say probably one or two more chapters...and honestly, when the time comes, you guys are gonna be very shocked with how I decided to play it out. Buuuuttttt you guys are just gonna have to wait a little bit longer! Anyway, lets get to the reviewer!**

 **DonellaT'sGHOST: yup it was all happiness and laughter. However, if you read the last line of the last chapter, you will see that something will happen. Hehehe**

 **Anyway guys, I hope you guys enjoy! Stick around as I will get into the story's purpose in the next chapter or two. I'm very excited to get to write that point of the story! Anyway, enjoy!**

 **I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Donnie's P.O.V.

8:06pm...that's what time it is right now. We are planning on heading out soon! I'm actually really excited! I just finished my new invention, and I would love to test them out before we head up in a little bit! Quickly, I ran towards the door and yelled out.

"Hey guys! I need you in here for a minute!"

They all stared at me before groaning...which I would have expected from them.

"Oh, come on!" I say again.

After staring at me for a minute, they got up and followed me into the lab. I smiled as they walked in, and I dashed over to my desk. Right away, I grabbed my latest invention...the Invisable TBands. I walked over towards the others and showed them

"Behold!"

Leo and Raph just sat there looking unamused, while Mikey's eyes immediately lit up.

"What are we looking at?" Raph asked after a few moments. "They just look like ordinary wrist bands to me."

"Ah that is where you're mistaken! They are the Invisible TBands!" I put one on, clicked a button, and now I'm invisible to everyone.

Of course Mikey looked excited, but Leo and Raph just looked at each other. I clicked another button, and I turned visible again.

"Whoa! Those are so coooooolllllll!" Mikey exclaims.

"Why would we need those?" Raph asked. "We're ninjas. We know how to be stealthy."

"I'm aware...and I figured you would say that," I declared. "However, with these, they won't be able to find us so easily. We can sneak up on them!"

"But doesn't Bebop have the same kinda thing?" Leo asks. "Besides, Shredder's goons could probably sniff us out."

"I may not have been able to disguise the smell, but we can distract them somehow. All I am asking is that you try it out for tonight. If it doesn't work out, we don't have to use it again."

Again, Leo and Raph looked at each other, before Leo nodded.

"Ok, we'll try them out," Leo then looked at the time. "Anyway, we should head out soon. Everyone get ready."

Everyone nods before walking out of the lab. Mikey glanced back with a giant smile on his face.

"I'm gonna do some minor adjustments before we head out," I called out after them.

When I didn't hear an answer, I went back to my desk to fix some of the tightness that was in the buttons on the bands.

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

Donnie readjusted the tbands and soon enough, he was also getting ready to go up top with his brothers. He grabbed his bo-staff that was sitting near the door, and twirled it a few times. He then pushed the hidden button that was on his staff and the blade that was hidden inside shot out immediately.

After that, he proceeded to see if it was sharp enough...it was. He smiled softly at that. Who knows...he might need that blade to take someone out tonight. It wasn't going to help if the blade wasn't so sharp.

He pushed the blade back in, twirled it a few times, and put it in his staff holder on his back. Grabbing the tbands, Donnie proceeded to walk out of his lab, to see the others getting ready as well.

To be honest, Donnie was a little nervous about the tbands...especially since his brothers were giving him a hard time lately. Well...mainly about his latest invention. They would point out of the many things that can go wrong...well except Mikey. He would usually bug him about what he was making for weeks now. Leave it to Mikey to be excited about everything.

Leo looked over at Donnie's way, before looking over at Raph and Mikey. Mikey wasn't really doing anything, but Raph was just punching his punching bag as usual. Leo looked at Donnie, before he spoke up.

"Ok, I think we're ready to go," he nods. "Donnie, do you want to give those on the surface, or now?"

"Now would be smart so we don't have any witnesses on the surface," Donnie answers.

"Good point."

As Leo went a step towards Donnie, Mikey already raced in front of both of them...and that caught both of them off guard.

"Me first!" Mikey exclaims.

Donnie blinks away the shock that he just felt, before giving Mikey the band. Immediately, he put it on, and Donnie had to physically grab Mikey's wrist so he wouldn't touch it.

"Don't even think about it. We need wait until we get to the surface."

"Aww," Mikey pouts. "You're no fun!"

They all stared at Mikey for a moment, before Donnie gave the tbands to Leo and Raph. They put theirs on, and then Leo nods.

"Ok, let's go!"

And then they began to sprint out of the lair.

* * *

Leo's P.O.V.

I lead everyone out of the sewers, and we go to the nearest building. From there, we began running and jumping buildings. As we ran, I couldn't help but look at the wrist band Donnie gave me and then took a quick glance at Donnie. I don't know why, but I kind of had a bad feeling.

I know for a fact that Mikey usually gets these gut feelings, but he's too excited about these wrist bands to realize that anything can go wrong. Hopefully they will be helpful...especially if we get stuck on a fight that we have no chance of winning against.

Some of Donnie's inventions have gone wrong at certain times, but have they ever put us in danger...on missions anyways. I shake my head at that. No, he's smart to know if something isn't safe enough. But still...this certain feeling won't go away.

"Hey Fearless!" Raph snapped me out of my thoughts, and I slightly turned ,y head towards him.

"Yea Raph?"

"Are we just gonna be running around the city all night?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Exactly what I mean! Are we just gonna be running around the city and not do anything? Not see if there's anyone who needs help?"

"Again, what are you talking about? Of course we're going to help people! Why do you think we patrol?"

"Well you spaced out there for a bit! Donnie and Mikey was calling your name for a few seconds! It seemed my voice got to you!"

I didn't even realized my brothers were calling my name. I stopped running, and so did everyone else.

I sighed. "I'm sorry...just a lot on my mind I guess," I looked towards the city. "The city has been quiet lately...and that makes me wonder. The last time we had a huge fight was 3 weeks ago with those foot bots."

Donnie glanced down as if he didn't want to be reminded of that. Well...we did kinda yelled at him for saving us after all. However, my mouth decided to keep moving before I could put another thought to that.

"So I'm wondering if Shredder is planning big to take us down."

The only fights we've had over the last few weeks, was with the purple dragons or other street thugs. To Raph's dismay, it wasn't really much of a challenge.

"It does seem possible," Donnie pointed out. "I mean, why else would they disappear so suddenly? I doubt Shredder has given up on trying to kill us and Splinter."

"They're probably trying to find a way to stab us or catch us off guard," Raph said.

"Maybe," Donnie said putting his hand towards his chin. "But maybe-."

"Look out!" Mikey suddenly shouts as he dove to the ground.

Even though none of us knew what was going on, Raph and Donnie dove for the ground. Just as I was about to, I felt a hard kick towards my shell, and I went flying towards the other side of the building.

"Leo!" everyone shouted in unison.

I groaned and rubbed my back. If it wasn't for the fact I had a shell, that probably would've broken my back. I looked up to see who kicked me, and there I saw Tiger Claw, Rahzar, and Fish face. Oh...crap...we all spoke too soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: hey guys! Oh my gosh, I've been waiting to write and post this chapter forever! I've been so excited to really start picking up on this story! However, I may have rushed most of this chapter because I wanted to start picking up this story. The end of the chapter may or may not make you want to kill me...but please don't. Anyway, lets get to the reviewer!**

 **FastestTurtleAlive717: well I never said it was the end of the story. It's actually still only the beginning. I just have to have time to write a chapter. But nonetheless, I'm really glad you're enjoying it...and I ask nicely that you won't kill me with the ending of the chapter.**

 **Warning: the following ending of this chapter may be shocking to some or all of you and I kindly ask that you don't kill the author...which is me!**

 **Anyway, I know I repeated myself about the ending, but I just wanna make sure you guys don't try to kill me with the cliffhanger. Although, if you've been reading my fanfictions, you should know I just love leaving you in suspenseful cliffhangersmuhahahaha.**

 **Ok anyway, please enjoy! I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Raph's P.O.V.

Leo looked straight ahead, which brought my attention to behind us. Right there stood Tiger Claw, Rahzar, and Fishface. Donnie, Mikey, and I jumped to our feet and quickly took out our weapons. Leo joined us a few seconds later, and we all stood there together.

After a few moments, I noticed that they didn't even bother to bring any foot bots. To my own surprise, I found myself laughing...which caused my brothers to look at me in shock and confusion and Shredder's goons to give me a cold hard glare.

"What's so funny?!" Tiger Claw snaps.

"Usually when we fight you guys, you usually bring your little foot bot tools. What, none of them tonight? You guys decided got come all by yourself?"

"Silence!"

"Oh, am I annoying you? Which brings to my next question, why did you guys go into hiding for weeks?"

I feel Leo nudge me hard, but I ignored him.

"Well?"

"I grow tired of you!" Tiger Claw charged for me, but Leo acted quickly and deflected his attack.

"Honestly Raph, you need to watch what you say!" Leo snapped at me.

"I could've handled it myself, Fearless!"

He ignored me as he pushed Tiger Claw away from the 3 of us. I sighed as I looked over at Donnie and Mikey.

"Well if you need me, I'll be fighting Fish Face."

As I walked away from Donnie and Mikey, I heard them say something, but I didn't hear exactly what they said. Oh well, I can't worry about it. I immediately charged towards Fish Face, and right off the bat, he tries to hit me in the head with his robotic legs. Of course I dodged it easily.

"You've grown predictable, Fish Face. That's a shame because I was really looking forward for a real fight."

"I was just testing you Raphael...and congratulations you passed. Now lets get into the real fight."

I smirk. "That's all I'm asking for!"

I gripped my sais and we both charged at each other.

* * *

Leo's P.O.V.

Tiger Claw and I were fighting. I looked around to see Raph fighting Fishface and Donnie and Mikey taking on Rahzar. However, I can't focus on them right now. I have my own fight to worry about.

I barely was able to dodge a punch to the face by Tiger Claw, and I counter attacked by grabbing his arm and I somehow was able to flip him over. He lands on the ground with a thud and he grunted. It just seems like he was more surprised at the sudden attack than injured.

I began to ready for my next attack, when something caught my eye...the wrist band Donnie gave me. I know just sneaking behind him will be easy, but I think I should give the wristband a try. I'm actually kinda shocked that Mikey didn't use it yet. I guess with having to deal with the sneak attack.

I pushed the button that Donnie showed us, and looked ahead towards Tiger Claw.

Judging by the way he sat up and glared at me, that it didn't work. Maybe I pushed the wrong button. I pushed the other button, but when I looked up, Tiger Claw was still glaring at me.

I then began to click both buttons multiple times, hoping to get this stupid thing to work. However, I didn't notice Tiger Claw was right on top of me until his shadow made it darker.

When I looked up, I saw Tiger Claw glaring at me, and his fist raised up in the air. My eyes widen as I realized there was no way to dodge this without getting hit! I can't just stand here though! Come on Leo, move!

"Farewell Leonardo!" Tiger Claw snapped.

Move! Move! Move!

"Leo!" I hear Raph's voice coming in.

Right when I was about to get my legs to move, I suddenly felt a strong force coming from the right of me. I grunted at the sudden impact and in the next moment, I was on the ground. When I looked up, I saw Raph on top of me, panting like he was out of breath.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he got off me.

I grunted as I sat up. "Yea, I'm fine...thanks to you."

He held out his hand, and I took it as he yanked me up.

"If I didn't come in when I did, I think that force would've been enough to crack your skull or something."

All I did was stand there...thinking of what could've happened if Raph didn't save me just now.

"What happened anyway? I turned around, and Tiger Claw was right in top of you...and you didn't even move."

All I did was stare at the wristband, and Raph seemed to noticed.

"Leo, what happened?!" he pushed the question further.

"I...tried using the wristband Donnie gave me...and I guess it malfunctioned."

At that moment, Raph straightened up before shooting a glare over towards Donnie's way. I saw him clench his fist as he did, and I laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, we can lecture him about it later, ok? Right now, they need our help."

Raph glares at Donnie for another moment, before letting out a grunt.

"Fine!"

We both charged back into the fight, and it didn't take long before we had to retreat. Donnie and Mikey aren't aware that that wristbands malfunctioned, so before they could active them, I threw a smoke bomb down and we appeared near the sewers.

As we walked back to the lair after that fight, all Raph was doing was giving a cold glare towards Donnie. Donnie looked confused and he whispered something to Mikey, but then Mikey shook his head.

I, on the other hand, didn't know what to feel. I could've been seriously injured tonight...someone else could've been seriously injured tonight. And for what? An invisible wristband...tband that he wanted to try out?

I sighed as we reached the lair. However, what happened next surprised me. Raph growls as he grabs Donnie and pins him against the wall.

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

Donnie grunted as he was forcefully slammed against the wall. He looked up to see the cold hard glare that Raph was giving him. Meanwhile, Leo and Mikey stood there in shock at the sudden action and didn't know what to do.

"R-Raph, what are you-?"

"What are you trying to pull?!" Raph cuts him off.

"What are you talking about?"

Still keeping one firm hand on Donnie's shoulder, he showed the hand with the tband.

"This!"

"What? The invisible tband? What about it?"

Raph growled. "You mean you don't know?!"

"Raph," Leo's voice came and Raph turned his head towards him. "I didn't tell him. Let him go."

Raph looked back towards his still shocked brother before he took his firmed hand off his shoulder and backed up.

"Didn't tell me what?" Donnie asked confused. "What's going on?"

Leo went to speak up, but Raph beats him to it.

"You want to know what's going on?! Because of YOUR invention, Leo could've gotten seriously hurt by Tiger Claw!"

Donnie's eyes widen, along with Mikey's.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Oh I don't know! The fact that your so called invention malfunctioned on Leo!"

"What? I-I-I made sure it worked properly!"

"Well you know what, it didn't! Leo could have a cracked skull right now because of you!"

At this point, Donnie was staring at the ground, tears threatening to come out.

"Raph, stop it," Leo said...way too calmly. "I wasn't the one who moved out of Tiger Claw's blow. I should've done something...or maybe not even use the wrist band."

"Leo, what are you saying?" Donnie asked trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"Although I don't agree with Raph with me almost getting injured, I do agree that you should check your inventions before using them."

"But you saw it yourself! It...it worked!"

"Well...maybe yours did, but mine didn't."

"Ok look, I...I'm sorry. I...I can fix it."

"And for what? Just so someone can almost get hurt or possibly get hurt by the likes of you?!" Raph snapped.

Donnie let out a gasp, and Mikey's eyes widen incredibly wide. The only thing that's holding Mikey back from unleashing his anger onto Raph and a little bit towards Leo, was just of complete shock. This conversation happened so suddenly that Mikey hasn't completely recovered from his shock.

"It's not my fault!" Donnie snapped, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"It wasn't my invention! I saved Leo's life you know!" Raph pushed further.

"Raph, please...look, I'm ok," Leo tried reasoning with his angry brother.

"Because of me you are! You agree that Donnie needs to test his inventions before he does anything with them!"

"I...agree with that, uh but-."

"You know what?!" Donnie's voice began shaking. "Fine! I'll just get out of here then!"

And then he ran out, and tears began streaming down his face. Meanwhile, Mikey just hated the fact that he recovered from his shock right after Donnie ran out of the lair.

When he did, his blood began to boil as he walked up to Raph and punched him hard in the face. This caught Raph by surprise and he fell towards the ground. Leo stood there shock as Mikey turned and basically gave him a death glare.

"What is wrong with you two?!" he snapped. "So Donnie made a mistake! He isn't perfect you know! It isn't his fault that tonight's events happened!" he looked at Leo. "And Leo, if Raph is bashing Donnie, don't AGREE with him and make him feel worse!"

"Then why didn't YOU say anything?!" Raph snapped.

"The conversation happened too fast for me to process it that's why! Otherwise, I would've punched you a while ago!"

Raph glared at Mikey, but he looked towards the entrance of the lair.

"Now I'm going after Donnie! When we get back, I'll make sure he doesn't talk to either one of you, understand?!"

No one said anything and then Mikey ran out of the lair to search for Donnie. When he got out of the sewers, he began to jump buildings to search for his brothers. It didn't even take 5 minutes before he found Donnie standing in the middle of a rooftop. Mikey hopped on the building and stood a few feet away from his brother.

"D-Donnie, are you ok?"

At first he didn't answer, but then he slightly turned his head towards his younger brother.

"I'm fine," Donnie said in a voice so low, Mikey has never even heard it before...and that scared him.

"L-look bro, I know what Leo and Raph said was harsh, a-and I'm sorry I didn't say anything because of my shock...b-but they were probably worked up. And don't worry, I punched Raph for ya."

Donnie said nothing for a moment before sighing.

"This wouldn't be the first time that they did this. Remember almost a month ago, Raph blamed me for blowing up a building? Not only that, but they've bashed me for my invention. They never appreciate anything I do!"

"I get it, and I'll lecture them for hours when we get back!"

"I'm not going home!" Donnie snaps, and that brought Mikey by surprise.

"Wait...what?"

"No one appreciates me, so why should I stay?"

"Donnie please..."

"You know one thing you don't appreciate me by?"

"Huh?"

"You never leave me alone to work. While you're different from the other two, you like to mess around in my lab," finally Donnie turns towards his brother. "Even when I ask you, you keep it up!"

"I just...wanted to spend time with you. I'll stop if that's what you want. But please Donnie, Leo and Raph will worry."

"Like heck they will..."

"Donnie..."

"No."

"Donnie, just listen to me."

"Mikey, I said no!" Donnie said louder.

"Donnie, please, just-."

"I...said...NO!"

And in one swift second, Donnie pulled out his Bo staff and got his blade out. In the next second, Mikey felt a sudden stabbing pain coming from his ribcage.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: hey guys! Welp...I'm glad you didn't decide to kill me so I can give you all this chapter! Anyway, I do not have a schedule, mainly because I don't want to promise you guys a certain date and then not do it. I'll just update whenever I can...I'm hoping to not get writer's block, but I can't promise anything. Anyway, lets get to the reviewers**

 **SuperStarSkyor58: he's finally snapped that's what! And trust me as a reader, I hate cliffhangers, but as a writer, I love it because everyone gets mad hehehe**

 **DonellaT'sGHOST: well thank you I've been waiting to write that chapter for like ever. However, I can't tell you any spoilers hehehe**

 **Shaymandy: yes this is the beginning of the story's actual purpose. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Warning: this chapter contains mild language and mention/description of blood**

 **Anyway guys, I would like to say something first. Up until the end of last chapter, I actually gave little hints and foreshadowing leading up to last chapter's events. I wanna see if you guys realized it now hehehe.**

 **Also I may have made a 2003 reference...see if you can find it.**

 **So without further ado, enjoy the chapter! I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Raph's P.O.V.

As Leo helped me to my feet, I mentally recapped everything I said to Donnie. Every word made me wince...did I really say that to him? Ugh! Why is it when I'm angry, I literally have no idea what I'm saying until I calm down?

"Are you alright?" Leo asked me, and I rubbed my cheek.

"I've been through worse...besides, I deserved that," I tell him, looking at the ground. "But I really screwed up didn't I? I didn't mean to say those things to him," I looked at the wristband before yanking it off. "I was just mad that these things almost got you hurt. Also...Mikey was right, why did you agree with me?!"

Leo avoids eye contact. "It's because I just want him to see his inventions can have consequences."

"Well obviously, but if I'm throwing out harsh words, you not agree with me! Ugh!" I put my hand on my face, before looking towards the exit. "I wouldn't be surprise if Donnie doesn't forgive me, but I'm gonna try to at least make it up to him."

Leo nods. "I'll...go talk to Splinter."

And then we went our separate ways. I ran towards the surface and effortlessly climbed to the rooftop. I began running and jumping buildings, and it didn't take long before I see Mikey and Donnie. They looked as if they were talking, so I hid a building away from theirs in the shadow.

There's something the look on Donnie's face that seems...off. Well, why wouldn't it?! I just freakin yelled at him! I couldn't really hear exactly what Mikey was saying since his back was turned to me, but Donnie seemed to be on edge and yelling no at him.

Then...the next thing he did brought me to a complete shock. Donnie got out his staff, clicked the button which hid his blade, and then...he stabbed Mikey! My eyes widen as I see a cold and angry look go across Donnie's face. Although I can't see Mikey's face, I bet it's filled with shock and pain. Mikey was slightly bent over, and clutching at Donnie's shoulder.

Once I was out of my shock, I got up, sprinted, and jumped over to their building. That's when I basically slammed into Donnie so hard, his blade went out of Mikey, and he stumbled backwards a few feet away. It's unsettling that Mikey's blood is now on Donnie's blade.

"R-Raph?" Mikey's weak voice came in, and when I turned my head, he was clutching his wound and was struggling to stay standing.

I couldn't help but stare at him for a moment. I could tell he was trying to hide the pain, but was failing so bad at it. The blood from his wound was already stained on his hands. His legs were shaking, and it just looked like just standing there was a work out.

I clenched my fist at Mikey's struggling, and turned my glare at Donnie. For some odd reason, I'm more shocked and confused than I am angry. I mean obviously I'm angry, but...why would Donnie stab Mikey? Donnie's closer with him than Leo and me combined. It just doesn't make sense.

"Donnie, what the hell did you just freakin do?!" I snapped.

At that moment, I expected Donnie to look horrified at what he just did and start shaking like a leaf...trying to say he just lost it for a second and didn't mean to do it. However, his facial expression never changed as he gave me an unsettling glare.

"Are you gonna answer me or just stand there?!" I snapped again.

His eyes then gaze at his blade...and I just couldn't see Mikey's blood on his blade. I quickly looked away not wanting to see it, when I heard Donnie speak up.

"What's the matter, Raphael?" I looked up at Donnie, shocked to hear how...emotionless but cold he sounds...I can't really explain it. "Are you afraid of a little blood? Don't you bleed all the time and not be affected by it?"

It took all my energy to not grab my sais and attack him right now.

"What the hell?!" my voice shook slightly...from both anger and just complete shock. "You're talking about Mikey's blood...our brother for goodness sake! Not to mention that our brother's blood is on your weapon?! How would you even consider that as normal?! Why did you stab him?!"

"R-Raph...s-stop!" I hear Mikey's voice slightly from behind me, and I took a quick glance to notice he was on his knees...however, I ignored his plead.

"Why did you stab him?!" I demanded again. "Answer me!"

"He wouldn't stop pleading me to come back with him," he shrugs. "To be honest, I didn't mean to stab him in such an important spot."

"So...you MEANT to stab him?!" I snapped. "Donnie, what the hell is going on with you?! Just spit it out!"

However, the next course of action caught me off guard. Donnie charged right at me, ready to stab me, but my body luckily reacted quicker than my mind could. I blocked his attack and shoved him backwards.

That didn't stop him as he charged again. Once again, I dodged it, and then we began a fight. I don't want to hurt Donnie, but I can't let him beat me either. He doesn't seem to be thinking straight and is looking like he wants to stab me. I just don't get it...has he been feeling this way this entire time and none of us has even noticed?

He kept swinging his blood stained blade at me, and when I went to dodge, I felt a pain in my arm that lasted for a few seconds. I glanced at it to see a cut in my arm with some blood coming out...but it wasn't really that much. When I looked back up, Donnie swung his weapon towards my head, and I dove towards the ground. While I was on the ground, I grabbed Donnie my the ankle, and then he fell towards the ground.

He then glared at me, and kicked me off as I roughly landed on my back. From there, Donnie pointed his blade near my face. When I looked at his face, it looked...cold and ruthless...something I have never seen in Donnie before. That honestly scared me, and I suddenly felt like my body was frozen in place. We both remained in our current stance...me on the ground, and him standing and pointing his blade at me.

After what seemed like forever, Donnie pulled his blade away from my face, put it away so only his staff was showing, and then put it in the holder on his back. Then he gave me a quick glance before looking the other way.

"I'll let you go...just this once," he says coldly. "Only because I care about Mikey. However, whenever we meet up again, I will take you out!"

Before I can process what he meant, he clicked a button on his wristband and then disappeared. I heard footsteps for only a few seconds, and then they were gone. At that moment, my body decided to move again, and I got to my feet.

I need to find him...but I have no clue where he even went. Maybe I'll have to look through the whole city for him. I need to figure out some answers...answers to why he's acting like this.

As I was deciding which way I should head first, I heard a groan coming from behind me. My eyes widen as I turned my head to see Mikey on the ground...some of his blood surrounding him. I mentally face palmed. How did I forget Mikey was injured?!

I didn't waste a second longer to sprint and slide on my knees towards Mikey. I flipped him over to see his face was pale and his eyes close. Not to mention his breathing was a little shallow. Right away, I began to shake him lightly and lightly slapped his cheeks.

"Mikey," I lightly slapped his cheeks again. "Mikey, wake up! Come on little bro, wake up!"

I lightly slapped his cheeks a few more times and lightly shook him, before he began to stir. I stopped what I was doing, and waited for a few seconds. After those few seconds, his blue eyes opened to meet mine.

"R-Raph?"

* * *

Donnie's P.O.V.

I saw the look of fear striking on Raph's face as I held my blood stained blade at it. I don't know if he's actually afraid of me, or is in shock that I actually have him pinned. I'm not planning on killing him now...I think I'll just take an eye out. He'll look better with one eye anyway.

Suddenly, I caught a glimpse of Mikey on the other side of the building...just now remembering that I stabbed him. I glanced back at Raph and slowly took the blade away from his face. It isn't going to help Mikey if I injure Raph right now. When I took the blade away from Raph's face, he gave me a slightly more relaxed look. I put the blade back in my staff and then put it in my weapon holder.

"I'll let you go," I gave him a cold glare. "Only because I care about Mikey. However, whenever we meet up again, I will take you out!"

He blinks at me before I clicked the button to turn me invisible and I ran off. However, I hid behind a stairway mini building. Raph stared out a nothing for a moment, before he turned towards Mikey and sprinted. I nodded before I continued my run.

I still can't believe I stabbed Mikey though. I mean...I know he was trying to help me...and I guess I just lost it. If Raph didn't show up, I would've had no choice but to bring him back to the lair to get fix. At least I taught Leo some medical treatment...and Splinter knows that.

I continued running for a while before I found an abandoned building. Hm...I say I'm about 15-20 minutes from the lair. This will have to do for mow. If my brothers are going to treat me like crap, then I don't want anything to do with them.

Although I am worried for Mikey, I know he's tough enough to pull through. Once he gets better, I can show him this place. Until then, I'll have to make due here. I'll have to be ready next time Leo and Raph decides to either attack or try to get me back. Next time...I'll be ready to hurt them!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: hey guys! Wow...I have to say this one of the longest chapters in my story so far. I hope that makes you guys happy. Now, there are actually 4 things I want to share before I get to the lovely reviewers, but I'm going to split them up between this chapter and next chapter so I don't waste too much of your time.**

 **First off, I'm going to try to update this story every Tuesday and Friday...however, it is not officially the days I'll update! This is mainly because if/when I start running out of ideas, I'm not stressed out about trying to get to a certain day. The other reason that if something were to come up, I'm not worrying about updating. Like I said, it is not official, but I'll do my best.**

 **The other thing I want to share is that, as the story goes on and you know that Donnie is now alone, I may or may not make him have a partner. That means I'll have to make an OC. I'm not entirely sure because I have one in the 2nd and 3rd story if the Protection series and obviously one in my Shy but Deadly story. So...I'm letting you guys decide! And if you want me to make the partner, let me know if you want me to make it a boy or a girl because I'm not sure. The reason why I'm asking so early is so I can start thinking of how I should make him/her if I do it. If you guys don't think it's a good idea, then that's fine. Just let me know what you think.**

 **Ok...that was a lot. Now lets get to the reviewers!**

 **DonellaT'sGHOST: why thank you I appreciate the compliment and the support:) however, I'm still not giving you spoilers because that would just ruin the fun hehehe. And don't worry, I like to read different stories in school sometimes too...the thing is though I didn't have school on Friday because it was the end of the semester...and I wasn't doing anything that morning so I thought why not...and then I remembered other people had school...heh whoops**

 **SuperStarSykor58: hehe yep that's basically what the story is about. However, it's going to feel a little weird because I'm not used to having one of the turtles as the bad guy...and I mean as one of the antagonists or something.**

 **Anyway guys, I apologize for the long intro, but I just wanted to get that up there. The next chapter, I'll put my two other notes I want to share...that is if I don't change my mind. So...I hope you guys enjoy!:)**

 **I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Mikey's P.O.V.

I was suddenly feeling light slaps on my cheeks and I was shaken slightly. However, everything was black...which is strange because I don't remember passing out.

"Mikey," that sounded like Raph's voice...and then I felt more light slaps on my cheeks. "Mikey, wake up! Come on little bro, wake up!"

I squinted my eyes, and the slapping stopped. When I opened my eyes, I see a blurred figure hovering over me. My vision didn't have to be clear to know that it was Raph.

"R-Raph?" I hate how weak my voice sounded.

He let out a sigh as slight relief washed over his face...but most of his face was filled with both worry and shock.

"Thank goodness," he mumbles.

"W-what are you-?" I began to sit up, but hen a ripping pain went through my ribcage, and I grunted.

"Easy there," Raph gently laid me back down. "Don't strain yourself."

I looked down at the injury to see it was bleeding pretty badly. That's when everything that just happened came flooding back. Donnie...the stabbing...Raph coming in...Donnie and Raph fighting. The last thing I remember, was Donnie charging straight at Raph as if they were about to fight. My eyes widen as I began to sit up again, but this time Raph firmly but gently grabbed my shoulders to stop me.

"Hey stop! You're injured!"

I looked around the building, but I didn't see Donnie anywhere. Raph must've noticed how frantic I was because he gripped my shoulders slightly tighter.

"Mikey seriously calm down!"

I looked towards Raph. "Where's Donnie?"

His eyes widen slightly before his gaze went towards the ground. I know that look...something happened. Before I could ask, he met my gaze again and sighed.

"He's gone...I mean he ran off," he shakes his head. "But what's important right now is that we get you back to the lair. Come on, get on my back."

I shake my head. "No...I can walk."

He looks at me as if I was stupid. "You're kidding if you think I'm letting you walk! Besides, if I carry you, it'll be quicker."

"But I can walk," I struggle to my feet, and Raph did help a little.

He crosses his arms as if he was waiting for me to fail at walking or something. I haven't even taken one full step before a pain went through my ribs and I let out a cry. Raph sighs as he walks over and puts my hand over his shoulder. I look over at him and he sighs.

"If you're gonna insist on walking, at least let me help you with that. If you don't think you can handle it or if I sense you can't handle it, I'm carrying you. Understand?!"

I sigh, knowing this is the best way of walking I'll get. "Fine."

He sighs. "Lets go."

We began walking...slowly...and I tried my best to show I am anything else but in pain. Raph looked at me, and I'm pretty sure he isn't too convinced that I'm hiding it well. As I looked at him, I noticed a cut on Raph's right arm with a little bit of blood both old and new surrounding it.

"Raph?" he looks at me.

"Yea Mikey?"

"What happened to your arm?"

He looked off guard by the question as he took a quick glance at his arm. It looks like he forgot what happened. However, he just goes around the question.

"It's nothing," he shakes his head. "Besides, my arm isn't the important injury here."

"Raph, what happened between you and Donnie while I was out?"

I could tell Raph stiffened by the way his body moved straight. Judging my the look on his face, I can tell something not so good. Then he did it again...he basically ignored my question.

"Let's stop talking and get you back to the lair so we can fix you up."

I grunted...both from pain and annoyance. "Stop that!"

"What?"

I glared at him before I roughly pushed him away. We both stumbled backwards, and I clutched at my wound before standing in a comfortable position. Raph came running back as if to support me again, but I only just shoved him away again. He just kinda looked shock...I guess even when injured, I'm still willing to put up a fight.

"You're going around my questions!" I snapped. "First I asked about your arm...you went around that! Then when I asked about you and Donnie, you ignored it! Don't I deserve to know what's going on?! I mean I remember seeing Donnie charging at you, but then I blacked out after that! So tell me what's going on!"

Raph stares at me before sighing. "Ok fine...but we have to keep moving!"

I nodded...knowing I don't have much of a choice. He came over to me, put my arm back around his shoulder, and we began walking. After a few moments of silence, he began speaking.

"So, you were right...you did see him charge at me. He was ready to fight me no matter how roughed it got. I...I didn't want to hurt him more than I already have, but I knew I couldn't go easy on him either," he looks in another direction for a second before continuing. "Anyway, I guess I was still a little shocked and that's how he managed to cut my arm. But as I told you already, it isn't really that bad. Eventually at one point, I dove towards the ground and threw Donnie off balance as I grabbed his leg. He fell but then kicked me. Then..." he stops as his gaze went towards the ground.

As he did, I noticed a fear in Raph's face. It looked like he was trying to hide it, but he wasn't doing a very good job at it. After a few moments, I spoke up.

"Then...what?" if I wasn't so curious, I wouldn't even ask him as he looks like he didn't want to talk about it...plus just listening to him keeps me distracted of that pain I'm in.

He glanced at me again as we kept walking. "He basically had me pinned. He had his blade pointed at my face with...this facial expression I've never seen before. It...actually scared me," that made my eyes widen. "Surprising I know...but just as I thought he was gonna act, he didn't. He just told me he'll let me go because he cares about you...and then he left. I was gonna go after him, but you're injured and we need to treat that stab wound."

I glanced down, and then he sighed.

"Now it's my turn to ask a question."

I looked up at him, just now realizing my breathing has grown a little more shallow and I'm getting more and more exhausted...but of course I didn't want to show Raph.

"Huh?"

"I...saw what Donnie did to you. Why did he do it?"

I glanced down. "I honestly don't know. It might've been because I was just pushing him on coming back home, and I guess he lost it. I'm not mad at him though...he didn't look like he was thinking clearly."

Raph just stared at me...almost looking shock...but then that shock went away and he nodded. I guess he figured out I don't usually stay mad at Donnie if I do.

"You know," I said a little coldly. "This wouldn't have happened in the first place if you didn't give him a hard time about his invention!"

He sighs. "I know...and I wasn't thinking. That's why I came up after him I...I was gonna try to apologize. I mean, I wouldn't be shocked or surprised if he didn't forgive me...but..."

I decided not to say anything...because I really didn't know what to say. Telling him that it was alright would be a lie. He did say some pretty harsh words to him, and the worst part was, Leo agreed. Wait...where's Leo?

"Raph...where's Leo?"

"He went to talk to Splinter."

Of course he did! At least Raph wanted to try to make things right, and what does Leo do?! Go freakin tell Splinter about it! I mean I agree that Splinter should be told, but couldn't it have been when all of this has been straightened out?!

I feel Leo just wanted to get out of this situation! Well little does he know, this has been turned for the worse! Donnie turned against us...or so that's what it appears anyway. To add on, I've been stabbed and Raph has been forced into combat!

Even though Raph and Leo are to blame...I am no different. I didn't even speak up when Raph was bashing Donnie about what has happened tonight. Me being in shock is no excuse to not speak up. Ugh...this sucks!

Suddenly, an unbearable pain strikes me in the ribs and I let out a gasp of pain. Raph seemed to noticed by the way he stopped suddenly and gave me a worried look.

"Mikey?"

I found myself breathing heavily as I clutched at my wound again. After about a moment, I shake my head.

"D-don't worry I'm-," but I was cut off by another shrine of pain

My body began to shift lower towards the ground...if it wasn't for Raph clutching my arm, I would definitely be in the ground right now.

"Mikey!" Raph sounded panicked now. "Mikey, c-come on!"

I clench my eyes shut and I continued to breath heavy.

"Come on Mikey, stay with me!"

At this point, everything was muffled. Even through my haze, I could tell Raph was struggling to keep me up right at this point.

"Mikey!"

Raph's voice grew more and more distant, but him yelling out my name a few more times was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

* * *

Leo's P.O.V.

After Raph ran out of the lair to go find Donnie and Mikey, I ran towards the dojo. There, I saw Splinter meditating near the old tree. His ears twitched...indicating that he knows I'm here.

"What is it my son?" he says.

I walk up and sat on my knees in front of him. He opens his eyes to look at me. He must've seen the troubled look I had when he strikes his beard.

"What is troubling you, Leonardo?"

I sigh as I look towards the ground. "We really messed up tonight, Sensei."

He raises an eyebrow. "What happened?"

I took a quick glance at the wristband, before taking it off, and showing Splinter.

"Has Donnie tell you about his...latest invention?"

He nods as he gently takes it from my hand. "Yes, he has. He seemed really enthusiastic about it."

"Well...something...happened tonight."

"Please explain."

I took a breath before I began explaining everything that has happened tonight. Donnie explaining the wristbands...the fight with Tiger Claw, Rahzar, and Fishface...me almost getting hit in the head and Raph saving me...finally the confrontation we just had just a few minutes ago...and then mentioned how Mikey and Raph ran after Donnie.

After I spoke my last word, Splinter gave me that look. It was the look that made him look very disappointed and angry...even though it was no glare. I've always hated that look more than his glare. After a few tense moments, he sighed and spoke up.

"I am very disappointed in you, Leonardo. As a leader and a brother, you must stick up for what is right. When Raphael was yelling at your brother, you should've stepped in. Donatello sometimes mention of how he feels like he is ignored and unappreciative, but made me sworn to secrecy. I figured he could work out his own issues...but now it seems all of you haven't been able to see that."

I stared at Splinter...shocked at what he said. Donnie's been struggling all this time and we haven't realized it? I mean...I have sensed his frustration, but I thought that was because of his invention and Mikey always bugging him in the lab. How did I not see it?

"Sensei...l..." I didn't know what to say as I stared on the ground. "I'm sorry."

He shakes his head at me. "It isn't me you have to apologize to, my son."

I looked back at him, and knew exactly what he meant.

"In fact, when your brothers return, all of you will have to apologize."

I nodded. "Yea...I know. I think that's why Raph ran after Mikey. Raph went to apologize."

Splinter sighs. "You do realize Michelangelo will have to apologize too...right?"

I looked up, slightly shocked. "What...why? Mikey has always stood up for Donnie. Heck, when Donnie ran out of the lair, Mikey punched Raph in the face!"

"I am aware of that, but based on your story, Michelangelo stood there while you two were bashing Donatello. He's just as guilty for standing there and letting it happen than stepping in on his brother's behalf."

I sigh. "I actually think he was aware of that...but he was also shocked at what was happening. I know it isn't an excuse, but he was the only one who stood up for him."

"That may be true, but all three of you are guilty in your own ways," he sighs. "When your brothers return, please tell Donatello I would like to speak with him."

"...hai Sensei. Hey um...would you mind if I meditated for a bit? I need to clear my head about everything right now."

He gives me a nod, but doesn't say another word as he goes back to meditating. His ears twitched a few times before going still. I took a breath before I go into mediation myself.

...

"...help!" I jerk out of my mediated state...not really knowing how long I've been out.

Did I hear that correctly? Was someone just yelling for help?

"HELP!"

Ok...so I did hear that correctly. That...sounded like Raph...and he seemed panicked. I looked at Splinter to see he was in a deeper meditative trance than I was. I lightly shook him before he snapped out of it, and he looked at me.

"What is it, my son?"

I looked towards the door before I get up and started running out...wondering why Raph sounded so panicked.

"Leonardo!"

I didn't listen as I kept running. Once I ran out, I see Raph just ran down the stairs with something on his back. I jogged over, and saw the panicked look on his face.

"Raph...what's wrong?"

He glared at me. "What's wrong? What's wrong?! I'll tell you what's wrong!"

That's when I noticed Raph was covered in blood, and that made my eyes widen. Raph seemed to noticed and spoke up before I could.

"The blood isn't mine, Fearless! Get the lab ready...Mikey's been stabbed!"

And that's when my eyes widen in shock and horror.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: hey guys! So I'm slowly starting to run out of ideas, but I refuse to let writer's block get to me so I'll keep pushing myself to keep going until I get to a good spot. Now I'm going to to share the other two announcements that I'm going to share.**

 **Ok so in all honestly, this story idea didn't come to me on my own. If you're an MLP fan, there is a fan song called "The Moon Rises". I'm not going to explain fully, but it's mainly when one sister (not gonna explain the charcters) feels she isn't appreciated and eventually turns evil. Some people made a TMNT version but with Donnie because he's often ignored and never appreciated for everything he's done. That is where I got my story idea from.**

 **I'm also thinking of doing an audio for this story on an app called smule sing. If you want more information or are interested, let me know...and if you don't feel like looking on my profile for my username, I'll share it on my A/N.**

 **Anyway, lets get to the reviewer!**

 **TMNT 2012 Fan: well I'm glad you're enjoying it. I'm updating every Tuesday and Friday, however it isn't official.**

 **Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy the chapter! One other thing I would like to say...if you're interested in Donnie having a partner, PLEEEAAASSSEEEE let me know so I can start working on him/her.**

 **So...I hope you enjoy!**

 **I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

One could only imagine how angry Raph was when his pleads for help weren't responded to immediately. It took nearly a minute before anyone ran out. When he told Leo that their youngest brother was stabbed, he was beyond words. Soon after Leo's eyes widen in horror, Splinter quickly ran out of the dojo. Unlike Leo, Splinter immediately saw Mikey on Raph's back.

"Michelangelo!" he exclaims before looking at Raph. "Raphael, what happened?!"

That's when Raph stiffened up...the image of Donnie stabbing Mikey going through his head for a quick second. A second after, he shook his head.

"I'll...have to explain later. We need to get Mikey fixed up first!"

Leo and Splinter looked at each other before nodding. Splinter quickly sprinted into the lab while Leo attempted to help Raph with Mikey. He looked at Raph, before looking towards the entrance to the lair.

"Ok, I have two questions," Leo said as he helped Mikey off his brother's back and swung one of his arms around his shoulder. "First off, are you hurt?"

Raph took a quick glance at his arm towards the cut that Donnie gave him during their fight. However, as stubborn as he was, he brushed it off.

"I'm fine."

"Second, where's Donnie?"

That's when Raph panicked and he said the first thing that popped in his head. "I don't know!"

Raph mentally slapped himself in the face for that.

' _I don't know?! Seriously Raph?!'_ he thought to himself.

Leo blinked at him. He wasn't sure if Raph knew this, but he noticed that Raph answered way too quickly. That was indicating that he was in a panicked state...but he felt like Raph knew more than he let on. However, because Mikey needed medical attention, he decided to push him on the matter later.

"Alright," Leo sighed. "I guess we're gonna have to do what we can. Luckily I think Splinter knows what to do with stab wounds...and Donnie did teach me a thing or two about dealing with injures."

Every time Donnie's name was spoken, Raph wanted to flinch...but of course he didn't.

"Right, lets go!" Raph said.

They've been walking towards the lab during the conversation, but now they were sprinting. Once they got in the lab, they already saw that Splinter was getting everything set up. He heard his sons walk in the room, and turned his head and motioned them to put him on the table.

"Sit him down here!" he orders.

They both did as they were told and sat Mikey down on the table. For the first time since Raph picked up Mikey after he fainted for a second time, he saw just how bad of a state he was in.

He looked paler, the wound looked worse as blood seeped out of it...and aside from that, he was just covered in blood just as much as Raph is. The only difference is that Mikey didn't have blood on the side of his face.

After Mikey fainted again, Raph couldn't hold his grip on him, but he was luckily able to lower both of them to the ground before he lost grip on his brother. That's basically when Raph put his head to Mikey's chest to see how fast or slow his heart was beating.

It wasn't going too slow, but he found it to be slightly sped up. At the time, it wasn't too much for it to kill him...but it could be different now. However, Raph didn't want to know.

Anyway, aside from Mikey's skin color, Raph also noticed that his breathing was shallow and he looked uncomfortable even in his sleep. He still couldn't believe that Donnie would do something like that to him. How was he gonna explain this to Leo, Splinter, April, Casey...and everyone else who was a friend or alley to them?

"Leonardo!" Raph snapped out of his thoughts to see Splinter looking at Leo. "I need you to get some rubbing alcohol and water! Raphael, I need you to get some bandages!"

The two of them wasted no time to do their job. Within a minute, they came back with their items. Splinter took the water from Leo, and began to clean some of the blood off. Some more blood came out, but it wasn't as fast nor as much as it was a while ago.

When the wound was mostly cleared for Splinter to properly see it, he examined it closely. Leo and Raph were standing there, anxiously waiting for Splinter's reply. After what seemed like forever, Splinter finally looked up towards his 2 sons.

"The wound itself is not that deep. However, Michelangelo will still need stitches. Luckily, I can tell you that whatever happened to Michelangelo's ribcage did not create serious damage to his internal organs. He may or may not have a cracked or broken rib, but it isn't permanent or incredibly critical."

There was a silence before Raph hesitantly spoke up.

"So...does that mean Mikey will be ok?"

Splinter looks at Raph before giving a nod. "Yes he will after I give him stitches and make sure the wound is clean and won't get infected. It was all thanks to you, Raphael."

He looked shocked. "Huh?"

"You were the one who brought him back, correct?"

"Oh...yea."

Splinter wanted to ask Raph where Donnie was, but he knew he had to get Mikey stable and clean his wound first. He looked back towards his sons and gave them a nod.

"I can take from here, my sons. Raphael, go get yourself cleaned up."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay here, Sensei?" Leo asked. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"I do indeed, Leonardo. I've done this several times back in Japan."

Leo and Raph looked at each other, and they knew they shouldn't try to argue with Splinter.

"Uh...ok. Come on Raph,"

Raph gave a small nod before walking out of the lab with Leo. He didn't want to spend another moment looking at Mikey's condition. Leo closed the door behind him before looking at Raph. He thought this would be a good time to ask Raph what happened in the surface, but Raph quickly turned his back towards him, knowing what his brother was going to ask him.

"I'm gonna get cleaned up."

And with that, he walked away...leaving Leo to wonder to what really happened.

* * *

Raph's P.O.V.

It'll only be a matter of time before I'll have to tell Leo the truth...but now isn't the best time to do so. I still have to process all that had happened. Even though I'm worried about Mikey, I know he's in good hands.

But still...why would Donnie...ugh! I want to punch something! Not because I'm angry with Donnie, but because I'm frustrated and completely confused and shock at why he did it! It makes me more frustrated that I'm not hating Donnie for what he did!

I went into our little bathroom area, so I can get all of Mikey's blood off of me. This is honestly worse than if I had my own blood on me. I mean, my arm was bleeding and at this point, I don't know if my arm is still bleeding.

Wait...I just realized something! Donnie stabbed Mikey with his blade...and then didn't even bother cleaning it off and he slashed me. Would there be a chance that it'll get infected? No...probably not if I clean it. Ugh! Why am I thinking on something like that?! This isn't the time to think of how Donnie slashed me in the arm, when Mikey got stabbed!

Which brings up another point. Splinter said the wound wasn't that deep, but it needed stitching. Was it a coincidence that Donnie didn't stab him that deep...or did he not mean to stab him that deep on purpose. Then all of a sudden, his words replayed in my head.

" _He wouldn't stop pleading me to come back with him. To be honest, I didn't mean to stab him in such an important spot."_

 _"I'll let you go. Only because I care about Mikey."_

Could it be...he just lost it? I shake my head frantically. No! That cold glare he gave me is something I've never seen before! Could it be...he's actually turned against us? I groaned in frustration as I slammed the door and stared at the slightly cracked mirror. I have to get this blood off me.

It took about 5 minutes before all the blood was off me...now I have to get this cut on my arm cleaned. There was some rubbing alcohol...I'll guess I'll have to use that. I poured some on my arm, and grunted from the stinging pain. Dang it I hate that! After I cleaned it well enough, I struggled to wrap the bandage on...eh hopefully no one will notice.

I walked out of the mini bathroom, and when I got back to the main room, I didn't see Leo. Eh...he probably went to the dojo to mediate on the matter or something. I stared at the lab door, but it hasn't opened. Well...I doubt even Splinter can fix Mikey up in a matter of minutes.

I walked to the couch and sat down, thinking of everything that has happened. First with Mikey. How could it be that just a while ago, he was so happy about the invention Donnie just made and was excited it use it? How is it that just a little while ago he just punched me in the face for being harsh on Donnie?

 _"Now I'm going after Donnie! When we get back, I'll make sure he doesn't talk to either one of you, understand?!_ "

That was the last thing he said towards Leo and me before I witnessed him being stabbed. He was right about one thing...Donnie didn't want to talk to us...any of us.

Then there was his small confrontation before he fainted a second time. I still don't get how he can have all that energy left even when he has a freakin bleeding stab wound! Well...adrenaline is my only conclusion.

And then there's Donnie...how can I even explain about him? First there was him yelling at Mikey...that I was somewhat expecting. When he's mad, he would yell at anyone...and this wouldn't be the first time he would be yelling at Donnie. If I would've seen Donnie getting ready to stab Mikey, I would've stopped him sooner...but it happened so sudden and so quick for me to do anything. Then...the look he gave me.

When he had me pinned, his look terrified me. I've never seen that look before...but I was stupid enough to show it and even have myself freeze in place. Would he have stabbed me if he either didn't care about Mikey or he wasn't even there? What if I was the one who ran after him instead of Mikey...would he have actually killed me?

The image of Donnie stabbing Mikey and the look Donnie gave me when he had his blade pointed at me flash through my head and I grunted slightly. When I looked down, I noticed that my hands were shaking...as long as the rest of my body. My whole body was trembling...I would say it was anger, but it seemed more like fear...dang it!

I wrapped my arms around my waist to make myself stop trembling, but that didn't work. What made it worse, was that I couldn't stop thinking about what happened? Why is it that I feel more injured than Mikey?!

While Mikey was awake, he still managed to shove me a good lengths away from him. Even after he was stabbed, he still didn't show he was mentally hurt from Donnie's betrayal.

He only showed pain because...well because he was in pain. I'm not sure if Mikey fainted from blood loss or pain...probably both. Either way, I feel like I feel more hurt than Mikey was because I saw him get stabbed, and the intimidating look Donnie gave me. Not to mention, Donnie would've stabbed me too if it not been for Mikey. Or...maybe this wouldn't have happened if I wasn't being a jerk!

Suddenly, I feel a hand touch my shoulder and I let out a slight gasp and flinched as I looked up to see Leo looking at me in concern.

"L-Leo?"

He takes his hand away from my shoulder. "Raph...you're trembling. What's wrong?"

I quickly remembered I was still shaking, and I stupidly tried denying it.

"I-I'm fine...just...just cold is all."

He shakes his head. "Don't give me that. I saw you trembling when I walked out of the dojo."

So he was in the dojo then. However, I glanced down, and the couch sank down slightly...and I knew it was because Leo just sat down beside me.

"Come on Raph...what's wrong? You can tell me."

I look back up at him and sighed. He's gonna have to know the truth...and he deserves it too.

"Alright."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: hey guys, I'm back! Omg I am so excited to see that I've gotten 8 reviews all in one chapter! That is a new record for me! Thank you guys so much! You're awesome! Also good news, I've managed to escape being stuck with writer's block...for now anyway.**

 **One more thing I would like to say, I've decided not to make an OC as Donnie's partner. It hit me after I posted the last chapter...if I ever make a sequel (which I probably will), I'm not really gonna have the partner in the sequel too much, so what's the point? However, I might have a character from the show find Donnie and occasionally show up to fight along side him, but he/she won't be a main point of the story. I say he/she because I haven't decided who it'll be yet if I make it happen.**

 **So anyway, aside from that, lets get to those lovely reviewers!**

 **DonellaT'sGHOST: yea the explanation towards Leo...as a reader, you already seen and heard what happened. But of course, Leo and Splinter doesn't know yet. So...yea hope you enjoy!**

 **BrunedIce0: yea...like I would ever kill Mikey...I love the turtles too much to make that happen. I figured that Raph wouldn't be to quickly to see something that happened to his brother...especially when another brother stabbed him. I thought him being visibly shaking would be realistic. Also with your opinion about an OC partner, I thought about it after I posted and before you reviewed and you kinda had the same thoughts I did. I decided against because if there was a sequel, the partner wouldn't be around too much so...yea. Either way, I respect your opinion.**

 **Hiroki li: well thanks for the compliment about the history! Also Alopex is not a bad idea for a partner for Donnie. However, as I said before I wrote the reviewers, it will only be occasional and only every few chapters or so. I'll think on Alopex, but I'll also be thinking of other charcters that may have more screen time with the show. I still like your idea though, but I'm still thinking on the matter.**

 **Guest: thank you I'm glad you're enjoying it! I try not to repeat words, but I know I probably am and I try to explain the situation the best way I can...even though I'm not great at the fight scenes or anything. So thanks:)**

 **Guest 2: I try to update the story every Tuesday and Friday, however it isn't set in stone mainly because I'll either get busy, get writer's block, or simply because the chapter isn't ready yet. But I'm glad to see you're enjoying the story!**

 **tmntisthebest: thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Also, just like Mikey's serious side, I enjoy writing Raph's soft side. However, I try to make sure he's still incharacter and throw in his angry/stubborn side into the mix. Either way, I'm glad you like how I presented the story!**

 **izzywho: yes poor Donnie indeed. He is basically an antagonist in this story (as somewhat stated in the summary), but it'll take a while for me to adjust as having one of the turtles as the bad guy...it's my first time doing something like that so bear with me.**

 **Guest 3: lol well you have more. As I've stated before, I try to post twice a week, so keep a look out for Friday's chapter!**

 **Phew, I'm not used to having a lot of feedback...it's great! Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and please don't kill me for how I ended the chapter...hehehe. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Leo's P.O.V.

I couldn't concentrate on anything when I know Mikey was just stabbed from who knows what. The only person who could possibly have any ideas about what happened is Raph.

I was going to ask him what happened on the surface, but he didn't hesitate to turn me away and head for the bathroom...saying he needed to clean Mikey's blood off of him. I mean...I don't blame him...I wouldn't want one of my brother's blood on me either.

But still...he said it in such a way that he didn't even want to begin with what happened. I mean...if it's something bad, then I guess that makes sense. I don't want to push him, but I know I'm gonna have to know.

I sigh as I decided to stop trying to mediate and head out of the dojo. When I did, I saw Raph sitting on the couch leaning forward. As I got slightly closer, I noticed he was...trembling? He had his arms wrapped around his stomach as if he was trying to get himself to stop shaking...but he doesn't seem to notice my presence.

Whenever I was standing right beside him, he still didn't seem to notice. Maybe he's lost in thought or something. Either way, I'm concerned because his trembling doesn't seem to be our of anger. I laid a hand on his shoulder and that seemed to snap him out of what he was doing by the way he gasped and flinched before looking at me.

"L-Leo?" his voice shook slightly, but it wouldn't have been that noticeable to others.

I take my hand away from his shoulder. "Raph...you're trembling. What's wrong?"

I knew asking if he was ok would be a stupid question because it seemed he was shaking out of fear.

"I-I'm fine...just...just cold is all."

How did I know he was going to act like nothing was wrong?

I shake my head. "Don't give me that. I saw you trembling when I walked out of the dojo."

He glanced down after the last word escaped my mouth, and I took that opportunity to sit down beside him.

"Come on Raph...what's wrong? You can tell me."

He looked back up at me and sighed. He looked hesitant to even say anything...but after a few moments, he spoke up.

"Alright."

I sat there, and at this point, his hands were the only things that were still shaking. I wasn't going to push him into saying what he needs to say...I'll let him take his time.

"So...after I ran out of the lair, I went to find Donnie and Mikey...of course you already know that," I nodded at his respond. "But...when I found them, Donnie looked...well mad at Mikey. They were talking, so I hid at the building beside them. I couldn't really hear their conversation much, but it looked like Donnie got angrier by the second. The look in his face I haven't really seen before, but then again, he was angry. But...I remember him screaming no a few times and then..."

He trails off as he looked at the ground. As much as I wanted to have him spit it out, I let him take his time. Whatever has him shaken up...I shouldn't push him to tell me. All I really did was look at him and waiting for him to speak again. After a few moments, he hesitated to meet my gaze.

"Then...D-Donnie...he...he stabbed Mikey!"

My eyes widen in shock at what I just heard. Please tell me I heard that wrong!

"W-what?!"

He growls. "I watched Donnie stab Mikey!" he looked like he was about to start crying, but of course he didn't.

"B-but why did he stab Mikey?!" I know I would just let Raph talk, but this was the last thing I would expect him to say.

"I'm just as confused as you are! It just doesn't make sense!"

"Then...what did you do about it?"

"I confronted him obviously. I began yelling at him asking what the heck was he doing. What frustrates me is the fact I was more confused and shocked than angry with him...I still am!"

"So what happened?"

"I...had to fight him. Of course I didn't want to, but he did."

I glanced down, and noticed a poorly wrapped bandage around his arm. I grabbed it, and he seemed surprised by the way he flinched slightly.

"Is that why your arm is like this?!" I slightly snapped. "You said you weren't hurt!"

He snatches his arm away. "I'm not! My arm is no big deal! Compared to Mikey, this was a scratch!"

I sighed as I took the bandage off so I could fix it. When I did, I saw a long but shallow cut. It looked clean...I guess Raph did take care of it...just did a really bad job wrapping his arm.

"Anyway, continue," I tell him as I wrapped his arm.

He sighs. "We fought and then I...well, he ended up pointing his weapon at me and I was on the ground...I..."

His whole body starts shaking again. When I went to tell him to not explain anymore, he continued before I had the chance.

"He had his weapon pointed at my face and...there was this cold look on his face that made me freeze," he said and then he growls and slams his fists on the couch.

"DANG IT!" he snaps which made jump. "WHY DID I FREEZE LIKE THAT?! I'M AN IDIOT!"

His breathing shakes in anger and I laid a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me, fear and anger written all over his face.

"Raph, I may not have been there when this happened, but getting angry isn't going to help anything. Just calm down."

He stared at me for a few moments before sighing and looking back to the ground. After a few moments, he looked at me and continued his story.

"So...after my embarrassing freezing up, he told me wasn't going to do anything to me because he cares about Mikey. I'm guessing if he decided to hurt me, it could be hard to bring him back to the lair. Then after that...he left. I wanted to go after him...but I had to take care of Mikey."

He avoids eye contact with me, and I sigh.

"I'm sorry...it's just a lot to take in. I can't imagine how Mikey would feel about all this."

"He's forgiven him," Raph said that as if it was obvious...even though that wasn't his tone.

I stared at him in shock. "What?"

He looked at me. "He woke up after I went to check on him and he said he wasn't mad at Donnie. He told me that he obviously wasn't thinking and that he didn't mean to do it. He seemed pretty genuine about it instead of being delirious with blood loss and pain."

I sigh. "That does sound like Mikey. Perhaps we could ask Mikey when he's feeling a little better."

Raph says nothing as he stares at the ground again I don't expect anything else out of his mouth. He and Mikey have been through a lot...we all have. All I did was scoot closer to Raph, and embraced him into a half hug.

I felt him trembling a little, but even when he tried budging for a few moments, he didn't really try that much. My half hug wasn't that strong. Maybe he just wanted this...he did witness Mikey getting stabbed and had to witness...a cold look I guess...from Donnie.

We sat there for a while...none of us saying a word. I decided to break the silence, but right before a word can leave my mouth, we both sat up quickly as the lab door opened.

* * *

Donnie's P.O.V.

I stared at the old abandoned building that stood in front of me, before walking closer and finally walked inside. Eh...the place was a mess...that much I was expecting. However, a little bit of home improvement will do some good.

First I'll do a little bit of cleaning, and then I'll stop somewhere to get some furniture. I quickly realized that I should've grabbed some things from my old lab before I ran off.

I sigh...oh well, I can always make this one better. Judging the building, my calculations concluded that his building hasn't been lived or worked in for a hear or two. So it seems to be in stable condition.

The lights don't seem to be that great, but at least they work. I'll just have to fix them later. Oh well...I'll see if I can find any cleaning supplies. I went top to bottom for any cleaning supplies...but unfortunately I couldn't find any. I cursed under my breath. Looks like I'm gonna have to see if I can find anything...along with anything else I can find.

I crawl myself up to the rooftop and made a mental note of where I'm going to be staying from now on. As I jumped from rooftop to rooftop, I couldn't stop thinking about what has happened.

 _"Because of YOUR invention, Leo could've gotten seriously hurt by Tiger Claw!"_ Raph had screamed at me. _"And for what? Just so someone can almost get hurt or possibly get hurt by the likes of you?!"_

 _"Although I don't agree with Raph with me almost getting injured, I do agree that you should check your inventions before using them,"_ Leo's voice got in my head.

And lets not forget when I did save them weeks ago, Leo slapped me and yelled at me...and then there's Raph blaming me for almost getting them killed. I'm only a little pissed off at Mikey for not saying anything while Leo and Raph were giving me a hard time...but I know he just looked shocked.

I sighed as the image of my blade going through his ribcage goes through my head. I clicked the button to show the blade...which was still blood stained with Mikey's blood. By now the blood was dry. I also realized a tad bit of Raph's blood is also on here from when I slashed his arm. Either way, I should get the blood off when I get back to my new home.

I put the blade away and kept running, the images from tonight playing over in my head...making me more angry. How is it that just hours ago, they were treating me like a brother and we were being idiots in the kitchen, to them treating me like crap?!

Well you know what...they can see me as an enemy from now on! If...no, when I see Mikey again, the worse I'll do is probably scream at him...but mainly because I trust him more than Leo and Raph.

As for those two, the next time I see them, I'll make them feel the same pain they put me through! Both physically and mentally! However, I'm going to have to prepare myself. They will probably be focused on Mikey, that I won't see them for a while. That should give me plenty of time.

As I ran to find supplies, a blur rushes in front of me, and before I can even get ready to fight, I was smacked backwards. I grunted as I roughly landed, and when I looked up, there stood Shredder's goons...or at least the ones we fought anyway. I groaned as I got to my feet and glared at them.

"What do you want?!" I snapped coldly.

"Where are your so called brothers? Leave you alone?" Tiger Claw taunted.

I grunted. "And why do you care? All you need to know is that they are no longer my concern."

Tiger Claw looked at Rahzar and Fishface before they all smirking.

"So...you've abandon them?" Fish Face smirks.

"I've done more than that. Now if you'll excuse me, I got things to do."

I began to walk away, when I felt a hand grabbed tightly around my wrist, and I grunted and turned to see it was Rahzar. He was giving me a smirk.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you that's for sure!"

"Ah, but we have to discuss with you about something," Tiger Claw walked up and pointed his sword at him.

I glared at the tiger. "What could you possibly want from me?!"

"To come with us. If you've truly abandoning your family, then you're certainly not going to have a problem working with us and getting rid of them once and for all."

I gave Tiger Claw a glare, and after a few moments, I opened my mouth to answer his question.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: hey guys! You know what I love Fridays except for it's the last day of the school week? Updating this story! For every chapter I finish, I anxiously wait until the day I get to update! If I finish a chapter early, I just go ahead and work on the next chapter! Anyway, lets get onto those lovely reviewers**

 **TMNT Fan 2012: thank you! Well, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

 **SuperStarSkyor58: well it's good to see you reviewing again. I can't tell you Donnie's answer just yet...you'll just have to wait a little longer hehehe**

 **DonellaT'sGHOST: I'm gonna try to have little bonding moments like this, but of course you know the true purpose of this story, so it might not happen a lot. Also I cannot answer your question because it'll contain spoilers in future chapters and I'm just mean like that hehehe. Anyway I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter because I was somewhat ify on the last part with Donnie's POV. But anyway, hope you enjoy!**

 **Guest: hmm...well like I said I can't give you an answer yet but I hope you still read the story regardless of what I decide to do. Enjoy!**

 **Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you guys have an amazing weekend and I hope to see you guys on Tuesday!**

 **I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

Splinter had just finished stitching up Mikey's wound. He has looked down at his son to see his face looked peaceful now that he looked better. Mikey still looked a little pale, but his color was surly coming back.

With finishing up minor adjustments, Splinter made his way to the lab door and opened it. Leo and Raph saw and immediately shot up when they saw Splinter walk out of the lab.

They both basically jogged up to Splinter, and Raph was the first one who asked the obvious question.

"How's Mikey?!"

Splinter mentally frowned of how on edge his second oldest son sounded. Leo heard it too, but he knew the reason why Raph sounded on edge.

"Michelangelo will be fine as I've sad before," Splinter answered after a few moments. "He just needs time to rest and recover is all. For now, I'm not going to let him train until he gets stronger."

Leo and Raph nodded, knowing that was going to be the case.

"Now that Michelangelo is stable," he looked at Raph, "would you like to explain where Donatello is? Leonardo explained the scenario to me, and first off I would like to say I am very disappointed in the both of you. I also noticed that Donatello was no with you when you rushed in. I decided not to ask because of Michelangelo's state. So that is the question Raphael. Where is Donatello?"

Raph glanced down, and if this was an anime, his eyes wouldn't be showing and the black shade effect. He has already explained the situation twice, and wished not to explain it again. Leo noticed this, and spoke up for Raph.

"Raph explained it to me...I think it'll be fair if I did the explaining."

Raph looked up at Leo, and his brother gave him a nod.

"Very well," Splinter said.

"I'm...going to check up on Mikey," Raph stated as he walked passed Leo, whispering a thank you to him as he did.

Raph walked passed Splinter and into the lab. He didn't want to hear the same situation again. He's already been through enough for one night. After he left, Splinter's eyes gazed upon his eldest son.

Leo took a deep breath before explaining what Raph had told him. Unlike Raph, he didn't hesitate too often. The only time he did, was when he said that Donnie was the one who stabbed Mikey.

When Leo did say that, Splinter looked shocked, but didn't say a word. He simply just listened to Leo finish Raph's story. Leo did mention about the cold glare Donnie gave his brother, but he wasn't hesitant since he didn't witness it first hand.

After Leo finished explaining, Splinter was feeling a little guilty for putting Raph on the spot like that. Then again, how was he supposed to know that he would get a story like this? That wasn't an excuse...he witnessed Raph running in with an unconscious Mikey on his back, fear and panic all over his face. That's when he should've put the pieces together.

"I see," Splinter said after a long moment. "I must admit, this is a lot to take in indeed. However, as much as it pains me, I think we need to give Donatello some time alone."

"What?!" Leo asked in shock. "But...we can't just sit here and know that Donnie is who knows where!"

"I am aware if the situation, Leonardo. However, it appears Donatello is troubled in his mind right now. He isn't thinking clearly...which may have been a result of what happened after your confrontation with Shredder's henchmen and yours and Raphael's harsh words towards him. Tomorrow you may call our allies and see if they can get in touch with Donatello, but tonight I suggest you don't. All of you need some recovery time tonight...especially Raphael and Michelangelo. Do you understand, my son?"

Leo stayed silent for a few seconds, taking in what Splinter has said to him. After those few seconds, he took a breath and nodded.

"Hai Sensei."

Splinter nodded. "Good. Now go get some rest. I'll go have a talk with Raphael and look over Michelangelo. We will discuss more in this matter tomorrow."

"Are you sure you want to look over Mikey. I can-."

"You've all had a busy night," Splinter's "I'm disappointed in you" tone returned. "You need your sleep."

Leo hesitated before nodding. "H-Hai Sensei."

With that Leo turned around and walked towards his room. As he did, he stopped and looked at Sensei.

"Raph still seems shaken up from tonight...so try not to be harsh on him...ok?"

Splinter nodded before Leo disappeared around the corner. Splinter sighed as he turned towards the lab. He walked in to see Raph has already settled in a chair next to Mikey.

* * *

Splinter's P.O.V.

I watched Leonardo go around the corner to his bedroom before I proceeded towards the lab. There I see Raphael sitting in a chair next to Michelangelo. He didn't seem to notice me...just like Leonardo said when he went to see what was wrong and Raphael didn't noticed until he touched his shoulder. I can see now this whole night has been hard on him.

"Raphael?"

He jumped up slightly before his attention was to me.

"Oh...Sensei!" he seemed slightly frantic by the way he shot up from his chair and it fell over.

"No need to be alarmed, my son. I apologize for startling you."

Raphael glanced to the ground, and rubbed his arm that has a bandage on it.

"N-no it's fine. I should've known you would walk in. So uh...I'm assuming Leo told you what happened then?"

There was a brief pause before I gave a short nod. "He did. I must apologize for making you push that information out like that."

He shakes his head. "It's fine...you didn't know. There was no way you could've known."

He avoided eye contact with me as Leonardo's words went through my head again.

 _"Raph still seems little shaken up from tonight...so try not to be harsh on him...ok?"_

I laid a hand on Raphael's shoulder and he glanced up at me.

"Raphael, I know what has happened tonight can't be easy on you or Michelangelo. Since you are still recovering, I will not give you a harsh lecture tonight. I am here to talk if you want, but it is your choice. I will not force you to talk about it."

I turned around to grab some more bandages for Michelangelo. However, Raphael must've thought I was leaving, when he stopped me.

"Sensei, wait!"

I stopped immediately from where I stood and turned to him. He stared at me for a few seconds before he glared at the floor and his fists tightened from what looked like anger.

"How?" he said, his voice shaking from both anger and fear.

Now he had my full attention. Knowing Raphael, he would often express his concerns in anger, but there are rarer times when he spoke out of sadness. Rather it is anger or sadness, I can always sense fear present. Before I could speak up, he looked at me again.

"How did you get over something like that?!" he snapped this time.

I knew exactly what he was talking about...he was talking about how I witnessed Tang Shen getting murdered by Oroku Saki. He just simply didn't want to say it straight to me.

I sigh. "I never got over it, my son. The memory of the event still haunts me to this day."

Raphael stared at the ground. "Then how do you live with it?"

There was a silence.

"I try my best to focus on something else...such as all of you. You are my family and so are our friends and allies. That goes with Miwa and Shinigami as well...even though they do not live with us, I know they always come to visit. There are many things that keep me distracted my son. However, I do not expect you to get over this overnight...it will take some time. It has taken me a while to get over the events of that day."

Raphael says nothing.

"As I have said before, you have Leonardo and you have me to help you get through this. I've told Leonardo this, but I feel you have a right to know as well. I feel we need to give Donatello some time...based on what Leonardo has told me, it appears that Donatello isn't thinking straight. Plus with Michelangelo's injuries, it may be best for you and Leonardo to wait on looking for him. It pains me, but I feel it is for the best."

Raphael looked at me again, and he looked like he was debating on what to say. After a few moments, he bowed his head and nodded.

"H-Hai Sensei."

He knows anger more than his brothers do. When he gets angry, he wouldn't want anyone bugging him or else it could get a little chaotic and he may end up hurting someone. I could tell it pains Raphael, but he understands that Donatello shouldn't be bothered right now.

"Now I suggest you go and get some rest. I will keep an eye on Michelangelo for now. You've had a long night."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Indeed."

Raphael hesitated before nodding. "O-ok then."

He begins to walk passed me, before stopping, and then throwing his arms around me and embracing me into a hug. It had me shocked for a moment, but then I gently put my arms around him.

I didn't hear him crying, but judging by his grip on my robe, I could tell how tense he is and he needed this. This kind of reminds me of how he clanged onto me when one of his fears got to him a child. Then he would beg me not to tell anyone else and I would chuckle and promise him.

After a few minutes, he breaks away and his gaze went back to the ground, his face slightly red from blushing.

"Uh...sorry about that."

I chuckle. "It is alright Raphael. I can tell that you're stressed. As I said, it's ok to just let it out."

Raphael smiled slightly and chuckled. "Yea, like I would cry for anything."

I chuckled as he walked passed me and out of the lab. After that, I took his spot in the chair and began watching over Michelangelo. Troubling thoughts of what Leonardo told me swam through my mind as I did.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: hey guys it's me! Well...you already knew that. Now before I get to those lovely reviewers, I would like to say that I kind of rushed this chapter because I was starting to run out of things to say. That being said, this is the end of the 2nd arc of my story and the next chapter will be the start of the 3rd arc.**

 **However, I am putting this story on a hiatus until sometime in March. I will probably start up again either early or mid March. The reason being is because I somewhat don't know how to start the next arc and I don't want to feel rush, so I'm just gonna take a few weeks to decide how it'll go. My guess is that I'll be away from this story for 3-4 weeks (I'm still thinking on it). I hope you guys understand.**

 **Anyway, lets get to those reviewers!**

 **DonellaT'sGHOST: yup I love writing soft Raph, even though I try to keep his stubborn personality in check. And thanks for the compliment on Splinter...it's been a while since I've had Splinter's POV so I tried carefully to keep him in character. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Guest: thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy. As I said, this will be the last time for a few weeks that I will post a chapter on this story. I will try to put an announcement at the end of the month to let you guys know when I will start posting again. Until then, I will see you guys later!:)**

 **I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Donnie's P.O.V.

Rahzar continued to clutch at my wrist and Tiger Claw stared at me as he waited for my answer. After a few moments, I opened my mouth to respond, but all that came out was a small chuckle and then full on laughter.

"You really are desperate aren't you Tiger Claw?"

"What?!" Tiger Claw growled.

"Oh please, give me a break," I snatched my wrist out of Rahzar's grip. "Have you forgotten I'm the genius here? I know for a fact that if you take me in, you'll only use me to get revenge on my Sensei, and then after my family's dead, you'll kill me as well. A small child could've figured that out."

"But didn't you say you've abandoned your brothers?" Fish Face asked, clearly annoyed.

"I did," I say shooting him a look. "But that doesn't mean my Sensei has to have that suffering as well. Unlike my brothers, he hasn't made me feel like a terrible person and putting blame on me. And even if he did, I would still never work for you because of my reason I've stated before."

There's also the fact that I don't completely hate Mikey, but I can't exactly tell them that I hate two out of three of my brothers...well, I hate Mikey a little, but if I can trust anyone, it's him.

I also could've agreed and went with them and see what they decide to have plan, but that can lead into complications. The main one being that they could figure out I'm just spying and easily kill me or torture me...of whatever else. Another one would be they could order me to do something I'm not really interested or comfortable in doing. There's also the fact I don't feel like dealing with anyone's drama right now

"So if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way," I began walking away, when I sensed them charging at me.

I moved at the right moment, and all they did was glare at me.

"Oh come on, is that really all you can do for a sneak attack?" I laughed. "Don't even get me started."

They glared at me as Tiger Claw growled at me.

"Fine! If you won't join, then your life will cease tonight!"

I smirk. "Oh yea, I would love to see you try!"

I pushed the button to my tband and then ran off. No surprise they did look for me, but after about 20 minutes, they left. I made myself visible again, and continued on with my search for anything worth home improvement. Just you wait my dear brothers, once we meet again, I will make sure you wish you've never turned your backs on me!

* * *

*1 1/2 days later*

Mikey's P.O.V.

Everything was black around me. It didn't take me long to remember everything that's happened. Confronting Donnie...getting stabbed...and Raph. I remember Raph showing up and having to fight Donnie. He'd told me about it before I blacked out.

I opened my eyes and after a few moments, my vision cleared. When I go to sit up, a stabbing pain went through my ribcage and I grunted. Dang...that hurt! I took in my surroundings to see I'm in the lab and on a cot.

As I was looking around, I noticed Raph was laying his head in his arms on the edge of the cot. How long have I been out for? I think it'll be best not to wake him up right now. I went to get up from the cot, when the pain rips through me, and this time, I let out a yelp. On the corner of my eye, I see Raph waking up startled before looking in my direction.

"What? Oh...Mikey you're awake!"

I don't say anything as he looked at me like he was seeing what I was trying to do.

"Just what do you think you're doing? You shouldn't be moving around too much yet...you'll rip your stitches out."

Stitches? I got stitches? Well...I guess that makes sense considering I was...well you know.

"Sorry," I say. "How long was I out for?"

He sighs. "About a day and a half."

"Oh," I glanced down and then back at him. "Where's Leo and Splinter?"

"I told Splinter to get some rest after he watched over you and Leo is meditating."

I nodded. "And...Donnie? Has he return home?"

That's when Raph's eyes widen slightly and then glanced towards the ground. Just his gesture gave me the answer I needed.

"Oh...I see. Well...he's gonna need some time to calm down and-."

"Mikey," his voice grew slightly darker, and that caught me slightly off guard. "How...can you forgive Donnie so easily? I mean he stabbed you!"

I blinked, feeling shocked for a moment. "Well...I told you already. He obviously isn't thinking clearly right now."

"But still!" he snapped louder which caused me to flinch slightly. "You were the one who got hurt, and yet I'm the one who feels more shock and angry than you are!"

I sigh. "Probably because you're more hot headed than me and usually very hard to trust people so easily. Me, on the other hand, usually would forgive people easily unless they do something harsh...such as giving our brother a hard time!"

"I know!" Raph basically shouted as he shot out of his chair. "I know I shouldn't've done that, but you know what, I'm a jerk and I don't think before I speak! I'm pissed off because I for some reason to hate him even when I should! I freakin watched him stab you Mikey and I couldn't have done anything to prevent it! It makes sense if you don't hate him but I..." I heard him choke back a sob and he turned his head. "...I just don't get it!"

I was speechless...I had no clue what to say to make things sound alright. When I find the muster to say something, a voice came from the door.

"What the heck is...ah...Mikey!" I looked to see Leo running towards us. "You're awake! How're you feeling?"

I shrug. "Could be better," I looked back at Raph, and Leo seemed to noticed.

"Raph?" Leo asks.

"I'm fine," Raph shakes his head. "Honestly."

Leo and I looked at each other.

"Raph, you've been down since...well since the incident."

"And why wouldn't I be?! You weren't there to see it happen, Leo! You didn't see the way Donnie looked at you with cold eyes and you froze in place! None of that happened to you! And still...the one who took physical damage is...is completely forgiving and..." Raph goes silent before collapsing to his knees.

Leo and I glanced at each other as Leo falls to his knees too. Thankfully they're in my view because I can't really move much without having pain go through me. All I could really do was watch the scene. Based on what I can hear, I hear Raph silently sobbing.

"Raph...don't think I haven't noticed. Remember you were shaking when Splinter was fixing Mikey up?" Leo said.

My eyes widen. Raph was shaking...like physically shaking? He was that scared? He did mention a look Donnie gave him...but how bad was it exactly?

"Also that next morning when I woke up, I went to check on you and it looked like you were having some kind of nightmare. You weren't screaming or anything, so I thought I leave you alone. Now that I think about it...it was about what happened, wasn't it?"

Raph said nothing. Leo glanced at me as if he was expecting some kind of reaction...but all I really gave him was a shocked look. I didn't know what to think of this...I mean he did seem upset back on that rooftop, but I assumed it was stress and shock. Now I see it's affected him.

"Raph," I say. "You know...you can always just talk to us about this right? I mean I'm still a little shaken myself, but it seems you're having a tougher time than I am. You can always just talk to us."

"Mikey's right," Leo said. "You don't have to go through this alone. If you aren't comfortable with talking to me, then you have Mikey and Splinter. For now...it seems all of us would have to recover from what happened. When Mikey's well enough, all of us can go and search for Donnie. Raph...it seems you are still mentally hurt so I suggest you stay here with Mikey."

Raph says nothing...which kind of scares me because knowing him, he would argue back.

"And what about you, Leo?" I asked after Raph didn't answer.

"I'll stay here for a few weeks and then probably team up with the Mighty Mutanimals and the others for a while. Once everyone recovers, we can all start looking for Donnie."

"But wouldn't it make sense for you guys to look for Donnie than wait until I recover from this stab wound and Raph recovers from what he saw?"

Leo went to speak, but Raph beats him to it.

"No," he looks at Leo. "Do you remember what Splinter said the other day? He said we should wait until he's thinking straight...I should know that better than anyone of you. And after what happened that night...it might take a while. I hate to even bring this up but...I think Splinter has a point. Mikey was hurt because of him, and we can't really afford anyone else to get hurt."

Raph gets to his feet, walks over to me, and Leo follows.

"Until then, we need to wait," Raph looks at me and his eyes follow to my stab wound. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, little brother."

I laugh, which was a bad idea because I winced from pain. After a few moments, I looked back at Raph.

"It was my own fault I got stabbed! Besides, you basically saved me right?"

Raph just stared at me before a small smile form on his face.

"Right...just don't go be an idiot again, ya knucklehead!"

The 3 of us laughed as we tried forgetting the unfortunate events. However, even though we talked, I couldn't help but think about Donnie and what he could possibly be doing right now. I only hope when we meet again, it will be that he will want to return home.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: hey guuuyyyyyssssss guess who's back?! That's right, it's me with this story! Honestly, I've been waiting for weeks to post this chapter, but I held myself back so I can write more chapters so I don't feel rushed. As of right now, I've written 5 chapters during the few week break and I'm currently on a 6th one so I am proud of myself.**

 **Also, where I'm at it's early morning (as in getting ready for school). I write my stories on my ipad and I have things going on today so I won't get back to my ipad until evening and I didn't want you guys to wait more than you have to so...here you go!**

 **Anyway, with that being said, lets get to those lovely reviewers!**

 **DonellaT'sGHOST: thanks a lot now I want a waffle lol...but I really do want to thank you for your constant support especially with what happened a few weeks back and giving me some time to just take a break and focus on what I want for the story. I would rather take a few weeks off to think of what I want next than to give you a rushed and crappy chapter so...I hope you enjoy!**

 **Guest: lol thank you...that's what I was aiming for when I wrote the endingXD so I hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

 **Alex: thank you I'm glad you're enjoying them! And thank you for the compliment on being a great author it means a lot:) also I wasn't planning on quitting, I was just taking a few weeks off so I can think of how I wanted this story to play out. I didn't have writer's block, but I was feeling rushed at the time so...yea. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! And trust me when I say, this arc will be full of surprises and something that will probably shock you...but I'm not giving any spoilers:)**

 **Enjoy and I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

*2 months later*

No one's P.O.V.

The time for everyone has been...well that is kind of hard to say. It has been mixed emotions. No one has seen Donnie since the night he left. They didn't believe he was dead, but they found it troubling of how Donnie has not returns home at all.

Raph and Mikey were doing better. Raph stopped having frequent nightmares of the incident and would occasionally happen every now and again but other than that he was doing alright.

Mikey's wound looks like a slight scar now, and he has gone back into training...however, he still isn't in the condition to be going up to the surface. Ever since Donnie left, the 3 remaining brothers started seeing the Mutanimals more often than they had before.

They figured until they see Donnie again, they would have to depend on Rockwell to take care of injuries. Luckily ever since Leo has been with them, the most major injury would be a sprained ankle...but that was Mondo Gecko who has gotten it. Rockwell would usually come over to check on Mikey's injury but that's usually it.

Raph has actually been able to return to the surface for almost 2 weeks now since his mental state has gotten more stable. He is still recovering a little, but he has gotten better. Mikey, on the other hand, would probably have to wait a few more weeks to a month before returning to the surface himself.

Right now, Leo was playing pinball, Mikey was on his phone on the couch, and Raph was taking a nap a few feet away from him. If Raph had his head in his lap, Mikey probably would've taken a picture of it...and then get killed later for taking the picture.

Mikey glanced over at Leo, who looked so concentrated on the pinball machine. Probably is trying to get a high score. He smirked as he threw his phone on the couch and went to sneak up on Leo so he could mess up. However, when he went to grab his shoulders from behind, Leo used one hand to grab it, and smirked.

"Sorry little bro, you can't break my concentration that easily!"

"Aww come on Leo! And how are how are you playing that with one hand?!"

"Skills," Leo says smirking.

"Hmph!" he crossed his arms. "Whatever! But next time I'm gonna-!"

Mikey was cut off by a gasp and he looked over to see Raph quickly sitting up and he was catching his breath. Forgetting about the current pinball game, Leo and Mikey ran over to their brother.

"Raph, are you ok?" Leo asked.

After a few moments of catching his breath, Raph answered.

"Yea I'm fine. Just had a bad dream is all."

Leo and Mikey looked at each other, not wanting to ask him about the nightmare...afraid it would've been a repeat of the day Donnie stabbed Mikey. However, little did they know, it was a different nightmare. It was Raph having a hard fight with Donnie and ended up getting severely injured. The last thing he heard before waking up, were his brothers screaming out his name. However, as stubborn as Raph was, he didn't explain the nightmare to his brothers.

"Are you sure bro?" Mikey asked concerned.

"I said I'm fine!" Raph snaps. "Geez, because I had a stupid nightmare, doesn't mean I need comfort or anything like that!"

Leo and Mikey looked at each other...remembering the first few weeks with Raph's nightmares...of how he would always spring up sweating and tears would always form in his eyes.

It was mainly Leo for 2-3 weeks since Mikey couldn't walk properly, but that nightmare of that night would always occur. It scared Leo that Raph looked so...beaten down and there was nothing he could do but comfort him. Mikey remembered being in his room and playing some game on his phone, when he heard an agonizing scream before basically sprinting like a gold medalist in the Olympics.

He saw Raph breathing heavy, tears coming out of his eyes, gripping his sheets, sweating pretty badly, and basically moving around and screaming in his sleep. It was horrifying for Mikey to see. Both brothers were both glad Raph was going back to his real self, but they can tell he's still struggling a bit...which is completely understandable.

It was better than Raph suffering and hardly getting much sleep because of the nightmares he was constantly having.

"Anyway," Raph stretched as if nothing happened. "What were you two arguing about while I was sleeping?"

Leo and Mikey looked at him in shock, and Raph couldn't help but laugh at their expressions.

"Oh man, you should see the look on your faces! Come on guys, I know you guys are always up to something while I'm not around or sleeping!"

They were both silent before Mikey pointed at Leo.

"Leo beat my high score again!"

"What?! That high score wasn't yours! It belonged to..."

That's when he stopped...the next word not wanting to escape his mouth. Donnie. It's been 2 months and the 3 brothers still couldn't talk about Donnie's whereabouts. They only hoped he was ok...and he was still somewhere in the city. No one has had any luck finding him.

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice came in, and they saw April, Casey, and Karai walking in...the voice belonged to April.

"Oh hey, what up?" Mikey exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood from the previous topic.

"We're fine," April smiled, and then Casey stared at Raph.

"Sleeping again, eh Raph?" the turtle's hockey friend laughed.

"Oh shut up!" Raph exclaims, punching his friend in the arm.

Leo looked at Karai. "Hey Karai. Uh...what are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, we were bored so we figured why not come visit you?" Karai shrugs. "It's still daytime so we can't exactly go onto the surface yet."

Leo looked, and noticed that Karai's best friend wasn't with her.

"Where's Shinigami?"

"Oh...she said she had something to do. Usually she waits until night to do her errands, but I guess she had to take this one during the day."

Leo shrugs. "Alright that's fine. I just wanted to know."

Everyone was talking...not knowing what was going on on the other side of the city.

* * *

Donnie's P.O.V.

It was quite a windy day as I said on the roof on my old abandoned building. On the outside, it still looked like a crippling building, but on the inside, it looked like home. Man...took me several weeks to make my house. I have fresh water, food, my own bed room, a mini dojo to continue my training, and a lab. It took a while to grab stuff for my lab, but I got them.

During the day, I'm either inside in my lab or outside enjoying the weather...it really depends on how the weather corporates or what day it is. Man...I never had this kind of luxury back in my...disgusting old home. I see why humans enjoy going outside on a warm day because this is nice.

During night, I'm out looking through the cities and fighting bad guys...mainly purple dragons and the foot. I'm glad over these last 2 months, I was able to work twice as hard and get stronger than I ever was back in my own home. My...ugh...brothers will be glad that they haven't found me yet or else I will show them what I'm made up!

I'm glad that they chose not to find me...it just shows that they simply don't care...and I don't need them! I am my own turtle now and nothing they can do stop me! But I'm also curious of how Mikey's doing...after all, I did accidentally stab him. Eh...he's probably doing ok...probably back in training.

"Donatello?"

I jumped startled, and turned around to see who was standing a few feet away from me. I gave a small smirk as I stood up to face her.

"Shinigami, you're here pretty early. Last I checked, you usually come here at night."

She shrugs. "I kind of just wanted to go around the city. Karai went to visit your brothers and-."

I gave her a glare. "What did I tell you about mentioning my brothers?!"

She rolls her eyes. "Just listen, ok? I have promised you that I wouldn't tell anyone where you are. The only reason I have agreed to that, is because I figured you would need more time to calm down and think more clearly. Now all I see is that you want to take revenge on your own family."

Shini found out where I was about a month ago, and sometimes she goes patrolling with me. I made her promise not to say anything, and she surprisingly agreed. Now I see the only reason why she did.

"You don't understand Shini!" I snapped at her. "You don't have to live with them everyday! Have them constantly put you down for things even if you don't mean to do it! I'm done with them, Sini! Next time I see them, I'll make them pay for what they did!"

And then I felt a slap go across my cheek. I looked shock and Shini was basically giving me a death glare.

"Are you even listening to yourself?! You can't bring revenge upon your family! I may not understand what you went through with them, but trying to plot against them...that's not really a right thing to do, Donnie! This is exactly what happened between Splinter and Shredder!"

I growled, and I saw that it was at that moment Shini knew...she screwed up.

"Don't even COMPARE me to that monster!"

"I'm not!" Shini snapped. "I'm only saying is that you're only focused on revenge! You told me that Mikey is the only brother you can trust! Well, how do you think Mikey feels?! What about Splinter?! Karai?! Our friends and allies?! I'm the only one who knows where you've been hiding all this time, but they don't! Everyone is worried sick about you! I've been tempted to give away your location, but I figured you would clear that thick skull of yours and stand up towards them! But now...I'm not so sure about that!"

She continued her glare at me, and at this point, I turned my back towards her.

"Do whatever you want," my voice was low. "I really don't care anymore. You can just be another untrusting ally that I now have."

Only the sound of the wind was all there was for a few moments, before Shini sighed.

"I will continue to keep this a secret and work with you, but only for a certain amount of time," I could sense her glare. "I'm not gonna keep this a secret forever, Donnie. Everyone deserves to know."

I didn't answer and she sighs again.

"I'll let you calm down for a bit. See ya later."

And then when I turned around, she's gone. I grunted before punching the ground. Who does she think she is?! She has no clue what I'm going through...not a freakin clue! I guess I still have to trust her until she spills the beans. I grunted as I looked towards the city again.

Soon...soon I will face my brothers...and they will pay!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: hey guys and welcome back to my lovely story! Now before I continue, is that you already know I have Shini in this story and I have never wrote Shini in any of my stories, so I'll most likely not have her completely in character so please don't bash me saying she wasn't in character. Same with other characters I'm adding in so please bear with me on that. Also, I have a band concern tonight so wish me luck on that. Anyway, lets get to those lovely reviewers**

 **Olive: yes you're right I did say I would have more chapters on March 9th...however, I never said I would post them all in one day. If I did that, I would simply be stressed and feeling rushed. I hope you understand that I can't post all chapters in one day. Nonetheless, I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

 **BurnedIce0: well it's good to have you back...I just got back myself in case you didn't know. I understand if you were busy and couldn't keep up but like I said it's good to see you again. Anyway you will see what I am planning soon enough hehehe:)**

 **Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy the chapter and like I said, please no bashing me in saying how Shini or some of the other characters aren't completely in character because I usually don't write them as much as the turtles. S with that being said, enjoy!**

 **I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Shinigami's P.O.V.

I've left Donatello to his thoughts. It'll only be a matter of time before I will have to tell everyone...hopefully they won't get pissed off...especially Raphael. I understand they have every right to know, but I feel that Donatello should take his time before talking with his brothers.

However, I fear that he will get more and more resentful with each passing day? It'll only be a matter of time before he gets to the point that he would want to get rid of his brothers once and for all. He could eventually turn on me and all of his friends and allies. Ugh...this isn't right!

I tried clearing my head as I continued running towards to where Donatello's brothers are. Once again, I'll have to act like nothing is wrong. But as I've stated, I'll have to tell everybody at some point. It didn't take too long before I entered the lair, and suddenly, everyone's attention was on me.

"Hey Shini, you're back! That didn't take too long," Karai said.

I nodded. "Yup just...had to take care of something real quick!"

"Cool!"

I looked towards the others and noticed Michelangelo walking up to me.

"Heeeeyy Shini! What up!"

I giggled. "Hey there Michelangelo!"

"I've told you before, just call me Mikey!"

I smiled and then turned my attention back towards Karai.

"So what are we doing tonight?"

"Hmm...I was thinking all of us could go patrolling tonight. All of us can go," I noticed Mikey was crossing his arms after she said that. "Us and the Mutanimals," she turns to Leonardo. "What do you say Leo?"

"Sounds good," Leo nods then turns his head towards Raphael.

"I could use a good fight," Raph shrugs.

Mikey doesn't face us, and Leo seemed to noticed.

"Don't worry, Mikey. Raph and I will make sure we bring you back a pizza."

Mikey then gives his huge smile. "Awesome! Thanks dudes!"

"Just don't eat it in one bite and almost choke on it again," Raphael rolls his eyes.

"Hey! That pizza was delicious!"

"I'm just saying you're gonna die by choking on pizza one of these days!"

"Oh yea, well you're gonna die in a fight for being too reckless one of these days!"

The two brothers glared at each other, and Leo had to split them up.

"Ok you two, that's enough!" he then looked at us. "Anyway, all of us can meet the same rooftop we did last time."

Karai nods. "Ok, that sounds good," she looks at me and then back at Leo. "Anyway, we better get going. Tell father I said hello."

He stared at her for a second before nodding. "Ok...I guess."

"See ya Leo!" Karai said as the two of us began walking out of the lair.

Leo waved goodbye as we disappeared into the sewers. I could've easily gotten out of there in 2 seconds, but that would mean leaving Karai behind...plus we would always have interesting conversations when we get the chance. However, now would not seem like the time because we were both just walking in silence.

"Hey Shini?" Karai speaks up after a few minutes of walking.

I looked at her. "Yes Karai? What is it?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What is it?"

She finally looks at me. "Where do you run off to every now and then?"

I gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...mostly at night, you say you have to do something every few days of the week. But...you don't tell me where you go so...do you mind telling me what you've been doing?"

It took a few moments to process what she meant, but when I finally understood what she was asking, I almost stopped walking in shock.

* * *

Karai's P.O.V.

Shini just stared at me after I finished asking my question. Over the course of a few weeks, she's told me that she had to go do something...but I never knew what it was. Now that we're alone in the sewers not surrounded by other people or the turtles, I feel now is the perfect time.

"Why...would you like to know, Karai?"

I shrug. "I'm just curious. You just go off without really saying where you were going. So...I'm just wondering where you're off to."

She was silent for about a minute before sighing and answering.

"I've...been trying to find a quiet place to increase my abilities in my powers and ninjutsu. I feel that will be important when we fight."

All I stare at her for a few moments before sighing. "You could've just told me that before. I trust you and I know you won't keep anything important from me."

She smiles and chuckles. "Heh...right. I just wanted to keep this a surprise."

"You're always full of surprises!" I elbow her. "So what do you say? You wanna go back to the Mutanimals' HQ?"

"Of course!"

We made our way to the surface, and we didn't take long to get back to HQ. When we walked in, everyone looked in our direction.

"Yo, looks who's back super early!" Mondo exclaims.

"Welcome back, my friends," Leatherhead smiles.

Slash walked up to us. "You two weren't gone too long. Did the turtles not have much to say?"

Shini and I looked at each other, before I spoke up.

"Well I did talk to them for a while and then Shini showed up a bit later."

Slash gave a close look towards Shini. "And where was she?"

"Oh give me a break," Shini's sassy side kicked in. "Since when are you my father?"

"Excuse me?!"

I roll my eyes. "Ok, it was bad enough that Raph and Mikey were having an argument, I'm not really in the mood to hear in argument here."

Slash was silent for a moment before speaking up again.

"How are they anyway?"

I keep forgetting Raph doesn't really see the Mutanimals as often as Leo has been.

"They're doing fine," I gave a small smile. "Also Mikey's wound is healing up nicely. Shouldn't take too long before he's ready to go on patrol."

He frowns. "Oh well...that's great. I still can't get over of how that even happened."

I glanced down. The news of what happened didn't hit me until a few days later...which I get because everyone was concerned. It took me longer to find the news believable...it's out of character for Donnie to stab anyone let alone his brother.

What's worse, is that Raph had to witness it all. Out of the times I visited during the early days after the event, I've seen him had mental breakdowns. Now I know I don't get along with him very well and...not like him that much, but it honestly hurt me just seeing him like that.

"Anyway," Shini spoke up, changing the subject. "Where's Rockwell?"

"He's in the lab...trying to see if he can come up with ways to help us on missions and get any new info."

"Sounds great," I say before looking at Shini. "Come on Shini, lets go check it out."

"Of course!" Shini says and we both went to go towards Rockwell.

As we walked and on the corner of my eye, I see Slash giving a careful eye towards Shini. Does...he suspect something that I don't know about?


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: hey guys! And welcome back to another chapter! Today we will be going over another lovely chapter, but I'll only spoil it so lets get on with it shall we it is a lovely Friday today, so lets go ahead and get to those lovely reviewers!**

 **DonellaT'sGHOST: in case you didn't see my PM, there was a chapter previously that showed where Donnie's whereabouts were so check that out if you haven't:) also I'm gonna be that person who won't say anything about what could happen so...yea hehehe anyway enjoy!**

 **SuperStarSkyor58: yup I've never had Shini in my stories and I think she's awesome so...why not? And yes my intentions on Donnie's and Mikey's relationship has been revealed on several occasions and it'll be shown throughout the story:) and thanks I try to create those cliffhangers that everyone just hates...uh...I mean love hehe:)**

 **Olive: you are most certainly welcome. Oh...and just letting you know, I try to update the story every Tuesday and Friday unless I say otherwise. I hope that answers your question and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Kitten345128: thanks! I hope you're enjoying it!**

 **Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter! As always, I enjoy writing this stories and sometimes I get really eager when more ideas pop in my head and I simply can't write them yet...oh well I guess that's the price of being a creative writer/author. So enjoy!**

 **I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Mikey's P.O.V.

After Shini and Karai left, I got some kind of weird feeling. I can't really explain what it was, but something was up. It has to be one of those two because this feeling didn't come before those two arrived.

Now that I think about it, I didn't get the feeling until after Shini came in and then left the room. Is she hiding something? No...she would never hide anything. Besides, she's a witch with magical powers so may e that's where the weird feeling came from. But...I'm not entirely sure.

Of course though, I don't tell Leo or Raph because they just won't believe me anyway...no matter how many times it happens!

I swear, sometimes I just think we're in some kind of TV show and I'm the character who's there as a comedic character until an actual fight happens. Or I'm the character who gets weird vibe and no one believes me until it actually freakin happens! So cliche! Ok...I have no idea where that thought came from.

I looked towards Leo and Raph, and they just looked like they were talking to each other. I was gonna speak up, but it looks like they were talking with each other about what's gonna happen tonight...so I stayed silent. I hate being the only one here. I'm not saying I enjoyed Raph mentally suffering and had to stay down here...far from it actually...but I enjoyed his company while Leo was either on the surface alone or with Karai, Shini, and the Mutanimals.

"I feel we are gonna fight Shredder's goons!" Raph says as he puts his hands behind his head. "I feel I haven't fought them in forever! All we've really fought are foot bots and the purple dragons. I'm ready for a real challenge!"

Leo face palms. "Raph, we can't really control who we fight! Besides, as far as I've been on the surface, I haven't fought them in a few weeks either."

Why do I have the feeling that every time someone predicts something, it happens later in the story? Uh...I mean day...definitely mean day! Dang it, why do I feel I'm being watched by other people?!

"Well, I'm getting bored of it! I just want to be in a real fight for once!"

"At least you get to go on the surface so stop complaining and shut up!" I blurted out, which caused Leo and Raph to look in my direction.

My eyes widen as I quickly realized what I just said. I didn't even mean to speak let alone yell at Raph like that. I quickly avoided eye contact with them.

"I'm...I'm sorry I didn't mean to blurt that out," I tell them.

There was a silence.

"No...you're right," I hear Raph say and I looked up at him. "I shouldn't be complaining about who I'm fighting...especially in front of you. Besides, I was stuck down here with you up until a few weeks back so...I shouldn't even have room to talk," he gazes down towards my stomach...only meaning he's staring at my fading scar that's near my ribs before looking away. "I'm the one who's sorry."

I glanced down at my scar to see it was still there but it was certainly fading so it wouldn't be noticeable. I mean it occasionally hurts or gets sore, but I try not to make it noticeable. I can't even imagine what he thinks every time he looks at it. I know he's still recovering himself, but if he saw what happened, I wonder if that image goes through his head.

I shake my head. "Don't be. Like I said, I shouldn't even have blurted that out."

We both don't say anything, and then Leo steps in.

"H-hey what's done is done. It's been 2 months now and I can understand if you two aren't over what happened with Donnie," lately, we've been trying not to think about Donnie possibly turning on us. "As Mikey said, it's not like he meant to do it...he probably wasn't thinking."

"As you said Leo, it's been 2 months!" Raph snaps suddenly. "We haven't even SEEN Donnie since that night! Last time Mikey saw him was when he saw him ready to fight me! Last time I saw him was when he didn't end up stabbing me in the face and then turned invisible and disappeared! Last time you saw him was him running out of the lair! As far as we know, no one has even seen Donnie at all! For all we know he could've left the city!"

Leo stood there stunned, but I knew that if he mentioned Donnie...especially with what he just said, Raph was gonna blow up in his face.

"I don't think he left the city," Leo spoke after a few moments. "He may think we're bad brothers, but I think he would still try to keep the city at peace."

"And how do we know that, huh?!"

Leo goes to speak, but I stepped in.

"Donnie is probably taking his time. Rather it's 2 months or a year, he's gonna wait until he's ready. We can't rush it."

Leo and Raph looked at each other.

"I'm just saying...if you guys happen to see him on the surface before I can get back up there, then please try not to get mad at him. I know it can be hard especially with what happened to me, but just remember that he most likely didn't mean it."

"I...can't make any promises that I won't be mad at him," Raph said after a few moments. "But...I can try to reason with him."

Leo nods in agreement.

I smile. "Thanks guys," I decided to change the topic. "Anyway, I'm gonna go eat some pizza!"

Raph face palms. "Of course you don't hesitate to change the topic so quickly!"

"Yup!" I laugh. "Welp, don't get angry when I eat all the pizza!"

And then I started running towards the kitchen.

"Wait Mikey...don't overwork yourself!" Leo shouts as I can hear him run behind me.

I swear, Leo is being more of a mother hen than Raph, Splinter, and Rockwell combined.

* * *

Donnie's P.O.V.

I decided to work in my lab after my confrontation with Shinigami. What she has told me is still running through my head.

 _"I have promised you that I wouldn't tell anyone where you are. The only reason I have agreed to that, is because I figured you would need more time to calm down and think more clearly. Now all I see is that you want to take revenge on your own family."_

 _"I'm the only one who knows where you've been hiding all this time, but they don't! Everyone is worried sick about you! I've been tempted to give away your location, but I figured you would clear that thick skull of yours and stand up towards them! But now...I'm not so sure about that!"_

Is this how you've felt all along Shini? Did you really expect me to ever forgive my brothers for what they have done?! I've put all of my trust in her, but she only agreed to work with me because she thinks I would go back to the old innocent and nerdy Donatello that everyone can make fun of! Well...I'm still a nerd, but that's beside the point!

Since Shini has shown her true colors, how can I be so sure I can even trust her now? Even if she did say that she won't tell anyone, will she? I guess I'll find out next time she decides to come here. Actually, besides all the enemies I've been fighting, she's the only person I ever talk to...ever since that night.

* * *

*one month earlier*

 _I was once again caught in the middle of a fight. Of course it had to be the purple dragons...and of course that Hun guy had to be there too._

 _"Well well, look who we have here!" Hun exclaims._

 _I growl. "Don't you mess with me!"_

 _"Where are the rest of your freak friends?"_

 _I KNOW he means my brothers. Just the mention of them made me even more pissed off._

 _"They aren't my friends!" I charged full speed at him._

 _He sent out the rest of the purple dragons after me, but I took them all out in less than a minute. Even without this extra training I brought to myself, I could've easily taken them out no problem._

 _When I did reach Hun, he was just as fast as I remembered. Every time I tried to hit him, he would dodge and always appear behind me somehow._

 _Eventually, he manage to cut me on the arm and I grunted from both pain and surprise. However, that didn't stop me for charging at him again. When I did, he gave me a smirk and he and his little buddies suddenly disappeared out of sight using...a smoke bomb._

 _I looked in my belt to see one of them was gone. When did they...Hun must've gotten one when I wasn't paying attention. Ugh oh well...they weren't much of a challenge anyway. I took a glance at my arm to see it was bleeding..lure at, now I'm gonna have to clean it._

 _I crawled to the roof of the nearest building before making it back to home. Honestly, I'm getting nowhere with this. All I've really faced so far are the purple dragons and occasional foot bots. Since the night I abandoned my brothers, I haven't faced Shredder's goons or anything. Man...this really sucks. I'm probably picking the wrong nights to go out._

 _"Donatello?"_

 _I just jumped to the next building when the voice filled my ears. My eyes widen as I turned my head to see a dark figure standing 2 buildings away from mine. The figure jumped those two buildings and now I can see it's Shinigami...perfect. I mean I'm against my brothers, but not our friends. I've just been avoiding the others because I know they would just blurt out that they've seen me._

 _"Shinigami, what are you doing here?" my voice sounded surprisingly shocked._

 _She shrugged. "Karai wasn't feeling well so I figured I would do a patrol for her," she squinted her eyes. "And what about you? Are you aware that you've been gone for a month?! You know how worried everyone is?"_

 _I grunted. "Like they would worry about me! They've never appreciate me and now that I've decided to leave, they suddenly care?!"_

 _Her eyes widen as if...she didn't even know what really happened._

 _"They didn't tell you did they?" I grunted, and her hesitation gave me her answer. "Lets just say that they've said so many harsh things and made me feel like I'm not even worth their time, so I decided to give them what they wanted!"_

 _She glances to the ground before looking at me in the eye. "They never mentioned the full story, but it could be possible that they realize their mistakes."_

 _"Yea right! The only person that I believe could is Mikey!" then another thought came to mind. "How...is Mikey by the way?"_

 _She shrugs. "He's fine, don't worry. Still recovering, but fine."_

 _I nodded. "Good...I thought so. I honestly didn't even mean to stab him"_

 _"Didn't think you would."_

 _I sigh. "Well, it was nice talking to you, but I'm leaving now. Don't even mention this conversation!"_

 _I go to run, when I suddenly felt a sudden and tight grip on my arm. It surprised me as I grunted and turned to see Shini gripping my arm._

 _"What is it?" I asked, annoyed._

 _"You got in a fight didn't you?" I now realized she was gripping my bleeding arm. "And you manage to get hurt huh?" she eyed me._

 _I snatched my arm away. "I don't see how that's any of your business!"_

 _She stares at me for a few seconds before sighing._

 _"Alright, lead the way."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I know you won't come with me back to the Mutanimals HQ or the lair, so show me to your place and I'll fix you up."_

 _"Like heck I will!" I snapped. "You'll just tell everyone where I am!"_

 _She again stared at me before she took her finger and making a cross over her heart and raising her right hand and looking straight in my eye._

 _"I won't tell anyone. You have my word."_

 _I looked at her closely and I could tell that she was serious. Either she was really good at hiding her lies or she was fully telling the truth. After debating with myself for about a minute, I sighed._

 _"Ok, lets go!"_

 _She nods. "Right!"_

 _And then we went running towards my home._

* * *

*present*

Once we got to my home, she of course was commenting about it before cleaning and wrapping my arm. I was honestly surprised at how good she was at doing this kinda thing. She did make a comment about how she expected Raph to be reckless, but not me. That's when I told her not to ever mention my brothers.

I thought she was my friend and I can trust her like I once did with my brothers, but now I see she only did it because she wants me to actually forgive my brothers! Like who does that?!

Well, I can say one thing about her...she kept her word about not telling anyone. I only know that because if she did tell, no one would hesitate to come here. Even after I told her to go ahead and tell, she said she wouldn't.

As I said, I don't know if that's true or not, but if it is, I'll trust her again. Well...not completely because she said the truth of why she hasn't told anyone about me, but up until now, she has respected all of my requests.

I sigh in frustration as I continued my work...not knowing how to currently feel about Shinigami.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: hey guys! Before I get started I would just like to say there will be a lot of time skips in this story and it's simply because I want to get the story moving along so it doesn't seem like it's dragging. And for the huge event I'm bringing up later, I'm gonna keep moving along. Also I've put hints in of what will happen but I'm not saying well muhahahaha! Also, I feel like I'm making a new ship between Donnie and Shini...hmmmm...how about Shinitello? Eh...I'll work on it. Also I have band assessments today so wish me luck! Anyway, lets get to the lovely reviewer!**

 **SuperStarSykor58: shhhhh! You weren't supposed to tell him that! *hears Mikey yelling something in the background* crap! Uh...anyway I'm literally trying as hard as I can to make Donnie the antagonist because I'm certainly not used to making one of the turtles the bad guy so yea I'm still working on it.**

 **Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you for reading and supporting this story! See you guys next chapter! Bye!:)**

 **I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

It was close to night and Leo and Raph were getting ready to go join Karai, Shini, and the Mutanimals on a patrol. Mikey was feeling left out, but he never said anything...and the fact he knew complaining over something he couldn't control at the moment. All he could really do was watch his brothers getting ready.

However, he did enjoy watching the little argument his brothers were having. Raph was going on saying how he was ready to attack anyone he sees tonight and Leo was basically calling him an idiot and to not do anything stupid. Raph made Leo even more annoyed when he just laughed it off and continued saying basically the same thing.

He couldn't help but smile and let out a small laugh at this ridiculous conversation, but his brothers were too far away from him to hear his laughter. Shortly after their conversation, they continued getting ready and basically 10 minutes later, they were about to head out. They walked passed Mikey, who was sitting on the couch, and was ready to leave the lair.

"Alright Mikey, we'll see you later," Leo said. "Let us know if you need anything...or if not us, then talk to Splinter."

"Wellll," he smirked. "I could use a pizza."

"Nice try ya knucklehead!" Raph tried to keep a straight face but failed. "That ain't happening!"

He shrugs. "Worth a shot."

"See ya!" Raph announced before he and Leo took off out of the lair.

The two brothers ran until they got to the surface and ran several buildings over to meet the others. There was Karai, Shinigami, and the Mutanimals.

"Hello, my friends," Leatherhead smiled.

"Hey Leatherhead," Leo smiled.

"Sup?" Raph nodded.

"Glad to see you two showed up," Karai said before eyeing Raph. "I'm assuming Raph took forever to get ready...again."

Raph glared at his adoptive sister. "Oh shut up Karai! If anyone were to take forever to get ready, it's Mikey!"

"And how is Michelangelo?" Rockwell asked.

"Oh he's fine," Raph waved it off. "The only problem that he has is that he's extremely annoying!"

Rockwell couldn't help but laugh. "Well that sounds like him alright."

"Oh, and Leo being a mother hen!" Raph smirked at his brother.

"What?!" Leo snapped. "I'm not being a mother hen!"

Raph raised an eyebrow. "Really? He went to get some pizza and you chased him into the kitchen!"

"Ugh, whatever!"

"Anyway," Slash decided to break up the conversation. "I think we should get on with patrol. Karai and Shinigami, you take north. Leo and Raph, you take west. Leatherhead and Rockwell, you take east. Mondo and I will take south. Everyone try to meet back here in 2 hours, got it?"

Everyone nods.

"If anyone gets in an ambush that can't be taken out within 2 people, contact the rest of us. Understand?"

Everyone nods again before Slash gave a firm nod. After that, everyone splits up and went to their assigned directions. Leo and Raph were jumping buildings, looking for any signs of trouble.

As they ran, Leo couldn't help but glance over at Raph. He seemed focused and was itching for a fight. He couldn't help but think of what Mikey blurted out earlier.

 _"At least you get to go on the surface so stop complaining and shut up!"_

Even though Raph was looking for a fight to get in, Leo wonders if his brother was feeling guilty about not getting into a decent fight in front of a brother who is still recovering from a stab wound from the brother who hasn't been seen for 2 months that was given to him.

Anyway, the two brothers continued running in silence for a while, and finally Leo had the courage to start talking to Raph. Right when he turned his head towards his brother, he noticed Raph's head was turned towards the back. However, that happened for a second, when Raph locked eyes with him, before jumping towards his brother and basically tackling him towards the ground. This shocked Leo as they both collided with the ground.

Right when Leo was about to as Raph why he tackled him, he saw metal legs going right over top of them. Leo was still coming out of shock, but Raph glared towards the attackers. Tiger Claw, Fishface, and Rahzar.

* * *

Raph's P.O.V.

I glared up at Shredder's goons before looking back down at Leo.

"You alright bro?"

He grunts. "Yea I'm fine. Dang, couldn't you have warned me first before you tackle me?"

"Oh I'm sorry! Maybe next time I'll scream something out before I tackle you!" I say sarcastically.

He rolls his eyes. "Yea yea."

I get off of him before we both stood up and drew our weapons. Shredder's goons gave us a look.

"It has been a while, turtles!" Tiger Claw smirked.

"It has," I smirked. "Man, I can't wait until I beat your butts!"

"I believe we will make you two into turtle soup!" Fishface smirked.

With no warning, I charged straight for Fishface. As I ran, I heard Tiger Claw say something to Rahzar.

"I got Leonardo! See if you can find any of their friends!"

Rahzar nods and runs off. That's weird...like...I don't know. No matter how we look at it, we're short by one number. Maybe more of Shredder's goons are out and we might not know it. But...I can't think on that right now.

I charged for Fishface and clashed weapons with him. As we held each other off, I couldn't help but smirk at him.

"So, where have you been all this time Fishface? Too busy trying to kiss up to your master?"

"What I have been doing is none of your business! Now then, my question is, where have YOU been? I believe it's been quite a while since we've last met up. Let's see...oh yes, last time we saw each other was you and your 3 other brothers! Isn't that right?!"

I chuckle. "You're smarter than you look, you know that?"

I shoved him backwards, but he wasted no time to charge back and tried to hit me with his robotic legs, but of course I dodged them. He tried hitting me a few times, but I either dodged or blocked his attack. Eventually, we both just went back to blocking each other with our weapons.

"You know," Fishface said. "I couldn't help but noticed you only have one of your brothers here."

I took a quick glance towards Leo, and I can tell Tiger Claw wasn't giving him a moment's rest.

"So?" I say as I looked back at Fishface. "Why does that matter to you?"

He smirks and I recognized it immediately...he knows something.

I glared at him. "What do you know?"

"More than you think and more than you know."

I take my weapon away from Fishface's sword before trying to attack him, but he easily blocked me with his sword again.

"Tell me this, Raphael. When was the last time you saw your brother Donatello?"

The question caught me completely off guard, and this time, Fishface shoved me towards the ground, but I was able to get up before he could try to stab me. I stood a few feet away from Fishface, both of us debating when to attack each other.

"Why is that any of your business?" I glared at him.

"Because I happened to run into him a while back."

My glare suddenly disappeared and I just felt shocked. He's lying...he has to be lying! There's no way he could've met up with Donnie!

"No," I sounded shock, even though I was trying to sound angry. "No! You're lying!"

I charged and managed to knock him to the ground. That's when I went on top of him and pointed my weapon towards that big ugly face of him.

"Why would I trust anything you say?! Do you really think I would believe that?!"

"Not at first," he admits with the smirk. "But the shocked look you had on your face gave me another answer. I know that he's abandoned you, Raphael!"

My sai was dangerously close to his face. "He hasn't abandoned us, so just shut up!"

He chuckles as he grabs my arm and flipped me hard towards the ground. I groaned from the impact.

"That's not what he told me."

I get towards my feet and gave him a glare...but I'm too shocked by his words so it probably doesn't look as threatening as I think.

"What are you talking about?!"

He smirks. "You see, we ran into your brother the same night the two of us last fought. He told us that you were no longer his concern and he's done more than abandoned you. I still don't know what he meant by that. Maybe you can explain it to me."

All I could do was stand there in shock with eyes slightly wide as that night came flooding back in my head. I took a step back as he continued.

"Or maybe I can explain it more. You see, we figured it was the perfect opportunity to recruit your brother into the Foot to end you!"

A half hearted grunt left my mouth. "Like he would ever do that!" my voice shook for some reason.

"Oh you'd be surprised Raphael. He actually looked like he was thinking about and even smiled to himself about it. However, Tiger Claw believed he was taking too long and you know what we did? We beat the crap out of him! Oh, but don't worry, we didn't beat him enough to kill him. Surely he made it back to his little home or someone found him."

At this point I was frozen in place. I wanted to feel angry at him, but I mainly just felt complete shock. I don't know whether to believe him or not, but after everything he just said...I don't know.

"Now that you know the truth, I think I'm just gonna smack you now."

He came charging, and it wasn't until he was about to hit me that I was able to make myself move again. However, I just lifted one leg to run before he slammed so hard into me, I flew up a few feet in the air and crash landed onto the ground. I rolled for a few seconds before I skid to a stop.

"Raph!"

I grunted as I pushed myself into a sitting position and then looked over to see Leo smacking Tiger Claw several feet away towards Fishface before sprinting over to me. He kneeled beside me as he gripped my shoulder.

"Raph, are you ok?"

I grunted. "Yea I'm-," I looked ahead to see that Tiger Claw and Fishface were charging straight at us, "hey, look out!"

Leo turns towards Tiger Claw and Fishface and stood up in front of me as if he's protecting me and he's ready for some kind of impact from them.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: hey guys! Gee...this was such a weird week for me. It was nice and warm on Monday, got off early on Tuesday because of snow, and had no school Wednesday and Thursday because of snow. I also had band assessments on Tuesday so I basically didn't have any classes that day so today and Monday were my only school days this week. Weird how things work especially that it's spring now. Eh...oh well I guess. Anyway, lets get to the reviewers!**

 **DonellaT'sGHOST: yup he does but also note that not everything Fishface said was 100% true. But you know Raph, never wanting to believe what hisenemies say even if it is true.**

 **Olive: lol you're fine...but I'm assuming you mean omg as a good thing...well thank you if it is**

 **SuperStarSykor58: tbh I was debating if it should be Leo or Raph who gets the news first. I was originally gonna have Leo, but I figured Raph would make more sense since he's still mentally recovering and would seem more angry and into it about it than if it was Leo. But I have a habit of making bad things happen to Raph...don't ask me why.**

 **Anyway guys I hope you enjoy! Oh, and 2 more things. First off I may have rushed the ending a little because writer's block was starting to catch up to me and I wanted to get out of it so I kinda rushed. Second off, if you haven't already, please go read DonellaT'sGHOST's story, _Born to Become You_. It's very interesting and would want you to read more:)**

 **I own nothing of TMNT**

 **PS I'm sorry that the chapter is shorter than usual**

* * *

Shinigami's P.O.V.

Karai and I went our way and headed up north. If I'm correct, Donnie is on the other side of town so we won't be anywhere near him...unless he comes out tonight. I never told him that we were, but then again he was pretty mad earlier. I feel he just needs to know what he's doing isn't right...especially his own family. I'm not worried if the others run into him because well...it's inevitable they will see each other.

"Hey Shini?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Karai.

"Yea?"

"Are you alright? You've been quiet for a little while."

I blinked. "Yea I'm ok. I was just looking for the enemy is all. Isn't that our mission?"

"Well yea but...we seem to talk as we patrol."

"Oh...if that's what you want, then lets talk. What's up?"

She glances ahead for a second as we both jumped another building. After a few moments, she looks back at me.

"I find it kind of strange."

"What is?"

"Shredder's goons...we haven't really seen them in a few weeks. Ever since Raph came and joined us on these patrols, they suddenly disappeared."

I smirked. "Maybe they saw Raphael and decided to go into hiding!"

"Come on Shini, get serious!" her chuckling made it very hard to take her seriously.

"Maybe they are planning something big," I tell her.

Right when I said that sentence, something Donnie told me came back in my head.

"Yea, Shredder's goons are a bunch of immature idiots! Trying to recruit me like their puppet! It's quite embarrassing for them if you ask me." (Italics)

I remembered laughing at that, but also felt shocked that they would even think of recruiting Donnie as one of their henchmen.

However, that was like 2 or 3 weeks after Raphael joined us on these patrols...so it just doesn't add up. Are they just waiting for Donnie to focus on nothing but revenge to get him to join...or is it something else? Maybe like kidnapping one of his brothers and then seeing if he would actually kill them. I shake my head frantically. No way...he would never do that!

"It's possible," Karai said after a few seconds later. "But what would they be planning for?"

"Wish I knew. But it's a little strange of how we haven't seen them in a while. We could always go check out their base."

She sighs. "We could do that, but it's too risky. Especially if we try to sneak out...the Mutanimals will be suspicious. Think about it Shini, if we end up going there and get caught, then we'll never hear the end of it."

"You have a point...but still. I feel we should at least do something."

"You're right...but perhaps we can tell the Mutanimals , Leonardo, and Raphael about possibly going there."

"That sounds about right," she laughs. "Leo would probably be against it."

"Sounds like him," I cleared my throat and began to imitate him. _"Oh no guys, it's too dangerous! Someone would end up getting hurt or even killed!"_

She laughed so hard, she had to stop running in order to catch her breath. I stopped running too and couldn't help but laugh at our own stupidity. While Karai continued laughing, I got some weird sense as I looked behind us. It's not like someone is going to attack us, but maybe...something else is going on at this very moment.

"Shini, what is it?" I hear Karai asked a few moments after calming down from laughter.

I stared at the distance for a few moments before looking back at Karai.

"It's nothing...let's keeps going."

She stares at me for a few seconds before nodding. "Right."

We began running again, and I couldn't help but think about what I just sense? Could it be that a group managed to get in a fight? Or...could Donnie be put at this very moment? If that's the case, has he ran into one of the others?

* * *

Donnie's P.O.V.

The window towards the top of the building was up and I was sitting in the windowsill. My back was against the wall as I glanced out in the nighttime of the city. I must admit, I always enjoy the night and it's beauty. It isn't just for going out and fighting crime. In fact, some nights I just get out to just enjoy the stars.

There were those times where Shini would join me and we would talk as if we were childhood friends. However, I feel she won't do that tonight because she's probably with Karai tonight...and the argument we had earlier happened too. Part of me hopes she comes back tomorrow despite what happened so we can try to talk this out.

Well...I guess I should try and go out tonight and patrol the city. I'm kinda bored here anyway. I jumped back into the building and grabbed my Bo before heading towards the roof and began running off. Lets see...where should I head off too? Perhaps I can start with-.

"Well well, look who we have here!"

I stopped dead in my tracks as the familiar voice came into my ears from behind. I turned around and saw it was Rahzar standing behind me. Great...just perfect!

"What do you want Rahzar?" I sigh. "Gonna try to recruit me again? If so, it isn't gonna work."

He smirks. "Oh I'm not gonna recruit you! I think the master would be most please if I capture you!"

I blinked at him before laughing my head off. "Oh man, you really ARE stupid aren't you?! Do you really think you're gonna capture me that easily?! Follow up question, why would you tell me you're gonna capture me? I swear, villains always give away their plans. It's really stupid!"

"Shut your mouth!" he charges at me but I was able to dodge his attack and basically beat him up.

He landed on the ground before trying to charge at me again. It didn't take longer than 5 minutes before he was down.

I looked down at him. "Pff! Pathetic! Next time you want to really give me a fight, give me a call."

And then I walked away. There are chances that Shredder's other goons are out...and they could be fighting the others...but right now,I have no time to deal with it. I have way too many important things to deal with right now.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: hey guys! What is up! I'm excited to say that this is one of the longest chapters in this story! It'll make up for the last chapter...which was short. Even more great news, within a few chapters, I will have long chapters too! Within 3-4 chapters, the chapters will be long I promise! Also I start spring break this Thursday and I'm just looking forward to that. Anyway, with that being said, lets get to the reviewers!**

 **DonellaT'sGHOST: oh that you will have to find out on your own hehehe. Also you're welcome! You gave me a shout out, so it'll be rude if I didn't do the same:)**

 **SuperStarSkyor58: yes ik I saw you in the reviews to her story *smiles* anyway, yes Donnie has gotten stronger. I did mention that he's been training and it has been 2 months after all:)**

 **Guest: you're just gonna have to find out about the important things. Also you're right, Donnie couldn't defeat Rahzar on your own. But also don't forget that it's been 2 months since Donnie left his family and has trained hard ever since. I hope that clears up any confusion you may have:)**

 **Warning: this chapter contains mild language**

 **Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy this long chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I enjoy writing this story and I hope you enjoy reading it! I'm just glad you guys are taking time to read this! Thank you so much!:)**

 **I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Leo's P.O.V.

I stood in front of Raph as Tiger Claw and Fishface charged towards me. Raph may not have known this, but when I asked if he was ok, he looked like he was just coming out of shock. What the heck happened during his fight? I shake my head, knowing I can't think that right now. I have to protect Raph...even though knowing him, he hates it.

I braced myself for impact as Tiger Claw slammed into me and Fishface came up behind me as I held both of them all. I looked back at Raph who was starting to get to his feet and he looked pretty pissed off but at the same time...he had fear in his eyes.

"Raph...get out of here! I'll finish them off!"

He growls. "Like heck I am!"

He charges as he shoved both Tiger Claw and Fishface away from me and was now standing in front of me.

"Tell me what you two freakin know...now!"

All I could do was stand there confused and a little shocked. I was expecting them to glare but look confused, but to my surprise, Fishface laughed.

"Oh Raphael, I already told you what you needed to know!"

I couldn't help but noticed that Raph's hands were shaking around his sais...I can easily tell that was mostly fear but some of it was anger.

"TELL ME THE FREAKIN TRUTH!" Raph was screaming now, and that brought me more confusion and shock.

Fishface chuckled. "I already told how everything I know Raphael. What more do you want?"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I BELIEVE A WORD YOU SAY?!"

"I told you the truth, but you refuse to believe it. Simple as that."

Raph's breaths shake. "YOU FREAKIN BASTARD!"

He charges full speed towards Fishface, and I can tell he was seeing red. Crap...this isn't good!

"Raph!" I shouted as I ran towards him, but of course Tiger Claw got in my way. "Out of my way, Tiger Claw!"

"I don't think so, Leonardo!" he then blocked my katana.

I grunted. "What did you say to my brother?!"

"You're asking the wrong person...and even if I did know, why would I tell you?!"

As I was holding Tiger Claw back, I couldn't help but look at Raph's fight. At this point, he had Fishface pinned to the ground and was punching him to no end. He isn't thinking or seeing clearly.

I continued fighting back against Tiger Claw and it probably took a little over a minute before I knocked him unconscious. It won't take more than 5 minutes before he wakes up...I better hurry.

I ran straight towards Raph who was still punching an unconscious Fishface, and now he's brought out his sai out as he let out a scream and began bringing it down to stab Fishface. At this point I grabbed his arm tightly before he could bring it down.

"Raph, that's enough!" he froze for a second before turning his head towards me.

He gave me a glare, but it wasn't completely a glare of hatred in anger...there was also fear and shock in it. It took him a few moments before his glare dropped and he frantically looked around as if he was trying to process what just happened. He then looked down at the sai clutched in his hand before it slipped and crashed against the ground. He then looked at me looking completely shocked, scared, and confused.

"Leo I..."

I shake my head. "Let's talk somewhere else. I don't know about Fishface, but Tiger Claw won't be out for long."

Raph hesitated to nod before grabbing his sai off the ground and then we both continued heading forward. When we were both sure we were well enough away, we both settled on one building and he sits near the ledge of the building. After a few moments, I spoke up.

"So...would you care to explain what the heck happened back there?"

He grunts as he clutched his fists so hard that his knuckles turned white and they were shaking. After a few moments, he took a deep breath and looked up at me.

"Fishface talked about Donnie!"

My eyes widen...catching me completely off guard. "What?! What exactly did he tell you?!"

"He told me he and the others ran into him a while back and...they asked him to join the Foot Clan."

"What?!" I grabbed Raph's shoulders. "Are you absolutely sure?!"

He glares at me. "Why would I lie about something like this, Fearless?!"

I glanced down for a second before letting go of his shoulders and backing up slightly.

"What else did he say?" I ask after a few moments.

Raph glanced down. "He said that Donnie took too long to answer and so...they beat him. Not enough to kill him...but injured enough to just leave him there. But...they did said he did consider it when he smiled. Fishface also told me that Donnie said he has done more than abandoned us. That means..." he trails off and realization hits me.

That's why Raph acted out like he did. Fishface seemed to trigger some old memories of what happened 2 months back. I know he's still mentally struggling a little with what he saw, but I guess the mention of what happened that night can trigger it...and that's why he was seeing mad but also looked scared and shocked.

"...I get it," I say after a few moments before walking up and pulling him into a hug. "And that's why you acted out."

He sighs as he brushes me off of him. "I don't know what happened. One second I was demanding Fishface to tell me the full truth, and then...my mind went blank. When you grabbed my arm, that's kinda when I came back to reality."

"I...noticed when you ran towards Fishface that you were seeing red. I went to stop you but...Tiger Claw got in my way."

"Tsk, typical. Listen Leo, I'm-."

"Don't apologize...it wasn't your fault. Fishface was the one who triggered those old memories. If that was me, I probably would've just stood there frozen."

"Yea...but I froze too. When I was basically thrown across the rooftop, that was because I was frozen in place and I reacted too late," he grunts. "I did it again! First with Donnie, and now here! I thought I was over this, but I guess not!"

"Raph, listen to me. There isn't anything wrong with being scared...you just have to make sure you keep fighting. I don't expect you to be over this whole Donnie thing in one day or even 2 months, but just remember that."

"Yea yea I know that. I'm just hating that I freeze every time this happens. So what'll happen if this happens when we see Donnie again? What if we or even I fight him and I freeze up? Huh? What'll I do then?"

"Just remember what I said."

He glances down before sighing. "Alright...I guess," he takes a breath before standing up. "We still have time before we have to meet back with the others. Lets get going."

I stood there, stunned at how his mood changed so quickly. My guess is that he just wants to move on before he actually breaks down again.

"Oh uh...ok. Yea...lets go!"

He nods and we continue jumping on the rooftops...the fight and what Raph just told me still swimming around in my head.

* * *

*about 2 hours later*

No one's P.O.V.

Everyone headed back to the building that they all gathered on when Slash told everyone what to do. No one except for Leo and Raph even got in a fight...which wasn't uncommon but not unusual either. Leo didn't want to talk about the fight he and his brother just had, but he wouldn't get mad if Raph talked about it either. However, little did he know, Raph was thinking the exact same thing.

"We couldn't find anything, dudes!" Mondo says disappointedly. "Which sucks because I was really looking forward to showing those idiots what I was made of!"

"Yea...but who was really gonna win that battle?" Raph whispered to Leo, and Leo couldn't help but smile and even almost let out a small chuckle.

"We couldn't find anything either, I'm afraid," Rockwell sighed.

"Neither could we," Karai announced next.

Little did Karai know, Shini still felt the presence of something being amissed. She wasn't sure if it was anyone from the group, or if it was Donnie several miles away trying to deal with something. But of course, she didn't say anything about it.

Leo and Raph looked at each other as if they were debating on who was gonna mention the fight they had a little while ago. The silence did not go unnoticed by the remaining group members as they looked over at the two brothers. They both noticed that they were being stared at, as they looked back at their teammates.

"And what about you two?" Karai spoke up after a few awkward moments. "Did you find anything?"

They both hesitated before Leo spoke the first thing that came to his head.

"No we didn't. We thought we sensed something, but turns out we were wrong."

Raph looked at Leo and shock. He knows that Leo isn't really one for lying unless it's either for a good reason or if something happened to him physically or mentally and he didn't want to admit it. At that moment, Raph either wanted to face palm or slap Leo, but his mind couldn't decide which one to do so all he could do was stand there.

"Hmm...I see," Karai didn't look convinced, but just played along. "Well, it has been a long night...lets call it a night."

Slash nodded. "That's a good idea."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, I guess we'll see you guys later," Leo smiled as he waved.

The Mutanimals, Karai, and Shini waved as the turtle brothers disappeared into the night and back towards home. When they were gone, everyone looked at each other before Karai spoke up.

"Did anyone sense something was up when Leo said they couldn't find anything?"

Everyone murmured in agreement.

"Do you think they were in a fight and didn't tell us?" Rockwell spoke up next.

Once again, everyone agreed.

Leatherhead sighed. "They obviously have something to hide in order not to tell us. But I do think we shouldn't push them until they are ready."

The rest of the Mutanimals nodded, but Karai sighed.

"I'll let this go just this once, but if they are gonna act weird about it, then I think we should push them to tell us."

"I'll have to agree with Karai," Shini spoke up.

There was silence.

"Very well," Leatherhead spoke after that silence.

"Anyway, lets head back to HQ," Slash said. "It's been a long night."

Everyone nodded as they followed Slash back towards HQ

Meanwhile, Leo and Raph just made it to the sewers before Leo looked over and noticed that his younger brother was glaring at him.

"What?"

"Seriously? That was the worst lying I've seen in a while."

"What do you mean?"

"You seriously didn't noticed how everyone was looking at us unconvinced by your lie. You're one of the worst liars I've ever met."

"Hey, it was in the heat of the moment! It wasn't like you told them what happened!"

"Because you were already saying it!" Raph sighed. "Look, we're obviously gonna tell Mikey and Splinter what happened, but if the others bring it up, we'll tell them. If they don't mention it, we won't bring it up, got it?"

Leo sighed after a few moments. "Ok yea...fine."

The conversation grew silent again as the two brothers ran back to the lair. When they got there, they noticed their youngest brother was playing a game of pinball. As Mikey was about finished his game, he saw his two oldest brothers walking in.

"Hey dudes!" Mikey smiled. "Welcome back! How was the patrol?"

Raph's eyes widen as Fishface's words popped back in his head.

 _"He told us that you were no longer his concern and he's done more than abandoned you. I still don't know what he meant by that. Maybe you can explain it to me."_

 _"He actually looked like he was thinking about and even smiled to himself about it."_

Mikey took one look at Raph, and immediately knew something was up.

"Guys...what happened?"

They both looked at each other, and sighed.

"We're gonna need Splinter," Leo said.

Mikey nods as he began to run in the dojo to tell his Sensei. At that time, Leo and Raph sat on the couch.

"Raph?" Leo said as Raph looked up. "Are you doing ok?"

"Don't worry I'm fine," Raph told him not meeting his eye.

Leo went to say something, when Mikey and Splinter came back in the room.

"Michelangelo said you wanted to speak with the both of us."

Leo and Raph looked at each other before sighing and nodding. As the youngest turtle and the rat master settled into a seat, the two oldest brothers began explaining everything that has happened...including Fishface mentioning Donnie and how he was trying to get him to join the Foot.

When the conversation ended, Mikey had a shocked look on his face and looked at Splinter. Their Sensei was also shocked, but did not show it.

"Hmm...that is troubling indeed. Well I am glad that Donatello didn't go with the Shredder, but considering how long it has been, he's still obviously trying to recover from the harsh words you all said to him.

Mikey stood up. "I think all of us should go out tomorrow night and look for him!"

Everyone just stared at Mikey.

"What?"

"Michelangelo my son, you are still injured and still recovering. There is no way you're going up to the surface for another few weeks."

Mikey crossed his arms as a slight pain went through his wound, but he ignored it with no problem.

"Mikey's right through," Leo said after a few moments. "It's been 2 months now and we somehow haven't seen Donnie! Obviously not one of our friends even saw Donnie!"

Little did they know, Shini has been keeping that secret for a month. Obviously as a reader, you know that. Crap...forget that 4th wall break! Nothing happened!

"Yes, but he still could use the time to-."

"Bull crap!" Raph snapped suddenly and surprised everyone. "It's been 2 freakin months! How long do you expect us to wait around?!"

"Raph, calm down bro," Mikey said. "Remember what I told you earlier? It could take months or even years in order for Donnie to speak with us."

"But it seems like we're hiding from him! It's almost like we're acting like we're scared! I obviously know anger than any of you combined, but even I don't spend 2 months away from you guys!"

"But Raph, you kinda did say some harsh words to him and maybe that's hurt him."

Raph stared at his brother before grunting.

"Maybe you're right...but still. We should be looking for him at this point. You know...try to work this out."

"Perhaps another time," Splinter said. "As for now, I suggest you all get some rest."

After a few moments, everyone reluctantly nodded and Splinter went back towards his room. Before the 3 turtle brothers went to bed, they were all thinking of how to find Donnie and get him to at least try to forgive and/or trust them again.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: hey guys! It is that time again for another new update! Now I just wanna say I'm on spring break until Tuesday...the same day as the next update...imagine that. Anyway, I just want to wish everyone a happy Easter since I don't update on Sundays so yea! Anyway, lets get to the lovely reviewer!**

 **Midnight: well I'm glad you started reading my story! Also yea Donnie has no idea how much he's hurting his brothers. Also he's kind of the antagonist so he's not thinking he's hurting his brother just as much as they hurt him. You aren't looking too much into it...you're only stating your opinion and view on the story and I can use that to help improve my story. Also, I'm sorry the Q/A is taking so long...I'm hoping to have that up as soon as I can.**

 **Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter and there is gonna be more action soon enough so just stay with it. Again, happy Easter everyone!:)**

 **I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

*3 days later*

Donnie's P.O.V.

I was once again on the rooftop as I stared out at the city. It's cloudy today, but it isn't windy...good I wasn't really looking forward to a sunny day. Eh...I've been cooped up in my house ever since my confrontation with Rahzar...I think I'll get some fresh air tonight.

Hopefully after what I did to Rahzar, they will leave me alone about recruiting me into their pathetic little clan. But knowing them, they won't leave me alone in general. Oh well I can just show them why they shouldn't mess with me.

"Um...Donnie?"

I jumped, startled, and turned to see Shini was behind me. Honestly, she needs a bell! Also...wait...I haven't seen her since the argument we had. Was she really mad at me or was she too busy? Honestly, I'm glad she's here so we can try to talk this out. However, I had to force back a smile and narrowed my eyes at her. I didn't want her to know I'm happy to see her.

"So, you finally decided to come in see me after a few days? Were you really that upset with me?" I crossed my arms.

She shakes her head. "I meant to come and see you, but...somethings came up. Especially when Slash was watching me. I think he might be catching on on why I occasionally and randomly leave."

"So how did you get out this time?"

She shrugs. "No one really slept well last night so they all took a nap."

"And what about you?"

"Eh...I slept fine. Even if I didn't, I'm used to all nighters."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "So...the only way you'll be able to see me now, is to sneak out?"

She shakes her head. "No, it isn't. Just because Slash suspects something, doesn't mean anything. I could simply lie and tell him I have to go work on witchcraft or something. Like I said, I haven't been seeing you because other things happened."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh yea, like what?"

She closes her eyes and takes a breath. "Now, I know you hate it when I talk about your brothers," I glared at her, but let her continue. "But when we patrolled with Leonardo and Raphael a few days ago, they were acting...strange."

I just stared at her with the same glare.

"They were acting like they ran into a bit of trouble. That same night, I had a weird sense that something was wrong. I sensed someone was in a fight...and not with the foot bots or purple dragons either. No...I feel that it might've been Shredder's puppets."

I huffed. "So my two older 'brothers' got in a fight with some of Shredder's goons. What's the big deal?"

"I don't know if you know this Donnie, but none of us have seen them in a while. They could be up to something big...really big. Maybe it's trying to recruit you or even mind control you."

I laughed at her last sentence. "Mind control me? Seriously? Have you forgotten I'm the smart one? It only happens to the weak minded, Shini!"

She glares at me as she crosses her arms. "So I'm assuming Slash, Rockwell, Raph, and Karai are weak minded then?"

"Well Raph definitely is. He's a stupid hot head after all. He never thinks rationally and thinks yelling at everyone is the answer."

"Donnie," she grabs my hand. "Just listen, I'm only telling you what I know. If I'm right, they could be going after you."

I yanked my arm out of her grip, and then remember something she said.

"Wait a minute...how long ago did you say this was?"

"It was the same day as the argument so...3 days ago."

My eyes widen slightly. "Well...then you're right. They are back."

"What?"

"I had a little run in with Rahzar...but of course I beat him up."

Her eyes widen. "What?! What exactly did he say to you before you fought him?"

I shrug. "Oh just something about capturing me."

"Oh, and you're saying they won't mind control you?! Listen to yourself, Donnie! If you somehow did get captured, who knows what they could've done!"

"But they didn't," I tell her nonchalantly. "That's the thing."

She face palms. "I really don't know what to say to you anymore. But like I said, I'm only warning you!"

I throw my hands up in defense. "Fine, whatever," then I looked at her in the eye. "By the way, did you keep your word and not tell anyone where I am."

She did the same thing and looked at me straight in the eye.

"I didn't tell anyone, I promise. But like I said, I can't keep this secret forever. You're gonna have to talk to them eventually."

"Tsk."

She sighs. "Just remember what I told you."

I didn't say anything. As she went to leave, I grabbed her arm. She looked back at me a bit surprised, and I sighed.

"Stay. We can just sit out here and talk for a bit...you know, like good friends."

She stared at me before giving a small smile and nodding.

"Sure."

We sat at the edge of the building and began talking about different things. For the first time in a while, I feel like my old self again...however, I know it won't last long.

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

Mikey sat on the couch as his two older brothers were once again arguing. This time, Leo was yelling at Raph about how he should take his training more seriously...just like him. The only reason why he didn't include Mikey, is because he isn't entirely training with them since he is still trying to get back in the training mojo himself.

Mikey could pretend his injury was giving him trouble, but he's done it a significant amount of times, that it's to the point where Leo and Raph can tell when he's faking it.

"Lately you've slacking on your training! How could you not take it seriously?!"

"Oh come on Fearless! You can't expect me to be training exactly like you!"

"It isn't the fact that you aren't training like me! It's the fact that you're putting zero effort into training at all!"

"Do you really need glasses, Fearless! I have been training!" Raph's attention went to Mikey. "Mikey, haven't I been training?!"

Mikey groaned and wondered why he was being dragged into this argument. The bad part was the fact that Donnie wasn't here to complain with him.

"I really don't want to be dragged into this!"

He expected Raph to push further, but his attention went back to Leo.

"Listen Fearless, I don't get why you're even arguing about this with me! If it's my training then let me do what I want!"

Leo growled. "Raph, I'm warning you!"

"Warn me about what?! That I'm not-?!"

"What is going on in here?!" the voice of their father came and everyone looked over to see him walking in the room. "I can hardly meditate with you two yelling!"

"Sensei, can you please tell Raph that he needs to take his training more seriously?!"

"Can you tell Leo to take calm down about the stupid training?!"

"Raph-!"

"Enough!" Splinter got in between his 2 sons before looking at Leo. "Leonardo, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"What?! How come I have to-?!" the look on Splinter's face made the oldest brother sigh. "Hai Sensei."

Splinter and Leo went into the dojo. Meanwhile, the 2 remaining brothers watched as they disappeared from their sight. When that happened, Raph turned and gave Mikey a slight glare.

"What?" Mikey asked.

"Not wanting to be dragged into it Mikey?"

"Oh come on bro! You usually never drag me into your arguments...so why this one?"

He sighs. "I just want that idiot to see that I'm not like him and I'm never gonna be him!"

"So you used me as some kind of outside source?"

"I really don't know what to think right now!" Raph collapsed on the couch. "Besides, with everything going on right now, I doubt my training goes on the top of the list for people to worry about."

"Well...yea, but still. I have to agree with Leo a little...you have been slacking just a little bit."

Raph stared at Mikey, and just when Mikey thought he was gonna get yelled at, all Raph did was sigh.

"A lot's been on my mind lately, you know?"

Mikey knew exactly what he was talking about, but he preferred not to say it.

"Yea it's been stressful, but still."

Raph rolled his eyes. "Yea yea I get it."

He took a quick glance at Mikey's fading star before looking back towards the dojo.

"I wonder what Sensei and Fearless are talking about in there."

Mikey shrugged for an answer, having the gut feeling he might have an idea of what they're talking about.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: hey guys what up! And we are back with yet another chapter! Now one thing I want to say before we begin. This chapter is extremely short and I apologize for that. It wasn't because I got writer's block, but because I somewhat rushed it so I can start writing more action. I promise you, after this chapter, the chapters will be longer for a few chapters (don't ask how many because I don't know). Anyway, without further ado, lets get to the lovely reviewer**

 **SuperStarSykor58: lol gotta have that sibling rivalry don't we? But yes it will be tense and you will see why at the end of this chapter hehehe.**

 **Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter and like I said this is the shortest chapter since the first 1-5 so chapters. Nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoy! And don't worry, more action will pick up the next chapter!:)**

 **I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Splinter's P.O.V.

I took Leonardo into the dojo, and once I did, he just gave me this look.

"If I may ask, how come I'm the one who has to have this lecture? Why not Raph?"

"Leonardo," I say. "While I've noticed Raphael has been slacking on his training, don't forget that he has so much going on right now. You know exactly how he was 2 months back. Either he was angry or he had a breakdown."

Leonardo flinched as if remembering the memory. I remember one time when Raphael was training with Leonardo, Raphael went as far as pinning Leonardo to the ground and if it wasn't for me grabbing his arm to stop him, he could've seriously hurt his brother.

After that he hid his face, but I can tell he was crying. It hurt me to see my son in pain...especially the one who usually hides his emotions towards everyone. He has gotten better, but after something that has happened several days ago, I can tell he's stressed out again. However, it isn't nearly as bad as before.

"I understand Raph's going through a lot right now, but is that an excuse for him to slack off?"

"You need to remember that Raphael usually doesn't take my training as seriously as you do. You know as well as I do that your brother would prefer to have a fight than to train. I will not talk to Raphael about this because knowing Michelangelo, he would already be speaking with him."

Leonardo nodded, knowing exactly what I mean.

"Sounds like Mikey alright...but still. But Raph still isn't-."

I put up a hand to stop him. "I understand. I will give him today, but I will speak about this more with him tomorrow."

Leonardo stared at me for a few moments before sighing. "Yea...I guess you're right. I...just don't want to see him get hurt. I'm still worried about Mikey after he..."

He stopped and I knew exactly what he was trying to say.

"I know what you're saying, my son. And don't think I don't feel the same way about you 4."

He looked at me wide eyed and I quickly realized my mistake. Donatello. I go to speak up, but Leonardo beat me to it.

"Yea...I know. I'll just have to make sure no one else gets hurt."

I stared at him for a moment before he gave a firm nod.

"Anyway, I'm gonna head back out to the others."

I hesitated for a second. "Very well. I am going to meditate for a bit."

He nods and then walks out. I go by the old tree, sat down, and began to concentrate on meditation...the conversation Leonardo and I had on the back of my mind.

* * *

Raph's P.O.V.

It was basically night and none of us were even going out tonight. I think that kinda sucks because I'm really in the mood tonight for a fight. Probably with Shredder's goons again if anything.

Hmm...or I could get Casey to hang out with me. Whatever it may be, it'll be better than just sitting here and doing nothing all night. Eh...it's just like when I was forced to stay down here for a while. Mikey must be hating it too.

I sat around for a while waiting for a good option to get up and leave. The 3 of us were sitting around watching Mikey's TV show, when I sighed and got up. The others looked at me as I did.

"What are you doing Raph?" Leo asked.

I stretched. "I think I'm gonna head up to the surface for a bit. Possibly meet with Casey later too."

And of course Leo had to go into overprotective and leader mode.

"Raph no! We need our rest! We've been up and about for several days now!"

I roll my eyes. "Oh come on Fearless! You literally do this every time I want to go up alone! Look, I'll be fine. I'm going to do a quick check of the city and then I'm gonna go hang with Casey...alright?"

He stares at me for a second before sighing and shaking his head.

"Ok fine go! But if you come back with a single scratch because you were being reckless, so help me I will beat you!"

"Whatever you say mother hen Leonardo."

Mikey laughed at that comment and that seemed to have gotten Leo more pissed off.

"Grrr Raph I mean it!"

I throw my hands up in defense. "Aright alright. Geez," I grabbed my sais and before leaving I turned my head around. "I'll see you later Fearless. Try not to get your shell in a twist while I'm gone."

And then I ran out of the lair and onto the surface. I jumped several buildings before I stopped one after a few minutes. I went to pull out my phone to call Casey, but realized that I left my phone at the lair. Well I'm not gonna hear the end of this when I get home...if Leo finds out that is.

Oh well, I guess I can head to Casey's house myself. Hopefully his dad and/or little sister isn't home. I'll find out a way if they are home. Ok then, I guess that I should probably-.

"Well, well look who we have here. It has been quite a while, hasn't it Raphael?"

My eyes grew impossibly wide at the sudden but familiar voice that came from behind me.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: hey guys! I am posting early this morning because I won't be able to post until probably night so...I'm doing it now. Now this week...well it was a little crappy. One of my former teachers just died 2 days ago, but for reasons, I'm not gonna say how. I was honestly upset about it but don't worry I'm doing ok even though it still stings a little. But lets get off that topic and get to those lovely reviewers!**

 **SuperStarSkyor58: lol tbh I try doing that sometimes...and I always end in cliffhangers because its fun doing it...even though I also hate it as a readerXD but also Raph basically does withdraw...it's in his personality I'm pretty sure.**

 **Guest: well he didn't know this would happen but you do have a point hehehe**

 **DonellaT'sGHOST: hehehe well he could've thought he had it and then found out he didn't *shrugs* or you know, he could end up in a fight who knows? Also you're just gonna have to read to find out who's behind him hehehe**

 **Warning: some violence involved in this chapter**

 **Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter and chapters will start longer after this chapter...probably (I haven't done a word count). So yea...enjoy!**

 **I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Leo's P.O.V.

After Raph left the lair, I continued staring at the exit for a moment before sighing and joining Mikey again on the couch. Only the sound of the TV filled the room for a few moments before Mikey spoke up.

"He's right you know."

I looked at him a little bit confused. "What?"

"You do tend to get a little bit...overprotective when one of us decides to go onto the surface."

Of course he meant before the whole incident with Donnie.

"Well of course I'm gonna be protective. I'm the oldest nod I'm the leader. Isn't it my job to make sure no one gets hurt?"

"It's not always your job to do that dude. We all look out for each other. Remember the Kranng invasion?"

My eyes widen slightly as I glanced towards the ground. That's something that will always be on the back of my mind.

"I know you hate to talk about it bro, but just know we looked out for you on that day. Casey kept you safe in the part wagon when we went to look for Splinter and then fight Kranng prime."

This time Mikey avoids eye contact with me. I remember asking Raph about where Splinter was when he was trying to help me back to the house when I wasn't feeling good on my first day of training.

After I asked that, he flinched and I could sense fear, sadness, and anger going through him. It took him a while, but he eventually told me that he, Mikey, April, and Donnie were forced to watch Shredder throw Splinter down that drain pipe. I couldn't even imagine what my reaction would've been if I was there.

"Yea," it was the only thing I could say.

"But my point is, this is Raph we're talking about. He'll be fine and he has his phone. Besides, he did say he was gonna go hang out with Casey for a while. If they get in an ambush that they can't handle, they would probably call you and/or the Mutanimals. They know when to ask for help."

I cross my arms. "They're stubborn idiots, that's for sure. How do we even know-?"

"They've done it before dude. Trust me. The worse that can happen is that they get just a tad roughed up."

I couldn't help but smile. "Yea...they are idiots alright. Almost as much as him and Slash."

Mikey laughs. "Yea bro, don't worry about it!"

He looks back towards the TV and I couldn't help but let my eyes wonder over to his scar. It was faded but it is noticeable if you're closer towards him. I frowned and looked back at Mikey.

"Um...Mikey?"

He looks back at me. "Yea bro?"

"Uh...I've been wanting to ask you...how...how is your wound?"

He frowns as if he was caught off guard and then looked down to where is scar is.

"It isn't that bad. Of course it still hurts occasionally, but that's pretty much it."

"How much does it hurt?"

He shrugs. "Every few days or so I guess...I haven't really been noticing it too much?" then he looks at me. "Why do you ask? Is something bugging you?"

I shake my head. "Not more than what's going on right now. I was just wondering how you were doing."

"I'm the one who's fine. You seem like you have something on your mind. Come on bro, you can tell me."

I looked at him for a few moments before sighing. "It's just...I don't want anyone else getting hurt. I still remember that day Raph ran into the lair with an unconscious you. Just seeing you in pain and Raph looking so panicked its just...I'm scared it'll happen again except this time, it'll be even worse."

Next thing I know I feel two arms wrap around me and I look to see Mikey was hugging me. It shocked me, but at the same time, I was enjoying it.

"I promise bro, everything will be alright. As I said, Raph will be fine...he's with Casey."

I sat there enjoying the hug for a few moments before I sighed.

"Yea...I guess you're right."

"Of course I am bro!" he suddenly exclaims as he pulls from the hug and gives me a huge smile. "I am smart aren't I?"

It was hard giving him a straight face and I'm sure I failed when he pointed at me.

"Ha! I made you smile!"

"Alright, alright you got me," I got up from the couch. "I'm gonna head to my room for a bit."

"Alright," he waves. "I'm gonna keep watching TV and playing games on my phone!"

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Alright you do that."

I waved at him before going towards my room...everything that Mikey just told me going through my head.

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

Raph stood there in shock as the familiar voice rang through his ears. It was the voice he hasn't heard within a 2 month time period. After he stood there for several moments, he brought himself to turn around to face him. There, standing several feet away from him, was none other than his younger brother, Donatello.

"D-Donnie?" Raph basically said out of shock.

It frustrated Raph that he didn't even feel a spec of anger running through him. He just felt more shocked and confused than anything. Meanwhile, Donnie was just standing there smirking. He was enjoying Raph's shock way too much he nearly laughed.

"Donnie...you're...you're still in the city?" Raph nearly face palmed at his own stupid question.

"Of course I'm still in the city! Why wouldn't I be? There are still bad people messing up the city...and I believe I just happen to run into the worst scum of all."

Raph sighed. "Look man, I know it's too late to apologize, but-."

"Oh it's WAY too late for that! Several months too late!"

"Yea I know, but just know I would never mean anything I said."

Donnie laughed. "Oh man, that's hilarious! You would always say that you'll change, work on your anger problem, but it's always the same! You will never change!"

Raph grunted. "I know I get angry...it's part of my personality and I have been working on it and-."

"Bull crap!" Donnie suddenly shouted, surprising him. "You've been saying that, but I have seen no difference!" he started walking closer, but Raph was still to surprise to put up a defensive stance. "People NEVER change! They are stuck as who they are no matter how much they try to change! You're no difference, I'm no difference! No one ever has an exception!"

"But Donnie I...arrrggghh!" Raph was cut off by his brother grabbing him by the throat and lifting him in the air.

Automatically, Raph's hands went for the hands around his neck and tried yank them away. However, when he did that, Donnie's grip got tighter.

"Do you really expect me to believe anything that you tell me?! You and the others have been treating me like trash this entire time! How did I even get stuck with you as a brother?! I hate you! I FREAKIN HATE YOU!"

Hearing Donnie say that was like getting a sword through the chest. It sounded so cold filled with anger, fear, and sadness. Raph had to keep a weak glare at Donnie to distract the fact that he was being strangled by his own brother. Based on the cold glare that Donnie had on his face, he wasn't gonna loosen his grip around Raph's neck.

This wasn't good on Raph's end. His vision started to get hazy and his limbs were starting to give out due to the lack of oxygen. He couldn't get his feet to the ground either.

Wait...his feet. If he can somehow kick Donnie, he would let go. It was all he had left since his arms have already given out. He looked back at Donnie, and then using his legs, he managed to kick him in the stomach.

Startled, Donnie let go and Raph fell towards the ground. He began coughing as his vision and the feeling in his limbs began to return. He immediately put his hand on his throat as his breathing was slowly but surely returning. There was roughness on his throat, but the feeling of his throat wasn't what he was worried about.

Raph looked back towards Donnie, and he seemed like he was out of his state of shock. He looked over towards Raph before just giving him a slight smirk.

"Hm, I see you're still at least thinking."

"Donnie..." Raph's voice was hoarse, and he unsteadily rose to his feet and swayed for a moment before he was able to stand straight. "What happened to you? Where's the Donnie I used to know?"

"He's gone!" Donnie snapped. "The Donnie you used to know is dead! And I've become stronger than I ever have! I'm gonna fight you, and you don't have a choice!"

Raph stood there for a moment, before he realized there was no way out of this. He didn't have his phone to call for any backup and he wasn't expecting anyone to jump in to his rescue. This was his fight and his alone. He pulled out his sais as Donnie got out his Bo. They both stood there for a moment, and then charged.

The Raph vs Donnie battle was now about to begin.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: hey guys what up! I am so excited for you guys to read this chapter! I've honestly been planning on this chapter since the early development of Breaking Point! Although, I might've gotten a little carried away so I hope you prepared yourself for what I have planned for this chapter. Hehe, so with that said, let's get on to those lovely reviewers!**

 **SuperStarSykor58: oh yes Donnie was cruel wasn't he...hmm I wonder...but yes this story is always filled with cliffhangers because I just love writing them hehehe**

 **MidnightLokilover: oh don't worry about not reviewing its perfectly fine...also I see you got an account that's awesome! But also just you wait...just you freakin wait! No spoilers for you either! You're gonna have to read to find out. Also this is my first time having one of the turtles as the antagonist so I'm just experimenting and seeing where my mind wonders with how Donnie behaves. Also thank you and like I said I'll try to get the Q/A out as soon as I can. I might just make that the last chapter.**

 **Warning: mention/descriptions of blood, injuries, and violence in this chapter!**

 **Anyway guys, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter...I have waited a long time for this...and I also might get hated for it *shrugs* oh well it's supposed to be intense anyway. So yea...enjoy!**

 **i own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Slash's P.O.V.

How did it even come to this? First Karai and Shinigami say that they were gonna go and hang out for a bit...and then Mondo was gonna tag along. I told him just to let them be alone but he insisted on going with them. Since no one was able to stop him, Leatherhead told me he would go with them to make sure nothing happens.

Now I'm alone at our lair with Rockwell in his lab. I know if I even try to bug him, he would either ignore me or kick me out of the lab and tell me to leave him alone. Huh...it kinda reminds me of Donatello in a way. I'm still surprised no one was able to find him after so many months.

However, it didn't help that I feel that Shinigami was hiding something. I've been having this feeling for a few days now. I don't know if it's because she has magic powers, or if she really is hiding a secret. The thing she told me is still bugging me.

...

Flashback

*2 days earlier*

 _I walked around a corner of the lair to see Karai and Shinigami talking. The sense that I keep having around her picks up again. I feel I need to confront her about it. So that's what I did. I began walking up towards them while they were in the middle of talking._

 _"So maybe we can try to do something sometime soon? Just the two of us?" Karai asked with a smile._

 _"That sounds good to me," Shinigami says with a nod._

 _"Awesome! Now we need to-."_

 _"Excuse me," I interrupted and Karai looks at me as Shini turned around to look at me._

 _"Oh hey Slash. What do you want?" Karai asked._

 _I blinked at her before my attention was towards Shini._

 _"I just need to discuss something with Shinigami here."_

 _The two of them looked at each other before Shinigami nods._

 _"Alright, whatever you say. We can talk later Karai."_

 _Karai nods and then Shinigami follows me to another room. I let her in first and then closed the door behind me._

 _"So what do you want Slash?" she asked in an uninterested voice._

 _I ignored her tone. "I just need to ask you something."_

 _"Ok, then what is it?"_

 _I took a breath. "Are you by any chance hiding something?"_

 _I know she's gonna say no, but living with the turtles has given me an idea of how to tell when someone is lying. Shinigami looked off guard by the question before sighed in annoyance._

 _"What are you even going on about?"_

 _"I've been having this weird feeling around you...like you have some sort of secret."_

 _She just looked straight at me and I can see the annoyance by her facial expression and the way she put her hands on her hips._

 _"Slash, I am a witch. I don't tell you how they work if that's what you're trying to imply. I have secrets to my powers. That's probably what you're implying."_

 _Her respond caught me off guard and for a few moments, I didn't know what to even say. When I found the right words, I spoke up._

 _"T-that's not what I meant!"_

 _"Oh yea, and what did you mean?"_

 _I stood there, and I guess I didn't answer for a while because she responded back._

 _"That's what I thought. Next time you want to discuss with me about something, make sure you prepare."_

 _I stood there as she walks to the door and opens it. But before she walks out, she looks over her shoulder._

 _"Besides if I knew something, do you think I would keep it from Karai?"_

 _And then she left._

...

*present*

Keep it from Karai? What exactly did she mean by that? Also saying that she's keeping a secret about the way her powers work? It kinda sounds like to me like she was going around the question to catch me off guard. Did she somehow know in advance what I was going to ask? No...she's a witch, not a mind reader. Ugh! I don't know!

I fall to the couch and put my arm over my face. Maybe I can ask one of the turtles if they sensed anything going on. Ugh...but I can't do it tonight. They're taking the night off and the last thing they need to worry about, is something that I've been sensing for a few days now.

They also don't need to worry about a huge fight that could possibly be going on right now. Ugh what am I saying? No one is in a fight right now!

* * *

Raph's P.O.V.

I charged at Donnie and our weapons collided with each other. Dang...I could tell already that Donnie's gotten stronger. I'm still recovering from getting strangled from like a minute or so ago so I'm obviously at a disadvantage here. I looked at Donnie and he was giving me a cold glare. I could easily tell that it was pure hatred towards me.

I should've known that he was serious when his grip on my neck got tighter and the fact that his hands weren't even shaking. If I didn't kick him when I did, would he have killed me right then and there? Does he really hate me that much that he tried to kill me? Am I gonna die tonight?

I shake my head repeatedly. I can't think of something like that...especially now when I have to fight him. If I do, it'll only give him more of an advantage. I felt that most of my strength has returned and I grunted as I shoved Donnie hard away from me.

He stumbled backwards and charged at me again. When I went to dodge, he managed to scratch my arm and I hissed slightly. Well...guess Leo would be mad about this. None the less, I still managed to shove him roughly away from me.

"I see it didn't take you long to recover. Tsk, that's typical for you!"

I grunted. "It's not like you gave me much time to recover since...ya know, you tried to strangle me."

My voice still sounded hoarse, but at least it's better than it was after I got out of being strangled to death.

"True but still. But ya know, I've been looking forward for a fight for a while...a good fight. But I have to tell you something. I am a stronger and even a better fighter than you now. What is it that you did the last 2 months? Sulk? Get angry at everything? It's obvious that you don't care about me otherwise you would've came looking for me. Isn't that right?"

I clutched my sais, and I could feel the anger coming in like a dam breaking and water is flooding out.

"We HAVE been looking for you this entire time! Leo, the Mutanimals, Karai, Shinigami, April, Casey...everyone! We did give you time but you never came back! We couldn't find you!"

Donnie laughs. "Oh, but that's where you're wrong!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"There was one person who found me, but she's never said a word. Unlike you guys, she's actually decided to keep the secret that she's found me."

My eyes widen slightly. She? That would mean...Karai, Shinigami, or April knew about Donnie and didn't tell the rest of us!

I growl. "Who was it?!"

"Maybe you should ask her yourself!"

"Donnie, listen-!"

"I am DONE listening to you!"

Next thing I know he was tackling me to the ground. Wait a sec...when did he move?! He moved so fast I didn't even see it. Once I was slammed on the ground, I tried getting up or getting him off of me, but the pressure he's putting on me makes it impossible. He then got off me, but once he did, he basically slammed his foot on my chest.

I grunted and the more pressure he put on my chest, the harder it was to move. I gave a glare up at Donnie, who just got his blade out of his Bo...the same blade that was lounged into Mikey's ribcage during that night. He poked the tip of the blade before he glared down at me with daggers.

"Donnie," I grunted, "what are you doing?!"

"I'll make you feel the same pain that you've brought on me!"

"W-what are you-?!"

I was suddenly cut off by a pain going through my shoulder. A strangled scream escaped my mouth and I looked to see Donnie had his blade was lounged into my shoulder. The look on Donnie's face looked so...ugh what's the word I'm looking for? I couldn't think of it when I felt the blade being violently yanked out of my shoulder and then stabbed back in.

This time I clenched my eyes shut and bit my tongue. When I thought the pain couldn't get any worse, I felt the blade moving around from my shoulder and it was getting harder and harder to not scream out in pain.

Suddenly, I heard laughter, and I hesitantly opened my eyes...worst mistake I've made all night. He was smirking with this evil look on his face and seeing that made me freeze.

I felt the blade go in and out of my shoulder I say...I lost count. My guess probably 10 or so times. What made it worse, is that Donnie moved the blade around my shoulder like spinning spaghetti on a fork. Yet I feel I couldn't move...I was completely frozen.

"Had enough yet, Raph?!" Donnie laughed as he lounged his blade into my shoulder again causing me to clench my eyes shut.

What am I gonna do? He isn't gonna stop! I could already feel a pool of blood forming at my shoulder and I just...couldn't move! Dang it! It's happening again! I've frozen up! The only difference, is that I'm actually getting injured.

 _"Raph, listen to me. There isn't anything wrong with being scared...you just have to make sure you keep fighting."_

My eyes open as that thought came into my head. Leo said that...after our confrontation between Tiger Claw and Fishface. Fearless is right...I can't give up here. I have to keep fighting until it's over.

Suddenly, I didn't feel my body was frozen anymore. I looked up at Donnie to see he was still enjoying himself as he yanked the blade out of my shoulder once again and I grunted in pain. He goes to stab my shoulder again, but this time, my free arm shot up and grabbed the blade. He looked off guard as I glared at him as we both struggle to keep the blade from either going down or going up. During that time my palm started to bleed.

"I think that's enough!" I grunted. "You were the one who said you wanted an actual fight right?! Well look at this! Does this actually look like a fight?! Just you stabbing me in the shoulder over and over again?! I don't think so!"

He looked completely off guard and so I took that moment to yank the blade harder and it left Donnie's grip. I threw it away from us before I used both hands to try to get his foot off of me.

Pain shot through my right shoulder, but I ignored it the best I can as I pushed myself harder. Eventually his foot was off as he stumbled back and I got to my feet quickly.

However, as soon as I got up, I felt really lightheaded as I stumbled forward and then for once since he stabbed me, I looked at my shoulder. It looked so messed up, I couldn't even see where the wound even started because of all the blood that was quickly coming out.

All I can tell from it, was that it looked like it was deformed, or dislocated (like having it be pushed back) from its original form. Dang...at this rate I'm gonna bleed out if I don't get some help soon.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: hey guys! Happy Friday! I just wanna say that I'm happy none of you decided to kill me after what happened last** **chapter. Now I noticed after I post the last chapter that the way Donnie hurt Raph is a little bit similar of what happened to Kirito from Sword Art Online (SAO). Now because of people who are currently watching it, planning to watch it, or haven't seen it but suddenly wants to, I'm not gonna say what exactly happens. All I'm going to say, is that it's from season 1 episode 10 (and yes I've checked). If you want to see the similarities, you can either watch the episode or a clip on it on YouTube (the clip is called Asuna saves Kirito). Anyway, enough about that, let's get to the reviewers!**

 **SuperStarSykor58: oh well you know Donnie is thinking about revenge...something like that so yea. Also Splinter is not dead in this story. He was just recently in the story...he talked to Leo after his and Raph's confrontation. He will be back in the story really soon. I hope that cleared things up. Also I always love putting cliffhangers at the worst possible time hehehe**

 **MidnightLokilover: well yea like I said I've been planning on this chapter for a few months now...and I did give a warning of what this chapter involved. But like I said I've gotten carried away with this chapter so I apologize for that...especially with Donnie laughing. Also I really hope you didn't have nightmares.**

 **Warning: mentions/descriptions of blood, injuries, and violence in this chapter.**

 **Anyway guys, this chapter isn't as graphic or bad as the last one, but there still involves everything in the warning so...better to be safe than sorry. So...I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'm gonna go ahead and let you read it!**

 **I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Donnie's P.O.V.

I got out of my shock and then looked to see Raph was already on his feet. However, he doesn't even look like he can fight for much longer. There was blood quickly coming out of his shoulder and down his arm, unfocused eye, and he was slightly leaning forward as if that was the only way he could keep his balance. Not to mention he also looked paler.

Despite all of this, even though his left hand was itching to grab his severely injured shoulder, he stood there, his bloody hands clutching around his sais, and was trying to give me a death glare. It pretty much failed since I can also see pain going across his face. He actually looked ready to fight.

Hmmm...I have to give him credit though. He's always been one to keep fighting no matter how injured he is. I've always respect that about him...and I honestly still do. That's why I think he would be a good person to fight. However, I covered my respect and smirked at him.

"You sure you want to keep fighting?" I say with a mixture of taunting and sarcasm.

He grunts. "It's not like...you're gonna give me much of a choice."

I smirk. "Correct answer. You know, you're smarter than you look!"

He growls as he gripped his sais as he did a mixture of running and stumbling towards me. When he went to attack me, I easily dodged and then kicked him hard in the back of his shell. He let out a crying scream as he fell back to the ground.

I smirked as I approached him with my blade, but he started to get up again, struggling in the process. I used the opportunity to strike...and so I started bringing it down towards his shell, but Raph quickly turned around and blocked it when it was an inch close to his face. He grunted with effort and even managed to get my blade away from him.

He continued to get up on his feet and I can tell that his breathing is very erratic and shallow. He definitely won't last much longer so I'll make sure to end this quickly. I'm getting ready for my next attack, when him speaking up made me stop.

"You know, I've been wondering for a few days now," he glared at me.

"What is it?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

He grunted as he stumbled forward but caught himself at the last second. He squinted his eyes shut for a moment, before taking a few uneven breaths and opening his eyes to look at me.

"A few days ago, I happened to run into Tiger Claw and Fishface."

I roll my eyes. "Congratulations! Do you want an award?"

He ignored my comment. "Anyway, Fishface told me...something interesting."

I grunted. "Speak! This is the only chance I'm giving you!"

"He told me that...well, that he asked you to join them and you were considering to join before they beat you up! Now tell me! Is that true or was Fishface just pulling my leg?!"

I stood there before his words processed through my brain. After that, I started laughing hard.

"Oh man, that's hilarious! He really told you that I was considering to join THEIR stupid clan and you believed them?! Man, you and those foot clan morons are idiots!"

He was silent for a moment before he narrowed his eyes at me...not entirely sure if he's trying not to black out or he was just glaring at me. Probably both.

"Then what DID happen?!"

Eh...I guess I'll give him just this one.

"Fishface wasn't lying when he said he was trying to recruit me. However, I turned their offer down pretty quickly. Don't think it's because I care about you because that's not even close to the truth!"

"Ugh...then why?"

"I'm smart enough to know that they would only treat me like their little puppet and frankly, I'm not interested in their needs for revenge against Splinter. Besides, he's the only one who's never treated me like trash! I would never try to kill him or anything. Besides, even if I did agree, after all of you guys are out of the way, they would probably kill me anyway."

"And what about Mikey?!" he suddenly snapped and there was no signs of pain in his voice. "He has been worried sick about you for 2 months! You're lucky Mikey's forgiven you because he believes that you didn't mean to freakin stab him!"

"It's because I didn't mean to!"

"But he wouldn't have known that Donnie! That's the thing! But he's not the only one who's worried about you! I've already told you this and I'm not repeating myself! It's obvious you hate me and probably Leo, but just think about our friends...allies...Splinter...and Mikey! Why do they have to worry because you hate us?!"

"Shut up!" I snapped. "Just shut up already! You're already saying stuff I already know!"

And then Raph made the most pissed off face I've seen all night. He marched over to me, and using his mostly uninjured arm, he grabbed me by the plastron and yanked me closer.

"If that's the freakin case, then why are you hiding from them?! Why do you have to be so freakin selfish to not face them?!" he punched me once in the face, but to him, I probably don't even look phased by it.

I glared at him. "I thought that would be obvious to you! Considering you're the one who has the worst temper!"

"I may have a bad temper, but I never go 2 months without seeing you guys or our friends! I may say that I want to get away from you guys, but you know as well as I do that it never lasts long! You on the other hand, are selfish and a freakin coward!"

I growled as I grabbed my blade and stabbed him once again in the injured shoulder. He lets out a strangled scream as he lets go of me and stumbles backwards slightly.

"Don't you dare tell me who's the coward here, Raph!"

I yanked the blade out before grabbing his arm, yanked him closer, and kneed him in the stomach. I must've kneed him so hard...that or the fact he's already bleeding heavily...he coughs up blood and then collapsed to his knees. Once he did that, he coughed for a few moments before looking back up at me with a half hearted glare.

After he did that, he struggled, but eventually stood up. He stumbled and sway and I could tell his breathing has gotten worse and his skin looked paler. Nonetheless, he still looked like he was ready to fight. I sigh...this is still the same Raph that I've known. Still the same stubborn idiot I've known my whole life.

"I see you're still as stubborn as ever! I almost feel bad for seeing you struggle like this!"

He grunts. "I won't...stop fighting!"

I sigh before I kneed him again, 2x harder before he collapsed to the ground and didn't move. His eyes were clenched shut, but judging by his movement, he was still awake.

"Listen to me, and listen to me well! I'll let you go just this once! Mainly because I want to see all of you in one place! Next time, I won't go so easy on you!"

I go to walk away, when I felt a hand on my ankle. I turned around to see Raph giving me a very weak glare.

"Just give it up. There's no way you can beat me especially with the condition you're in!"

He grunts. "You won't...get away with this!" his voice was weak.

"Away with what?" I yanked my foot out of his weak grip. "I'm not doing anything wrong."

I turned and walked away...as I did, I hear Raph's faint voice calling my name. Next time...next time I'll end this once and for all.

* * *

Raph's P.O.V.

I watched as Donnie disappeared from the rooftop. Ugh dang it! How did I get myself stuck in this situation? How did I even let this happen?! Ugh! Any other injured person would just lay on the ground here and just pass out and either just wait for death or someone to save them. Well...I refuse to do both. I need to get to the closet place I can.

The issue is that the lair is the closet place to me. If only the mutanimals' lair or possibly April's or Casey's place was closest, that would be great! However, I didn't go that way before I ran into Donnie. The other issue is, I don't have my phone so I can't call or text anyone that I'm injured. Well..I guess I have to head back to the lair myself.

I grunted as I pushed myself onto my knees and eventually to my feet. I looked below to see a pool of blood at the spot I was just laying at.

Whoa...I didn't even notice that! No...I can't think about that right now. I just need to focus on getting back to the lair. I used my hand to stop the bleeding...yea, like that'll work! A slight pain went through the palm of my hand and the back of my shell. Those could be healed through bandages and a heat pad or ice...my shoulder is the main issue.

I've already lost too much blood to the point where I'm so lightheaded, I could faint at any giving moment. But...I can't do that...not until I get to the lair. I just have to hang in there a little while longer despite how dizzy and nauseous I'm feeling right now.

I refuse to sit down even for a moment because I know if I do, I won't be able to get back up.

Every single step I'm taking feels more impossible to take than the last. My vision kept focusing in and out as I walked and I can tell my breathing wasn't at its best either. Occasionally I would cough, and sometimes I see that it was blood. How many times did Donnie even stab me again?

Is this what Mikey felt when he was stabbed? No...probably not. He was only stabbed once and even then, he still had enough energy to shove me and even argued and yelled at me about not telling him important information before he passed out again.

With me, I was stabbed multiple times in the shoulder, kicked hard on the back of my shell, got a small cut on both my arm and a medium size cut on the palm of my hand...probably need some stitches on that.

I looked around at my surroundings...wait...when did I get to the sewers? I must be more out of it than I thought. My legs started to shake as I got more dizzy and my vision got even worse.

This kinda reminds me of the nightmare I had a few days ago where I was fighting Donnie and I got badly hurt. Was the nightmare telling me this would happen for real or was it just a coincidence? No...definitely a coincidence! Ugh, I think I'm delusional because of the pain and blood loss.

It would be smart to just take a break...no I can't! I'm almost to the lair and I can't stop now. Not until...I make it back. I took a quick glance at my shoulder and it looked worse than before. Dang it...I can't go on for too much longer! Keep going Raph, you're almost there!

I barely even heard the sound of my foot hitting something, but I couldn't really hear much at this point. My hearing was muffled and my vision was basically almost a blur at this point. However, I can see the entrance to the lair right in front of me.

I barely just made it passed the entrance, when I couldn't hold on any longer. I felt my body start to fall towards the floor, and before I was completely consumed by darkness, I could've sworn I heard someone scream my name in the distance.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: hey guys and welcome back to another chapter! I had no time this weekend to continue working with future chapters but luckily I've been working well in advance so I don't feel rushed and give you guys crappy or rushed chapters! Anyway so-.**

 ** _Donnie: *kicks door open* UMBRA!_**

 ** _*gulps* oh no...I think Donnie found my fanfiction_**

 ** _Donnie: *walks up* would you like to explain WHY I DID THAT TO RAPH?! YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO I WOULD NEVER DO THAT...NO MATTER HOW SMALL MINDED AND ANNOYING HE IS!_**

 ** _Y-yes I know but...it creates suspense and it's important to the plot..._**

 ** _Donnie: ugh! First you made me stab Mikey, and then brutalize Raph! Are you aware that people hate me right now?!_**

 ** _er well...t-they don't hate you! They uh...the story! Yea...they hate the story you not the real you! They know you would never do this outside of fanfiction!_**

 ** _Donnie: you still made me do it! Ugh! Now I'm gonna have to straighten this out *looks at viewers* Umbra is just making a suspenseful story...even though I don't feel she should've done this! This is not who I am!_**

 ** _*sighs* Donnie, they know that! Now can I continue?_**

 ** _Donnie: ugh fine! But we're talking about this later! *walks out and slams door behind him*_**

 **...yeeeea as you can see Donnie is mad at me but *shrugs* you know him. Anyway, let's quickly get through our lovely reviewers!**

 **TMNT Fan 2012: yeeeea but please don't kill him...I'm still trying out this turtle being antagonist thing so I'm experimenting than anything *shrugs***

 **MidnightLokiLover: poor Raph indeed...trust me when I say that I'll be in Donnues perceptive soon and you will see what I have planned muhaha...and fun fact, I added that punch the day before I posted the chapter because I feel Donnie didn't even get hit during that fight so I figured I would add that in. Also it's good that you didn't have nightmares:)**

 **Warning: mention/description of blood and injuries**

 **Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Also for my 2nd POV in this chapter, I'm doing a character who I've never written in their perceptive before so...I hope you guys enjoy for what I have in stored. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go talk and apologize to Donnie *walks off to go find Donnie***

 **I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Mikey's P.O.V.

After Leo went into his room, I just continued watching my show. It's a new one...although I'm only on the 5th episode. So far, this one is about the heroes fighting one of their greatest enemy, and one of them is severely injured. Huh...this kinda reminds me of what happened with the Kranng invasion. I swear, these shows somehow parallel to what happens to us in real life. But of course no one believes that. They always say I'm looking way too much into a cartoon. Whatever.

A little more time has passed, and right now, the remaining heroes were coming up with a plan to save their injured comrade but at the same time, defeat their enemy. I was so invested in it, when the sound of a crash startled me. I looked frantically behind me, but there was no one there.

I continued to stare for a few moments, when I convinced myself it was just in my head and continued watching TV. Not even 10 seconds later, I heard footsteps coming closer to the lair. They stopped every few seconds and then continued.

My heart started pounding a little, when I quickly remembered Raph isn't in the lair. That was probably him that made the crashing noise. I bet he's trying to scare me...if that's the truth, he's doing a terrible job. I sigh as the footsteps got even closer to the lair.

"Raph, if you're trying to scare me, it's not working. I know you're there."

And yet there was no answer. Is he being serious right now? I roll my eyes as the footsteps continued.

"Raph seriously, cut it out. Trying to scare me isn't gonna work this time."

Yet, he still didn't answer, and I heard the sound of him going through the entrance. I sighed as I began to turn around.

"Raph, I said-!" but what I was gonna say was suddenly forgotten.

When I turned around, I saw Raph was halfway to the ground and then not even 2 seconds later, there was the sound of a thud.

"Raph!" I shouted as I jumped over the couch.

There was a slight pain from my scar, but it wasn't enough to make me stop. However, what I saw made my eyes grow impossibly wide. There was a pool of blood surrounding him and he looked really pale!

Wherever he was, did he manage to walk all the way here?! Why didn't he call us?! Did he forget his phone or something?! Whatever the answer was, I ran over to him, flipped him over, and lifted him so he was on my lap. I began to lightly shake him.

"Raph! Hey, Raph! Can you hear me?! Wake up! If this is a joke, it isn't freakin funny!"

The only response I got, was a grunt and his eyes squinted up tightly. I looked over and found the source of the bleeding. His shoulder is badly bleeding and his breathing was shallow. Oh crap! It was at this moment I knew I couldn't do this alone.

"Help!" I said mainly of shock first before screaming on the top of my lungs. "HELP! LEO, SPLINTER COME OUT HERE! RAPH'S HURT!"

I looked back at Raph and felt underneath his neck. He still had a pulse, but it was going too fast. Aside from the blood, his skin was really clammy and warm. As I took my finger away from his neck, I noticed something on his throat. I went to go check it out, when I hear Leo's voice.

"Mikey, what's wrong?!"

I guess he didn't hear me say Raph's hurt. However, I didn't get to say when he noticed. His eyes widen in shock as he joined me on the ground.

"Raph?" Leo reached over and touched his bleeding shoulder.

His eyes grew even more wide as he took his hand away and looked at it. He used his other hand to shake his uninjured shoulder.

"Raph?! Hey Raph...c-can you hear me?! Come on stay with me! Raph!"

There was no response. Leo looked back at me in a frantic.

"Mikey, what happened?!"

"I-I-I-I-I don't know I just saw him collapse! He's obviously injured, but I've only seen his shoulder injured! But his pulse is going way too fast!"

Leo goes to say something, when we heard Splinter.

"Michelangelo, what's...Raphael!"

"Sensei...his shoulder's bleeding badly!" Leo says. "We need to slow down the bleeding!"

Splinter stood there for a moment, before he grabbed a piece of his sleeve on his robe and then...he ripped it off! Leo and I looked at each other in shock before back at Splinter as he kneeled down.

"Michelangelo, keep Raphael still!"

I nodded as I stayed as still as possible as he used the piece of his robe he just ripped off and tied it tight around Raph's shoulder. My eyes widen as the piece was already showing through seconds after it was on...but it wasn't completely covered in blood

"It won't last long, but at least I slowed it down for now. We must get him to Donatello's lab at once!"

We both nodded as Leo took Raph off of my lap and then held him bridal style. He usually doesn't do that, but this is an emergency.

"Mikey, Sensei and I can get started on Raph's injuries. Can you call Rockwell and tell him to get over here quickly?"

I stood there for a moment before nodding. "Y-yes!"

He nods before basically sprinting to the lab. I grabbed my phone off the couch and my hands shake as I called Rockwell. My heart pounded every time I hear the ringing. Finally, after what felt like ages, there was a voice.

"Hello?"

"Rockwell!" I shouted in panic.

"Michelangelo, what's wrong? Are you in pain?"

"I-it's not me! It's...it's Raph! I don't know how, but he's hurt...pretty bad! We need you here!"

"Ok, ok! I'll be over there ASAP!"

"Thank you...and please hurry!"

And then there was the sound of him hanging up. I threw my phone back on the couch, and ignoring the pool of blood on the ground, I sprinted towards the lab.

* * *

Rockwell's P.O.V.

Once I hung up on Michelangelo, I didn't waste anytime trying to get all the supplies that I need for Raphael. He didn't tell me specifically what was wrong with him, but I didn't ask because he seemed really frantic and panicked. Luckily, the rest of the group is out doing whatever, so I can leave without any obstacles...at least not right now.

I took a pen and paper and basically wrote a sloppy note saying I'm at the turtles' lair for an urgent thing. I wasn't gonna explain that Raphael is hurt when I have to get there as soon as I can. I was just about finished packing what I needed, when a voice came behind me.

"Rockwell, what're you doing?"

My eyes widen as I turned my head to see Slash standing at the doorway. Crap! I forgot he didn't go with the others!

"I just heard a bunch of noise coming from in here and I wanted to see what was going on!"

Ugh! I don't have time to even talk to him!

"I have somewhere to get to, ok?!" I grabbed the last few things and zipped up my bag. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get going!"

I began to walk passed him, when he grabbed my arm. I looked back at him feeling slightly annoyed.

"Doc, what's going on? What's the rush?"

Ugh...I know I won't be able to keep this a secret, but I was hoping that Slash would be the last person I told about Raphael. He's lucky that Raphael is badly injured or I would've argued at him.

I sighed. "Ok fine! I was working on something, when Michelangelo called and...apparently...Raphael is hurt...badly."

His eyes widen. "What?! B-but how?!"

I shake my head. "I don't know. He didn't give me much detail in what happened and what kind of injuries he has. I'm heading there right now to check it out."

"Then...then let me come with you!"

"No," I say plainly.

"And why not?!"

I looked at him. "I already told you. I don't know what kind of condition he's currently in and...you don't need to see this."

"Have you forgotten I was Raphael's pet for over a decade before I was mutated?! I've seen him injured before! I've seen what goes on at that lair! I don't care what other excuse you have to say to me, I'm going!"

He glared at me, and I sigh, knowing I don't really have much of a choice.

"Ok fine! But you have to do exactly what I say!"

He sighs. "Fine! Lets just go!"

I nodded as the two of us left our lair and began making our way to the turtles' lair.


	27. Chapter 27 (please read AN)

**A/N: hey guys! What is up! So...yea Donnie is still a little bit mad at me but he isn't so pissed off at me anymore so that's good! Anyway down to business! So here's the deal...I'm hoping you saw that the chapter said to read this AN so no one is shocked or confused when I say this. So I am planning on going on a hiatus because my schedule is really busy next week...however, with the way I ended this chapter, I thought it wouldn't be right to make you guys wait a whole week or two to read the next chapter. I may love to make you guys wait for a chapter after a cliffhanger, but I'm not cruel to make you guys wait that long. So...I've decided to post the next chapter on Sunday. After Sunday, I will be gone for a week and I plan to return the first Friday in May (I will say the exact day on Sunday). So yea that's a lot to say so without further ado, let's get to the lovely reviewers!**

 **MidnightLokiLover: awww I didn't mean to make you cry...but I'm also glad the chapter caught your emotions. Trying to catch panic in anyone in the story isn't too hard for me because believe it or not, I've done it a significant amount of times so I've grown used to it. Also Rockwell is running as fast as he can. By the way, your questions will be answered soon enough but for obvious reasons I can't say. Anyway hope you enjoy!**

 **SuperStarSykor58: it's fine you don't need to worry about not reviewing. Also thanks for saying about the great POVs and I'm trying to get Mikey in it more. Also don't worry about Leo, I have plans for what I'm going to do with him that will be shown in a few chapters. I also have a bad habit of making Raph get hurt...don't ask me why.**

 **Warning: mentions/descriptions of blood, injuries, and mild language**

 **Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Like I said, I will post the next chapter on Sunday mainly because of the way I ended this chapter! So...yea I uh...hope you enjoy *jumps and hides behind a bush***

 **I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Shinigami's P.O.V.

How did this even happen? It was just supposed to be Karai and me that was supposed to hang out tonight! How did Mondo get stuck...and the fact that Leatherhead had to tag along to keep him under control! And then we happened to run into April and Casey! Ugh...whatever! I guess it'll have to go to trying to sneak out to just hang out with each other.

We were all on the roof hanging out, and I was standing near the end of the building, when Karai walked over to me and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry about this, Shini. I know how much you just wanted to hang out with me alone tonight."

I shrug. "Don't worry about it. Besides, we're basically staying with idiots anyway. So we might as well get used to it until we can somehow overthrow Shredder."

She nods. "Yea, true."

"Hey guys!" Casey shouts. "Lets get a picture of all of us here to make Slash, Rockwell, and the turtles jealous!"

April groans. "And do you really think they would care? I mean, based on what Leo told me, they were taking the night off."

"You mean just Leo and Raph. Mikey is still out of commission for a few more weeks," Casey stated the obvious.

We all just stared at Casey.

"What?"

"No freakin duh, Sherlock!" I said in a sassy tone.

"Hey, don't use that tone with me, Shinigami!"

"I can talk to you however I want! So get used to it!"

"You know what Shi-?!"

"Dudes, chill out!" Mondo said getting in between us. "We can talk this out, right?"

"Ugh, whatever!" Casey rolled his eyes.

I did the same and looked over in the distance. As I did, I saw something...or someone running in the distance. It looked a lot like...Donnie. I didn't think he would be out tonight.

Oh well I guess...wait a minute. I looked closer with my incredible vision and saw some red sticking out of his bladed. It's...it's blood...and so much if it too. What the heck kind of fight did he get into?

He was probably reckless and fought Shredder's goons again. Ugh...I'm gonna have confront him about being reckless again don't I? Oh well, he's used to it by now. When he disappeared from view, I was snapped out of my thoughts.

"Hey Shini...what are you looking at?" Karai's voice came.

I blinked. "Huh? Oh...nothing in particular. Just looking to see if there is any trouble."

"Ah," Karai nodded. "I see."

Suddenly, the sound of a phone going off happened. We looked at each other before April raised her hand slightly, indicating it was her phone. She looked at her phone, and at the same time, Casey's phone went off. As Casey was pulling his phone out, I could see the color drain from April's face.

"April, what is the matter?" I asked her.

She looked up at us, and then I see Casey's eyes widen. At that moment, Karai's phone went off. Ok...what's going on?! April looked at Casey.

"D-did you get the same text I did?"

Casey nods as he looked back at his phone as if to see he didn't read it wrong.

"Well what is it?!" Mondo shouts impatiently. "We would like to know!"

At that moment, I looked at Karai and she looked shocked, but said nothing. She seemed like she was waiting for April or Casey to explain the situation.

"The text was from Mikey! He said Raph's badly injured and we need to get to the lair as soon as we can!" April exclaimed.

"What?!" we all said with the exception of Casey and Karai.

I looked over at Karai. "Is that what yours says?"

"Mine was from Rockwell. He said an emergency with Raph happened but he wasn't able to grab everything he needed. He said we should head back to our lair, grab what he needs, and then head for the turtles' lair. We sent a list of what he forgot. Also Slash is with him."

"Then we should head back!" Leatherhead said.

"We'll help you!" April says.

"No," Karai looked at her. "You and Casey should head to their lair right now. If Raph's hurt, they could use all the help they could get. Besides, Rockwell didn't leave a long list...meaning that he got mostly everything. We won't be long behind you."

April stared at Karai for a moment before giving a nod.

"Ok...if you're sure," she looked at Casey. "Come on, lets go!"

"Wait!" Mondo said and we all looked at him. "Why did Mikey text April, Casey, and Rockwell texted Karai at the same time when we're right here?"

I sighed. "Oh I don't know! Maybe it's because no one knew all of us were together, Gecko!"

We all gave him a look and he nervously chuckled.

"Oh...right!"

We all groaned before getting serious again.

"We'll meet you guys at the turtles' lair!" Karai said before looking at the rest of us. "Everyone else, lets go!"

We all nodded as we went our separate ways. What in the world is going on? How did Raph get hurt? That I'm gonna have to find out once I see his condition.

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

"There, I texted them!" Slash announced after he threw Rockwell's phone back to him.

"Good!" Rockwell said as he caught it and put it in a safe place. "We can make due with what we have, but just to be cautious, I wanted them to go back and bring everything we might need!"

"Good!" Slash says...a tiny bit of hope saying it isn't as bad as it sounds.

"There's their lair up ahead!"

The mutant monkey and turtle ran even faster until they burst in the lair. Mikey, who was in the lab, heard the two come in, and turned towards his father and brother.

"That sounded like Rockwell!"

Leo looked at him, and nodded.

"Quick, bring him in! Raph is getting worse quickly."

Mikey nodded and wasted no time to run out of the lab where he met Rockwell and to his surprise, Slash.

"S-Slash!" Mikey's eyes widen. "W-what're you-?"

"Rockwell told me what happened," Slash's voice was low and threatening...but his tone wasn't towards Mikey.

Mikey's attention went to Rockwell and he sighed.

"He caught me when I was about to leave and forced me to tell him...and then I didn't have any choice but to bring him along."

"What about the others?" Mikey asked.

"They were out...I texted them so they should be here soon," Slash said.

"Ok and I texted April and Casey too so hopefully that'll be enough help," Mikey says.

Slash and Rockwell nodded, and after a moment, Rockwell spoke.

"How's Raphael?"

Mikey shook his head. Seeing the sadness in Mikey's eyes, Slash automatically got angry.

"He's not doing too good. We could tell before we brought him to the lab that he's already lost a lot of blood."

That made Slash even angrier by the sounds of Raph's condition. Despite his concerns, Rockwell showed he was calm.

"Take me to him."

Mikey nods as he turned and ran back into the lab with Rockwell and Slash right behind him. When they got in the lab, Rockwell wasted no time running to Raph's side.

His eyes widen as he saw his condition. Raph's shoulder was bleeding heavily with a new tourniquet that was mainly covered in blood, his left palm was bleeding, but not nearly as much as his shoulder. His hand was wrapped, but there was a blood spot in the middle.

He made a mental note to look at that later. There was also that cut on his arm, but it was so minor that it was already taken care of. Rockwell then took note of Raph's physical appearance that weren't his injuries.

His skin was really pale and clammy, his breathing was shallow, his eyes were scrunched up in pain, he had a really high fever, and his pulse was going too fast. Rockwell also noticed how much blood he has lost. He didn't know when Raph started to bleed, but he can tell he's lost a lot of blood. There was no doubt that some blood had to be donated.

Once Rockwell was done expecting Raph's current condition, he looked towards the others. When he did that, he can feel the tension going through the room. He took a breath and began to explain as quickly as he could. Once he was done, Splinter walked up to Rockwell,

"What do you need us to do?"

Rockwell looked back at Raph for a quick second before looking back towards the others.

"First we have to stop the bleeding. Raphael has already lost too much blood so we can't afford to lose anymore blood. Slash, I need you to get any supplies that can help with the wounds so they won't get infected! You can look in my bag if you need to! Leo, I need you to get more bandages! These tourniquets that you used aren't really working! Mikey and Splinter, I need your help with Raph!"

Everyone nodded and went to do their assignment. Splinter and Mikey ran up to Rockwell and waited for instructions. Rockwell stayed silent as he unwrapped the bandage around Raph's left hand and looked at it closely. After a few moments, he looked at Splinter.

"You said you've done stitches on Michelangelo when he was stabbed, correct?"

Splinter nodded. "I did."

"Good because Raphael's left palm is in need of stitches. My main focus will be his shoulder, so I need someone to take care of his palm."

"I'll do anything to help," Splinter nodded.

"And what about me?"

"I would say Raph's going to need some blood and I believe your blood qualifies...however, because you were just recently injured yourself..."

"I can help him! I'll do anything to help him!"

"I know but...you won't be able to give blood. You need yours to heal your own wound properly. However, there is something else you can do."

"What?! I'll do anything!"

"Raphael's fever is really high. We need to bring it down! I want you to grab a wet rag and bring it back!"

Mikey nodded as he sprinted out of the lab. At the same time, Slash and Leo came back with their supplies.

"Good! Set them down near the table!" Rockwell ordered and the two of them didn't argue or hesitate.

Slash glanced down at Raph and instantly felt angry.

 _'Who the hell did this to him?! Whoever it was, I'll make them pay!'_ Slash thought to himself.

"I got it!" Mikey came back with the rag.

 _'That was fast!'_ Rockwell thought to himself, but quickly shook his head.

Mikey ran over and sat the rag on Raph's head.

"Michelangelo, stay with your brother for a minute!" Rockwell said as he ran to the others, who were on the other side of the room to try and get more supplies.

Mikey looked down at Raph's condition and it still made his stomach twist in a knot.

"Just hang in there bro," he whispered to him.

As he looked at Raph, a bad feeling hit Mikey in the face. He looked around, but didn't see anything wrong. It was just the others looking for something. When Mikey looked back down towards Raph, his eyes widen at what he found out.

"Guys! Get over here!"

"Mikey, we're looking for stuff to help Raph!" Leo shouted back. "Just hang on for a second!"

"But I can't!" Mikey was more panicked.

Leo grunts and glared at Mikey's direction. "Why not?!"

"Because...because Raph's not breathing!"


	28. Chapter 28 (read AN for return date)

**A/N: hey guys! Wait what...me posting on a Sunday? Well...if you read the last AN, you will know that I will be gone for this week because I will be extremely busy and I will not be posting any chapters this week. I figured I would post today considering the ending I put on Friday. I hope no one here hates me for that. Now it isn't set in stone, but I'm trying to plan to return on May 4th. I will post on this story if I make any changes. So...where do all my lovely reviewers go? I really hope I didn't scare you all and this is a one time thing...anyway since there are no reviews to go over, let's continue with what I have to say.**

 **Warning: some mention/descriptions of blood, injuries, and violence involved**

 **Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy the chapter and hopefully I didn't scare all you guys away. I'm gonna shut up now and let you guys go ahead and read the chapter! See you guys on May 4th!:)**

 **I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Leo's P.O.V.

As soon as the words left Mikey's mouth, it felt like a ton was added to my stomach. It was as if time suddenly slowed down as I turned my head to see Mikey's panicked face.

I was too shocked to even move. I looked over to see Rockwell's shocked face, Slash's horrified face, and Splinter...I don't know. After what seemed like an eternity, I see Splinter moving. He begins to sprint, and on the way, he runs near me.

"Leonardo, move!"

Before I could even process what he said, he shoves me so hard, that I landed hard on the ground. I grunted, but looked up to see Splinter was near Raph's side. At this point, Rockwell was on his way over to Raph, and Slash ran towards me.

"You alright, Leo?" he lend out a hand, and helped me to my feet.

"I'm not the one you need to worry about," I looked back towards everyone else, and we both rushed towards them.

"He still has a pulse," that was the first thing I heard from Splinter when we came near them. "It is weak, but it's there."

"What about his heart beat?" Rockwell asked.

Splinter puts his head on Raph's chest, and looked up at Rockwell after a few moments.

"Barely detectable."

"We should preform CPR at once! He may still have a slight pulse and heartbeat, but he's not breathing! Can you take the chest compressions?"

Splinter nodded and that's when they began. Meanwhile, Mikey came over to me and I pulled him close to a hug. I feel like this is more towards my comfort but I know Mikey needs it just as much as me. Slash stayed a few feet away from them and he looked at us.

In his eyes, I can see anger, sadness, and fear. As far as I know, he has seen Raph get injured...badly sometimes, but never to this extend. He's never seen him stop breathing. Actually...we've never seen him stop breathing before. What kind of fight did Raph even have? My eyes widen as I remembered the last thing I said to him right before he left the lab.

 _"Ok fine go! But if you come back with a single scratch because you were being reckless, so help me I will beat you!"_

The last thing I said to him was..a threat. Of course I didn't mean it and he knew it but...now he has been beaten badly...and right now, he isn't breathing! And then...Mikey's words went back to my head.

 _"But my point is, this is Raph we're talking about. He'll be fine and he has his phone. Besides, he did say he was gonna go hang out with Casey for a while. If they get in an ambush that they can't handle, they would probably call you and/or the Mutanimals. They know when to ask for help."_

How come Raph didn't call if he was this badly hurt? No doubt Raph didn't even found Casey because if he somehow got this badly injured, Casey would've either called us or help Raph back to the lair. Then...how come Raph didn't ask for help?! Was he that stubborn to make it back half dead or...

"Raphael!" Splinter's voice snaps me out of my thoughts, and we all looked over.

Raph started coughing up blood for a few seconds before just coughing and sounding like he was catching his breath. My reason why I think he stopped breathing is maybe because he had blood caught in his throat or something...I don't know. I stopped hugging Mikey and ran over to Raph's side. He continued coughing, but slight relief went over me that he started breathing again. After a few moments, his breaths were shallow, but he stopped coughing. I grabbed Raph's hand, despite there being blood on it, and slightly squeezed it.

"Raph..." I whispered.

I quickly noticed that his eyes were slightly open and he looked over at me.

"Just hang in there a little longer Raph! You're gonna be just fine!" in a way, I was kinda convincing myself that.

He stared at me for a few moments, and to him, I probably looked panicked and worried.

"Le...o..." he mumbles before passing out again.

My eyes widen slightly...I wasn't expecting him to say anything at all. All that matters is that he's alive. I looked over to see they had the same reactions I had...relieved but at the same time, worried.

"We may have gotten Raphael to breathe, but he isn't out of the woods yet," Rockwell says. "I still have to look at his shoulder...and we need someone to donate blood. It can't be Michelangelo because he's still healing from his own wound."

"I can do it," I volunteered immediately.

Rockwell shook his head. "I appreciate it, but your blood type doesn't qualify."

I remember a while back, Donnie and Rockwell took everyone's blood to see what type they were. Well...this was before Donnie turned on us.

"Hello?!" a female voice came in. "Is anyone here?!"

Mikey and I looked at each other.

"That's April," Mikey says. "I'll go get her."

"I'll go with you," I say as I followed him.

We both ran out as we were met by both April and Casey.

"Hey guys," April said with a frown on her face.

"How's Raph doing?" Casey asked.

Mikey and I looked at each other and didn't say anything.

"Not good huh?" Casey asked again with a frown.

We shook our heads.

"What even happened?" April asked.

"Not sure," Mikey says. "I only saw him come into the lair and collapsed."

"Can we see him?"

"For now yes...but I'll have to warn you, the sight isn't pretty," I tell her.

She nods and so does Casey.

"Lets go!" Mikey says.

He and April made their way to the lab. Casey started following them, but I grabbed his arm. He flinches slightly before looking at me.

"What is it, Leo?" he asks.

"Casey, before Raph left the lair...he said he was going to see of you two can hang out. By any chance, did he..."

He shakes his head. "I didn't get a call nor did he come get me. I was with April, Karai, Shini, Mondo, and Leatherhead."

I nodded. "Oh."

"Is that all?"

I nodded and that's when we went into the lab. There we already see Splinter and Rockwell working on Raph's wounds. April stood several feet away in shock and Slash, of course, looked pissed off. I looked at Casey, and his eyes were widen.

"Holy crap!" I nodded as Casey's shock turned to anger and he glared at me. "And you don't know who did this?!"

I shake my head. "Not yet. Raph is the only one who knows and obviously we can't ask him right now."

"No duh Leo! Whoever did this won't get away with it!"

I nodded. "I'm just as angry as you and Slash, but we have to focus on Raph right now."

Casey reluctantly nodded and soon we heard more voices.

"Rockwell! Slash! Where are you?!" the voice was Karai's

"We're in the lab!" Rockwell shouted.

Not even 10 seconds later, Karai, Shinigami, Leatherhead, and Mondo piled into the rom with a small bag.

"Good, you brought what I asked! Now we need some people to donate blood. Raphael has lost too much!"

Mondo's eyes widen. "Are you serious?!"

Rockwell nodded.

"I can help," April volunteered. "I'm sure my blood type can work."

Rockwell looked at April as if he was remembering her blood type before nodding. "Your blood will work. I have taught Leatherhead to donate blood. We must do it at once. Anyone else?"

Mondo and Karai stepped up and giving a nod. Rockwell looked at them before nodding.

"Excellent!"

"Rockwell...I want to see Raph's injuries," Shini said.

Rockwell nodded as Shini walked up to Raph's table. After a few moments, I can sense an angry aura coming from Shini. Her fists tighten and shook as her breathing got a little uneven with anger. Karai seemed to notice as she walked up to her.

"Shini, what is it?"

And then to my surprise, Shini shoved Karai before turning around. I caught a glimpse of her death glare before she took off running.

"Wha...Shini, where are you going?!" Karai yelled after her.

She stopped at the entrance of the lair before turning her head.

"There's something I need to take care of!" she said bitterly before continuing her run.

I blinked as I stared at the door. Does...Shini know something the rest of us don't?

* * *

Donnie's P.O.V.

I made it back to my house and basically threw my bloody blade to the ground. It's been such a long night I should head to bed. Hm...did I go to far with stabbing Raph? Hmm...nah, he he deserved all the pain that he got. They did the same and I returned the favor.

I looked at my bloody blade and sighed. It would be a good idea to clean it before it completely stains. I walked over to it, picked it up, and headed upstairs.

Right when I was on the second floor and was headed for the third floor, I heard the front door being slammed open. It hit the wall so hard, it made me jump. I looked towards the stairs, and after a few moments, I heard footsteps running up them. Not even 5 seconds later, I see that Shinigami made it up the steps and was giving me a death glare. That's when she stomped over towards me.

"Shini, what're you-?"

But I was suddenly cut off when Shini rolled up her fist and punched me in the face before I could even react and sent me towards the wall. I grunted as I shook my head and looked to see Shini was nearing me.

"Shini...the heck was that for?!"

"You know exactly what that was for!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play innocent! I know what you did Donnie!"

I looked at her confused. Her gaze went down towards my bloody blade before she bent down and picked it up. She pointed at the blood.

"I know what this is Donnie!"

"Yea, it's blood," I shrug. "I got in a fight with Shredder's goons again and they wouldn't-."

"Shut up!" she snaps. "I know you're lying! I honestly thought that was the case when I saw you earlier!"

"What?! You were stalking me?!"

"I was with Karai and some of our friends and just happened to see you...and with this bloody blade of yours!"

I grunted. "If you have a point to get to, just say it already!"

"Fine!" she harshly threw my Bo down, walked over, and grabbed me by my plastron. "I know you stabbed Raph!"

I looked at her shocked but then sighed.

"Well, I guess it isn't a secret anymore!"

She gave me a death glare that could kill me if that was possible. She punched me in the face before throwing me at the wall again.

"You idiot! What possessed you to think stabbing your own brother was even close to being a good idea?!"

I got to my feet and walked up to her.

"I've told you this before, Shini! They treated me like trash and so that's why I want to get back at them!"

"And you thought stabbing Raph repeatedly was the best decision?! You went way too far this time Donnie!"

"He had brought me pain, so I was returning the favor!"

She grits her teeth as she suddenly kicked me in the stomach and I got the wind knocked out of me and I coughed as I collapsed to my knees to catch my breath.

"You're such a hypocrite! You go on saying how your brothers have hurt you but you know what?! That's exactly what YOU'RE doing! All this time you've been doing it! You stabbed Mikey, you made Raph go through mental pain, and to top it off, you just severely injured Raph! And it isn't just those 2 you're hurting! You're hurting the rest of the team! Everyone is worried about you, but you know what Donnie?! I'm done! I'm done keeping your whereabouts a secret! I can't trust nor forgive you for what you've done!"

I grunted as I got to my feet. I walked over and her glare never dropped.

"Do whatever you want! I don't care anymore! I thought I was able to trust you and I was foolish enough to ever let my guard down around you!"

"And I was foolish enough to believe that you would ever change from being a selfish and disgusting person! I guess we were both wrong!"

I grunted as I grabbed Shini by her hair and punched her, sending her flying to the ground. She grunted as she glared up at me.

"Beating me up just proves my point! Beat me up for all I care! Don't forget, I'm a witch!"

I grunted as I kneed her in the face, and then her nose started bleeding.

"Shut up! You don't even know me!"

"Really?!" she stood up. "I've been with you for a month now! I've picked up a few things about you! But you know what, I doubt you would care about what I think!"

She began walking back down the stairs and I glared at her.

"Where are you going?!"

She glares back at me. "I'm going back to help out Raph! You know, the person that you stabbed?!"

"Fine then! Do whatever you want! I don't care anymore!"

She glared at before walking down the stairs and there was the sound of a door slamming. Who does she think she is?! Raph got what he deserved...right?!


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: hey guys guess who's back! That's right, it is me! Now a few things I have to say. The reason why I was on a hiatus was because I had to deal with school, track, my college final, and most importantly, I had 4 hour pit band practices for the Wizard of Oz play at my school. I didn't have much time last week to work on any chapters and I didn't want to try and rush future chapters. I started writing up again during the weekend actually...before I had to go and help with the play. So my next scheduled hiatus will actually be early next month and I'll explain why on the last day I'll post the chapter before my hiatus. So that it was I decided to take the week off. Now off to the second thing I wanted to say, because I made you guys wait, I present to you one the longest chapters of the story so far! My gift to you for your patience and support! Anyway, let's get off to those lovely reviewers!**

 **SuperStarSykor: it is simply because he's the antagonist in this story and he isn't thinking he's doing anything wrong and yes he is being irrational. So yea...ooh Donnie look, see this reviewer doesn't hate you! (Donnie: well at least one person knows I would never act like this!)**

 **MidnightLokiLover: well this story is filled with suspense isn't it hehehe...also I'm sorry for your lost of your pet rock. Yes Leo is having a rough time and more explanations will be explained in later chapters. Also with Raph...I was debating rather to make him stop breathing or not and then I was like eh wth it creates more suspense and I can use that moment for later on if I wanted to. My original idea is to have Raph tell everyone but then I thought it would create more drama if Shini found out for herself. (Donnie: will everyone stop hating me) me: Donnie, she means the story you!**

 **Oliver: (Donnie: hey! I did nothing wrong! That was the story version of me! Umbra I seriously hate you for making this story!) *sighs* well...Donnie is the antagonist in this story and I'm honestly experimenting with it because I'm not used to having a turtle being the main antagonist. So...yea**

 **Oliver (2nd message/review): (Donnie: it's ok I forgive you...I'm hating Umbra for this too!) hey now, no need for that type of language (Donnie: oh but when people say it to me, it's ok?!) *sigh* ok look, I wouldn't have hurt Raph without a reason, but I'm not gonna say because spoilers. Believe me or not, Raph is my favorite turtle and I honestly absolutely love Donnie too! So don't hate me because of how I decided to work with the story lolXD...besides, it's not like I'm gonna kill off any of the turtles or anything...anyway, I still hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Warning: some violence involved**

 **Anyway guys I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as you can see I made it long! I think this chapter is going to be intense for you guys so I hope you're prepared!**

 **I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Shinigami's P.O.V.

I knew from the second I found out Raph was hurt, something seemed off. Then...when I saw him, all the pieces came together. The blood on Donnie's blade and Raph's injuries...it didn't take long for me to figure it out.

I just happened to see Donnie passing by with his bloody blade and at the same time, we get the message that Raph's injured. I'm just mad I didn't connect the pieces at that moment...but I had to see for myself.

When I was on my way to Donnie's place, I was hoping that my conclusion was wrong and that I just beat up Donnie for no reason. But then...he didn't even hesitate to tell the truth. When he said he did stab Raph, I was honestly horrified, but of course I didn't let it show.

He made it clear that he didn't want to see his brothers, but...to go to this extent...it's just hard to believe. Even Raph never went this far and he has a worse temper than Donnie...well now I'm not even sure about that anymore. I feel I should regret of what I said to him, but I know I can't afford that. He deserved everything I said and did to him.

How was it that just earlier today, I was enjoying my time with him as if we were good friends? When we hung out, I saw him smile...and I mean truly smile.

For a while there, I saw the Donnie that I once knew before this whole incident started. I was making plans to patrol with him tomorrow night and maybe have a chance for him to see everyone again...hopefully making things go back to the way it used to be. But now...I can't even do that. He's lost my trust and in turn I lost his.

I'm gonna have to tell the others know...they deserve to know the truth...even if I lost their trust. I sometimes wonder if I'm just as guilty because I never said a word about Donnie's whereabouts to anyone...even when they were looking for him.

Even Slash has caught on about me hiding anything, but when he asked me about it, I was lucky enough to go around his question and catch him off guard completely. Maybe if I told everyone sooner, we wouldn't be in this current situation.

I soon found myself at the lair, and I found everyone except for Leatherhead, Splinter, Rockwell, Mondo, and of course Raph. I walked in, trying to ignore the pool of blood that laid at the entrance.

"Shini, you're back," Karai looked a little tired, so I'm gonna assume she already donated some blood.

Well...she did because she's eating something...and same with April. I'm gonna assume Mondo is still getting his blood donated.

I nodded. "Yea...uh...how's Raph?"

Leo shakes his head. "He wasn't doing too good when he left. Rockwell wanted all of us out so the lab doesn't feel too cramped. Leatherhead is taking Mondo's blood, so Mondo will be out in a bit. I think Leatherhead is going to help with Splinter and Rockwell."

I nodded as I glanced to the ground. How am I going to tell them the truth?

"And where were you going in such a hurry?" Casey asked. "You looked pretty pissed off when you left."

"Well...I-."

April gasps. "Shini, your nose is bleeding!"

I wiped my hand across my nose and I found blood. Crap...I forgot Donnie kneed me in the face and caused my nose bleed! Of course I shook my head, brushing it off.

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

Karai looked at me. "Your nose wasn't bleeding before was it?"

"I told you I'm ok. I..."

I was about to lie, but I mentally shook my head. No...no more lying! I have to tell them the truth...especially after what just happened. They deserve to know the truth.

"Shini?" Karai spoke up.

I sigh. "There's...something I need to tell you but...I feel we should wait for Mondo. I...can tell the others when they get done with Raph."

Everyone looked at each other, slightly confused, but nodded in agreement. In the meantime, Leo came over to me and gave me a tissue. I thanked him and pushed it against my bleeding nose.

Within a few minutes of anxiously waiting, I see the lab door open and Mondo walking out with a cookie and some juice. We all stared at Modo and he looked a little confused. He took his seat next to Mikey as he just looked confused.

"Uh...what's going on?"

"Shini has something to tell us and we were waiting on you. But first off, how's Raph?" Leo asked.

"Well uh...Rockwell and Splinter are already using Karai's and April's blood for Raph. I really couldn't see much because they were covering Rah from my view."

Leo nods. "Oh."

"But you said Shinigami wanted to tell us something."

Leo nodded again as their attention went back on me. I guess there's no turning back now. I took a deep breath, and then opened my mouth to explain everything.

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

Everyone stared at Shinigami, none of them knowing what she would say. Shini herself was hesitant, but she knew she had to say it. So, she took a breath as the words carefully came out of her mouth.

"I...know who hurt Raph."

Everyone stared at her in shock, and just like that, Slash and Casey were all up in her face.

"Who was it?!" Slash demanded. "I'll kill them!"

"I'm with Slash! Spit it out woman!" Casey snapped.

"Guys, let her answer!" Karai snapped. "You aren't gonna get any answers out if you're in her face like that!"

Slash and Casey grunted as they settled back into their seats. This was it...no turning back.

"It was...it was Donnie."

After his name left her mouth, the entire room grew silent and filled with shock and disbelief.

"You're...you're lying," April spoke first and said with utter shock. "That doesn't sound like Donnie at all."

"Think about it April," Shini said. "He was the one who stabbed Mikey."

"But wasn't that an accident?"

Shini went to speak, when Slash interrupted her.

"Wait a minute, how would you know it was Donnie? Unless..." his eyes widen as the pieces came together. "No...y-you didn't!"

Shini caught what he meant and she hesitantly nodded. "I did."

That's when Slash gave her a death glare, and that's when Leo spoke up.

"Shini, what is Slash talking about?"

She took a breath...knowing she's about to lose everyone's trust.

"I've...been lying to you guys for a while now. A month back, I...I found Donnie and...I've been seeing him ever since."

The room was once again silent with shock, and Casey was the first to react. He glared at her as he walked up and punched her in the face.

"Why didn't you tell us?! You know how worried we were about him and yet you kept this secret to yourself! What, did you think we weren't trustworthy enough to be told?!"

Slash spoke up next. "I knew something was up! When I confronted you about it, you went around the question! Now I see why!"

Shini looked at them as she rubbed her cheek.

"But...how did you know Donnie was the one who did it?" Mondo asked.

"Yes Shini, how did you know?!" Casey glared at her.

Once again, Shini sighed. "Because...when we were on the surface, I saw him in the distance and...I saw blood on his blade. When I saw Raph's injuries, it didn't take me long to connect the pieces and..."

There was silence.

"You...went to confront him, didn't you?" Karai finished her thought.

Shini nodded. "And he admitted he did it."

"And that's how you got the bloody nose..."

Once again Shini nodded.

"So...this was partially your fault!" Casey snapped. "If you would've told us about this sooner, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"I...I didn't know he would take it this far!" Shini tried defending herself. "If I would've known Donnie would do something like this, I definitely would've said something!"

"But you didn't! That's the thing!"

"I'm a witch Casey! I can't predict the future!"

"Yea, you ARE a witch! One of those evil witches people tell in fairy tales!"

Shini went to argue back, when Leo interpreted.

"Enough!" everyone's attention was now on Leo. "I'm sure Shini had her reasons not to tell us. But she can tell us later."

Leo grabbed his sword that he left in the room and began to walk pass everyone. Mikey noticed this, and grabbed Leo's arm.

"Bro, what are you doing?" Mikey had an idea of what the answer was, and hoped he was wrong.

"What do you think I'm doing?! I'm gonna go find him and beat his-!"

"You can't do that! Donnie could've not been thinking clearly and-!"

"Bull crap!" Leo dropped his sword on the ground and then used that hand to slam it hard into Mikey's face.

Mikey lets go of Leo's arm as he crashed to the ground. Everyone looked shock to see that Leo's sudden attack on his brother has actually left a mark on his face.

"Do you honestly believe at this point that he wasn't thinking clearly?! Open up your eyes Mikey! Are you aware that Raph, our own brother, is hanging onto life as we speak?! Donnie was the one who did this Mikey! Anger is no excuse for this! Raph has the worst temper out of all of us and he never would've went to this extent! And let's not forget the fact that he STABBED you and yet you forgave him for that! So try again Michelangelo?! Do you still think Donnie wasn't thinking?!"

Everyone stared in shock at Leo's outburst towards Mikey...especially since he just hit him. Mikey looked shaken, scared, and upset, but at the same time he looked slightly determined.

"I'm aware of our current situation," Mikey looked up, tears running down his face, but still kept determined look. "But...you're always jumping to conclusions. Like...how do we know Donnie DIDN'T do it?"

"Shinigami just said-!" Leo began saying.

"I know what she said!" Mikey quickly interrupted but sighed. "But how do we know Donnie wasn't lying to Shini?"

"He wasn't!" Shini snapped. "He didn't even seem guilty about it! He looked me straight in the eye and said it without even flinching!"

No one said anything as they listened to this intense conversation.

"Mikey, you're in denial!" Leo snapped as he glared at his brother. "You don't want to believe that Donnie did this! You want to believe he's still the same brother we've known for most of our lives!"

"That's the thing! We've known him our whole life and suddenly he turns on us like this?! Doesn't sound like something he would do!"

"Shut up!" Leo kneeled down and grabbed Mikey by the plastron. "You need to face reality little brother because you know what?! The Donnie we know is gone! Dead! Forever lost in eternity! So get your head out of the clouds and open your eyes for once in your life!"

Tears continued to spill from Mikey's eyes as he avoided eye contact with his oldest brother.

"That's enough, Leo!" Karai suddenly snapped. "Yelling at Mikey isn't going to fix the issue!"

Leo looked up at Karai before blinking a few times as he quickly realized what he was doing. He looked back down to see his hands were clutching Mikey's plastron and tears going down Mikey's face. His eyes widen slightly in horror as he saw the mark he planted on his brother's face.

"Mikey I..."

Mikey wiped the tears from his eyes as he looked back up at Leo.

"No need to apologize bro."

"But Mikey...I just-."

"Look bro, this isn't about me. I know you didn't mean any of it. Besides, if what Shini says is true about Donnie hurting Raph, what would he do to you? I believe he still isn't thinking clearly and didn't mean any of it, but if he would hurt Raph, he could hurt you too."

Leo was about to yell at him again about him being wrong , but stopped himself. Mikey was right...this wasn't about the two of them...this was about Donnie and Raph.

"You're right...this isn't about us."

Leo stood up and offered his hand to Mikey, and Mikey accepted it as Leo yanked him to his feet.

"We can talk about revenge for Donnie another time I guess," Casey said before his glare returned to Shinigami. "But can we talk about how Shini here betrayed us?!"

"I will have to agree with Casey for once!" Slash walked up to her. "I can kick you off this team right now for lying to us! However, I think I'll let Karai decide your fate!"

Slash's attention went to Karai, and immediately she was giving him a death glare as she stood up.

"That's enough both of you!" Karai snapped so suddenly, it shocked everyone in the room. "You idiots are acting like Shinigami is the enemy here! I'm sure if she didn't tell us, it was for a reason! It isn't like her to keep a secret this big from us without a reason!"

"But Karai-!" Casey started.

"That's enough!" Karai snapped before signing and looking at Shini. "But I do have to ask you this...why did you hide this from us Shini?"

Shini sighed. "Because...I wanted him to think about what he's doing and give him some time to reflect on his thoughts of his brothers. I was hoping to see him wanting to see his brothers again and apologize so the next time you guys would see him, he wouldn't hate you guys. I'm not saying I wasn't trying to hide him...I wanted him to see you guys on his own. But after hearing from Donnie himself that he badly injured one of his brothers...I couldn't trust him anymore."

Karai stood there for a moment as everyone stared at her, before she sighed.

"Ok...that's a good reason."

"What?! You can't be serious!" Casey snapped.

Karai glared at him. "Do I look like I'm kidding?!"

"I see why she did too..." Mikey said.

April nodded in agreement, while Leo shrugged as an answer.

"Ugh whatever! I don't trust her!" Casey snapped.

"Me neither!" Slash crossed his arms.

"Guys, come on. She meant well," April said before sighing. "Look, this isn't about Shini right now...we need to focus on Raph."

Everyone looked at each other before signing and nodded. Shini walked over and took her place on the couch next to Karai. Casey and Slash sat together, both whispering about the fact that they couldn't trust Shini.

Leo was still silently angry at the fact that Donnie would hurt Raph to this extend and wanted to go confront him about the matter. He didn't care if Shini did that already. Shini was sitting there feeling guilty, and then everyone else sat there with mixed emotions.

No one heard a word for 2 hours, and at that time, April and Casey had to go home. Casey had to watch his sister while his father took the night shift at his job, and April had to help her dad with something. They both told them to text or call as soon as they know about Raph. Casey gave a slight glare at Shini before they left the lair.

April and Casey were talking before silence fell on them again. No one knew what to say, but they all thought about Raph's condition.

Finally, after nearly 4 hours of waiting, the door to the lab opened, and Rockwell, Splinter, and Leatherhead stepped out. Each of them looked exhausted but everyone can see grim looks on their faces...scaring everyone. Leo was the first to shoot up from his seat and ran over to them.

"How's Raph?!"

All of them gave him a look...a look that scared Leo.

"Well...how is he?!"

The 3 mutants looked among each other, before Rockwell opened his mouth to answer.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: hey guys! We are back with another glorious chapter of The Breaking Point! I see that everyone who has reviewed is wondering about Raph's condition...however it is my job to piss you all off with my cliffhangers that you all love and creating another point before the big reveal muhaha. Now one thing I want to say before we begin, the first half of the story was a little difficult because I didn't want to say the same thing over and over again...eh you'll know what I mean when you I read it. Anyway, let's get to our lovely reviewers!**

 **Guest: hehehe because that's how I always end my chapters...to create suspense and keep you all waiting for a few days...that's how I roll most of the time**

 **MidnightLokiLover: you should know how I love you guys to wait at the most suspsenful part of the chapter hehehe...and yes I figured there would be some suspense with Shini at least...it would be unrealistic if everyone forgave Shini just like that so I thought Slash and Casey makes the most sense to be angry with her. Well as Leo said in the last chapter, Mikey is in denial and doesn't want to believe it...that's all I'll say about that. Well hope you're ready for more intense things in this chapter!**

 **Olive: I apologize for getting your name wrong. I did actually have "Olive" at first but when I looked at your name again, I for some reason, thought it said "Oliver" so again I apologize for that. As to the answer to your question...well, you're just gonna have to read to find out!**

 **Anyway guys I hope you enjoy this chapter! It isn't really as intense as the last chapter, but there still are some parts that can be intense. So yea...I'm gonna shut up now and let you guys read! Enjoy!:)**

 **I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Donnie's P.O.V.

I laid on the couch thinking about tonight's events. Shini's wrong...Raph deserved it I'm sure of it! He hurt me, so I returned the favor! Ugh if only Shini didn't know! Now I've lost the only person I can hang out with!

Out of all nights, why did she have to choose tonight?! No doubt Raph would've spoken up, but I didn't think she would find out this soon! Ugh...I need some sleep. I turned to my side and let my eyes close.

...

I open my eyes to see I'm in an empty room. Wait...where the heck am I? I'm dreaming right? I was on the couch just now.

 _"I am very disappointed in you."_

The voice startled me as I frantically looked around and saw...me. What is this?! This is an imposter! I went to grab my Bo, but didn't find it in my holder. So instead, I took a defensive stance.

"Who are you imposter?!

 _"Im not an imposter, I'm your conscious...or well, your good conscious."_

Oh gosh please don't tell me that-.

 **"Oh put a sock in it goodie two shoes!"**

I turned around to see another me standing on the other side.

"Oh great, this is gonna be a conflict between a person's angel and devil side like they do in cartoons and tv shows isn't it?"

 **"Oh come on, I'm no devil. You don't see pointy ears and a tail on me do you? Even little miss perfect over there doesn't have angel wings and a halo!"**

 _"Ok first off, I'm not a girl! Second off, you need to shut up!"_

 **"Well you know what?! You can go and-!"**

"Enough!" I shouted before looking at the 'good' me. "Now what do you mean you're disappointed in me?!"

 _"Don't act like you don't know. I know everything about you more than you know yourself."_

"Spit it out!"

 _"I know you hurt your brother...badly."_

 **"I think he deserved what he got," the 'bad' me grunted. "I mean he has a bad temper and he did hurt him badly all those months back!"**

 _"While it is true that Raph has a bad temper, he didn't deserve the pain he has to endure as we speak!"_

 **"And why not?! You're always trying to see the good in everything! You need to face reality goody two shoes! What** ** _he_** **did to Raph is what I see as right!"**

 _"It wasn't right and you know it!"_

"Will both of you just shut up?!" I snapped and they both looked at me.

 _"Donnie, can you honestly say that what you did felt wrong in anyway?"_

"He deserved pain!"

 **"Told ya!"**

 _"Can it ya demon!" the 'good' me looked at me. "But what Raph did to you was verbal...what you did was beyond physical."_

"You know, words can hurt!"

 _"Yes, but you know, I believe Shinigami has a point."_

"What?!" I snapped. "Has a point about what?!"

 _"The fact that you are being a hypocrite. You're saying that your brothers are hurting you, when you are doing the same exact thing to them...and not just to your brothers either. You're hurting your friends, your allies, and your father. Donnie tell me this...do you want to be an enemy to everyone you once called your friend or family member?"_

I avoided eye contact with the 'good' me, before I hear the 'bad' me yawning.

 **"I'm sorry I almost fell asleep during that garbage you just spat out. He's doing the right thing. Everyone wants to be his enemy because they can't stand the truth. You don't need them, Donnie. You can always make new friends. You know what, I don't think it's too late to go join the Shredder."**

"Even I think that's a stupid idea," I looked at the 'bad' me. "They will still see me as an enemy and use me. I think you know that as well as I do."

 **"Hmmm good point. In that case, why do you need a friend or even a family member? They will just end up stabbing you in the back anyway. It's best to just work alone and get your much needed revenge."**

 _"Getting revenge isn't going to fix anything! It's only going to create more pain! What you need to do Donnie, is try to fix the mistakes that you've made."_

 **'Bad' me laughs. "And you think after what he did to Raph, they will forgive him?This isn't some story that will end with a happy ending!"**

 _"They will! I'm sure of it!"_

 **"You're dreaming! There's no way they will-!"**

"Stop it!" I snapped. "Just stop it ok?! Both of you are getting on my last nerve! I can't think with you two bickering back and forth like this! Just get out of here!"

 **'Bad' me huffed. "Fine! But deep down, you know I'm right!" and then the 'bad' me disappeared.**

 _"Don't follow the side of darkness and revenge, Donnie. Remember that," and that's when the 'good' me disappeared as well._

It didn't take more than 5 seconds before the room suddenly turned dark and I couldn't see anything.

...

I opened my eyes with a start as I quickly sat up. When I looked around, I can assume I wasn't asleep for too long. That dream I just had...what the heck was it even trying to tell me? I put my hand on the side of my head. What I did to Raph...hurting him to that extent...he deserved everything he got...right?

* * *

Karai's P.O.V.

We all sat there and waited. Each of their facial expressions tell me that we're about to receive bad news...and I'm still not ready for it. Rockwell opened his mouth to answer the same question we all have in our minds.

"He pulled through the operation."

I can feel a little less tension go through the room, but the tone of his voice makes it sound like there's a catch. Leo seemed to catch it too.

"But..."

Rockwell sighs. "We won't know when he'll wake up."

We all looked at each other.

"So...he's in a coma?" Leo's voice shook slightly.

"I'm afraid so," Rockwell avoids eye contact. "But that isn't all."

We all looked up at Rockwell again. When he said nothing, I lost my patience.

"Spit it out already!" I snapped.

"Raphael's shoulder was badly messed up. His shoulder...will never be the same again."

We all looked at each other.

"What...does that mean?" Mikey asked.

"When he's in his fight, whoever did this messed up his shoulder. There are multiple stab wounds. What I'm saying is, his shoulder won't ever be at its full strength again. With enough physical therapy we can get it as strong as possible, but it won't ever reach 100%."

We all sat there stunned.

"So basically, if he pushes his shoulder too much, he will be in pain?" I asked.

Rockwell nods. "That is correct."

We all stared in shock, before Leatherhead spoke up.

"There was one other thing I've noticed while the operation was taking place."

We all looked at Leatherhead.

"What would that be?" Mikey asked.

"He had a few small marks on his neck. I have seen these before in the past. I believe he has been strangled as well."

I hear Mikey gasp as his eyes widen...and he looked like he knew something.

"What is it?" I ask him.

Mikey looks at me. "I don't know if you know this Karai, but I was the one who witnessed Raph collapsing on the ground. Once I called Leo and Sensei to come and help me with him, I noticed there was something on his neck. I didn't really get to look at it whenever Leo came running in. Then it slipped my mind because Raph had other major injuries. Now it makes sense."

Shini grunted. "I was so focused on his major injuries, I didn't even take notice of any minor details. If I have, I would've confronted Donnie about him also trying to strangle his brother!"

Slash glared at her, and I looked to see a shocked reaction from Rockwell, Father, and Leatherhead. Oh right...they don't know!

"Shinigami, what did you just say?" Rockwell asked.

"She betrayed us, that's what!" Slash snapped before his glare was on Shini. "Why don't you tell them?!"

"That is enough Slash!" Rockwell exclaimed before looking at Shini again. "But I feel we do need to know what is going on."

Shini sighs before explaining everything she has told everything that she knew and what she told us. When she was done explaining, everyone had shocked looks on their face, but no one seemed pissed off at her. Shini walked up to Father and bowed her head.

"I understand if you don't want me near Karai or anyone else after I've lied to all of you. I...deserve it."

My eyes widen and I looked around to see everyone looked shocked as well...including Slash and Father himself. I began walking forward towards the two of them.

"Father, Shini, I-," Father's hand raised up at me, signaling me to stop.

"Raise your head Shinigami," he says and Shini's head raises slightly. "Do not speak such nonsense. I am not in any way angry with you. You meant well and you did not want things going this far. We've all made mistakes in the past. Right now isn't a good time, but I wish to speak with what you know about Donatello's whereabouts and well being."

Shini's head goes the rest of the way up and she sighs.

"Ok then...I guess we can leave it at that," she looked back at me, and I just blinked at her.

"I think we all will need to know about Donnie later," Leo gives a nod. "But this is about Raph right now," he looked at Rockwell. "Can we see him?"

Rockwell seemed hesitant for a few moments before giving a small nod.

"You may but I suggest not very long. Everyone needs their rest. We're going to leave soon."

"What? Why?" Mikey asks.

"Raphael's condition is stable as of now. Until he shows any other signs, there's nothing I can do. It's late and as I said, everyone needs their rest. I will monitor his condition before we leave."

Mikey nods. Everyone began walking into the lab. Shini and I made eye contact, and I was about to tell her we needed to talk about what she knows, but decided last second not to. Father and Leo are right...we need to focus on Raph.

"Come on," I said instead as Shini nods and we both headed into the lab.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: hey guys happy Friday! And what a beautiful day it is after such a long week! Now then, let's continue! Now I've been planning on this little part for a little bit now, but I wasn't deeply thinking of how I was gonna do it like I did with Raph fighting Donie and whatnot. So...I kinda just thought of what I was gonna have the following scenes play out as I wrote and I'm mostly pleased of the results of it! Some parts I found a little iffy, but I'm just gonna stick with it. Anyway, let's get to those lovely reviewers!**

 **SuperStarSykor58: well thank you...I was afraid I ended up saying the same thing between the concions but I'm glad it doesn't look like I didn't! Also I would put it off as Casey and Slash are just angry but that will be explained in another chapter so I'm not gonna say right now. Donnie is kind of conflicted right now...that is actually one of the reasons why I wrote him hurting Raph...but that's all I'm going to say.**

 **MidnightLokiLover: thanks..tbh I kind of thought of that idea right on the spot. It was more like how can I write Donnie's his time and then that idea popped in my head as I started to write. But anyway Raph is in a rough situation right now and for spoiler reasons I can't say anything. Also with the way Splinter reacted...I was thinking this is how he would react in this situation because of his personality. By the way, you are welcome..I know full well what it's like to lose a pet so I'm right here:)**

 **Anyway guys I hope you enjoy this chapter! It may change everything...no I'm totally kiddingXD So yea without further ado, I'm gonna go ahead and let you get to reading! Have fun!**

 **i own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Leo's P.O.V.

Mikey walked behind me as we made our way to the lair. I glanced over my shoulder to see how far everyone was behind me, and I noticed Mikey looked like he was going to say something, but then doesn't say it as his gaze went back towards the ground. I shake my head as we continued in the lab.

There, I see Raph laying on the table and when I got closer...my eyes widen in shock. His shoulder was heavily bandage, his left hand had a bandage as well...the color of his skin didn't look too pale like the last time I saw him, but it isn't at full color either. He looked a little uncomfortable in his sleep, but he didn't look like he was in agonizing pain at least. His breathing wasn't as shallow as before, but it wasn't completely even or back to to normal either.

I laid a hand on top of Raph's forehead and felt that he had a fever...not as bad as when we first got him into the lab which is a good sign. But still...seeing him like this...just why?! Why did this have to happen?! I clenched my hands into shaking fists. I can't believe Donnie did this! Why in the hell would he do this?! I'll make him pay for what he's done!

"Leo?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see Mikey. "You ok bro?"

I released my tight fist and sighed. "I'm ok."

He looked at me in concern before his gaze went towards Raph.

"At least he looks a little more peaceful now."

I nodded slightly. "Yea...it's better than it was earlier."

He nods and then some silence went by.

"Uh Doc...how long do you think he will be out for?" Slash asked.

Mikey and I turned around to listen on the conversation.

"I...I don't know. We just got him in a stable condition after hours of hard work. It's too early to tell right now. It could be a few hours, days, weeks...or maybe even months."

"I hate to be the one to say this, but I don't think he will be out for only a few hours," Shini said and we all looked at her.

"Why would that be you little traitor?!" Slash snapped.

Shini then refused to look at him.

"That is enough Slash!" Karai snapped. "You're acting more like a witch than she is...and she literally is one! So she didn't tell us about where Donnie was...she told us her reasons why she didn't! I still am a little shock that she kept this, but I don't hate her...unlike some people!"

Karai glared at Slash for a moment before looking back at Shini.

"Now what were you saying?"

Shini sighed. "If you think about it," she glanced over at Mikey, "when Mikey was stabbed, he was out for nearly two days is what I've been told. He was only stabbed through the ribs...meanwhile Raph has numerous injuries. I mean...I could be wrong, but that's what I think."

I can tell in Shini's eyes that her statement didn't come out the way she intended it to be. However, I can see what she means.

"She...does have a point," I hesitantly said and then got shocked looks from everyone. "Mikey was injured, but nowhere close to Raph's injuries. I don't want to get my hopes up in saying that he will be awake in a matter of hours, but if he did, it'll make some of our concerns decrease. But...I guess we can only hope."

Everyone nods as their attention went to Raph. After a little while, Rockwell spoke up.

"I feel we should move him to the cot so he will be more comfortable. However, I feel we shouldn't move him now. He kind of did get out of surgery not too long ago."

We all nodded as we looked at Raph. A few moments later, Splinter looked at Shini.

"Shinigami, I wish to speak with you in private"

I looked behind me to see Shini looking at Splinter before nodding. Slash gave Shini a glare as they exited the lab. I gave out a sigh...wondering why she felt like she would give Donnie time to forgive us.

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

Splinter led Shinigami into the dojo so they can speak in private. Shini didn't want to say anything because she knew what she did wasn't right. She wondered if Splinter was putting up in act in front of everyone to save her from the humiliation...that's what she figured he was anyway. Suddenly, Splinter stopped and that's when Shini stopped as well. Splinter turned towards her as Shini bowed her head.

"There is no need for that," Splinter said.

Shini looked up a little shocked before sighing.

"Why did you want me to talk to you alone? Are you here to tell me I'm no longer welcome here?"

It shocked Splinter to hear her say such a thing.

"Absolutely not. I've already told you, I am no way angry with you."

"I thought you were just doing that for show."

"Shinigami!" Splinter said firmly, but not yelling. "I would never do anything for show! If I was truly angry with you, I would've made that very clear! What made you think I was in anyway of faking it?"

"To save me from the embarrassment. Slash and Casey already hate me for not telling them the truth."

Splinter sighs, calming himself down.

"Like I have said, I'm not angry with you."

"Then why did you want to talk with me?"

Splinter stays silent for a moment before looking back at Shinigami.

"I want to know the real reason why you didn't tell everyone about Donatello."

Shini looked at the ground before sighing and then answering.

"I just...I was trying to see if I can make him see that his brothers aren't as bad as they seem. For a while, he showed a little bit of process...well he wouldn't want me speaking about his brothers. Earlier today, I could've sworn I saw the old Donnie and that made me happy. My plan was to get him to meet with his brothers tomorrow night but...then he did _that_ to Raph. I could've waited but all I can think of was to find out if my conclusion was true...and it was. I just...I still can't believe it."

They were both silent before Splinter spoke again.

"Even if I were to be mad at you for this reason, it would only make me a hypocrite."

Shini looked up confused. "What do you mean?"

"I have not told anyone this...not even my own sons. You may tell them this if you wish," Splinter was quiet for a moment before he continued. "As I was meditating, I have sensed Donatello's spirit. Occasionally, I can sense where his spirit is and how far it is away from me. There are times where I sensed another spirit next to Donatello. I sensed it was the same spirit every time, but I could never make out whose it was. I knew it wasn't Leonardo and Raphael because I know their spirits and Michelangelo is still recovering from his injuries."

Shini looked shocked. "So...you knew I found Donnie and yet...you kept it a secret as well?"

"I did not know it was you until now, but yes I did keep this a secret. I only sensed that one spirit so I figured this person...or you I should say never told anyone about Donatello."

"If you can sense the turtles' spirits, then how come you never sensed Raph was in trouble or Donnie was fighting him."

Splinter sighs. "I was not meditating during that time. I was in my room trying to rest. Michelangelo's screams woke me up, and so I rushed out to see he had Raphael in his arms."

Splinter had a dreamless sleep, so he didn't have the nightmare of Raph and Donnie in that fight and Raph getting beaten to half death. Besides, Raph kind of did have that dream several nights back.

"Um...may I ask you something?" Shini asked. "You know...before we go back to the lab and then I have to leave."

"Of course...what is it?"

Shini sighs as she prepared to ask her question. "How do you feel about Donnie now that you know he was the one who hurt Raph?"

Splinter was honestly afraid this question would pop up at some point...he just didn't expect it to pop up so quickly considering the current situation. He honestly didn't know how to feel about the situation. Just like Mikey, he didn't understand nor want to believe that Donnie would do something like this. He knew Shinigami wouldn't lie about something like this, but it's still shocking.

"I do not know how to feel, Shinigami. I guess I am a mixture of shock, confusion, and a little bit of anger. I wish to believe that Donatello was lying to you, but I know that is most likely not the case. I want to believe that Donatello isn't thinking clearly or in his right state of mind like Michelangelo believes. However, I also must agree a little bit with Leonardo as well when he said that Donatello isn't the same as he used to be before."

"So...basically you agree with Leo and Mikey to an extent?"

Splinter nods. "Indeed. I am going to see if I can contact with Donatello spiritually. However, that conversation will have to wait another day. We must get back to the others before they begin to worry."

Shini nods as the both of them left the dojo and began to go back towards the lab. Shinigami couldn't stop thinking about tonight's events and everything Splinter has just told her. She was shocked to learn that the great Splinter himself has kept secrets about Donnie from everyone...including his own sons.

 _'Why would he tell me about this spiritual connection with Donnie instead of his family? Is it because I was hiding the same secret because I know about the spiritual world or...was he not even planning on telling anyone until I came out with the truth?'_ Shini thought as she sighs. _"I feel it isn't my place to tell Splinter's secret. Slash and Casey are already mad at me...I don't want anyone to be mad at Splinter. I'll let Splinter spill his secret if he wants to...I'm not going to.'_

Meanwhile Splinter was thinking about Shini's question more deeply. Was he really willing to believe that he truly wasn't angry with Donnie? He wasn't sure. Even if he was, he would never show it especially in front of everyone. He can tell that Leo was angry at Donnie and extremely worried about Raph.

Mikey is in the same boat as he was...not really knowing how to feel currently. Shocked? Angry? Confused? He wasn't entirely sure. Two things he had in common with his sons, was feeling complete shock over something Donnie did, and worried about Raph's condition.

The two of them walked in the lab to find everyone still around Raph. Rockwell was doing a few final checks on Raph's condition before he noticed Splinter and Shini walking into the room. At this point, Shini was basically ignoring Slash's glare.

"Ah you two are back," Rockwell gave a nod.

"How's Raphael?" Splinter asked.

"Same. There hasn't been any changes."

"I see," Splinter glanced down at Shini.

Shini can tell Splinter was waiting for her to tell, but she never came out and said it. Splinter wasn't going to mention it because he did give her the decision. He just sees that Shini chose not to say anything.

"Yea," Rockwell sighs as he walked towards them. "I believe it is time to get going. We've all had a long night," he looked at Splinter. "I want you to notify me if anything on Raphael's condition changes...rather if it is he wakes up or his condition gets worse...understand?"

Splinter doesn't hesitate to nod. "Understood."

"Good," Rockwell looked at his team. "Come, we should return home."

The rest of the team hesitates, but eventually left the lab and then the lair. Once they were gone, Splinter looked at his two sons.

"You two should get your rest. I'll look after Raphael."

Leo and Mikey looked at each other before back at their Sensei.

"But...you just helped Rockwell with Raph's injuries for hours," Leo protested. "I'll look after him Sensei. You need your rest more than I do."

"Why don't I look after him?" Mikey spoke up.

Leo looked at Mikey and frowned when he saw the mark on his face. He still couldn't believe he did that to his younger brother. He just felt his younger brothers were getting hurt because of him...even if it wasn't directly.

"No Mikey...you've already been through enough for one night."

"Didn't we all? Look bro, it'll be fine. I just-."

"No!" Leo snapped which brought Mikey to surprise and he backed up slightly. "I'll be the one to look after him! What kind of leader and older brother would I be if I didn't make sure everyone is safe and rested?!"

Mikey's eyes widen as he understood what he meant...he was being hard on himself and believed he failed in protecting everyone. He went to speak, when Splinter cut him off as he laid a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Leonardo, calm down. I understand your intentions, but yelling at Michelangelo isn't going to help."

Leo realized his outburst and took a breath.

"I'm sorry...I'm just...stressed is all. Look, I'll just stay here and watch over him. We can take turns in watching him."

Mikey and Splinter looked at each other. They both knew that when Leo is like this, there's no changing his mind. Splinter takes a breath.

"Very well...you may stay. Come on Michelangelo, let's get some rest."

Mikey glanced at Leo before nodding.

"Uh...right."

Mikey ran after Splinter, and after they left the lab and closed the door, Mikey looked at his Sensei.

"I'm...I'm worried about Leo. He's taking this entire thing hard. I mean...I don't blame him but...I feel he thinks this is somehow his fault."

Splinter sighs. "I have noticed that as well. You know how Leonardo gets when something such as this were to happen. He was also upset when Donatello left the lair as well."

Mikey glanced at the ground, and then asked his father the same question that Shinigami asked.

"How...how do you feel about...you know, Donnie hurting Raph?"

Splinter looks at him for a moment.

"I...honestly do not know my son."

Mikey glanced at the ground and nodded. Splinter sighs as he laid a paw on his shoulder.

"Come...we should get some rest,"

Mikey looked back up and nodded. "You're right."

Splinter nodded as they both went to their rooms...both of them unsure on how to feel about tonight's events.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: hey guys! I'm gonna on ahead and say what I need to say because this is another extremely long chapter! Now I've been listening to a podcast about a murder that happened in 1999 and they ar convinced a high schooler did it (not gonna go into details). So when I wrote this chapter, I did my own little version of detective work because I thought it'll be cool. Eh...you'll know when you get to it. Anyway...I've been a little busy and less motivated lately so I'm a little behind in my chapters. I have Friday's chapter done, but that's really it so I'm hoping I will get out of this writer's block thing and get back to writing. So...where did everyone go? I hope I didn't make you guys upset with the last chapter...but since there are no reviewers to go over, let's go ahead and get on with the chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!:)**

 **I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

*5 days later*

Donnie's P.O.V.

As I stated out into the city once again, I quickly realized how bored I've gotten. I have not heard a word from Shini since our fight a few days ago. Is she really _that_ mad at me?! Wait...why do I even care? If she wants to go and ignore me and be all pissed at me, then let her do it. I really don't care anymore.

However, I still do wonder how she quickly assumed it was me in the first place. Sure she saw me going home after my fight with Raph, but that blood could've been anything. So, let's just say that I didn't fight and injure Raph and got in a fight with Shredder's goons again...would she assume that I was the one who hurt him? Huh...that would actually hurt my feelings if she did.

But I was foolish enough to believe she was ever my friend in the first place. She was only using me so she can get me back to my family and expect everything to work out. She never cared about me, did she? Ugh!

 _"I've been with you for a month now! I've picked up a few things about you! But you know what, I doubt you would care about what I think!"_

What the heck was she trying to say back there? If I wasn't so angry at her, I would be curious at what she thought of me. Ugh...it's not like I care anyway! This whole situation is just stupid!

 _"Have you had a change of heart?"_

I flinched as I looked, and realized it was in my head.

"What the heck? Ugh! You're back?! What do you want?!"

 _"I sense your disturbed mind. It is my job to lead you on the path of good."_

I groan. "I am perfectly fine! Go away!"

 _"Silly, I can't go away! I'm your conscious remember?"_

"Well then stop talking to me! I'm not in the mood to talk!"

 _"We're gonna have to talk eventually you know."_

And then they were gone. Great...now I'm hearing voices in my head! This didn't even happen until after my fight with Shini! What the heck is going on with me?!

* * *

Mikey's P.O.V.

After I walked out of the kitchen to find there was no pizza, I just decided to head to my room for a bit. I walk passed the lab on my way there, so I took the opportunity to glance in the lab to see if anything changed with Raph...nothing. He just continued laying on his cot unconscious. I sigh...its been nearly a week and he still hasn't shown signs of waking up. I hope this doesn't turn into 3 months like with Leo.

I kept walking...probably halfway to my room. As I was walking passed the dojo, I heard grunts that made me stop. It sounded like Leo in the dojo again...but he sounds really angry. He's been like that ever since Raph was injured. Chances are it has something to do with Donnie.

As curious as I am, I decided to go towards the dojo. When I glanced in, I saw Leo doing a mixture of defensive and offensive moves. He looked angry and very sweaty. He was panting and only stopped once every 15 seconds or so. He was getting slower on his moves but didn't show any signs of stopping.

He's gonna overwork himself at this rate. It's bad enough Raph is still out of it and I myself am still recovering...we can't really afford Leo to faint from exhaustion. So I walked into the dojo, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Leo?"

Next thing I know, his arm swung towards me, and his katana stopped several inches from my face. I let out a gasp, but that was mainly because it startled me. He looked at me, and when he realized it was me, he sighed as he lowered his katana.

"Mikey, how many times do I have to tell you not to walk in while I'm training...especially when I have my weapons?"

"Sorry bro but...you seem...how do I put it? Exhausted."

Suddenly I had his full attention.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you training and well...I think you're pushing yourself too hard."

"I'm perfectly fine Mikey. Just leave me alone."

I stood there not knowing what to say, but when Leo turned around to grab his katana, my body reacted before my mind could as I grabbed his arm tightly. Leo turned his head.

"Hey! What're you doing Mikey? Let me go."

I looked up at him, suddenly determined to stop him.

"No!"

"What?!"

"I think you've done enough training for today Leo!"

"Mikey, I need to work harder so I can-!"

"Become a better leader?!" I suddenly snapped and I can see the surprised look Leo's face. "You've said that quite often lately! What kind of leader would you be if you worked yourself to exhaustion! Everything is already falling apart as it is...we don't want you passing out and getting sick! I'm still healing from my injuries, Raph's in a coma, there's a chance Donnie is against us, and Slash and Casey basically hate Shinigami right now! Do you really want to add you getting sick to that list?!"

Leo just stared at me, and that's when I slowly let go of his arm. He sighs as he turned to me, but didn't look at me in the eye.

"You're right it's just...I let this happen to all of you! I knew I shouldn't have let Raph to the surface! He wouldn't be in this condition right now if I made him stay or if I would've went with him."

I shake my head. "It isn't your fault bro. You wouldn't have known this would happen...none of us did."

"It isn't just Raph who got hurt," he stared at me, and I can tell what he was talking about.

"Like I said none of us knew it was going to happen. Besides...what Donnie did to me was an accident."

And there's the glare on Leo's face...saw that coming.

"And what about Raph?!"

I avoided eye contact with him.

"Mikey, look at me!" I hesitantly looked up. "Tell me this Mikey...do you think what Donnie did to Raph was a complete accident as well?!"

I glanced down again. "I...I don't know. I don't know what to think of all this, Leo. Donnie turning on us like this...I still am having a hard time believing he would do something to this extent. He's usually a person to forgive easily and to be the doctor...the person who fixes injuries. It just doesn't seem right that he would do something like this. I just don't get it."

Leo gave me a slightly shocked look. "So...you're just as upset as I am?"

"Well...not as upset as you, but...yea I am upset about this whole situation."

"How come you didn't say anything? How come you didn't show it or anything of that nature?"

I cross my arms. "Someone had to keep you under control."

He groans. "But don't I have to make sure _you're_ ok?"

I couldn't help but let out a slightly giggle. "It isn't always your job you know. We're brothers and look out for each other...not just you looking out for everyone."

He sighs. "It's just...you and Raph got hurt by the same person! How could I _not_ be upset?!"

"I don't expect you to be over it, bro. I'm honestly not over my injury myself...even though I've forgiven Donnie for what he did to me. Now Raph...I honestly don't know."

Leo pulls me into a hug, which surprised me. "I know little brother...and I'm sorry."

After I get out of my momentary shock, I returned the hug, and then something else came to my mind. I gently pushed myself away from the hug, and looked at nothing in particular as I thought of something.

"Mikey, what is it?"

I looked back at Leo. "There is something I thought of the night Raph got hurt, but I haven't really been thinking about it until just now."

"What would that be?"

"Why...why did Raph walk all the way back to the lair in that condition? I mean it's obvious that the fight happened on the surface because we would've heard something...and the fact that Donnie doesn't come down here anymore."

He looked like he was thinking and it wasn't for about a minute or two before he looked at me again.

"Mikey, what exactly were you doing before Raph walked in and collapsed?"

The question caught me off guard before I answered. "Uh...nothing eventful really. I just watched my new show and everything was normal when..."

There was a silence.

"When...what?"

"I...I heard a crash. It didn't take me long to realize it was Raph, but I thought he was trying to scare me again. I kept telling him he wasn't scaring me and that I knew he was there. He didn't answer and when I turned around to tell him off, he was already on his way to the ground."

"So what exactly did you do?"

"I obviously jumped over the couch to reach him and then tried to find out what was wrong. When I was expecting him, my mind was frantic with questions. Like what happened? Who did this? And..." I gasp as I put my hand over my mouth.

Leo looked concerned. "What is it?!"

"His phone," I mumbled before I looked at Leo again and gripped his shoulder. "He didn't bring his phone!"

"What?!" Leo shoved me backwards. "How can you be so sure?!"

"Think about it Leo! Raph barely even made it back to the lair conscious! Do you think Raph would've done that if he knew he could've done that?! I mean, he may be stubborn, but if he was on the brink of fainting from pain or blood loss or whatever, do you think he would risk the trip back by himself?"

Leo's eyes widen as it looked like reality hit him in the face.

"How stupid could he be?! If he would've brought his phone, we wouldn't be in this mess! We either could've helped him fight Donnie or help him when he got injured!"

"He could've forgotten it..."

"That is no excuse! Ugh! He's gonna get it!"

"Leo please...calm down."

He takes a few breaths before looking at me again.

"Where...would he have even left it?"

"I don't...oh my gosh! The kitchen!"

"What?"

"That night...probably like an hour before he left for the surface, I saw him walk into the kitchen with his phone, and then walked out without it. I didn't even think of it until now!"

...

*flashback 5 days earlier*

 _I was invested in the show Raph and I were watching, while Raph was just on his phone. We both guessed Leo was either in his room or the dojo with Splinter. As I was watching the show, I hear Raph groaning from the other side of the couch. I couldn't help but look over to see what he was doing._

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _He looks at me. "Just texting Casey...he's being as annoying as ever."_

 _"But...aren't you the same as him?"_

 _"I will knock you through the wall if you don't shut up!"_

 _"Annnnnd that outburst right there just proves my point."_

 _He rolls his eyes as he glances back on his phone._

 _"Hey Raph, I have an idea!"_

 _"If it involves your stupid pranks, I'm not in the mood to play any games."_

 _"No no no, it isn't that! Maybe the three of us can just sit around and watch tv for once! We don't really have any down time anymore so...we can just do this for once."_

 _I expected him to just snap and tell me it was a stupid idea, but to my surprise, he just shrugs._

 _"Eh...whatever I don't really care," he glares at me. "But if I wake up tomorrow with shaving cream on my face, you are dead!"_

 _I smirked and then he face palms. He's probably calling himself an idiot right now._

 _"Ignore everything I just said!"_

 _I laughed and he groans._

 _"I'm going to the kitchen! I'll be back!"_

 _He grabs his phone from the couch and walks to the kitchen. A few minutes later, he walks back out with a bag of chips and he was basically eating out of the bag as he fell back on the couch and began eating. I glanced at him before he noticed and just stared at me._

 _"What?"_

 _I quickly turned my head back to the tv. "Nothing...nothing."_

 _"Ugh whatever you knucklehead!"_

 _That's when everything grew silent again except for the tv and Raph chewing on his chips._

...

*present*

I finished explaining as Leo looked like he was thinking for a moment.

"I do remember seeing Raph eating those chips, but of course I didn't think much of it. But...what doesn't make any sense is Raph's phone in the kitchen. It's been almost a week since it happened. It would've been obvious if it was in the kitchen...we would've seen it."

"Unless he put it in a spot that's really hard to see."

"Why would he do that? It wasn't like he was trying to hide his phone. You told me before he walked in the kitchen he was texting Casey so it wasn't like he was hiding anything."

"He must've left it when he was getting the-," my eyes widen as realization hits me and I grabbed Leo's arm and began dragging him towards the kitchen.

"Mikey, what are you doing?"

"Just trust me!"

We both ran to the kitchen and once we got there, I went to a small cabinet and I opened it and began to look.

"Mikey..."

I ignored him as I looked, and then...I found it. My eyes widen in shock...I was honestly surprised and amazed my theory was actually true. I grabbed his phone before I went to lift my head, but then banged my head on the top of the cabinet.

"Ow!"

I got my head out of the cover as I rubbed it.

"You good Mikey?"

I looked at Leo. "Ugh I'm fine. Just caught me off guard. But look...I found his phone! I found the first piece of evidence!"

Leo face palms. "We aren't on a detective show who has to investigate a murder!"

"My point still stands," I began tap on his phone, and I'm shocked that it's not dead...nearly dead but it isn't.

"It isn't dead?" Leo asked as if he was reading my mind.

"Surprisingly no. Then again, Donnie made them so they don't die after a few hours," I see Leo tense up and I realized my mistake. "Oh...sorry."

He shakes his head. "It's fine...but are you sure we should look through his phone? Raph would kill us if he found out?"

"Uh Leo...how's he gonna kill us if..." I caught my mistake again. "Uh...never mind. But what I'm saying is what if there's something he was discussing with Casey? What if they were actually planning on meeting on the surface?"

"That's impossible. I remember asking Casey if he heard anything from Raph and he said he didn't."

"How do we know he wasn't lying?"

"I don't think he would lie about being with the others. Besides, if you don't believe him, we can always ask April."

I sigh. "You do have a point there. But still, maybe there's something on their text messages that can help us."

Leo seemed hesitant but he eventually nodded.

"Ok...we'll look."

I glanced at Raph's phone before clicking on the text message button before going to the recent conversation...which was Casey's. We scrolled to where the messages started and read from there. ( **A/N: R means Raph, C means Casey)**

 _C: hey dude!_

 _R: what's up_

 _C: just sitting around...wbu_

 _R: same here...Mikey's watching his show_

 _C: when is he not watching his show_

 _R: ikr...and then he goes and claims they parallel with our everyday life_

I looked at Leo. "So far it just looks like these two are insulting me!"

Leo shrugs. "Raph isn't wrong when he says how your shows are what happens in our lives."

"But they do!" I exclaimed.

He rolls his eyes. "Let's just keep reading."

I sigh as I looked back at the text messages.

 _C: that's Mikey for ya_

 _R: yea ik_

 _C: so...doing anything tonight_

 _R: no...Fearless wouldn't stop saying we needed a break after everything that has happened_

 _C: that sucks_

 _R: yea ik...wbu_

 _C: eh...I might do something...idk_

 _R: yea..._

 _C: because Casey Jones is always up to beat some meatheads up!_

 _R: ugh...you're so annoying!_

 _C: like you have room to talk_

 _R: oh shut up already! Geez!_

 _C: just saying_

 _R: whatever_

Before I could read the next message, Leo suddenly yells out.

"Look!"

He startled me, and I almost ended up dropping the phone.

"What is it?"

There's a time split between Raph's last message and Casey's new message. Casey's new message was sent at 9:23pm...and if I remember correctly it was when Raph was on the surface...possibly fighting Donnie!"

 _C: hey dude! I'm out on the surface with Karai, April, Mondo, and Leatherhead! If Leo doesn't kill you, maybe you can come out and hang out with us!_

My eyes widen and I looked at Leo. "You're right...so he never did get to meet up with Casey! My only question is, was everyone that far away to not see Raphin trouble?"

"Obviously," Leo said it like I was stupid. "If they saw Raph and Donnie fighting, why would they just sit there and watch...especially with the injuries Raph got?!"

"Ok ok no need to get smart with me!"

He sighs. "I'm sorry it's just...I'm still having a hard time processing this."

"Me too bro...all we can do is wait to Raph to wake up. He and Donnie are the only who know what truly happened in that fight."

Once again Leo tensed up, and before I could say something, he interpreted me.

"Raph will tell us when he's ready and when he wakes up. As for Donnie...we will have to deal with him later."

I slowly nodded before looking at the phone in my hand. Just seeing these text messages show that not one even knew or thought of the unfortunate events that would happen an hour after these messages were sent. Rockwell told us that Raph is in a coma, but I do know he will wake up because he's a stubborn idiot and will pull through.

But...my main question I have been asking myself a lot lately is...why would Donnie do anything like this? What was he trying to achieve and what is his goal?


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: hey guys! And welcome back to another chapter! Man...this is another long chapter! After this one, I am currently back to working on the other one so I guess you can say I'm a little behind but don't worry I'll get it done! My school year is ending soon and same with my high school career! I am graduating in 3 weeks from yesterday (I graduate June 7th and seniors' last day of school is June 1st). This doesn't mean I'll have all the free time in the world during the summer because I have work, a summer program at college and soon I'll be starting college. OK...I'm getting a little ahead of myself...sorry I tend to do that. I'm just gonna go ahead and get to the lovely reviewer!**

 **Olive: ok first off tbh I actually wasn't planning on making this story this long but I guess my mind had other plans. I actually have the rest story planned out and I might add or delete parts of the story but I've honestly tried to go as fast as I can with this story. But...I can't tell you how many chapters I have left because I'm not even sure. Oh and btw I think you meant Mikey at the end of the chapter because it was in his perceptive. Oh and also...I've known Shinigami means reaper in Japenese (may I suggest watching Death Note?)**

 **MidnightLokilover: well thank you! As I said I try hard to make sure the characters are themselves and figured they will have this type of conversation and like I said I also just listened to a podcast of a murder case and kind of wanted to do a short version of my own. Eh I don't think you're a bad person...Donnie is kinda hated at this point and this story is based on him being against his brothers (Donnie: I still hate you for doing that!) *sigh* yea he's still hating the fact that I made him the bad guy. Anyway I've gained back motivation to continue writing...I guess I just needed a week without writing but that also means I'm a little behind but it'll be fine..also I got a little busy so that's another reason for my lack of motivation but like I said I'm writing again. Also you have a good day/night too!:)**

 **Warning: mild language will be included in this chapter**

 **Anyway guys I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Oh and one other thing...I have put a new character who I've never put in any story before so one I hope you enjoy the character and two don't be harsh if the character is OOC. Anyway enjoy!**

 **i own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Shinigami's P.O.V.

Karai and I were talking about how we are finally gonna take Shredder down. So much has been going on lately, we haven't really talked much about taking Shredder down once and for all. Now we have a little bit of time before we go out on patrol.

"We obviously can't take him out alone," Karai said. "We have to deal with Shredder's goons in order to take Shredder out in general. It shouldn't be too hard to convince the Mutanimals to help us out...same goes with April and Casey. The real trouble will be the turtles."

"Why would they be trouble?" I asked. "You know they won't hesitate to help."

"I know. The problem with them is...well everything that is going on with them...I don't know. The only person who isn't really that injured is Leo."

"What about Michelangelo?"

"Last time I talked to Leo, he said Mikey's wounds are almost healed, but he probably won't go to the surface for...I think he said another 2-3 weeks. I guess they rather be safe than sorry."

I nodded.

"And whenever Raph wakes up, who knows how long it'll take before he's even allowed to train let alone go up to the surface."

"Rockwell did say he was gonna do physical therapy with him...but you do have a point. As far as we know, Raph is still unconscious."

"Yea...judging by his injuries, Donnie did mess him up pretty bad."

I glanced away from Karai as I clenched my fist in my lap.

 _"I've told you this before, Shini! They treated me like trash and so that's why I want to get back at them!"_

 _"He had brought me pain, so I was returning the favor!"_

Donnie, what the hell is your motive?! You said you hated them, but judging by Raph's injuries, he could've easily died from blood loss or if not that then infection. Not only has he hurt Raph, he also hurt Mikey as well. Mikey's injuries may have been accidental, but after seeing what he's done with Raph, it's very hard to forgive him and easy to tell that he wants nothing in life except vengeance.

"Shini?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked back at Karai. "Are you ok?"

I sigh. "I'm fine don't worry."

She laid a hand on my shoulder. "You know you can talk to me right? I know this situation isn't easy on you either. You were the one who stuck by Donnie for a month and just betraying his family and your trust like that...I know it can't be easy. I'm not gonna force you to say anything if you aren't ready, but don't forget we're best friends and you can tell me anything."

I think for a moment, and I think after not telling her anything about Donnie for a month, I think it's time I just start explaining. I open my mouth to say something, when a rough but familiar voice cut me off.

"I'm still surprised who consider her your friend let alone your best friend."

We both looked up to see Slash walked into the room. Karai immediately glared at him as she shot up and walked up to him.

"You need to learn to grow up! Shini apologized to you like a million times! She's been trying to speak to you to set things right but you keep turning her away! Casey is more immature than you and at least he's trying to talk to her! He doesn't fully forgive her yet but he's working on it! You on the other hand...you aren't even trying!"

"This is my business Karai! She knows what she did and she betrayed us! How are you too blind to see that?!"

"I'm not the one who's blind, Slash! You are-!"

"Enough!" I snapped before I looked at Slash. "Slash, we are going to talk and for once you are going to listen!"

"And why would I do that?!"

I gave Karai a look and she must've knew what I was saying because she nodded and left the room. Once she left, I closed the door with my magic and locked the door...both inside the room and out.

"Because you don't have a choice! I locked the door!"

"I can smash right through it!"

"Like hell you will!" I snapped. "You have been ignoring me so how about we just talk about this!

"What's there to talk about?!" he furiously enraged. "that you didn't tell us about Donatello's location?! That you betrayed us and that you somehow manipulated everyone to forgive you?!"

"Do you really believe I would do something like that?! I came out with the truth and that's that! I didn't use any spell to make everyone forgive me! Karai was right though! You're acting more immature than Casey! He only ignored me for two days and _he_ was the one who wanted to talk to me! He still hasn't fully forgiven me, but at least he wanted to make things right! What is it that _you're_ doing?!"

He growls and before I knew it, he shoved ,e harshly against the wall and then he ran up and grabbed me by my shirt and kept a strong grip as he pinned me against the wall.

"I'm trying to right a wrong! If it wasn't for Karai, I would've kicked you out day ago!"

I couldn't help but laugh at that statement.

"And what's so funny?!"

"You just said you were right a wrong...but look at what you're doing. You have me pinned to a wall when I had no signs of even attacking you. You're attacking me over a crime I've never committed!"

He growls. "Oh really? You kept a secret about where ever the hell Donnie is at and then he ended up hurting Raph!"

"If I would've known Donnie would've went to this extent with Raph, I would've said something earlier! Besides, it isn't my job to babysit Donnie anyway!"

"It doesn't matter if you knew or not! It still freakin happened!"

Then an idea popped in my head.

"You know, now that I think about it, it's partially your fault too!"

His grip around my shirt tightens. "And how the hell is it my fault?!"

"You spent that night in the lair with Rockwell! Maybe if you came onto the surface with us, you could've had a chance to see that Raph needed help!"

"But...I had no idea that fight was even going on! That is absolutely-!"

"Ridiculous?! Yes, it does, doesn't it?! Now you see what I'm saying?! If you say I hurt Raph indirectly, then so did you!"

He glares at me, but it didn't more than a few moments before he slowly let's go of my shirt and backs away. I stared at him, and after a few moments, he spoke up.

"You aren't fully forgiven, but I will think on the matter," he walks to the door and goes to open it, when I remembered that I locked it.

I used my magic to unlock the door, and as he walked out, I said something to him.

"I think one of the reasons why you're mad at me is because you're worried about Raph and you're pissed at Donnie. I don't blame you for that...I feel the same way."

He stays where he's at for a few moments before continued walking. Well...at least I made process with both Casey and Slash. But...there's so much that still needs to be done.

* * *

Raph's P.O.V.

 _Out of breath...that's all I feel as I ran away from him. The many times that I stumbled, I feared he would get closer to try and kill me. Dang it! I'm out of smoke bombs and I can't get him off my back! What am I supposed to freakin do?!_

 _"Come on Raph! Why are you running away?! Are you scared?!"_

 _I didn't answer...just kept running. I turned right into an alleyway and then realized that was a stupid decision. There was a stupid dead end! Crap! I'm dead! I'm so dead! I turned around to see him standing at the end of the alleyway...blade sticking up from his bo and covered in blood._

 _"Looks like you got nowhere to run now Raph! You ready to feel the pain that you gave me!"_

 _"Get out of here Donnie!" I snapped as I was trying to think of a way out of this._

 _"There's no where for you to run!" he laughs._

 _I guess I have no choice. I went to pull my sais out...when I realized they were missing. My eyes widen in shock...I did bring them right?!_

 _"Looking for these?" I looked up to see Donnie smirking and holding my sais._

 _"How...when did you...?!"_

 _"When we were playing tag of course!"_

 _My shock turned into a glare, but I was honestly still stumped...I don't know what to do!_

 _"Now you will die!"_

 _He began to come towards me, when suddenly the sound of something hitting a head went through my ears. I looked up to see Donnie collapsing to the ground and a hooded figure standing behind him. They were taller but I can't see their face._

 _"What the..."_

 _"Come with me!" I can tell by the voice that it's a woman with some kind of accent._

 _"Why should I trust you?!"_

 _"He isn't gonna be out long! Come on!"_

 _I guess I have no choice. Hesitating, I followed the mysterious woman and we ran into some kind of building. Suddenly, everything in the building turned white, making me confused. But...that's nothing to worry about right now._

 _"Uh...thanks but...why did you help me?"_

 _"Because Raphael, you are my son."_

 _I looked at her in shock and confusion. "What?"_

 _She takes her hood off and my eyes widen at who it was._

 _"Tang Shen?!"_

 _She gives a small smile as her clothes suddenly changed into a white dress. I guess now I see why everything is white._

 _"But...how is this possible unless...wait, am I dead?"_

 _She shakes her head. "No Raphael...and I am not here to give you the decision rather you want to stay on earth or follow me into the afterlife."_

 _I blinked. "Ok...if I'm not dead or on the brink of life and death, then why are you here?"_

 _"I am here to talk to you about your brother Donatello."_

 _I quickly remembered of how he beat the living crap out of me, and my fists tighten in anger._

 _"What's there to talk about?! If you're really a spirit, you would have seen that he tried to freakin kill me! He strangled me for goodness sake!"_

 _"I know you are mad at him...completely understandable...but have you thought that he is going through a lot himself?"_

 _"It's very clear that he hates us that's for sure! I've witnessed him stabbed Mikey and...wait, if I'm here talking with you...did Mikey-?"_

 _She shakes her head. "I didn't. Michelangelo forgave Donatello after he has stabbed him. He made that loud and clear. You, on the other hand, I can sense hatred towards him."_

 _"So what?! Are you gonna try to force me to forgive him?! Like I said already, he tried to kill me! I was lucky enough to even make it back to the freakin lair! I was barely conscious, but I made it! If it wasn't for that, I probably would've died from blood loss or something-!"_

 _"I'm not going to force you to forgive him," she says calmly. "That is on you. I am just here to tell you that your brother is simply lost and doesn't know which way is right anymore. I mean I have come to know that you are short tempered, and yet when you have one of your...well fits, your brothers forgive you."_

 _"There's a difference!" I snapped at her. "Yes I have anger issues, but I don't go around hurting my brothers to the extent that they need more than first aid! I remember before I passed out, I heard someone yelling at me. I couldn't tell who it was, and it might've been in my head, but rather it happened or not, they sounded panicked! I understand how we were all rude to him, but we never hurt him physically! What Donnie did to me was way out of line!"_

 _"I understand, but-."_

 _"I don't think you do! We all learned how you died! Shredder murdered you in front of Splinter! Shredder took your daughter and raised her until recently! Not to mention all the hell he put everyone in! Clearly you've seen this happen right?!"_

 _She sighs. "I am a very forgiving person, but after everything Saki has done, I cannot forgive him."_

 _"Then you should know exactly how I feel!"_

 _She looks at me. "My message is that you should at least try to get through to your brother...if you can't, I understand. But be warned, wanting revenge will cloud your judgement. That is something Yoshi has taught you I'm sure."_

 _"Multiple times actually."_

 _She nods. "Yes...I figured."_

 _I sigh as I glanced away. "I don't even know anymore. I don't know what to even believe. All I know is that...ugh! I'm just pissed at Donnie!"_

 _I felt a hand on my right shoulder, and I glanced at it before back at Tang Shen._

 _"You are strong Raphael. It warms my heart to see that Yoshi has raised 4 amazing sons and that you 4 have been reunited with Miwa. Now...I feel you should go return to your friends and family. They are all worried about you and they miss you."_

 _"I don't know how to get back though."_

 _"Leave that to me," she goes up and hugs me, and it took a few moments before I decided to return the hug. "Goodbye Raphael. It was very lovely to see you."_

 _I nodded. "Same to you."_

 _We pull away and she sighs._

 _"It's a shame...you will most likely forget this conversation ever happened...but there's a chance you will remember talking to me in general."_

 _"Wait what?!"_

 _"If you do remember talking to me, please tell Yoshi and maybe Miwa I said hello."_

 _"Wait, hold up!"_

 _"I must go! Farewell Raphael!"_

 _"Wait!"_

 _But she was already gone. Suddenly the white room suddenly turned black and then I couldn't see or hear anything._

 _..._

Pain...that was the first thing I felt when I grew conscious again. Everything was still black, but I can still feel pain going through me. What the heck is going on? Why am I knocked out for? Did something happen? Ugh I don't know!

A slight grunt escapes my lips as I slowly opened my eyes. My vision was blurry and it took probably 30 seconds before it fully cleared...even with my constant blinking. I took in the surroundings and noticed I was in Donnie's lab laying on a cot. Why am I in his lab?

I go to sit up, when a stabbing pain strikes through my shoulder and I had to bite my lip to cry out in pain. Naturally, my other arm shot towards my injured shoulder and I clutched at it. After the pain slowly subsides, I took a quick look to see it was heavily bandaged up. Then, I noticed a bandage on my left palm.

Suddenly, I quickly remembered how I got here. I got in a huge fight with Donnie and he somehow ended up badly hurting me. I somehow made it back to the lair before I passed out. I don't remember how I made it back on my own since I could barely stay awake, but I remember passing out when I just walked passed the entrance.

Someone called my name...I guess that voice wasn't in my head...or maybe it was and they just found me later. Ugh...I don't know! Bottom line is, I'm in the lab now and obviously got treated for my injuries.

The only bad part now is recovery time. Man those always suck! I just got onto the surface because of mental reasons, and now I'm stuck down here. Great! Just perfect! However, I feel there was another piece I'm somehow missing...what was it?

"Go ahead and start cleaning it up!" I hear a voice shout and I can tell that it was easily Fearless. "I'll grab some towels!"

Mikey must've spilled something again...what else is new? I heard footsteps and it didn't take more than a few seconds before I see Leo walk into the lab. He wasn't running, but he wasn't walking either...I guess speed walking is the best word for it probably.

Leo began to walk towards one of the tables, when his gaze shifted over to me. I looked at him, and that's when he froze in place. His eyes quickly widen and all I did was blink as he stared at me. I opened my mouth, but I didn't know what to say, so I closed it. Finally, after a few moments of awkward silence, Leo spoke.

"R-Raph?"

I stared at him before clearing my throat and hoping my voice didn't sound hoarse.

"H-hey Fearless..." dang it, my voice does hoarse...crap!

He stared at me for a few moments before basically sprinting towards the door and hung onto it as he screamed out.

"MIKEY, SENSEI GET IN HERE! RAPH'S AWAKE! HE'S AWAKE!"

I grunted at how loud he screamed before he sprinted back at me.

"Dang it Fearless! Do you have to be so loud?!"

"I-I'm sorry, but I'm so glad to see you're awake! You've been out for 5 days!"

My eyes widen as I began to sit up too quickly. "5 da...ugh!"

Pain ripped through my shoulder again, and Leo gently pushed me back to a laying position as I clutched at it.

"Hey, take it easy! You're still badly injured!"

I grunted. "Thanks for the warning Fearless!"

He gave a small smile. "At least your personality's still in check."

"Shut up!"

He gave a small smile and then I looked to see Mikey and Splinter running into the room. Not even a second later, Mikey had this big smile on his face as he began to sprint towards me.

"Raph!"

As he ran, Leo stood in front of me.

"Don't forget he's still hurt, Mikey! He's already injured enough as it is."

Leo moved from my view and I see Mikey rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh right...sorry. I'm just so happy to see you're awake bro! You had us worried sick!"

"Well good to see you still care, ya knuckle head!" I smirked slightly.

I see Splinter walking up to the cot, and I can tell he was hiding a smile.

"How are you feeling, Raphael?"

"Well if you mix getting thrown off a building and getting hit by a bus, that's how I'm feeling," I joked but by the way Leo and Mikey tensed up, they might've taken it seriously...and that made me sigh. "I'm kidding, geez! You think someone would notice if they ran over a giant talking turtle!"

Leo gave me a glare that says that he will most likely lecture me...but my guess is probably later since he said nothing. All of us grew quiet as I cleared my throat again followed by a slight cough.

"I'll go get you some water bro! Be right back!" Mikey exclaims before running out of the lab.

I looked at Leo and Splinter and sighed. "What happened after I blacked out?"

Leo and Splinter looked at each other, before Leo looked back to me and began explaining.

"Mikey said he was the one who saw you collapsed to the ground," oooh so I wasn't hearing things after all. "He called the both of us and we basically saw you...in a pool of blood. It...didn't look good. We took you to the lab and Mikey called Rockwell to take care of you. To make it long story short, some blood had to be donated to you since you lost a lot and you had to undergo...a 4 hour surgery I think."

Something about what Leo just said made me feel like he's keeping a huge chunk of the story from me.

"What happened after that?"

Leo shakes his head. "You've just been unconscious for the rest of the time."

I avoided eye contact with him. "I see."

When I glanced up at him again, I noticed that his fists were clenched and were shaking. It looked like he was trying to hide it from my view, but he's doing a terrible job. I went to ask him what was up, when Mikey came running in with a glass of water.

"Here you go bro! Sorry it took a little while...I almost forgot about the big water puddle in the middle of the kitchen and nearly slipped on it."

I roll my eyes. "Idiot."

I go to sit up, and I grunted in the process. Leo rushed over to help, but I slightly shoved him away.

"I got it!"

I continued trying to sit up, and the pain in my shoulder returned as I bit my lip again to avoiding crying out. Whatever the case is, it's really pathetic if I can't even sit up on my own. However, I guess I didn't keep the pain out of my face, when Leo came over again and helped me properly sit up.

"Raph, I told you already. Don't push yourself! Your shoulder is already messed up as it is!"

"Ugh, tell me something I don't know!"

I took the water from Mikey, and I didn't even realized how thirsty I was until I basically chugged it in about 10 seconds flat.

"Dude, you seriously _were_ thirsty!" Mikey exclaimed.

"No duh Sherlock! I've been out for 5 days! What do you expect?!"

"Oh, then you must be starving! Come on Leo, let's get him some food!"

Food actually sounds really good now that he brings it up.

"Not yet, my sons," we all looked at Splinter. "We must inform Rockwell that Raphael is now awake. He would want to do an expectation on his injuries. I assume it is for safety reasons that Raphael should not eat. After Rockwell is done, we will prepare a meal for you. You must be hungry after all."

I sighed. "Thanks."

I noticed Leo's hands were in fists again and they were shaking. What the heck is going on? Mikey seemed to noticed too, but he used a smile to cover up his suspicions.

"Hey Leo, we still have to clean that...big puddle in the kitchen! We don't want anyone else slipping and hurting themselves!"

"But Mikey-!"

"You two go ahead and do what you need to do," Splinter said. "I'll stay here with Raphael."

Mikey gives a quick nod before grabbing Leo's hand and basically dragging him out of the lab. Something seems suspicious about them...what are they hiding from me?


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: hey guys! It's me again and we are here for another chapter! Now there's something I'm going to say. I literally just finished this chapter last night and usually I'm more ahead but because I wasn't motivated for a week and so I lost a week's worth of writing so I'm VERY behind! I was going to make this chapter longer but I'm already feeling rushed so I ended it where I ended it. So what I'm saying is, the next chapter might not be out on Friday...so please don't be mad with me if that's the case. I'm also busy with end of the year crap and my last day of school and my band concert is next Friday (last post before planned hiatus) and graduation is soon after that so I might show lack of motivation during this week and next week so again I apologize for the I convenience. Anywa, let's get on with the reviewers**!

 **MidnightLokiLover: poor Shini indeed but we're getting there! And yes I figured this would be something Karai would do something like that...yes I figure Raph dreaming about fighting Donnie again would be something that would happen (remember the nightmare he had when he was fighting Donnie and got seriously hurt back in ch 15? Yea that was a foreshadowing thing that you never noticed heheh) also the Tang ashen idea actually just popped in my head while I was waiting and I was like "hey how about I make Tang Shen appear? That'll be different!" I might have future chapters with her but I haven't decided yet. But omg I didn't even notice I made a 2007 reference! I knew that line came from somewhere lol...now all I need is for Raph to get shot by a tranquilizer dartXD...but yes you should know Raph can spot ANNNNYYYYTTTHIHIINNNGXD...but yes the podcast is called "Serial" if you're interested in listening it!**

 **Guest: you are most certainly welcome and I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

 **Warning: mild language involved**

 **Anyway guys I hope you enjoy the chapter! Also like I said please bear with me as I try to catch up on my very behind schedule! So...yea I'm gonna shut up and let you guys read!:)**

 **I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Leo's P.O.V.

Mikey drags me to the kitchen and once we went through the entrance to the kitchen, I snatched my arm away from Mikey's grip. When I did that, Mikey turned to me.

"What?"

"I should be asking you that! What the heck was that back there? You just grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the lab!"

"Well...how do I put it? Oh yea, you looked angry...and I'm pretty sure Raph noticed it too. Tell me this Leo, how much information did you tell him?"

"I told him you saw him faint at the entrance and that Rockwell preformed a surgery with the help of blood donations."

"So...what? You're not gonna mention how he actually stopped breathing for about a minute, or how we know that Donnie was the one who did this to him?!"

"I thought we agreed we would let Raph explain the situation when he's ready! Right now, we shouldn't mention how Shinigami told us that one, she knew where Donnie was, and two, that we know! Besides, he has the whole story of what when down!"

Mikey sighs. "Ok, I guess that's true. But what about the whole stopped breathing incident?!"

"We aren't gonna tell him!"

Mikey looks shocked, but then gave me a hard glare. "And why not?! Shouldn't he know the truth?!"

"He would freak out and right now, we don't want him overworking himself!"

"He would be shocked...I mean who wouldn't? But not telling him will piss him off if and when he finds out! The longer we wait, the more pissed off he'll get!"

"And that's why we aren't telling him!"

"He's gonna find out eventually and when he does, we can lose his trust! He's obviously already lost Donnie's trust...even before he got hurt!"

"What?"

"I'm not an idiot, Leo! I think Raph started to not trust Donnie after I got stabbed...he just didn't show it as much and we both knew it was an accident! If you didn't notice that, then you're blind!"

I grunted as I shoved Mikey back. "Enough!"

Mikey stumbles backwards before he slipped and fell hard in the giant puddle. He grunts and I realized my mistake. I didn't even get to say a word out before he sat up and then began to get to this feet.

"Are you-?"

"I'm fine," he says. "Just got a little wet. But my point still stands, bro! We need to tell him!"

I stared at Mikey before taking a breath. "I think we should wait a little while before we tell him. I mean...he just woke up and he's gonna have so much going on right now. The last thing he needs on his mind right now is that he actually died for a minute there."

Mikey's silent for a moment before sighing. "Ok...fine. I guess you do have a point there...but we do need to tell him."

I gave a small nod. "Yea...uh, let's go ahead and clean this puddle. We don't need anyone else slipping in it."

I go to grab some towels, when I felt Mikey grab my arm. Slightly shocked I looked back to see Mikey giving me a concerned yet determined look.

"Leo...can you look me in the eye and tell me you're truly ok?"

That caught me off guard. "What?"

"I noticed it when we were in the lab...and I can tell Raph noticed too and looked a little suspicious, but you looked a little...well angry. Leo...I'm expecting an answer this time! No going around it! No lying! Are you mad at Raph?! Do you want to take revenge on Donnie?! I want the truth!"

His looks of concerns turned into a half hearted glare but his determined look was still plain as day. As we stared at each other, I couldn't help but think deeply about what Mikey just asked. Was I really mad at Raph? No...no that's impossible! It's Donnie's fault that Raph's injured! But...we would most likely not be in this mess if Raph didn't forget his phone in the first place...or better yet not even leave the lair!

Then...there's Donnie. He's the one who did this to Raph! He's causing Raph's suffering! I know Splinter told me revenge is never the answer but...oh man, do I want to give Donnie a piece of my mind right now! Ugh! What is happening?!

"I...I don't know!" I snapped my arm away from Mikey's grip and he looked surprised. "Please don't expect me to answer on the spot Mikey! This is all too much to handle right now! I don't even know what to think anymore! Yes I hate Donnie because of what he did to Raph but..."

I looked down and I hear Mikey sigh.

"I understand...all I really wanted you to do is let out what you think. You've been holding back all of this since Raph's incident and I can tell you've been holding it in to yourself. I've seen you taken your anger out in the dojo so...I figured just letting it out on me will make a difference so..."

I looked at him shocked. So he wanted me to yell at him? That was his plan? I went to speak, but then I suddenly felt tears coming from my eyes. When I went to turn away from Mikey, he was already walking towards me and pulled me into a hug.

I stood there shocked as if...he was expecting this to happen. Whatever the case is, I embraced the hug and cried on Mikey's shoulder. Mikey did not move except to occasionally hug me tighter. After a few minutes, I pushed away and wiped the remaining tears from my eyes.

"Feeling better?"

I surprisingly did.

"I...I do. Uh...t-thanks little bro."

He smiles. "No problem bro! Now come on! Let's clean up this mess!"

"Right!"

And then we both to go get some towels.

* * *

Slash's P.O.V.

I sat in my room recapping my confrontation with Shinigami. The last thing she told me before I left the room is still sticking to my mind.

 _"I think one of the reasons why you're mad at me is because you're worried about Raph and you're pissed at Donnie."_

I'm beginning to wonder if what she said was true. I mean...I'm obviously pissed at Donnie for beating Raph so much that he's currently trapped in a coma. Did I just let my anger out on Shinigami because I can't beat the living day lights out of Donnie right now?

Even if she did keep the secret about him, I can see there was no way she would've known that Raph could've gotten injured...if she did then I would've kicked her out already no matter if she's Karai's follower or not.

But still...she didn't even tell us like she couldn't trust us or something. I groaned as I leaned back. I honestly don't know what to think right now. Suddenly, I hear someone knocking on my door. For a split second I thought it would be Shinigami wanting to chat more, but the voice completely made me forget that thought.

"Slash?"

I got up, walked over, and opened the door to see Rockwell standing there. For a second I just stood here and blinked and then I spoke up.

"Doc? Uh...what's up?"

"Well...I just got off the phone with Splinter."

It didn't take me more than 2 seconds for me to process what he meant.

"It was about Raph, wasn't it?!" Rockwell nods and I got closer towards him. "Well what if it?!"

Rockwell stared at me before a small smile went in his face.

"He's awake, Slash."

My eyes widen. "H-he's awake?! Doc, I swear if you're kidding, I will throw you across the room!"

He shakes his head. "I can assure you I am not kidding. Splinter said he woke up not too long ago and is responding normally. I'm heading over there right now to examine his injuries. Splinter told me I can bring one person along since he does not wish to have too many visitors at this time. I know how worried you are with him, so I figured I would take you. I've already talked with the others and they completely understand."

Oh so I wasn't the first person he told then? Well...that doesn't matter! All that matter is that Raph's awake and as far as I've heard he's doing ok...you know besides all the injuries he has.

"T-thanks Doc! I...really appreciate it."

He smiles. "No problem. I have my bag all ready to go. You ready?"

I nodded and we both began to leave the building. As we were leaving, I noticed Shinigami on the corner of my eye. I looked back at her and for several seconds we just stared at each other. After those few seconds, I turned my head to face Rockwell as we ran towards the turtles' lair.

It didn't take more than ten minutes to reach the turtles' lair. When we got there, we saw Leo and Mikey walking out of the kitchen with wet towels. They saw us and stopped in their tracks. We all stared at each other for a moment before Mikey gave a small smile.

"Oh hey guys!"

Of course he would act all happy.

"Hello there Michelangelo," Rockwell nodded. "It's good to see you too."

"Sensei told us he would be calling you to check up on Raph," Leo nods. "And he did mention you were bringing someone Rockwell."

Rockwell nods before looking at me.

"How is he?" I asked.

"Being as stupid and annoying as ever," Leo rolled his eyes.

"That's good...I guess."

It's good to hear that Raph isn't really upset...maybe he's just hiding the fact right now that Donnie was the one who did this.

"Oh, and before you see him, don't tell him that we know Donnie did this to him. We think he should tell us when he's ready," Leo said.

We nodded.

"We understand," Rockwell spoke.

"Let's just see him already!" I say with an eye roll.

"Well...you two go ahead. Mikey and I are finishing cleaning up a mess in the kitchen. We'll be in in a few...just go ahead in," and then those two sped off.

After those two were out of our view, Rockwell and I looked at each other.

"Are you ready to do this, Slash?"

I gave a nod. "Ready as I'll ever be."

We walked into the lab and the first thing we see is Raph talking to Splinter. I don't know what they were talking about but it looked like it made Raph smile and laugh...which is a good sign. However, the amount of bandages that he has makes me feel more angry at Donnie. However, I swallowed the anger I felt as Rockwell began to get their attention.

"Hello."

Both Splinter and Raph looked over at us. Immediately Splinter stood at full attention towards us.

"Rockwell, Slash, it is very good to see you."

"It is indeed," Rockwell said with a smile.

Raph looked at me and gave me a smirk. "Slash, did you come all this way just to see me look like a mummy?"

I smirk but internally I'm glad to see he's still acting the same.

"I wouldn't have to see your face if you were a mummy. That would be great!"

Raph let out a chuckle and I see Splinter and Rockwell smiling at us.

"Alright you two can make fun of each other later after I check on Raphael's injuries," Rockwell said.

We both nodded as Splinter and I stood next to each other as Rockwell walked over to Raph. I looked at Splinter and sighed.

"Thanks...for letting me come over. I...really appreciate it."

"Of course," he nods. "I understand how you and Raphael are close to each other and you're worried. Everyone else is worried but I figured you would want to be the first to see him...you know other than his brothers and me."

"Yes I understand...I'm just...really glad he's ok."

"I am too," he gave a small smile. "Leonardo was the one who found him awake...when I heard him yelling that Raphael woke up, I felt relief."

"Yea...everyone's been tense."

"Indeed," he looks at me. "Speaking of which, how are you doing with Shinigami?"

I glanced down...not really knowing. Do I still hate her or...ugh I don't know! I went to speak, when I heard a cry of pain. Immediately, I looked over at Raph gripping his shoulder with his eyes squeezed shut.

"Raph!" I began running over, but Splinter stopped me, giving me a look.

"What the hell Rockwell?!" Raph grunted. "You could've freakin warn me before pushing on my shoulder like that!"

"I apologize," he sighs before looking over at Splinter. "Does he know?"

I glanced at Splinter to see him shaking his head. Once I see him shaking his head, I know exactly what he means.

"Do I know what?" Raph's face was filled with slight pain in confusion.

Rockwell looked at us before sighing and looking back at Raph.

"Raphael I...when we were working on your shoulder I...came to a conclusion. It appears that whoever did this to your shoulder was so severe that...it won't be the same...ever again."

Instantly, I see Raph freeze up.

"What...are you saying?"

He sighs. "I'm saying that...your shoulder injury is permanent. We can use physical therapy to strengthen it, but it will never be 100% better...even if we tried."

Raph's eyes widen as he sat there. After what seemed like forever, Rockwell spoke up.

"Raphael, I-."

"BULL CRAP!" Raph screamed as he took his mostly uninjured arm and punched Rockwell in the face.

Rockwell stumbled backwards and put his hand over the place where he was punched. Immediately, we began running over.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT BECAUSE I WAS STABBED MULTIPLE TIMES IN THE SHOULDER MEANS IT'LL NEVER BE THE SAME AGAIN?! QUIT TELLING ME YOUR LIES! I KNOW MY BODY IS STRONGER THAN THAT!"

We heard running footsteps and we see Leo and Mikey running in. They looked around to see what was happening and their eyes widen from Raph to Rockwell.

"Uh...what just happened?!" Mikey asked wide eyed.

"Rockwell...just told Raph about his shoulder," I said.

"He's lying!" Raph shouted. "There's no way that's true! I've faced worse before and-!" he begins coughing.

I left Rockwell's and Splinter's side as I walked towards Raph.

"Hey...you should really calm down," I say.

"Shut up!" Raph said after he stopped coughing. "Just shut up!"

He glared at me and I can see tears forming in his eyes. My eyes widen as I glanced back at the others. What the hell do I do now?!


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: hey guys did you miss me?! Well I'm back...eh...well for 2 weeks anyway. My original plan was to come back at the end of July or early August, but I haven't updated this story since May and I'm fully well aware that some of you guys really wanted the story back so I'm coming back for two weeks. The reason why is because I go to the beach on July 20th and won't have much time or no time to work while I'm on vacation so...yea. Also I'm not gonna have specific days on when I'm updating anymore because I have other things to do in real life...but I will try my best to post at least once a week...but I make no promises so I hope you guys understand. Anyway, let's get to those lovely reviewers from the very last chapter from the story!**

 **Olive: you'll find out what happens in this chapter soon! (Donnie: at least someone doesn't see me as the bad guy) Donnie, everyone knows this is just a story! Uh...anyway I hope this was worth the wait:)**

 **MidnightLokiLover: trust me, it pained me to write that too...man I gotta break that habit of physically and mentally hurting Raph. Also I wonder if you did listen to that podcast and if you did what did you think? Also...hmm maybe I should have Raph and Casey sneak out and then have Raph get shot by a tranquilizer dartXD then it will really be a 2007 referenceXD...and btw it's ok not a lot of people spot the foreshadowing so you aren't alone. I hope this chapter was worth the wait for you:)**

 **Anyway guys, as I said, sorry for the sudden hiatus back in May...I was unmotivated to write and even now I'm still battling with unmotivation and writer's block so I'm sorry if I don't update franquently. So yea...I'm gonna shut up now and let you guys read! Enjoy!**

 **I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

Everyone was in a state of shock after Raph's sudden outburst...including Slash. He's the one who's seeing him about to break down. As Slash stared at the others, Raph was trying to get himself to stop crying...he knew it wouldn't help him in the slightest. After a few moments of silence, Raph spoke up again.

"Is that all you have to tell me?!" Raph's voice was shaking. "That my shoulder is completely useless now?!"

No one moved...except for one person. He made his way towards Raph and the next thing everyone knew, he gently wrapped his arms around him. This caught Raph off guard as he tried to process what was happening.

"Wha...Mikey, what are you-?"

"It's ok bro...you know you don't have to act brave for your sake or ours. I mean...after the condition we saw you in, whatever fight you were in had to be rough. I'm pretty sure everyone would be in the situation you would be in if they were in that fight."

Raph didn't know what to do at this point...he already gave enough trouble to everyone when he witnessed Donnie stabbing him and having to fight Donnie head on during that time. He didn't want them to worry about him...so of course as stubborn as he is, he swallowed his sorrows and gently pushed Mikey away.

"I'm ok now...I guess it just shocked me that's all. I wasn't expecting it."

Mikey raised an eyebrow. "Like I would believe that for a second! You aren't ok and you know it!"

Of course Mikey wasn't convinced...why was Raph surprised?

"Mikey-."

"Can you for once stop acting like everything's ok?! I can see it in your eyes that you're still upset! You don't always have to put up an act just to keep us from worrying! It doesn't matter how much effort you put into trying to put on a brave face! We will still worry!"

At that moment, Raph remembered something Leo told him when he woke up.

"Then what about you?!"

Mikey's eyes widen as he was caught off guard. "What?!"

"Leo told me that you were the one who found me on the ground after I passed out that night! I remember that I was a mess when I witnessed you getting stabbed! If what Leo said is true, you must've seen me in a pool of blood or something! My injuries were probably much more worse than yours! Yet here you are acting like everything's ok! How do we know that _you_ aren't putting on a brave face?!"

That's when the room went silent. Mikey knew that everything Raph just said is true. Even though he didn't see Raph getting injured first hand, the image of his brother in that pool of blood with the condition he was in, still haunted him. But of course with Leo taking his anger out in the dojo, he wanted to try and keep high spirits in the lair.

"Mikey?" Leo spoke up after a minute of silence. "Is...what Raph said true? You did tell me you were upset about what happened, but...does that memory of seeing Raph in that state...haunt you?"

Mikey hesitated as he turned to Leo. "T-this isn't about me!" his attention went back towards Raph. "This is about him remember?!"

What Mikey didn't know, was in the split second he had his head turned to Leo, he saw the pain in his eyes. Now that Mikey was facing back towards Raph, he can see the pain in his eyes too. Raph sighed...he wanted to get this over with.

"Ok...alright I admit it! I'm upset alright?! Now how about you admit it too!"

Mikey grunts. "I'm not upset!"

He goes to turn around, but in the heat of the moment, he swung his arm out to grab his...not knowing it was his bad arm until pain ripped through it from the sudden movement. His eyes widen slightly before grunting, pulling it back and gripping at my shoulder. Mikey looked concerned as he faced Raph again.

"Are you ok?!"

Raph didn't even recomposed himself so when he spoke, he sounded like he was in a lot of pain.

"Don't...change the subject!"

"Raph I-."

"Your brother has a point, Michelangelo," Splinter walked up to his youngest son. "I sense you've been carrying this burden for quite a while. I guess I didn't really notice since I've been concerned for your other brothers...that I apologize for. So please, let us help you."

At this point, everyone was staring at Mikey. Mikey so very badly wanted to just break down, but he wanted to do exactly what Raph was doing...try to act like everything was ok. However, before Mikey could stop himself, tears were starting to form in his eyes and before he can whip them away, Leo was already on him and pulling him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry I didn't notice Mikey. I should have noticed right then and there."

Raph smiled softly at the scene, but then frowned as he remembered what Rockwell said about his shoulder. He then glanced over at Rockwell and they both made eye contact. As they did that, Raph sighed as Rockwell walked over.

"Sorry...about punching you."

Rockwell sighed. "It's alright. I should've expected that coming from you. Besides...I know it would've upset you. But I do have to ask...were _you_ trying to change the topic on Mikey so they wouldn't notice how upset you were?"

Splinter and Slash noticed this as Leo was comforting Mikey.

"Not...entirely," Raph admitted. "I remember Leo telling me about how Mikey was the one who saw me after I collapsed and then I remembered how I felt after I saw Mikey getting stabbed so...I guess the answer to your question is yes and no."

Rockwell nods.

"You know what I've noticed?" Slash spoke up and that's when Leo and Mikey broke from their hug and was now paying attention to the other conversation. "Raph and Mikey...they've both been injured and they both witnessed each other's injuries right before everyone else. But Leo..."

Everyone's eyes widen as their attention went towards Leo. Leo stared in horror as this dawned on him and he stared at the ground.

"Could it be...he's just buying his time for me or...were Raph and Mikey in the wrong place at the wrong time? And why hasn't he come after me?"

Everyone was silent before Raph spoke up.

"Could it be because Mikey and I were alone?"

Everyone then looked at Raph.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"I mean...think about it Leo. When Mikey was stabbed, he was the only one face to face with Donnie. Then...when I went out alone, Donnie came out and attacked me."

That's when everyone stared at Raph in shock and looked at each other. Even though they knew Donnie was the one who hurt him, hearing it from Raph makes it 10x more scary that what they heard is true. Raph was about to ask what was wrong, when he quickly realized what he said...and he knew for a fact they never told him.

"Raph, what did you just say?!" Slash demanded, his anger and hatred towards Donnie returning.

Raph's eyes widen for a second. "I...ugh I guess the truth comes out now doesn't it? I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell the truth right now."

Everyone stared at each other before Splinter looked back at Raph.

"Raphael, would you mind explaining what happened...if you're ready?"

Raph sighed. "Guess I'm gonna have to at some point...might as well explain it now and get it over with."

And then everyone's attention went towards Raph.

* * *

Donnie's P.O.V.

It was quite a foggy day outside today. Not many people were roaming the streets. Eh...well it is near sunset anyway. I think I might actually go out tonight...I haven't really done that for a few days. I pulled out my phone to call Shinigami to see if she was interested, but then I quickly remembered she hates me now.

I was literally just thinking earlier of how much she hates! How could I possible forget that?! Ugh! I just hate out of all the people who _had_ to find out who wasn't Raph, it just had to be her! Actually looking back, it just did me a favor. She was holding me back and now that she's out of the way, I can continue to get revenge.

Come to think of it, I've stabbed Mikey once and fought Raph twice. So my question is, where has Leo been? Is he too scared to fight me? Wasn't he the one who swore to protect everyone he cares about? Wasn't he the one who swore to hurt anyone who hurts his brothers or friends? I doubt I'm even a brother to him anymore but I really don't care. The point of the matter is, he isn't doing a very good job as a leader. I remember a conversation we had once about it.

* * *

*flashback*

 _Every time I wrapped Mikey's arm, he said small little ows. I kept glancing up and kept giving an apologetic nod as I kept wrapping. Did the foot bots really blast him in the arm that hard? Nah...he's probably just being over dramatic...again. I mean there was a mark on his arm, but it didn't look that bad._ _Once I was finished wrapping his arm, I sighed and stood up._

 _"There, you're done. I'll check it again in the morning."_

 _He looked at the bandage before smiling at me. "Awesome! Thanks D!"_

 _I gave a nod before he went running out of the room. At the same time, I see Leo about to walk in. He turns his head to see Mikey walk out before looking back at me. We made eye contact before he walked into the lab._

 _"How's Mikey?" he asked a little concerned._

 _I roll my eyes. "He'll be fine don't worry about it. It's not like that blast on his arm was going to kill him. It's just a little mark."_

 _He sighs. "Good."_

 _I couldn't help but notice how upset he looked._

 _"Hey, are you ok? You look...upset."_

 _He looked at me before sighing and pulled up a chair._

 _"I was closest to Mikey when he was hit in the arm. I could've done something...shove him out of the way, shield him...you know what I'm saying?"_

 _"Leo, we're gonna get injured during some fights. Sometimes saving someone from getting injured is out of our control. I mean no one got seriously hurt tonight so it's fine."_

 _"It's going to happen someday though...you know when one of us is going to get seriously hurt. It's my job as the leader to make sure all of you guys are safe."_

 _I cross my arms. "You know, I'm starting to think you're using that leader thing as an excuse."_

 _He looks at me. "What do you mean?"_

 _I sigh. "What I mean is that every time someone gets hurt, you always say it's your responsibility that it happened. You're using that as an excuse to blame yourself. We've all noticed and honestly it's getting old."_

 _"It isn't just that I'm leader...I'm your older brother."_

 _"So?" I raise an eyebrow. "What's your point?"_

 _He doesn't answer and when he doesn't for several moments, I speak up again._

 _"See? That's exactly what I mean. Let me tell you something Leo. During...the kranng invasion...after you were thrown through that window injured, we were all worried. I was actually blaming myself for a little while after we left New York. I kept thinking how I should've listened to you whenever you suggested we leave the city. I thought if I would have, the kranng invasion wouldn't have happened and you wouldn't have been injured."_

 _Leo's eyes widen. "How did you get passed that?"_

 _"I had to remember I couldn't dwell on the past and keep going. I couldn't think about what I could've done in the past and look at what mistakes I could fix in the future."_

 _"Heh...at least you have a way to get passed it. I'm constantly reminded."_

 _"If you ever think it's your fault, just remember what I told you."_

 _He smiles. "Thanks Donnie...and I promise I'll try to work on that. But don't forget I'm going to do everything in my power to try to keep you guys safe."_

 _I nodded. "As long as we get to protect you."_

 _Leo chuckles and then there was suddenly a crash outside of the lab._

 _"MIKEY, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Raph's voice rang through the air._

 _Leo sighs. "Come on, let's go calm the storm."_

 _I laugh. "Right. Let's go see what Mikey did this time."_

 _We both shared a laugh before walking out to see what just happened._

* * *

*present*

Those were good times...whenever I was appreciated more and not blamed for everything. But seriously Leo...what happened to that promise you made about protecting everyone? Did you really mean that? Or did you just want people to tell you it's alright and make them feel bad for you? You tried to protect everyone else and yet you make me feel like crap?!

Just you wait Leo...I'm going for you next!


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: hey guys! I am so sorry I didn't update all week I have been very busy and then forgot to update yesterday! I haven't update the chapter after this one and I am so sorry! I'm gonna try my best to try to get another chapter in before Friday but I make no promises because I am busy this week as well! After this Friday coming up, I will not be updating because I will be on vacation and won't have anytime to update. I know I just got back, but I did tell you I won't be on here long before I have to leave for vacation. I hope everyone understands...and also note that I'm still battling with unmotivation and writer's block so updates will be slow until I get passed it. Anyway, let's get on to that lovely reviewer!**

 **Guest: thank you...even though I'm gonna be going another break soon. Also don't worry about Splinter, I have plans for him and what his reactions will be towards Donnie doing this to everyone...but I'm not gonna spoil anything. Anyway I hope you enjoy!:)**

 **Anyway guys, like I said, I'm so sorry foe keeping you waiting! If I don't post anytime this week, I will see you guys again sometime in August. I hope you all understand. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!:)**

 **I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Leo's P.O.V.

Slash and I basically burst through the lab door as we began to run towards the surface. I can tell Mikey and Rockwell were running behind us.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Slash enraged. "HOW DARE HE DO THAT TO RAPH AND ENJOY IT!"

"I'm with you there! He needs to pay!" I yell back.

"Guys wait!" Rockwell yells.

Running footsteps got closer as we ran through the sewers and soon I felt a strong grip on my arm.

"Wait!" Mikey's voice came in.

I stopped for a second before turning around and yanking my arm out of his grip.

"No!" I snapped. "I've waited long enough Mikey! It's been months since _I've_ seen Donnie and after what Raph said he did to him during that fight, it just makes me more pissed off! I mean look, Slash agrees with me!"

"You think _we_ aren't angry?!" Rockwell snaps. "The whole time Raphael was explaining what happened, I was infuriated! It was hard for me to keep a composed face the entire time he was explaining! I know I can't stop you from looking for Donatello, but running all over the city looking for him just to beat him up without thinking isn't the answer! He probably expects you to be angry and is smart enough to use that to his advantage! You two aren't in the condition to fight him right now with this anger you're having!"

Slash and I looked at each other before my gaze went to Mikey.

"Mikey?"

He avoided eye contact with me. "I'm sorry...but I'm going to have to agree with Rockwell."

"Mikey, after what Raph just told us, are you planning on telling us you aren't angry with Donnie?! Your own brother has put another brother in a coma for almost a week and you aren't angry?! Don't you want to get back at him! For goodness sake Mikey, he freakin stabbed you!" Slash blew up in his face.

Mikey still didn't look up, but he didn't show a spec of anger towards Slash or Donnie.

"I'm not saying I'm not angry," Mikey sighed. "Trust me I'm pretty upset over this...I'm still trying to process that Donnie would _ever_ do anything like that. But what Rockwell just said is true. If Donnie is truly turning against us, he would _want_ usto go to up there not thinking clearly. In case you forgotten, he's basically a genius so as Rockwell said, he can use our cloudy judgement to his advantage. I mean you should know this Leo! It happens with Raph either in training or a fight!"

I looked at Slash before closing my eyes and tried calming myself down.

"They're right," I say after a few moments of calming myself. "We aren't going to get anything accomplished if we get angry. That's just what he wants Slash. Besides...after everything he did to Raph, what're the chances he can do that to any of us?" I took a quick glance at Mikey. "Besides...none of us needs to get hurt."

Slash stared at me before sighing. "I guess you're right. We don't need any of this nonsense right now. For now, we should focus on Raph and possibly coming up with a plan on how to find Donnie."

"Um...doesn't Shini know where he is?" Mikey asked.

Slash glanced away before I see his hands flinch slightly as he looked like he might roll them back up into fists. I gave Mikey a look and he gave a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head.

"She _does_ , but we don't need to talk about that!" Slash gritted his teeth.

I guess those two are still fighting then.

"Uh...I hate to interrupt, but shouldn't we get back to the lair? I'm sure Splinter and Raphael are worried about us," Rockwell spoke.

We looked at him and nodded. Before we ran back towards the lair, I looked at Mikey.

"We got a lot to do little bro. In 2-3 weeks, you'll be back on the surface, and we will find Donnie! Also...thanks for knocking some sense into me."

"Heeeey it's what I do bro!"

However, I gave him a look that says: _We will talk about your hidden feelings later!_

He gave me a look and he must've known what I was saying because he hesitated and nodded. After that, the 4 of us began running back to the lair.

Donnie I swear...I'm going to get you if it's the last thing I do!

* * *

Splinter's P.O.V.

I was frozen in shock after Raphael finished explaining what Donatello has done to him. Everyone was frozen until Leonardo and Slash looked enraged as they dashed out of the lab. Michelangelo and Rockwell chased after them, calling at them to stop. Meanwhile, I stayed with Raphael and after everything he has just said has sank in, I looked back at him.

"Raphael..."

He shakes his head. "Nothing I can do about it now. It was my own dang fault I went up there in the first place. I saw the look on Leo's face...before and during the story. Heck I'm sure he's mad at me because I didn't have my phone when this whole thing happened!"

"Raphael, he isn't mad at you!" I tell him in a gentle but stern voice. "He's just worried for you that's all."

"Oh really? Did you see the look on his face when I mentioned I was gonna call Casey but forgot my phone? That looked pretty pissed off to me!"

I sigh. "As I said he is concerned about you. You know how Leonardo gets when you go out alone or with someone like Casey. He worries if anything bad would happen up on the surface...just like what happened with you. I deal with this fear every time all of you go up to the surface."

"So...all of you were that worried huh?"

"Of course we were, my son. Everyone pitched in to help you out, my son. You were hurt pretty bad."

He rolls his eyes. "Yea, I can tell by my never healing shoulder! But to be honest, I'm still surprised I even made it back to the lair. I was barely conscious...I don't even remember that whole trip until I was in the sewers and then passing out at the entrance of lair."

I nod. "It was lucky that you did. However, I would remember to bring your phone next time."

He sighs. "Yea...I know."

There was a silence and right when I was about to speak, his eyes widen as he let out a gasp.

"Raphael, what is it?" I asked immediately in concern.

He looked at me. "I...just remembered something. Before I woke up I...I saw Tang Shen."

My eyes widen. "What are you saying, my son?"

"I saw her before I woke up."

Could it have been when Raphael was dead for that minute...the longest minute of my life?

"Are you sure you saw her right before you woke up?"

He nods. "I remember her telling me she would help me back to here. It took a while but I remember talking to her. But I...don't really remember what we were talking about."

"Anything else you remember?"

He shrugs. "Just that she wanted me to tell you hi."

I gave a small smile and patted his uninjured shoulder. "That is good. However, if you by any chance remember what she told you, do not hesitate to talk to me."

He gave a small nod.

"I should let you rest and see if I can hunt down your brothers and your friends. Do you need anything Raphael?"

He goes to speak, but the sound of his stomach grumbling gave me answer. I couldn't help but to chuckle.

"I forgot you haven't eaten anything, my son. I will go make something for you."

He chuckles and nods. "Thanks Master Splinter and...thanks for not freaking out about...the incident."

I gave a smile. "It is no problem at all. I will be back in a few minutes."

He gives a nod as I made my way out of the lab. Once I did that, I see my 2 sons, Slash, and Rockwell walk in. Leonardo and Slash look calmer now...I guess Michelangelo and Rockwell calmed them down a bit. We stared at each other before Leonardo spoke up.

"Sorry...for running off like that Sensei."

I sigh. "It is alright. You just have to make sure your rage doesn't consume you and seek revenge."

"I...I know. I just can't stand the idea of Donnie hurting Raph like that!"

"I understand, but right now, all we can do is tend to Raphael."

"Is he sleeping?" Rockwell asked.

I shake my head. "No. I was about to prepare a meal for him"

"Hmm that is true. He hasn't eaten in 5 days," Rockwell nodded.

"Oooh can I help?!" Michelangelo asks enthusiastically.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Of course."

"Awesome! I'm gonna make the best pizza ever!"

"Mikey, when are you _not_ making pizzas?" Leonardo asked.

"Oh shut up!"

"Alright, that's enough," Rockwell looks at Leonardo and Slash. "Leo, Slash...would you come with me to say something to Raphael?"

They looked at each other before sighing.

"Come on, let's go," Slash sighs.

And that's when the three of them went into the lab. They probably went to apologize for running out like that. I let out a sigh before my gaze went towards Michelangelo.

"Come, let us go!"

"Alright!"

As Michelangelo and I walked towards the kitchen, I couldn't help but think of what Raphael said about what Donatello did to him.

 _"I tried talking and maybe even reasoning with him, but then he grabbed me by the throat and lifted me in the air. I would've passed out or even died if I didn't think to kick him."_

 _"He knocked me over before I could even blink and he...stabbed me multiple times in the shoulder...and even moved the blade around in my shoulder. I swear he was laughing while doing it! I remembered something Leo told me when we fought Tiger Claw and Fishface...to keep fighting no matter what. I used my free hand to make him stop."_

Then he went on about how the rest of that fight was one sided and how he basically made it back to the lair. I can't help but to question on what Donatello was thinking that entire time he was fighting Raphael.

Donatello...what were you thinking? Why are you doing this?! Are you aware of how many people you are hurting...me included?!


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: hey guys! Wow...I wasn't expecting to be here before vacation...but I wanted to post the chapter before I go so...yea here you go! Now there's ones thing I want to say! Thank you guys so much for 100 reviews...this is the first time that this has happened! It is because of you guys that I continue to write this story. I struggle with unmotivation and writer's block and just reading your reviews and comments makes me want to push through and continue the story. Every time I get notified that I have a review, I feel excited and reading your nice reviews makes me feel like I'm making people happy so...again thank you so much for your continuous support I really appreciate it so much! So with that being said, let's get to you lovely reviewers!**

 **Guest: thank you I'm really excited to go to the beach as I go every year! (Donnie: yea, you have vacation while everyone is over here hating on me!) well...Donnie is still mad at me for writing this story because everyone hates him but...you know he would never act like this in the actual show. Anyway, I hope you enjoy:)**

 **Olive: yes Raph has it hard alright...(Donnie: oh for the love of...Umbra I'm seriously going to murder this story while you're on vacation!) Donnie, we've been over this...they only hate _this_ story you! (Donnie: that doesn't mean I like it!) uh...anyway yea, I wouldn't do that...just go along with the story...this chapter especially. Uh...anyway enjoy the chapter**

 **Nutella Swirl: ok first off I enjoyed reading your reviews and I wanted to thank you for being one of the people reviewing and helping me get to 100 reviews. As for what you said, thank you for liking my writing style and plot, I try to make it the best it can be. Also as for killing off characters, I would never kill off the main characters...well in this story anyway:)...anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!:)**

 **Anyway guys, as I said, thank you so much for your continuous support. After I post this chapter, I will be on another hiatus until sometime in August. I'll try not to be too long, but I can't make any promises. So with that being said, please enjoy!:)**

 **I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

*2 1/2 weeks later*

Mikey's P.O.V.

All of us were sitting in the living room of the lair...well most of us. Rockwell was in the dojo with Raph doing physical therapy. Man he's only been doing it for 3 days and he wants to be done with it...typical. Leo and I talked to Shini about where Donnie has been hiding out. She gave us all the info she knows.

Leo seems eager to get his hands on Donnie but...I'm not. Is it bad that I just want to talk with Donnie and see why exactly he did it? I mean...I'm upset with him, but I don't want to get revenge or beat him to death.

Most of the group wants to but...not me. It might be too late, but I just want everything to go back to the things they were before...when everything was happier and everyone isn't so tense. I mean...I can tell Shini and Slash are talking to each other again, but I can tell that Slash still doesn't fully trust her yet...same with Casey. If I can go back in time to change that day that Donnie ran off, I would.

I let out a sigh as I look across the couch to see everyone talking...except for Shini. She looks in my direction before getting up to sit beside me. After a few awkward moments, I spoke up to her.

"So uh...what are they talking about?"

She sighs. "Donnie."

"Oh..."

"All they want to do is beat him up for what they did to Raph. I'm kinda tired of being reminded that I used to be his little buddy. I just...I should've seen what he was truly planning. I mean, he talked about how he hated you guys, but I didn't think he would take it as far as nearly killing his brother."

I looked at the ground. "We...didn't know he would end up like this. I just wish we saw his struggles sooner...none of this would be happening. Shini...is it bad that I don't feel a spec of revenge towards Donnie?"

I looked back up at her and after a few moments of silence, she sighs.

"No it isn't. I know the motto about how revenge leading to more pain and all that kind of stuff. What everyone is doing right now, is focusing on finding Donnie so they can take justice back since Raph can't right now. At least you have a clear mind than the rest of us."

"What about you?"

"I...already threw my punches at Donnie the last time I saw him. I to.d him to stay away from me and that I wouldn't want to see him again and...I haven't seen him since that night. I still wonder if he ever cared or even thought of trying to see me to apologize. But who am I kidding? After everything we did and said, none of us would want to see each other."

"At least you gave him a friend for a while."

She looks at me. "Mikey, do you hate Donnie?"

That caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting her to ask that question so quickly and straightforward. After a few moments, I sighed.

"I...I honestly don't know what to think right now. I am pretty upset that he injured Raph and everything, but...I don't know he might be misunderstood. After all, we didn't really appreciate him for all that he's done."

"Even if that is true, he didn't just hurt Raph...he stabbed you. It isn't just physical injuries that Donnie is forming, Mikey. He scarred Raph after he stabbed you, you were pretty shaken up after seeing Raph in that pool of blood, he betrayed my trust in him, and everyone is tense in finding him! Heck, Leo seems more pissed off than usual lately!"

"Like I said I don't fully forgive him, but I'm not gonna focus revenge on him either!"

She's silent for a moment. "You know, after everything that's happened in the past few months, you're one of the few people in the group who isn't thinking irrational about this."

"Irrational?"

"You aren't completely filled with vengeance like the rest of us all...I'm no exception. I believe there's you, Splinter, Rockwell, and Mondo who isn't filled with vengeance."

I sigh. "I don't know what to think anymore Shini. It's just-."

I was suddenly cut off by Raph storming out of the dojo.

"That's it! I'm done!" he looked pissed.

Coming right behind him was Rockwell.

"Raphael, wait!"

"No! I'm done!" he turned towards Rockwell. "I'm done with your PT nonsense!"

"Do you _want_ to get better?!"

"My shoulder isn't fully healing anyway so what's the point?! I mean Mikey didn't have to deal with this, so why do I?!"

"Um...I kinda did...but it was with Sensei."

Raph turns to me. "But you didn't have to deal with this bullsh-!"

"Ok enough!" Leo stepped in before looking at Raph. "Raph, what happened?!"

Raph glared at Rockwell. "He decided it was a good idea to stretch my arm! He grabbed ahold of it and I wasn't even ready when he pulled it! Hurt my dang shoulder like crap!"

"I _told_ you I was ready to pull it and even asked if you were ready!" Rockwell argued back.

"How is stretching my arm gonna make my shoulder any better! You even said my shoulder will never fully heal so why am I even doing this stupid therapy?!"

"It's to strengthened your shoulder! Yes it won't heal completely, but we can make it as strong as it can!"

Raph crosses his arms. "Well this is stupid! At least Mikey didn't get his arm yanked!"

"Raph, I was stabbed in the ribs, not the shoulder!"

Raph glared at me and I realized my mistake and looked at the ground.

"S-sorry!"

He sighs. "It's fine...but my point still stands about this PT nonsense."

"Look, I'm sorry I'll try to go easier next time...we'll call it a day for now," Rockwell sighs.

"Good!" Raph rolls his eyes. "I'm heading to my room."

And without another word, he made his way towards his room. I hear Leo sigh behind me and I turned my head towards him.

"Raph is really taking this hard...and I don't blame him."

"Raphael just needs some time...just like the incident with Michelangelo," Rockwell stated.

"I still feel like I'm...not apart of this."

"What do you mean by that?" Karai asked.

"I mean...Raph and Mikey were already injured by Donnie...even though Mikey was never on purpose."

"So you _want_ to be injured?" Karai crosses her arms.

"Of course not! I'm just wondering if Donnie has some kind of goal. I've been up on the surface with you guys plenty of times and he's never once confronted me."

"That could be because you were never alone."

Leo looks at me. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it. When I was stabbed, we were alone...until Raph stepped in. When Donnie confronted Raph, he was alone as well. I'm not saying go up alone and get yourself injured, I'm saying he's going after everyone one by one."

"But...there's something that it's hard for me to understand," Shini says.

"What is it?" Karai asks.

"Raph mentioned of how Donnie had the opportunity to kill him if he wanted to but he didn't. I remember him saying that Donnie wanted to have everyone whenever he does end you. No doubt I'm on that list now."

"Maybe he's hesitant on killing us," I shrugged.

That's when everyone in the room looked at me.

"Are you being serious?!" Leo snaps.

"Just hear me out. Raph was there when I was stabbed as you all know. Raph told me everything that happened during the fight and I was unconscious. He told me that Donnie wanted to hurt him, but didn't because he wanted him to take me back to the lair to get fixed up. If he really wanted to kill us, he would've killed Raph either that night or the night where he stabbed me. And there's the fact that you go out almost every night and he never took the opportunity to strike. I think he just wants to threaten us to make us scared of him or something. Despite everything he's done, I think he's just taking his anger the wrong way."

Everyone stares at me as if I just cracked a murder mystery.

"That...actually makes sense," Mondo says an awe.

A few more moments have passed before Leo walks over to me, and slaps my shoulders.

"Mikey...we're gonna see if your theory is true."

I looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

Leo looked at Shini, both of them gave a nod, before he looked back at me.

"We're going over to Donnie's hideout...tonight!"

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

Splinter watched as his son ran out of the dojo and Rockwell chasing after him. He knew that this was gonna be a tough time for his son and decided to give him space as he went back in his room to meditate. It has been stressful for not only him, but the rest of his family. As he walked into his room, he closed the door behind him, sat down, took a few deep breaths and began to meditate.

Meanwhile, Donnie was stressed himself as he headed back into his building and made his way to his room. He quickly realized that it has been quite a while since he even mediated and had to remember how to get into that state. He took several deep breaths, and it was around 5 minutes before he was able to meditate.

...

 _Splinter opened his eyes to find himself in a black space. This didn't really surprise him because this does happen at times. As he walked through the nothingness, he heard a slight voice in the distance. Confused, Splinter turned his head to see no one. After a few moments, he shrugs, concluding that he was simply hearing things and continued on his way through the black nothingness._

 _Suddenly, the voice shouted out again, this time much clearer. Splinter closed his eyes and relied on his ears to pinpoint on where it was coming from. After a few moments, it came out again._

 _"Hello?! Anyone here?!"_

 _Splinter opened his eyes as he immediately recognized the voice._

 _"Donatello?"_

 _Splinter turned around and slightly ran until he saw Donnie's back facing towards him. After a moment, Donnie turned around as he stared shocked at his Sensei._

 _"M-Master Splinter?!"_

 _"Donatello..."_

 _Happy to see his Sensei, he began running to him. Splinter began speed walking towards his son. As Donnie got close enough to his Sensei to hug him, Splinter did something that surprised Donnie...Splinter back slapped him in the face. Donnie stumbled backwards and stared at Splinter in shock as he cupped his cheek._

 _"S-Sensei...what was that for?"_

 _"You know what you did Donatello!" Splinter's voice was unusually calm, and that scared Donnie._

 _"What?"_

 _"You've injured two of your brothers Donatello!"_

 _Donnie blinked, still in shock and surprise._

 _"Mikey...I stabbed him back accident!"_

 _Splinter crosses his arms. "And Raphael?!"_

 _Donnie hesitates but eventually grunts._

 _"You know what he and Leo did to me...especially that day."_

 _"Donatello, what Leonardo and Raphael did to you was verbal! What you did to Raphael was far beyond what he and Leonardo did to you combined! As I said, their attacks were verbal while yours was beyond physical! Are you aware that you could've killed your brother?!"_

 _"I was teaching him a lesson!" Donnie snaps. "He needed to know the pain that I went through!"_

 _And at that moment, Splinter snapped._

 _"What you did Donatello, was beyond inhuman! Michelangelo was the one who found Raphael and it must've been the worst sight he has ever seen! You aren't only hurting your brothers Donatello...its impacting everyone! I know you and Shinigami were good friends for a month! She seemed to have enjoyed your company as far as I've known,a don you've completely destroyed her trust in you! Not only that, but she's having a difficult time with Slash and Casey! I thought I've raised you better than that! You know revenge is never the answer!"_

 _At this point, Donnie was feeling both sadness and anger as he avoided eye contact with Splinter._

 _"I thought...you were on my side!" he then looked at Splinter. "I thought you would understand!"_

 _"I've noticed that your brothers haven't been by your side, but I was leaving it to you to tell your brothers how you felt...obviously I should've stepped in because you chose the wrong path. I'm not against you Donatello, but your actions and hatred towards two out of three of your brothers is not only affecting them, but they are affecting your friends and allies! That is selfish behavior! You need to snap out of this revenge phase you are going through!"_

 _"So what does everyone hate me now?!"_

 _Splinter sighs. "Michelangelo still wants to believe that you're just lost...but he is upset with you. He doesn't hate you however. Leonardo however is a different story. Raphael is obviously angry, and everyone else...well they are mixed emotions."_

 _"And you?"_

 _"I've told you already, my son...I am not against you nor do I hate you, but I am angry and disappointed that this is the path that you've chosen...especially with the amount of physical attacks you put on Raphael. He has a shoulder injury that will never heal, and he was stuck in a coma for 5 days."_

 _Donnie was slightly shock to hear this...not expecting to hear that what he did to Raph was this severe._

 _"Oh...I see," he sighed. "I...can't forgive them. I'll have to think this over."_

 _Splinter nodded. "Very well...but just try to remember to not let this anger take over and let vengeance drive you. Michelangelo has been holding Leonardo back from that."_

 _Donnie nod. "I see. Well...I better go."_

 _Splinter nods, but before Donnie left, he ran up to his father and gave him a hug. This surprised Splinter for a second, before returning the hug. After a few moments, the broke free and Donnie waved goodbye as he left._

 _In the split moment before Donnie turned his back to Splinter, Splinter could see a smile...a real smile that has been worn to the Donnie who would get along_ _with his brothers...tackling each other in the kitchen...when he finally finished his latest invention. Splinter smiled at this as he decided to end his mediation session._

 _..._

Splinter opened his eyes as he decided to get up and check to see how everyone else was doing. He walked out to see Mikey asking multiple question to Leo. As he listened more, this is when he realized what they were planning on doing that same night.

Meanwhile, Donnie opened his eyes to find himself still in his meditation position. He sighed as he got up and walked to the lab to think things over. At first, he thought maybe Splinter was right...maybe he did take things too far...maybe he does need to try to reach out to his brothers...even if they won't forgive him.

However, the horrible things that Leo and Raph had said to him suddenly came swimming back into his head, and it was nothing but echoes going through his head. He covered his ears, wishing it would stop, but it happened so much, that he screamed as he broke something from his lab table and shattered on the floor.

He clenched his fists as he stared at the table below him. After hearing what Splinter said about everyone hating him and never understanding how he was actually feeling, he obviously won't understand them.

Feeling his anger and hatred returning, Donnie stormed out of the lab...to make a plan of his own.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: hey guys! Guess who's back...back again! Ok ok I'm done. Anyway, I know I said I would update August, but I've been planning on writing the second half of this chapter for a while and the first half** **idea popped in my head either near the end of my vacation or on the way home and I didn't want to lose it so...here I am. Anyway thank you guys for understanding that I had to go on another hiatus. Even more good news, I'm starting to get out of the unmotivation and writer's block. However, I still might be slow on updating because one, I don't have multiple chapters written, and two I'm writing another fanfiction that's MLP related...so if you're interested go check it out. So...yea with that being said, let's get to those lovely reviewers.**

 **NutellaSwirl: hey Mikey is pretty smart regardless he just doesn't show it a lot. Yes I figured Splinter needed to reach Donnie somehow so that conversation can happen. But keep tight you'll see what will happen with Donnie soon enough, but I'm not giving any spoilers. Also thank you I had fun during vacation. But now I'm back and ready to write!:)**

 **Guest: I have a plan for what will happen don't worry...buuuuuttttt I'm not giving out any spoilers. Also I kinda didn't really see the movies...well I somewhat saw the first one but not the second one. As for the reboot coming out...I don't think I'm gonna watch it because just seeing it and finding out they're making Raph the leader...it just doesn't sit right with me too much. But that's just my opinion. I'll just stick with the 2003 and 2012 series.**

 **SuperStarSykor58: yea I figured everyone would expect the visit because it's inevitable. Also you will see what happens but I'm not gonna spoiler anything. I still hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Olive: (Donnie: hey hey hey...ugh...Umbra...) hey she said she wasn't against you or anything. (Donnie: ugh whatever just...ugh) also hey don't be angry at me this is the point of the story. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Anyway guys I hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't kill me by the end of it...please I promise I have an actual plan. So...yea I'm glad to be back and yea! Have fun!:)**

 **I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Raph's P.O.V.

It was near night and I know Leo and Mikey are planning to go to Donnie's place. I know that because after storming to my room, I realized I forgot something and just happen to overhear Leo say to Mikey that they're going to Donnie's place. I can tell Leo is just as angry as I am with Donnie, but the difference is, I've learned first hand what Donnie can do.

I know Mikey won't, but Leo could act impulsive and could possibly get hurt. I'm not planning on stopping him, but he needs to know exactly what he's going up against. Sighing, I get up from my bed and left towards the main area.

There I see Leo and Mikey talking with Shinigami...and it was only her. My guess is that she's explaining where Donnie lives...or something similar to that. I stood there for a few minutes, before signing and approached them.

"Uh...hey guys."

Everyone stopped and turned to me.

"Oh...hey Raph," Leo said. "How...are you doing?"

I shrug. "It's whatever."

He sighed before looking at Shinigami.

"Thanks for the info Shini. We appreciate it."

She nods. "No problem. I better get back now. Karai and I have some plans we need to talk about."

"Alright...see ya," Leo waves.

"Bye Shini!" Mikey smiles and waves.

Shinigami waves back before leaving the lair. Once she was gone, Leo and Mikey looked at me.

"So how ya doin bro?" Mikey asked. "We haven't seen you much since your physical therapy session. Are you doing alright?"

"As alright as I'm gonna be," I sigh before looking at Leo. "I need to talk to you."

This seemed to catch Leo off guard. "Um...ok. Lead the way."

I turned around and led us into the kitchen. Mikey was staring after us as if he knew what we were gonna talk about. Once we reached the kitchen, I stood face to face with Leo.

"So...what's up? Is it something to do with your shoulder that you didn't want Mikey to know?"

I shake my head. "No it isn't. I'm just gonna get straight to the point. I overheard you and Mikey talk about going to Donnie's tonight."

He blinks at me. "Raph it...it wasn't really meant to be a secret. You knew this day was gonna come."

"Yea I know, but going to find Donnie wasn't what I was gonna talk to you about. I can't stop you and frankly I wasn't going to. I'm here to warn you."

"Warn me? What do you mean?"

"It's very obvious you want to get Donnie back for what he did to me and what he did to Mikey. Even though he stabbed Mikey by accident, he still can be unpredictable. Don't forget I was the one who fought him twice. When I fought him for the second time, he has gotten stronger and faster. The reason he got me the way he did was because he somehow managed to get to me before I even blink."

"Raph trust me, I can handle him."

I gave him a slight glare. "I don't think you can."

"What?"

I sigh. "Look Leo, you haven't been thinking straight lately. Everyone has noticed you've been wanting revenge on Donnie...especially after he injured me. You say you can handle him, but once you see him, can you keep your cool?"

"Of course I can. I've always have."

"Of course you have," I say bitterly.

He looked off guard by my tone. "W-what do you-?"

"You don't seem to understand what I'm trying to tell you!" I snapped so suddenly, he looked slightly shocked. "You're too blinded by vengeance to even think straight or even understand what I'm trying to warn you! You say you can handle yourself around Donnie?! That's bull crap! You tried going after him after I explained what happened during that fight! Mikey explained to me of how you tried running out of the lair that night after Shini told you that Donnie was the one who did that to me and tried to stop you! What I'm trying to get through to you, is that you can't let your anger take over you when you face Donnie! Don't forget he's the smart one and can take advantage or possibly manipulate you if he wanted to!"

I kept my glare at him and he just stared at me as if he was processing everything I just said. When he didn't say anything, I sighed.

"Ok look, I'm not trying to bash you on this or anything, but I'm only telling you this because I don't want you to end up like I did. I just don't want you to jump to conclusions too quickly. Promise me something Leo! You don't try to go into combat with Donnie unless he attacks you first! Promise me you will only fight for self defense and not give into your anger and vengeance!"

"Raph...I-."

"Promise!" I shouted at him.

"...I...I promise."

"Good...we don't need another me staying in the lair. So help me Leo, if I find out that you gave in, I'll come up there myself and smack you in the middle of the fight."

"Uh huh, and what about your shoulder?"

"That doesn't matter. Injured or not, I'm smacking you. Besides, I have one good shoulder don't I?"

"Eh...noted. But...aren't you gonna have a talk with Mikey?"

I nodded. "Yea...but for another reason."

"Ok...and thanks Raph. It really helped."

"No problem," I say before chuckling slightly. "You know it's funny how I'm giving you anger management advice."

"Yea...guess so."

"Alright well I'm gonna head out," I started heading out before looking back at him. "Don't forget you promised.."

He nods. "Yea yea I know...I'm gonna stay in here and think for a bit."

I nodded before walking out of the kitchen and was greeted by Mikey looking at me. After a few moments, Mikey spoke.

"So...what were you and Leo talking about?"

I sighed. "I know you guys are going to after Donnie tonight. We both know how he's been lately."

"Yea...I know."

"You've honestly been one of the calm ones aside from Splinter, Rockwell, and Mondo."

"I'm still upset about it you know."

"I'd be surprised if you weren't. Hey...can you do me a favor while you're up there with Leo...since I won't be able to do it?"

"What?"

"I made him promise that he won't attack Donnie unless it's for self defense but...I don't know...I have a feeling something can happen. If he looks like he's about to attack Donnie. I want you to stop him or calm him down."

Mikey smiles slightly. "You underestimate me sometimes. I have a plan."

"Really? Then what is it?"

Mikey looks towards the kitchen before he leans closer and tells me his plan softly to me.

"And you're sure that's gonna work?" I ask him and looked at him in question.

"I don't know...but it's worth a shot."

I sigh. "I want you two to be careful out there. You have your phone right?"

"Yup."

"Alright...call me if you guys are in trouble and I'll be up there ASAP."

"Raph, you're injured."

"Don't care."

Mikey sighs before chuckling. "Reckless and stubborn as usual I see."

"Yea yea."

We both let out a smile before Leo walked out, sighed, and looked at Mikey.

"Are you ready to go Mikey?"

"Sure am bro!" Mikey shoots up. "Let's go!"

They started to walk out and Leo glances at me.

"Take it easy Raph...and don't worry, we'll be fine."

I nodded, giving him a certain look telling him to keep his promise. I can tell he got the message when he nodded and looked at Mikey.

"Ok let's go."

Mikey nods before they disappear out of the lair. I fell on the couch and sighed. Leo, Mikey...please be careful out there.

* * *

Leo's P.O.V.

As Mikey and I went in the surface and left for the place Shini told us, all I an think about how Donnie would even react if he saw us after so long. I mean...I haven't seen him since the night he ran out after that argument. The argument mainly Raph had with him about those wristbands and how I was nearly hurt.

If it wasn't for the fact he didn't stab Mikey and badly injure Raph, I would've tried to reason with him and even apologize...but now after everything that he's done, I'm not so sure anymore. Especially since that Raph was actually dead for a minute while we tried fixing his injuries.

I took a glance at Mikey to see he was focus on where he was running. I wonder what's going through his head right now. They have been best friends since ever. Would it be awkward for him? Does he actually hate Donnie and just not show it towards everyone? Is he excited? I...just don't know. We continued running for a while, before Mikey pointed ahead.

"I think that's the building right there!"

I looked ahead and nodded. "Good eye Mikey!"

We ran until we were face to face with the building that stood in front of us. After a few moments, I looked at Mikey.

"You ready to do this?"

He grows silent, and before I could say anything else to him, he cuts me off.

"Actually...I think you should wait out here."

I looked at him shock. "Wha...what are you talking about?"

"If Donnie is really in there, I feel I should talk to him first...you know, try to get on his good side. If we both go in there, he could easily get angry without having reason to talk."

"That's absolutely insane!" I snapped at him. "Have you forgotten that he stabbed you?! What if he does that again?!"

"He stabbed me on accident _and_ I wasn't expecting it. Out of all of us he can trust, it would be me. I promise Leo, if anything happens to me, I'll give a scream or something. When I feel Donnie is ready, I'll call you in."

I glanced at the ground and thought for a moment. It could get messy if both of us go in and knowing me, I might get blinded by rage...even though I did promise Raph, it can still happen. Besides, Mikey can take care of himself.

"Ok...fine. But if I feel something is wrong, I'm coming in!"

"Trust me bro, I can handle it."

I nodded. "Ok go...before I change my mind."

Mikey nods before turning around and running in the building. After he ran in, I'm wondering if I made the right choice. I mean...Donnie did stab him accident or not. I don't understand how Mikey doesn't hate him...I mean yes he's upset, but even after what he did to him and Raph, he doesn't hate them. I guess that's just Mikey...never really wants any conflict. He still sees Donnie as being misunderstood no matter what we all say to him.

Now Raph...his conversation with me before we left...that kinda caught me off guard. I know Raph hates Donnie as I did. So when he was having that conversation about not fighting him...I thought knowing him, he would tell me to kick his butt or something. Maybe that's what he would have told me if he didn't fight him on that night. I get he doesn't want me to get hurt like he and Mikey did, but still. How badly did Donnie shake up Raph that night? I don't want to know.

I don't know how long I was lost in thought before something snapped out of my thoughts. It was the sound of glass breaking and I looked up to see it was coming from a window on the 3rd floor. My eyes widen at this.

"Mikey!" I mumbled.

Next thing I know, I'm sprinting through the front door...hoping Mikey is alright.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: hey guys! Annnnnnd welcome back to another chapter! Today, get your popcorn and pillows ready...get comfy and read! Ok I have no idea what I'm doing hereXD but I've been wanting to ask this for a while but I keep forgetting to ask. So I'm gonna try to wrap up this story in the next 10 chapters or so because after this arc of the story, there's gonna be one more arc before the end. So my question is, are you interested in a sequel to this story? I want to make sure because I don't want to start writing and then no one reads it. So let me know if you guys are interested. Anyway, let's get to the lovely reviewers!**

 **Olive: oh that I cannot tell you...you're just gonna have to read to find out! You'll see what my plan is for this chapter. I would explain more but I can't soon...have fun reading!**

 **Nutella Swirl: lol you know what it was actually weird for me to write Raph telling Leo to watch his temper, but I felt Raph giving it to Leo was needed for what is about to happen...**

 **Guest: it might be...it might not be...you'll just have to find out. Also thank you so much and it's good to be back!**

 **Warning: mild language involved**

 **Anyway guys I hope you enjoy the chapter! Oh and one more thing, the second part of this chapter _is_ important for this story so don't think it's just a filler part because it isn't. Alright, I'm gonna shut up and let you guys read!:)**

 **I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Mikey's P.O.V.

Once I was in the building, I let the shock within me flow. I can't believe he actually agreed. When I told Raph about my plan, I actually was thinking he wouldn't agree. I was planning on going with Raph's plan and keep an eye on Leo...well I'm still gonna have to anyway. Nonetheless, maybe I can actually have that conversation with Donnie without resorting to violence. Maybe we can try to go back the way things used to be...slowly and time taking, but maybe it will happen.

As I was walking through the different floors, I couldn't seem to find Donnie...maybe he isn't home right now or something. As that thought went through my head, I heard footsteps running towards me. I turned around to block off an attack, but I was suddenly pinned to the ground and it was actually nearly impossible to move.

"Who are you how did you find this place?!

"Please don't hurt me...I just-!" I looked up to see it was Donnie pinning me to the ground and he was giving me this glare. "Wait...Donnie?"

He looks at me and his glare drops immediately. "Mikey?"

He gets off of me and gets to his feet before lending me a hand...which I took.

"Sorry about that...I thought you were an actual intruder. You were the last person I expected to come here."

"It's alright," I say before chuckling. "Quite the family reunion isn't it?"

"Indeed. So how have you been?"

I don't want to get into the whole ordeal that everyone hates him...at least not yet.

"Oh I've been doing alright. Brothers annoying as usual."

I nearly face palmed at the mention of Leo and Raph, but to my relief Donnie laughs...and it wasn't fake either.

"Since when are they _not_ annoying?"

"Very true. Raph still wants to chase me around the lair while Leo's trying to get him off of me."

That isn't entirely a lie.

"And let me guess, Leo and Splinter lecture Raph for hours while you're in the kitchen eating 5 boxes of pizza."

I full on laugh at the accuracy of his statement. "Oh you know it!"

" _Oh look at me I'm Raph! I'm a stupid hot head who likes to chase everyone for hours and then get in trouble! Oh la de da de da da!"_

We both laughed, and I laughed so hard that I actually started crying.

"I... _I'm Leo here to protect and serve! Listen to my orders and do what I say!"_ I say in between my laughter.

It was probably around 30 seconds before we eventually calmed down and I wiped the tears from my eyes. After we caught our breaths, Donnie let out a chuckle.

"Oh man, it's been a while since I've laughed that hard and had that much fun!"

"Right! You know, it's really good to make fun of our brothers again."

Donnie nods in agreement. We both stayed silent for a few moments, and I se his eyes gazed downwards. I looked to see what he was looking at...and I realized it was my fading scar.

"Um so...how's...how's your wound?"

"Huh? Oh that! I'm fine...don't even feel it."

He lets out a small smile. "That's good. You...you know I didn't mean to stab you...right?"

"Oh of course I do. I didn't take it to heart so you're good. I actually keep forgetting its there."

While the incident is brought up constantly, I actually usually forget it's even there.

"That's good."

Then I let out a small frown...knowing this is my only chance of bringing out this topic.

"Meeting up with you again...isn't the only reason why I wanted to come here."

He looked at me...looking unsettled.

"Oh...then what did you want to talk about?"

I glanced down. "I...I wanted to ask you about...what you did to Raph."

His eyes widen slightly. "What?! How did you..." he looks down before grunting. "Shini told you, didn't she?"

"Yea well...her and Raph. Donnie, why did you do it? That doesn't sound like you so you can imagine my surprise when I found out that this is what you did to him."

He avoids eye contact with me. "You know how he and Leo hurt me right?"

I understood where he was going wth this.

"But...what you did wasn't any better...it wasn't going to fix anything. I agree that they should've been smacked in the face or even yelled at for hours but this...I feel it might've been too much."

He avoided eye contact with me. "I didn't know what else to do...especially when I saw Raph. I...I just can't forgive them for what they did! I just wanted to get my message across!"

My eyes widen in shock. So...he didn't know how handle the situation with Raph...what he did instead was physically hurt him. Maybe he didn't mean to hurt Raph...he thought it was the right thing.

"So...you actually didn't mean to hurt Raph?"

"I don't know!" he suddenly snaps at me.

I flinched slightly at the sudden outburst, but then he seemed to notice his mistake and sighs.

"I'm sorry but...I really don't know what to feel."

"Well...you seem kind of tense so...I'm gonna stand over here while you calm down."

I began walking away and I see he opens his mouth before forgetting his thought and sighed.

"Alright," he says before giving me a stern look. "Just don't touch anything!"

I roll my eyes as I turn to him. "Alright alright I won't!"

I swing my arm out and I felt it hit something and then next thing I know, I hear glass break. I turned my head to see that whatever I just hit broke the window behind me. I turned my head back to Donnie with a sheepish smile.

"Mikey!" he snaps.

I let out a nervous chuckle. "Heh heh...oops sorry!"

He groans. "Ugh...it's fine...I'll fix it later. You're still as clumsy and reckless as I remember."

I let out a chuckle. "I'm surprised there aren't more broken windows...you know, with you and your habit of blowing up everything."

He looks at me before smirking. "Oh you're gonna get it now!"

And then before I knew it, he tackled me to the ground.

"Take that back or you're getting _it_!"

Get it...oh no!

"You wouldn't dare!"

He laughs. "Oh I will!"

Next thing I know he gets his hands out and then starts tickling me under my rib cage. We both started laughing and it got to the point where I screamed and tried kicking him off.

"You aren't getting away that easily little brother!"

"Seriously, cut it out!"

I let out a small yell, and then suddenly I hear a voice.

"M-Mikey!"

And that's when we both froze and I see Donnie look behind him and my eyes widen at the sudden voice. Donnie immediately scrambles off of me and I was able to see the shocked and horrified look on Leo's face.

"L-Leo! I...I thought I told you to wait outside!" I say as I get to my feet

"I saw the window break and thought something was up and so I went inside to investigate! And I'm so glad I did!" his attention went to Donnie. "What the _hell_ did you do to him?!"

Donnie goes to speak, but I cut him off.

"You got it all wrong Leo! Donnie didn't attack me...and I knocked something through the window!"

"Then why did he have you pinned on the ground!"

"The only thing he did was tickle me...you know like old times!"

Leo looked at Donnie, and Donnie looked at me.

"Mikey you...you didn't tell me Leo was with you."

"Yea I...I just wanted to get this cleared up first."

"Get what cleared up?"

"Um you know...why you refuse to talk to anyone really and..." I looked at Leo before back at Donnie. "...well with _that_ incident."

I had Donnie's full attention as he began walking over to me. Behind him I can see Leo tense up as if he was about to launch at Donnie any second.

"So basically you want things to go back to the way they used to be?"

I nodded. "Exactly."

Donnie sighs before turning back to Leo. "I hate to say it Mikey, but I don't know if that's even possible."

"Well, maybe not exactly the way things used to be, but we can start slow."

Donnie and Leo basically stared at each other...and it's very obvious there is a tension so thick you can cut it with a knife. I can see Leo's face twitching between neutral and anger. I looked at Donnie's face and...it was a mixture of sadness, anger, and guilt.

"Mikey..." Leo's voice had an unsettling edge. "How can you even talk about forgiveness like its so easy? Have you forgotten everything that he did?!"

"Leo, please-."

"He stabbed you, Raph went through emotional trauma, he permanently injured Raph's right shoulder, and he destroyed the trust and friendship of Shini and is now trying to earn back the trust from Slash and Casey! Not only that, but he's brought unnecessary tension to everyone else!"

"I know that and as I said, it'll take time and-," Donnie put out a hand to stop me.

"I still don't forgive you and Raph for everything you guys said and did to me, but I...had some time to think and...well...I don't know."

I smiled slightly as I see Donnie lending his arm out towards Leo. Maybe he really is trying to go back to his old self. However, my smile was short lived when I see Leo put on a death glare and smacked Donnie's hand hard.

"And what makes you think I would _ever_ forgive the things you've done?! If I can't forget, I can _never_ forgive you!"

I walked towards Leo, and when I looked at Donnie, his face changed to a slight glare, but I can see tears forming in his eyes. He's hurting still.

"Leo stop...that's enough!" I tried telling him, but I've obviously fallen to deaf ears.

"Why the hell did you do it?! Are you satisfied with what you've done?! Broken trusts?! Betrayal?! Forever lasting scars! That's what you've created Donnie! I'm done trying to hear what you have to say!"

"Leo stop!" I yelled this time, but I was once again ignored.

"You aren't my brother anymore Donnie! You're a monster!"

That's when I gasp and looked between my two brothers. Leo had a death glare...and I can tell he was blinded by anger...and Donnie now looked slightly horrified as tears streamed down his face, but soon after, it was replaced by a glare.

"I can't believe I tried to reason with you! I should've known you would still be the selfish person you are!" Donnie's voice shook...I believe it's anger, fear, and sadness.

Leo growls. "That does it!"

He brings his sword out, and once again, I tried stopping him.

"Leo don't do this!"

This time he looked at me. "Stay out of it Mikey! It's between me and him now!"

Donnie glared back at Leo before pulling his own weapon out. They both started to charge, but I quickly ran between them.

"Guys, stop!"

As I ran in the middle, I can tell Donnie was trying to stop, but didn't stop in time as he slammed into me. I stumbled and right when I caught my balance, I looked up to see Leo swinging his sword...at me. Oh crap!

* * *

Shinigami's P.O.V.

Karai closed the door behind her as she stepped in the room. She walked over to the table as she sat across from me. A few moments later, we looked at the map that I laid out.

"Alright," she said. "Let's plan this out."

I nodded. "Right."

We looked over the map, studied it, before Karai pointed to a part of it.

"We should sneak through here."

"Through the roof?" I asked. "Wouldn't it be obvious? That's the first place they're gonna look."

"We can easily take the guards out Shini."

"But if it's a plan to take them out once and for all, shouldn't we try to be more stealthy?"

She sighs and leans back in her chair. "Alright, then what do you suggest we should do then?"

I looked at the map carefully and then remembered something.

"One of the times I was out alone, I remember running on a building that was on the backside of his lair. I saw a manhole cover right next to the building. Maybe we can sneak in and see where it takes us."

"You were the one who said we should use stealth. If you don't know where that sewer line leads us, we can end up getting caught by Shredder's goons."

"I can figure that out myself. Don't forget I'm a witch and can turn into a cat or witch. If I get caught in my animal form, I can quickly get out of there and they won't think much of it."

"Do you really think I'll let you go in alone? Besides, what if it doesn't lead to his lair?"

"Then we can think of another plan. But all I'm saying is if we go to the rooftop, it's gonna be very obvious...even if it is a surprised attack. Besides don't forget I can take care of myself."

Karai looked at me before back at the map. I suddenly felt myself shutter...indicating that something was wrong. I looked around and quickly looked at the door.

"Alright Shini here's-," she looked up before looking slightly concerned but curious. "What's wrong?"

I looked at her before shaking my head. "It's...it's nothing. Just got a strange feeling just now."

I had her full attention now. "What do you mean?"

"Something just seemed off. It's probably no big deal. Now where were we?"

"Shini...you said something was off. Didn't you tell Leo and Mikey where...you know Donnie lived?"

I looked at her wide eyed. "Y-you don't think-."

"I'm not saying they're in danger or anything. Maybe your strange feeling is that you're worried about those two. You're worried of what Donnie could do to them."

"I mean after what he did to Raph, why wouldn't I?" I sigh. "Maybe you're right...maybe I am just overthinking it. Now uh...what were you saying?"

She nods. "I was saying how we will go with your plan and figure out our next attack, but if it fails, we got with my plan. Do we have a deal?"

I nodded. "Ok deal."

"Good. The attack will take place one week from now. We can talk more of it tomorrow...after you check that manhole of course."

"Alright."

She gets up to walk out, and I begin following...that strange feeling still going through me. I hope Karai's right...I hope Leo and Mikey aren't in any type of danger.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: hey guys! Omg I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in nearly a week! I've been busy over the last few days and either haven't had much time to write, I was figuring out certain parts and how to write it, or I wanted a mini break from it! Either way I'm so sorry about that! I'm also gonna be busy over the next two days and the second half of next week, so I'm gonna try to at least get one chapter in next week! Anyway so-.**

 _ **Leo: *smashes door* UMBRA YOU'RE DEAD!**_

 _ **Oh no...here we go again!**_

 _ **Leo: would you care to explain the last chapter?! Why did I call Donnie a monster and why am I about to slash Mikey!**_

 _ **Uh...can't say...you're just gonna have to read!**_

 _ **Donnie: *laughs* oh this is too rich! I'm not the only hated one anymore!**_

 _ **Leo: Donnie...Umbra...grrrr!**_

 _ **Ok ok you can kill me later, I just wanna get this done so everyone can read.**_

 _ **Leo: ugh fine! *drags Donnie through broken door***_

 **FIX MY DOOR TOO! Uh...heh anyway guys, let's get to those lovely reviewers!**

 **Nutella Swirl: (Leo: not my fault, blame Umbra!) I can't really give any spoilers about anything so yea. Also ikr it's like oh something is off...no it isn't...and then something is off. Also I'm sorry for taking nearly a week to update, but I hope you enjoy!**

 **SuperStarSykor58: lol don't you love my lovely cliffhangers? Lol don't worrying hates them as a reader too...but as a writer I love them because everyone gets madXD**

 **Olive: lol I'm not sure where your feelings about everyone is gonna lay after this chapter so I'm not gonna say anything about what's going in right now hehehe...also about the update, in case you didn't know, I'm not gonna be updating every Tuesday and Friday anymore...mainly because I'm not well head and the fact I have other things in life I need to worry about and I will update whenever I can so I'm sorry for the miscmmunication and I hope you understand**

 **WARNING: MILD AND STRONG CENSORED LANGUAGE INVOLVED! Also some blood mentioned/described in this chapter.**

 **Anyway guys I hope you enjoy the chapter...oh and one more thing...this chapter was supposed to be longer, but I've already made you guys wait long enough, so I'll put the rest of the chapter in the next one. Soooo...I hope you guys enjoy...and don't kill me please!**

 **I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Donnie's P.O.V.

Leo's sword cluttered on the ground...while it was wrapped around in Mikey's nunchucks...while also tinted with blood. I'm actually kinda shocked that Mikey was able to block that shot...well mostly. That sword was basically right on top of him...his reflexes have gotten faster since I've last seen him. But still...that sword still cut him what looked like the shoulder...but I could be wrong.

I looked up to see Mikey had his hand over where he got cut...and I can now tell it was it was his upper arm...while Leo still had his glare at Mikey. I gave a half hearted glare at Leo, and right when I was about start yelling at him, Leo beat me to it...expect to my surprise, it wasn't towards me, it was to Mikey.

"Mikey, what the hell are you doing?! Do you know who I was trying to get to make him pay?!"

"And are you aware at who you just swung your sword at?! If I didn't move when I did, you could've hurt me much worse than a cut on my arm! Is that what you were gonna do to Donnie?!"

"Mikey, have you _not_ been paying attention to what's been going on?! Donnie's the enemy here!"

"The only one who's acting like the enemy is you! Donnie has done nothing to hurt me _or_ you! He tried to make amends with you, and what do you do?! You slap his hand away and tried to attack him!"

"You're too blind to see he's tricking you!"

"No Leo! You're the one who's too blinded with revenge and vengeance to see he wants to try and forgive you! This could've all ended tonight...but no you had to make it more complicated!"

"He had you pinned to the ground!"

"He was _tickling_ me! I told you that already! And before you say he smashed me through the window, I was the one who knocked something over and broke the window!"

Mikey turned to me and now I see there was a little bit of blood going down his arm...but it wasn't too bad.

"Look at him Leo! He's crying!"

"Yea...he's faking it...or he's sad he didn't get to hurt me!"

"Will you shut the f*** up?!" at that moment Leo looked shock and same with me...Mikey had never cursed that type of language before. "Open up your f***ing eyes and look at the situation! Donnie was trying to forgive you and you turned him away! If he really wanted to attack you, he would've done it when you first showed up here to save me or whatever!"

Leo and I took a glance at each other, both of us shock of what Mikey is saying.

"And what about that promise you made to Raph! You f***ing promised him you wouldn't go off on him! You promised you would only fight him for self defense! You promised you would keep that temper under control!"

"And how do you-?!"

"He told me that's what! You know, I can see why Donnie doesn't want to forgive you! You're acting like a total a**hole!"

"Mikey you don't understand!"

"I don't huh?! I say it's _you_ who doesn't understand!"

"Alright enough!" I snapped and I got everyone's attention. "This is ridiculous!"

"Says you!" Leo snaps as he shoves Mikey out of his way and walks towards me, sword clutched in hand. "You're the reason why this is happening in the first place!"

"You know, I _honestly_ thought you'd changed! I was gonna at least try to give you another chance, but you know what, I was stupid enough to believe that" I walked up to him and shoved him so hard he fell to the ground. "You will be nothing but a self centered cowardly and terrible person, brother and leader!"

Leo glared back at me. "At least I'm not a monster who thinks hurting his family is the best way to let out his problems."

I growl. "I _wouldn't_ have done it of _you_ didn't push me over the edge!"

Leo drew out his sword and changed at me once again. I pulled out my bo and charged back at Leo. Our weapons collided as we held each other off. The entire fight consisted of Leo trying to slash me with his sword somehow, and I pulled out my blade from my sword and started swinging at him.

Leo gave me a death glare before I full on charged at him and slammed him so hard into one of the tables I had set up, that it actually broke. He grunts and gave me a look of both hatred and pain, and all I did was glare at him, my blade up in the air.

As I was thinking of bringing it down, I felt it getting yanked out of my hand and heard it drop to the floor. I turned around to see Mikey...slight anger but mostly sadness and confusion written on his face.

"Donnie...you need to stop! This is getting out of hand!"

I can see tears forming in his eyes but I can tell he wasn't gonna let them fall. I on the other hand, let mine fall as I looked back at Leo. He was glaring at me as I stepped away from him. I looked between Leo's glare and Mikey's fear written face.

"Guys...I..." I watch as Mikey pats my shoulder before walking to Leo and helping him to his feet.

"You saw what you did, didn't you?" Leo's voice was low and bitter, but it didn't have the same energy as before...he must've snapped out of his blind rage or something.

"You have no room to talk," I saw with an edge to my voice. "I think it'll be best if you both leave."

Leo's glare soften a little, but if I didn't see it happen, I probably would have noticed.

"I think it's for the best if we did. Come on Mikey, let's get out of here."

Mikey began to follow Leo, but I hear a pair of footsteps stop and another pair going down the steps. Knowing that, I know Mikey was still there.

"Mikey please...just leave me alone."

"Donnie...I know what Leo did was bad a-and I'll talk to him for pushing you over the edge again, but listen-."

"Mikey, just get out...please?"

"Donnie...please listen-."

I was wiping tears out of my eyes.

"Just leave..."

"Donnie..."

And that's when I turned to face him, not caring there were tears streaming down my face.

"ARE YOU DEAF?! I SAID GET OUT!"

Mikey flinched before looking down.

"I...ok if that's what you want, b-but I'll be back."

And then he turned and reluctantly went down the steps. Once he was out of my sight, I collapsed to my knees and let all my emotions spill out...sadness, anger, guilt, all of it. Who...who am I supposed to trust anymore? Why can't they understand what they put me through and what I'm going through? Why did I think trying to get back to them would even work?!

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

As Mikey met up with Leo, who was waiting for him outside, he crossed his arms and glared at Leo.

"What's that look for?!" Leo glared slightly at his younger brother.

"Don't act like you don't know!" Mikey snapped back. "What you did in there was uncalled for!"

"He fought back too you know!"

"I'm not talking about that! I'm talking about when he wanted _your_ forgiveness and wanted to make amends!"

"Did he _really_ expect me to forgive him just like that?!"

"No I don't think he did, but he wanted to at least try to reach out! Donnie did nothing to physically harm us you know! He could've attacked me, he could've attacked you, but he didn't! _You_ were the one who charged at Donnie for a fight, and if I didn't step in when I did, who knows what could've happened!"

Leo glanced down to see both dry and new blood on Mikey's arm...but of course he couldn't get a word out without Mikey continuing with his statements.

"And that promise you made Raph! You promised him you would only fight Donnie in self defense and what did you do?! Let your anger and hatred take over you and _attacked_ him! How's he gonna react to that Leo huh?! I mean what would happen if he brought that blade down?! What if I didn't stop him?! There was a chance you could've ended up like Raph...maybe even worse!"

Leo looked down, recapping the night's events before looking back at Mikey.

"Look, I'm just saying it like it is ok? If you would have kept your cool, Donnie could be with us right now and we can try to figure things out," Mikey sighs. "We...should head back. Splinter and Raph might start to worry."

Leo hesitates as he nods and right when he was about to run, he grunted in pain. Mikey heard this and despite being mad at Leo, he still showed a lot of concern.

"You ok bro?"

Leo grunts. "I think Donnie slammed me onto that table harder than I thought."

Mikey sighed before kneeling down. "Get on my back. It'll be easier and faster to get back. We can call Rockwell to look at it. I doubt it's anything serious, but you never know."

Leo was about to protest, but he realized how Mikey was already in a bad mood, so he got on his back without saying a word. Mikey stands up as he ran back towards the lair. Both of them were thinking of tonight's events went down. Leo winced at each thing he said and did to both Donnie and Mikey. He hated that he hurt Mikey and how he said hurtful things to Donnie.

"Mikey...I'm sorry."

Mikey was silent, and that was never a good sign. Right when Leo thought Mikey was ignoring him, he spoke up.

"It's fine, but I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

Mikey had an edge to his voice, but Leo knew he deserved this. He would be shocked if Mikey wasn't upset with him...especially with all the crap he had to put up with him ever since Raph's incident. Leo feels Mikey might've just finally snapped when he attacked Donnie or called him a monster.

"Um...how's your arm?"

"I'm fine...I'll just wrap it up when we get back."

And then the rest of the run home was silent. The only thing that could be heard was Mikey's breathing, and the sounds of cars going up and down the road. Within a few minutes, they basically almost reached the lair.

"Can you walk?" Mikey speaks for the first time in a while.

Leo nodded as Mikey let him slip off his back. Mikey then put Leo's arm around his shoulder and they both walked in the lair. They didn't see Splinter, but they saw Raph sitting on the couch reading one of his comics. Raph heard them walk in, and when he looked up towards them, he was slightly shocked to see Mikey's arm bleeding and Leo being supported by him.

"Whoa, what happened to you two?"

Mikey glared slightly at Leo, and Leo sighed.

"I...I screwed up."


	41. Chapter 41 (PLEASE READ AN)

**A/N: hey guys...omg I am so so so sorry that I'm late! I've been busy and unmotivation crept back on me so I couldn't get much done! With that being said, I'm sorry for the extremely short chapter, but I knew I had to get this out! Also college started for me, so I'm not gonna be updating as quick as I want to because college comes first so if I don't update for a while, I would appreciate if you don't rush me. Ok second order of business...I know it took me a while to get this chapter up, but I'm gonna go back to not updating weekly. You see, I've been dragging this story for nearly 10 months and want to try and get this done. So I'm not gonna be updating until I finish the rest of the story...which will probably be another 4-6 chapters. So I wanted to ask you guys this...once I get finish the story, do you want me to post all the chapters in one day, or do one chapter everyday until the story is done? And while I have all of you here, would you be interested in a sequel or should I just do this one story and move on? Anyway, now with those announcements out of the way, let's get to those lovely reviewers!**

 **Nutella Swirl: that was honestly painful to write, and if I didn't have another idea, I might've ended the story there, but there's another part I must do before I end the story so keep an eye out. Also I'm so sorry this short chapter took so long!**

 **Olive: yea he realized something alright...also while I like your idea and appreciate that you're taking time to give me one, I already had an idea in my head with how I should have this scene play out...also at this point I feel the story would once again repeat itself if I made Leo injured and I would want to get the story done. With that being said I would really appreciate it if you don't try to rush me when I'm falling behind on the story or don't update at a specific time...anyway I'm sorry I know I should've updated sooner but still...please just give me some time...enjoy the story**

 **Anyway guys I hope you enjoy the chapter...even though I did rush it. Let me know what I asked above and if I should do a sequel or not. So yea...I'll shut up and let you guys go ahead and read!**

 **I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Leo's P.O.V.

Raph continued to give Mikey and me a questionable look. After a few seconds, he gave me a slight glare.

"What do you mean you screwed up? Leo...what exactly did you do?"

I glanced at Mikey, but he just kept looking at Raph.

"I'll let Leo explain it...can you help me get him on the couch...wait can you?"

Raph rolls his eyes. "Yea yea just get him on my left side."

Mikey looked at me before at Raph.

"That's already done."

Raph nods as he made his way over and put my other arm around his shoulder. I tried my best to not clutch Raph's shoulder because that would cause him pain. Once they got me to the couch, they put a pillow behind my back and Mikey sighed.

"I'm going to tell Splinter...and call Rockwell to check on his back."

Raph nods before Mikey disappeared into the dojo. After a few moments, Raph's attention went back to me.

"So what happened? I don't want anything left out either!"

I sighed as I explained the entire confrontation to Raph...and I mean everything. Once I was done, Raph had mixed emotions on his face...anger, confusion, shock...all of it. As I expected Raph to start yelling at me, to my surprise he didn't.

"I see...so Donnie was gonna forgive you, but you started attacking him..." I nodded at him, and then he sighs. "Leo...we talked about this. I thought you wouldn't make the same mistake I did when I fought him...twice."

"I know...and I know I messed everything up. I guess just the memory of you and Mikey getting injured came back and...everything just went red."

He sighs. "I don't blame you for not forgiving Donnie after what he did...I can't forgive him right now either. I feel Mikey is the reason why we haven't tried to go after Donnie yet."

I nodded. "Yea and...he finally snapped."

"How bad?"

"He...started cursing...like actually cursing."

His eyes widen. "Wow...but you know he had every right to do that right?"

"Yea...he has every right to be angry at me...especially after what I did to him and Donnie. I can tell he was upset at Donnie...but more upset with me. Look Raph...I'm sorry for breaking your promise."

"I'm disappointed in you, but it'll be fine."

I nodded before we both went silent. A few awkward minutes went by before Mikey came back out.

"Ok, I told Splinter everything that happened...plus called Rockwell to look at your back. How is it by the way?"

I sigh. "Sore, but I'll live."

Mikey nods before Raph gets to his feet.

"That arm still needs to be wrapped...let's take care of that."

Mikey stares at Raph for a few moments before sighing.

"Alright."

And with that, the two of them went into Donnie's lab...while all I can do here was just think...think about everything I've done tonight.

* * *

Raph's P.O.V.

Mikey and I walked in the lab and I got him to sit in the chair as I went to get the bandages. Mikey looked at me as I went over and started cleaning it. As I started wrapping his arm, I noticed my arm starting trembling slightly...which is weird because I'm not scared.

"Raph...are you ok?"

I didn't look up. "Yea I'm fine. It's...just a little cold in here."

"Dude, it's 72 degrees in here!"

"Thanks for that oh so important info Mikey!" my voice suddenly had an edge to it.

"Raph seriously what's wrong? I can sense this high tension coming from you."

I finally looked up and said nothing for a few moments. I finished wrapping Mikey's arm and looked up at him.

"I...don't really know what's wrong with me. I was just as shock to see myself trembling. I haven't done that since the night you got stabbed. I'm not scared either."

Mikey stares at me for a few moments before nodding.

"You're angry. If you aren't scared you're angry. Leo...told you what happened tonight right?"

"Yea...he did. I think it was both to our surprise that I didn't even yell at him. Chances are I was unconsciously angry at him but didn't show it. He told me that you lost it tonight to the point where you even cursed."

Mikey avoids eye contact. "I don't even know where that outburst came from. I guess like you I've been holding all of that anger in myself and I just didn't know it."

I smiled slightly. "Hey you held that anger in for a while now...it's good to get it out once in a while."

"Maybe...but I still said terrible things to Leo."

"Oh to hell with it!" I grunted. "He's been acting like a hot head for weeks...whatever you said to him might've just opened up his eyes."

"Maybe but still. But uh...are you angry with him after tonight?"

I clenched my fist slightly. "I don't know what to think anymore. I'm mad at Leo because he can't stop wanting to get revenge on what Donnie did to the both of us. But I'm mad at Donnie because of what he did to us...and everything else he did to everyone else!" I let out a frustrated groan as I leaned back in the chair.

Mikey sighs. "It's frustrating I know...but still, Leo and I can...maybe try to work something out."

"I'm coming with you guys next time."

And not to my surprise, Mikey was giving me a stupid look.

"Raph seriously? How are you gonna be able to fight when you aren't healed?"

"How do you know I will fight?"

"You're kidding right? You always get into fights!"

"And another thing, my shoulder isn't gonna fully heal anyway so might as well get used to it right?"

Mikey groans. "You're impossible!"

I go to speak, when a voice came in.

"Hello?"

We both looked at each other...it was Rockwell.

"Come on...let's get going," I say getting up.

"R-right!"

And then Mikey followed me as we walked out the door and see that Rockwell was already checking on Leo's back.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: hey guys...and yes this is a new chapter! I am not kidding it's actually a chapter! Buutttt the story isn't anywhere near done...I'm actually only half way done the 2nd chapter (I've been busy dont judge me) but I figured I made you guys wait long enough so...I'm gonna give you the finished first chapter to enjoy! Anyway due to not updating for a while I'm not gonna personally go over every reviewer...but I would like to say thank you all for being so patient shile life is throwing crap at me. Oh and one other thing, I have a Q/A for this story specifically so go check that out if you want to do so.**

 **Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

*1 week later*

No one's P.O.V.

Ever since the incident with Donnie, Leo and Mikey have been trying to go back to their somewhat normal lives. Leo can tell Mikey was still somewhat mad at him about that incident and what he said to Donnie. After they got back and had Rockwell check on Leo's back. Nothing was serious, but Rockwell still insist that he should rest a few days to get rid of the soreness.

Raph has still been doing physical theory with Rockwell...much to his dismay, but Rockwell and Splinter could easily see that Raph is making improvement little by little. There is no way he is at full on fight level yet and that he still had a long way to go, but he was getting somewhere.

Meanwhile, no one has seen or even heard about Donnie ever since the incident. The group a few ideas of what could've happened. One was that he possibly went out when no one else was out...another is that he left the city, or the third he's just been at his hideout doing something or thinking of revenge. No one knew and no one was planning on finding out right now...especially Leo and Mikey.

Anyway, Rockwell and Raph walked out of the dojo. Raph was rolling his bad arm while Rockwell was walking with a smile on his face. When Raph noticed,mall he really did was roll his eyes.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I'm just glad to see how much progress you've made in 3 weeks!"

"Yea I can't wait to get back to fighting!"

"Hold up there! You still have a long way to go before your shoulder is the strongest it can be."

Raph rolls his eyes. "It isn't gonna fully heal so couldn't I have gone up to fight now? Geez I have no idea how Mikey handled this!"

Rockwell crosses arms. "Last I checked you had to be down with him for a little while yourself...you know, because he-."

"Oh shut up monkey brains I know! Sheesh! How would you feel if you saw one of _your_ teammates get stabbed by one of your own teammate?! Gosh!"

"Well I'm sorry for mentioning something that happened earlier in the story!"

Raph gave him a confused look. "What are you even talking about?! You're acting like this is some type of story that people on the Internet read! Oh do tell me what the author's name is! Is it Umbra or something?!"

"Ok now you're the one who isn't making sense!"

"Tsk...you started it!"

Rockwell rolled his eyes as they kept walking. They were met with Leo as they stared at each other.

"So...how did the session go?"

Raph rolls his eyes. "Annoying and boring as usual. I'm kinda hungry so I'm gonna go eat...hopefully Mikey hasn't eaten the kitchen yet."

Leo let out a small chuckle before Raph walked passed him, leaving him and Rockwell alone. After a few moments, Leo looked towards Rockwell.

"So...how's Raph doing?"

"Well he's listening to me more so that's improvement. His shoulder seems to be getting stronger as well but he still has a long way to go. Man it's only been three weeks and he's itching to go in a fight already."

Leo shrugs. "That's Raph for ya. Always the stubborn one."

"Yea...I never thought doing PT with him would be easy to begin with."

"I'm just glad to see he's doing better. I was worried for a bit after he woke up from his five day coma that he would take the shoulder news hard. Well he did...but he got passed it and now seems to accept it."

Rockwell nodded. "Yes he has come a long way."

Leo looked ahead from where Raph went before back at Rockwell.

"Hey...when's your next PT session with him?"

"In two days...why?"

"If it's ok with you...I wanted to try a sparing match with him. I mean I'm not gonna go hard on him, but I wanted to see how much he's grown. I also want to go to his next PT session to see his progress...but of course with your permission."

Rockwell was silent for a moment as he thought about what Leo said. He doesn't want Raph to get worse again and bring himself down...but then again, he knew that Raph would want to get into a sparing match at some point. He sighed as he looked back at Leo.

"You may attend the next PT session. As for the sparing match, you may do it, but I have two conditions."

"Name it."

"One, you have Splinter present and two, if you feel he is in pain, you stop the sparing match right then in there. We both know he will be too stubborn to stop, so you're gonna have to be the one to stop."

Leo nodded. "Ok I understand that much...and I know I'm gonna have to get Sensei's permission too."

"That would be wise. Now if you'll excuse me, I must get back to my team."

"Alright."

With that, Rockwell walked passed him, and left the lair. Once he did that, Leo watched as Raph and Mikey walked out of the kitchen. To his surprise, he saw they were talking normally instead of Raph yelling at Mikey about something stupid.

Leo smiled at the sight, and was about to tell Raph about what he had planned, but he figured he would tell Splinter first before telling with. Do with that thought in mind, he made his way into the dojo.

* * *

Karai's P.O.V.

There was a sound of a door closing and Shini looked up at the sound of it. I looked up at Shini for a few moments fore shrugging.

"Must be Rockwell coming back from Raph's PT session," I told her.

She nods. "I figured as much. Shouldn't we go out there to greet him?"

"Nah it'll be fine. Now come on, let's finish going over the plan."

I looked down at the table, and that's when Shini spoke up.

"Um...Karai?"

I looked up. "What is it?"

"I've...been thinking for a few days now. Don't you think we should tell the others what we're planning on doing?"

"What? Where is this coming from all of a sudden? We've been planning this attack for a while now and now suddenly you want to tell the others? If we tell them, it'll ruin the plan entirely."

"Yea I know but...just think for a second Karai. The Mutanimals were nice enough to let us stay here. If they find out we were going after Shredder, what are the chances of them not trusting us?"

"They won't find out."

"They will if they find out we were either captured or injured! This is a huge risk we're taking here! Karai...you must know where I'm coming from!"

I think for a moment, then quickly remembered what she's talking about.

"Oh you mean of how you so brilliantly kept that secret for a month about Donnie's whereabouts and that ended up Raph getting hurt?! Yea nice job on that!"

Shini instantly looked hurt by my statement and that's when I realized what came out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say it like that. I guess I'm just-."

"No need to be sorry, Senpai. It just caught me off guard that's all."

That's a lie...I know she's hurt that I just accused her of being the reason Raph got injured. However I know she doesn't want me to dwell on it, so I'll just let it go...for now.

"Alright then."

"All I'm saying is that I don't want you to go through the same thing I was and still am going through. I'm still gaining Slash's and Casey's complete trust after what happened with me. They may have started to trust me again, but I can tell they still don't completely trust me...and it's been weeks. I just don't want you to go through the same thing as I'm going through."

I stared at her...I know what she's saying but...I still want to kill Shredder. We've been planning this for months and...I don't know. We could've had the plan worked out sooner, but between Raph getting injured and trying to convince Slash and Casey to trust Shini again, it had to be pushed back.

"But don't let me change your mind! I still think we should go after Shredder, but I think we should tell the others. You don't know what can happen!"

I stared at her for a few seconds before back at our plans and thought for a few seconds.

"Ok, here's what we're gonna do. We're going to tell Slash and the others that we're going out for our patrol. We head to Shredder's lair and sneak in so we don't get seen. We listen to what Shredder has to say...and then we call one of the Mutanimals and tell them Shredder's plans."

"Wouldn't they get suspicious and wonder why we're in Shredder's lair?"

"We can tell them that we spotted one of Shredder's goons talking with someone else about something important and we followed them back to their base without getting spotted. So...what do you say?"

Immediately, Shini looked hesitant...and I can see why. This is still technically lying to them, but even rather we tell them now or when we carry out the plan, we still have been keeping this a secret. This way, we could've just came in without a plan except to call them...but I can see why Shini is hesitant. I went to speak up, when she looked at me and spoke before I could.

"Ok...lets do it!" she looked at the table before at me. "When are we planning the attack?"

I looked at her for a few moments before giving a firm nod and a determined look.

"We strike tomorrow night!"


End file.
